Halkegenia Bane King
by Hiremsage00
Summary: I didn't like the ending of the anime and guess that Saito only marrying Louis is set in stone so my desire is this. Saito gets summoned by Louis and becomes a familiar, only he is smarter, more ambitious, and has a way to counter Halkegenian Magic from Nobles and Elve and enslave them. There might be brutality, but mostly just him getting a Harem. Gore, Sex, Parody, and story
1. Chapter Prologue

**I don't own the Familiar of Zero just the story All character originate from the author. and the Only things I own are the OCs, abilities, and paths of this fanfiction. Some element might be inspired by video games like Dragon Age or Warframe.**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Saito woke up and the first thing he felt was a sharp migraine. Trying to keep his head from splitting, he takes several deep breaths and barely managed to

get himself out of bed. With some difficulty, he walks slowly to the bathroom and after showering looks at himself in the mirror and was shocked at his face or

more specifically his eyes.

q

"Just what happened last night?", he muttered, looking into his eyes. On mirror was a face that was a common if not slightly attractive face, with raven hair

wet from the shower, Something he inherited from his father. But where his mother's blue eyes should be something different.

q

No, his eyes were there and they were blue. To his relief that nothing from last night left a scar. However, it was the _shades of blue_ and what was _inside_ his eyes and small flashes of other colors that shocked him.

q

On mirror where his eyes were inside the irises, the various blues shift twist and change while still maintaining equal flow around the border. When stopped

focusing he saw eye as they usually were, the normal blue. But when paid attention and focused, he saw those eyes change and with a little more

concentration, they returned to normal, but he was sure the change was still active.

q

 _Regardless, this needs careful study_ , Saito thought. _But for now, I better ready._

q

With those thoughts, he dried up and got ready to dress for school. It wasn't until he looked at his watch did he realized he woke 3 hours early. Thinking it would be a hassle going back to bed Saito just sat on his desk chair to begin reading some manga to pass the time. Before he could pick a book, his eyes curiously looked at a rocky, egg-shaped object sitting on the desk's far right corner.

Curiosity winning over, he picked up the object and carefully examined it. All around it was scorched black as if the rock, he thought a rock, had been burned and left in the fire for so long. Unintentionally Saito gently squeezed his right hand and suddenly the rock was crushed into fine black powder.

Surprised, Saito dusted his hands of the remains of the object, when he recalled where and when that object came from as well as what happened last night.

 **FLASHBACK: Last night and Introducing the family.**

* * *

Last night, let's look at at the Hiraga family.

Hiraga Saito had always thought he and his family were normal. A typical normal Japanese family of a Mom, a Dad, and their teenage son. All three of them overall had no good or bad features if seen from the public, and even they themselves thought they were normal. But when close friends and family members visited them when he was a child, they were often commenting on how the three could still live in the neighborhood with their _Qualities._

Looking back at it right now, he could see they had a point with his parents, but not him.

Hiraga Genrai (source of thunder) the Father, Age: 43, was rather a reticent sort of man. Born to a middle-class family, he was the epitome of business working as a child. Despite having lower tier handsomeness, his reticence and dull demeanor made it difficult to notice him in the room. He was always in the background, doing whatever tasks that were given with machine-like efficiency. In fact, this efficiency made incredibly capable and gave him high scores all the way through college.

However, he was never praised nor acknowledge for it because he always studied enough to succeed but been unseen, and his athleticism was average. He didn't mind as it was his purpose to be ignored and kept working. The only ones who seem immune to his dull exterior were his parents, siblings, wife, and son.

Overall he was average. But if there was one tiny quirk it would be a magpie-like tendency to collect interesting objects.

As a child, Genrai would take objects with no form of identification back home to collect in his room. Something as simple as a unique rock, or broken bike peddle, and others like a duffel bag full $500,000 in cash, or an old slightly rusted sword, Ash covered mirror, Jeweled bead looking like the Imperial regalia. Needless to say, Genrai had to often deliver his collection to the proper authorities once a week at the behest of his parents so he still kept some of the stuff. Even with such a quirk, Genrai never got angry nor showed any emotion, except when someone tried taking his collection.

Hiraga(nee Azumachi: East Blood)Suzume(Bell girl)the mother, Age:42, currently on all front looked like a mild-mannered housewife. She took care of the family, taught her son right and made her husband happy. Appearance wise she was okay with a long silky black cut to the shoulders, healthy smooth skin nourished by the sun, and swimming pool eyes as blue as her son's, other than looking 20 younger than her husband she was overall normal. She got along well with and no lusted after her so What Could be the Problem?

Actually, Suzume was incredibly ambitious and bloodthirsty. On all accounts, she was a kind and nurturing mother and wife. But when angry she wouldn't show anger. Instead, she would smile and somehow according to Saito and his father, or other people who pissed her off, they see demonic black flames around her.

It was worse when she was younger. Suzume was for a fault was a good girl. She listened to her parents, was polite to authority, and never abused her power. But for reason, perhaps due to her beauty, a sincere appearance, many violent men lusted for her and tried to force themselves on her, whether it crooks, cops, or the like, it seemed as long as they were arrogant, violent, and disgusting in personality, they would try to have sex with her. But no matter what they do or scheme, Suzume would frequently give the same response in order: a nice polite no, Sincere insistence, and finally an iron-hard punch or kick to the jaw.

Her violence often was enough to deter further threat or perverts. why?

Because when she rampaged, she would thrash hard enough to leave her for months, and by some roll fate they would forget about their involvement with her. A small miracle his mother often admitted. Even with all that violence, Suzume was smart enough not to be caught, and she eventually ended being the de facto ruler of the school and street despite no one knowing if the rumor that a 16-year-old girl known as the "Bloody Bell" ruling over was real or not. It also helped that her family was both businesses connected and blood-related to the district infrastructure, both above and below. But what was more shocking was that one year after taking over the district, Bloody Bell disappeared.

 **Parents' Childhood**

* * *

Now, why does all of this matter? What reason could it be stated? And how was it related to Saito's change?

Well, to those questions, One should be asked.

How the hell did a patient robot get hitched to a delinquent girl?

Straight answer: The two were childhood friends. Specific: They were childhood friends who were in love with one other for a long time.

From what Saito was told and he investigated. His parent met when they were 6. Didn't get along due to his father being bland and mother still violent and even sharp-tongued. But when they were 9 and Suzume got in trouble due to a fight with 3 bullies and everyone else ignored her. Genrai stood up for her a calmly persuaded the teacher to let her off with a warning, while further incriminating the real suspects and getting them in trouble. That was was when his mother fell for his father.

Two weeks before then, Genrai like the magpie he was found an old golden ring decide to pick it up and take it home when three boys ambushed and attempted to intimidate him into giving what was clenched in his fist. Unfortunately, Genrai did give what was on his fist: his fist.

The ordered was he gave them his hand fast now or else. Genrai did what he was told, but approached too fast and tripped. he ended up punching the leader by accident hard. That resulted in an unfair beat down upon him Until he saw small shape scaring them away. When looked at him he realized it was Suzume, but she had blood all over her cheeks, freshly glistening on her fair skin like organic rubies. He had a thought of collecting them, but she fled while giving him a hard look. Litlle did he know he fell for her. All that mattered to him was adding her to his collection.

Needless to say, they kept those feeling in check due to their own insecurities they had on each other. But they often watched from afar. Until they were in their 2nd year high schoolers.

Him, Rising to the over the world with calculated efficiency.

Her, descending to the Underworld with inhumane violence.

They both should have separated. Each going to their respective worlds, and eventually forget about one another. Which meant he should not have been born.

However, Fate, (and love), had other plans.

Long story short, His father rescued his mother from a violent gang using the several efficient methods. Drugged her with love potions and they copulated in a love hotel.

After beating the crap out of him 6 hours later, his mother ended up being in a relationship with his father. They kept the relationship secret, until college. Got married and had him a year later. Genrai decided to get a salaryman job for a pharmaceutical company, while Suzume became a stay at home mom. Ironically, she still gets protection money from the gangs from her youth for all her service.

Thinking about it now they were perfect for one another. After all his father kept his mother happy with his work ethic and devotion. And She kept him happy at home and in bed with whatever he found.

They both taught him well, but unfortunately, he was their son.

Meaning he had the efficiency and intellect of his father, and the pride and hunger of his mother. Usually, such a combination led to megalomania and violence, but it would seem his parents were through with his conduct.

In simple term as long as he was not blatant in his schemes, he could enslave the whole world for all they care. But he would have to wait until he was 18. Or do it away from Japan.

It was eventually that something would get him in trouble with the artifact his father obtained.

 **Last night**

* * *

After coming home after school, Saito went upstairs to his room. A bit fatigued, he slumped on his desk and chair opened up his laptop and used the internet for various services. Reading Manga, doing homework, looking up porn, the usual teenage stuff.

Other than that, Saito worked on his "special program" before satisfying himself with fun. This program was a culmination of all his research. It helped that in this day and age science was progressing well. He had ample time to test it out for the past 6 months and the results were better than he expected.

Complete system control. Sensory alteration. Memory modification and it leaves not a single trace of a data trail on the system. Not to mention he personally knows the program structure and as the creator, he made sure no rival could clone it, but be hacked by it and no idiot would be able to use it if he lost it.

Saito learned from his father when he said," _Son when you to protect a project, collection, or property. Always make a contingency plan to protect them. And if not then just burn the trash that stole them from you._ "

He often had to remind himself that his father wasn't a complete machine. Afterall he did give his mother everything she wanted and needed, tenfold.

His father may have seemed emotionless, but he loved his family enough to give them parts of his collection.

That collection helped Saito with his research and help finish his programs. It would be no exaggeration to say that his parents helped in 65% in the project's development.

While reminiscing, Saito looked at the object at his desk's far right.

It was round between a sphere and egg shape and the size of a baseball. All over the egg was some encryption all around dating back to 1130 c.e. at least.

It took him six months after reciting from memory, but Saito was able to get a rough translation:

 _ **"Unto man come the Void of creation."**_

 _ **"Lest He meddles in the knowledge of destruction. "**_

 _ **"The seed shall grant the divine will of stagnation"**_

 _ **"Protected from its bonded hunger, a demon from evolution."**_

 _ **" The blood of All's power has condemned ye to damnation."**_

 _ **"Atone, Protect, Indulge, Conquer, Choices that Surpass Expectation."**_

 _ **"Embrace thy One's desire and will, it shall be thy salvation."**_

Saito didn't get head's or tales of the was interested was the egg's components.

It appeared as a simple Faberge egg, but a closer look indicated advanced circuity even by Earth standards. The glass-like parts seem to contain Four liquids that appeared like oil and water not mixing, but also powder fruit punch and water blending in.

Liquid one was oil black with blood red hues, shifting bizarrely as if watching him.

Liquid two was a poisonous green, blending, infecting and shifting in its place as if desiring to spread.

Liquid three seemed golden white, so pure that it might burn any corruption and make it sparkle with flashes of a star, flowing like honeyed milk, at peace.

Liquid four was blue, in all shades and white and blacks, shifting and swirling with a subtle turquoise glow, it felt like it was singing a song, so ancient and sad that dream and reality became one.

All the colors were so mesmerizing that he did not realize he squeezed the right places and then.

 _ **Click!**_

Sudden pain erupted from tiny precise needles injected into his hand and the feeling of fluid coursing through his veins flowed throughout his body. It was so agonizing that he could barely utter a shriek and then he fainted the last visage of his memory were of that object slow turning black and fading in color floating back in place...

 **Present**

From that recollection, Saito realized that this object that was charred was from one of his father's finds. a few days ago his father was looking for a birthday present when he encountered and yard sale. There he saw a bunch interesting knick-knacks and to them home. Thinking what to give him, his fatter just tossed a bunch junk and gave it to Saito.

And with that in mind, Saito began inspecting his body again and began noticing that the Blue in his eyes shifted to dark and he felt himself pushing something invisible. Noticing the light flicker sporadically broke his concentration and the lights stopped.

Seeing his eyes still shifting blue, he took a photo on his phone and saw that his eyes were normal to the photo. but that was small compared to what he saw next. He started seeing every component of his phone, how it worked, its battery, files, circuit, and how to upgrade. He was a programmer but this went beyond his field of study.

Out the corner of his eye, he saw the remains of the egg and saw the same thing but what shock was what he saw next.

Countless records of data and history, as if all of mankind's history was uncovered, as well as knowledge of energy and advanced science, and something else.

 **Halkegenia Tritan Academy**

* * *

Louis was suffering another day of harassment due to another failure.

She just became a 2nd-year student at Tristan Academy and was quietly taking notes when the new Earth teacher Miss Cherveruse called out her name.

"Excuse, you there the girl at the back. Miss Valliere, I presume." , The teacher said with a smile,"Would you kindly come down and try to cast the spell I just performed."

Louis on the surface was calm, her insides were nervous.

 _Why do I have to do this?! Didn't the faculty warn what happens when I use magic? O well just walk there and try the spell._

While Louis was mulling over her thoughts, the rest of the class got more agitated with each step. Out the corner of the eye, A girl named Tabitha, with blue hair, glasses and a shorter stature than Louis calm walked out of the classroom without anyone noticing.

The rest of the class was still nervous and had a look of nervous urgency on their faces.

Ms. Cheveruse called for her again, but Kirche raised her voice in concern.

"Umm..." Kirche, with a nervous expression, mumbled.

"Yes?", Ms. Cheveruse asked curiously.

"I think it would be better if you didn't let her...", Kirche responded finally.

"And why is that?"

"It's dangerous," Kirche answered plainly. The majority of the class nodded in agreement.

"Dangerous? How so?"

"This is your first time teaching Louise, right?"

"It is, but I hear she's a hard worker. Now, Miss Vallière. Don't you worry, just try it. You won't be able to do anything if you dread making mistakes."

"Louis, don't just get back to seat a let's continue the class.", giving up Kirche just urged Louis.

Angered by this, Louis ignored and began chanting the spell.

 _I can do this. I am the third daughter of the Valliere family._

Thinking confident thoughts she began her chant, intending to turn the pebbles into metal.

(insert dramatic wizard music here)

 **BOOOOOM!**

(wizard music end)

Louis' spell backfired and instead of metal, an explosion occurred.

The blast so strong that the podium was bits.

Ms. Cheveruse, the one closest was thankfully just knocked out, but she looked slightly burned.

Louis, slightly shock, quickly recovered her composure.

"I guess my spell was a little off today.", she declared stoically with a hint of arrogance.

This statement just angered the class.

"What do mean a little off?!"

"More like every day is off for you!"

"You can't even cast a simple spell right."

" your results are always zero."

"Why do think you're called "Louis The Zero"."

 **Afterschool, at the stairs of the faculty tower**

* * *

Louise was walking down the stairs after being sent to the principles office. Trying to forget about the day, she notices three figure waiting for her.

"So what kind of punishment they gave you Louis?",Kirche asked in a sultry, mocking tone. Her red wavy hair flowing and her ample cleavage barely containing themselves from in her uniform. Her caramel skin glistening under the torchlight along with her red eye gazing with a smile.

Mildly annoyed, Louis kept calm walked down the steps and stoically replied, "They didn't give a punishment this time. To them, it was the teacher fault for not listening when the entire class warned her of what would happen. Anyway, I just had a bad day."

"You seem to have those days frequently. You can't even cast any spells!", after saying that the blond drill head girl as small as Louis along with Kirche.

Irritated Louis snapped.

"WELL I HAVE CONFIDENCE IN ONE SPELL THE SUMMONING SPELL: SUMMON SERVANT!"

With that yell, Louis quickened her pace to the next floors door and slammed it shut.

Perplexed, Kirche and Montmercy looked at Tabitha who was reading her book all this time.

"Hey Tabitha, what do you think?" , Kiche asked her friend curiously.

Tabitha, eyes still on her book, gave her reply over all the information she had on their classmate's statement stoically. "1 don't know."

 **Louise's room night time**

Louis buried her head on her pillow mulling over her statement.

 _WELL, I HAVE CONFIDENCE IN ONE SPELL THE SUMMONING SPELL: SUMMON SERVANT!_

"But I wished I was surer of it!", she screamed in her pillow in panic. It was pointless to mull over it in three days it will be the beginning of spring and all second years will be preparing to summon their familiars and know their elemental affinity.

For too long every spell she cast blew up in her face. For once she prayed to the Founder and God for the successful summoning of a familiar that was mighty, divine, devoted, wise and powerful, and beautiful,

 _Then maybe just maybe I can prove to Mother..._

 _Father..._

 _Big Sister Elenore and Catthya..._

 _The Princess..._

 _Everyone..._

 _And myself..._

"That I'm not a failure.", with that thought, Louis waited for sleep to take her unaware how her ignorance would force her to have her wish whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

 **Earth, 5 months after the egg(3days until summoning)**

For the past few months, Saito has been studying the changes to his body and the results of the egg were mind-boggling.

First, even though he couldn't study the black oil or white honey, the former seems to strengthen his body and the latter gave him a strong sense of vitality. So much so that he actually was able to rank 10th in all the athletic courses in PE, usually he was mid-bottom. He settled for 10th to test out his abilities and to avoid that gorilla's watch if he tried for 1st place. PE was not his favorite subject. The other two were more relevant.

The green acid and blue milk acted differently for him. Unlike the other two, he managed to completely assimilate his body and with them. The green acid acted as a super advanced adaptive immunity response. any toxin or injury he experience, if unwilling can be countered and resisted. this made him immune to poisoning but also heat, cold, radiation, and physical harm so long as he set the limit high enough. It also has an inactive state, which was why studying sample was difficult outside of his body.

The second bonus was control of his bodies toxin level and properties. Which enabled him to produced various toxins for the right purpose.

From the Blue liquid, a sort of energy song kept ringing and he felt like all energy would twist to that tune. If he concentrated hard enough electrical machines would be affected. Not only that but people were influenced slightly by this field. He accidentally tested it on his PE teacher and took half of 4 months of worth of his salary with no memory. This perk worked well with his research. (Biotic, Technomancy, Lyrium, Mind control)

Unfortunately, it also led to his current problem.

When playing around with the field, making the computer floating, changing the setting, when his mother yelled for dinner, he lost concentration temporarily and dropped the device and shorted it out the battery. And that was his gaming, email computer, the one with his research and dark web encryption to porn.

"Great, now I got to get it repaired," he complained tiredly. Sure he could fix it himself but then his parents would want to know how he became so smart. Oh well, he just has to send it to the usual at Akihabara. He always loved the retail prices and beautiful maids.

The thought of them briefly put a relaxed goofy smile on his face. All those succulent girls and differing personalities. He was a man who liked well-developed tastes, but he could also appreciate the young look.

Waking himself from his stupor, he immediately regained control. This made him recall his mother's voice and she was cooking dinner. Going downstairs, he ate dinner, took a bath, and got ready to bed.

As he was going to sleep he briefly glanced at his currently broken laptop. Inside was all his history, assignment, picture, videos, but more importantly, his porn stash and research. Saito, because of his mother bloodlust for power and desire it. The powerful could get money, knowledge, and for his hormonal brain a harem. But the intellect of his father crushed that dream half way. It told that in this world a harem was only a pipe dream. And even if was possible, the question of quality and quantity needed to be addressed. Not to mention how was he suppose to get one and get the power to. Getting was a form of power. He could have more children, sex, political connections, sex, an exciting life, sex.

It was actually because of that dream that Saito pursued the path of his research, for the power, knowledge, freedom, sex, peace, sex.

Okay, that was 5 times already.

2 months ago he found out through experience that the egg had more than mutagen compound artifact had also given him a sort of memory and compulsion.

First, this memory was corroded, possibly due to but it gave more question than answers.

1\. The memory said, **_"The Magi will return. Those fools will bring a blight upon our land._** " It would take Saito a year to decipher the rest but for discretion:

2\. " ** _Our science and knowledge are fading we must preserve it for the future, Get seed ready. We will not let those magi and elves come back._** "

3. _ **"Even if they found it instruction. Time would destroy the structure and regress the machines. How are we to come back when they return?"**_

4. _ **"Do not worry, We are Varyag. Even if they lose their intellect, our children are strong, cunning, and tenacious. They will return to become in time."**_

5\. _**"But even they advance, They would still not be ready, and the world will grow smaller and war will break out again. We can not go after them with our skill, and will kill us all."**_

6. _ **"The solution is simple. The Magi want land, we will give it to them. As for how to keep us from dying, and prevent them from attacking. I have one word: Lust."**_

7\. _**'Are you stupid?**_ (deadpan)'

8. ** _"First, by lust I meant we make to seed inject the child with elixirs to properly reshape their body to be stronger. Also, find many women and siring child, will return our empire to it glory._** ** _"_**

9\. **_"So they would spread the line once they have awakened?"_**

10\. " _ **Exactly. Even if it takes Thousands of years, so long as the descendant steadily reproduces our blood will be ready."**_

!." _ **Very well, But I wonder. What if the Magi interfere with the children. They could be killing them, enslaving them. Or worse mating with them."**_

 _ **12\. "Calm yourself. They can not kill all of them and bondage can often be free. However, to have our children mate with the hated Magi and Long-eared filth is near impossible. The Magi are self-righteous, and the Elves are bigoted fools stagnating i creativity. And even if such an event occurred, it would just be simply amusing how our descendants actually brokered peace when we failed. Rest well for this seed shall only open to the most compatible of our children. An individual with an insatiable lust for the world, love of kin, the strength of resolution, and above all a hopeless curiosity of creation.**_ "

13\. " _ **With that the memory fade in Saito's brain, forever locked, but still influential in his intended purpose.**_ "

From what he gathered magic was real but it faded. But seeing his computer all he cared about was getting it repaired. So after that thought, he closed his eyes, ready to face the next mundane day.

Unaware the Fate has just started the clock on his destiny.

 **END chapter.**

* * *

 **This is my first fanfic. Please be honest about flaws, but no insults, please. Those are just beneath you all. Also, I intend to make it a Harem of only 5 with pink, black, blonde, blue, and purple. I'm not a fan of Louis but she is a heroine, and I intend to make Saito send her to heaven, so should keep his black comedy scene or keep him a wuss. Thank you.**

1


	2. Chapter 1 the summons

**Before we begin I'll be perfectly clear. The story will follow Saito with a counter. Kirche already has a man, and yes I am going to try and figure out when to put a lemon. Also the Last chapter near the end, the bold italic letters were the memory of the egg. That is just a tool of exposition for when I am getting tired and give fact on the changes, also so I can focus on the action scene without exposition much.**

 **Testing for**

 **These are just testing the letters.**

 **P.S. Saito's dad appearance: imagine a guy of your taste with glasses and black hair.**

 **also, could I describe the lemon scene and not get in trouble reply on what words I shouldn't use. this has a lime**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 The Summons**

 **Halkegenia Day of the Summoning**

* * *

Louise had never felt so nervous her entire life. Today was the beginning of the 2nd year and they were all going to summon their familiars. Familiar is magical companion/servant summoned by the caster and bound by a contract to serve and protect the mage until their death. It served not only for practical purposes and as a status symbol, but also to show what a mage's primary elemental affinity was.

Of the four elements, Louis had to admit to herself that she failed all 4 indication test with a bang. If she can find her affinity and understand it, she could finally get the confidence to be noble. Be important. And not be laughed at.

However, she never thought the summoning would occur out in the open where everyone can see her impending failure. With such thoughts, she suddenly realized they were already outside. She had walked out with the class without realizing it!

Trying to hide her shame, she noticed the teacher overseeing the ritual: Jean Colbert, The flame Serpent.

A fire mage of triangle rank, Mr. Colbert was for a general impression peculiar for a noble. If he wasn't teaching, he was locked in his room doing bizarre

experiments that she could not find heads or tails on. If not that, he would show his student the results, but often times, the response was dull acceptance.

Still, no matter how much his experiments were unpopular, he was not. Many students may see him as dull and cowardly, but he was good-natured, and his

teaching skills were optimal. He even allowed her of all people to pass his class based on effort alone.

And not just the students, the teachers too. In fact, Headmaster Old Osmond often times trusted him almost as much as the new secretary.

As a mage and teacher, he should be really powerful. That was one of Old Osmond's criteria, but he rarely ever uses his elemental magic. The only reason

she knows it fire is because the school had spread that the reason the fire tower was quarantined was that the Flame serpent was shedding. A joke on how his tower's fumes were flammable and pungent.

Still if given the choice, he was the most knowledgeable and competent for the ritual.

And so she steeled herself Knowing that this was her chance

 **Colbert POV:**

Colbert was in a chipper mood today. Not only because of his new invention as developing nicely but because he was able to see such fascinating familiar summoned this year.

A familiar to him was not only a protector but also a friend. Even though the summoning may be slavery, but he could believe that it was kinder than in the wild. Also, these creatures could be blessed with a kind and caring master.

"Now, first I would like to congratulate everyone for become 2nd year.", Said The Flame Serpent with genuine happiness. "You are all not moving a grade but also learning about your affinity. A familiars characteristic often time determine their summoner elemental affinity. The element the mage has the strongest power in. We will begin the summoning in 15 minutes to use this time to line up and calm down."

While he was speaking, he glanced at every face in the class and made careful observation of everyone, particularly six of the students.

Guiche de Gramont: A tall thin pretty boy as skinny as a stem and the gait of a peacock. The wand is a rosewood type for cutting down willpower cost of Earth and water spells. Looks like a rose possibly due to his apparent narcissism. Often one to blurt out about the dignity of the nobles, but lack the energy to push through. Uses attractive look and demeanor to lure hapless girls and receives presents from them. Despite this mostly interest in Montemancy. Although arrogant and flamboyant, he is a caring boy whose creativity improves his spell casting, if he applied himself he could have become a midline to early triangle rank.

Montmorency: A water mage, whose hobby is perfume and healing. She has a tendency to take drastic measure when pushed, but cowers when confronted, a

sign of a proper conscience. If she spent less time perfuming and more time on research see could be a line mage.

Malicorne: A fat young boy with as much abysmal appetite as he is lecherous. Due to his appearance, the ladies shun him, but in spite of that he can wair

dough happy smile and have fun. the boy is decent and friendly, but often vindictive of those perceive and lucky with women. On the plus, this singleminded

perversion often amplifies his willpower to increase his magic 7 fold when irritated when angry or jealous.

.Kirche Zerbst: A flame-haired, tanned girl with an overdeveloped body. Rumors say she is a slut, but such rumors are full of spite. Her skill at flame magic is only eclipsed by her tigress behavior and flirtatious attitude. A Triangle mage, she has talent not only in magic but also social interaction. She could become a charismatic woman( and a wife) if she wasn't lazy, and dogmatic on fire's purpose.

Tabitha: Another Triangle mage, her skills are on par with if not better than Kirche. Specializing in the wind, Her name'Snowstorm' indicates her abilities with ice magic. While usually brilliant, and a good student overall, she is the most taciturn of the student, never, speaking, always reading, her presence is that of a porcelain doll: cute, smooth, a cold hard stone. Despite her quiet demeanor she still has traces of grief she has kept hidden. A grief that he has no right to intrude on. Still, she is friends with Kirche and they do keep the peace. He knows that if she were open, she would be the strongest of all the students.

And finally Louise Valliere: A Short, flat chested strawberry-blonde with 10 times the temper and stubbornness of a raging bull. Hailing from the Duke Valierre family, she comes from a long line of powerful nobles. However, she has never once succeeded in casting a single spell. A possible result of Affinity ignorance. Despite her failing, she works hard in her studies, but somehow possess the pride of a stubborn idiot. When provoke she will fight for her pride like many of the nobles. Often humiliating herself further. Pride is the mask worn by insecurity, and she posses an enormous amount of it. Hopefully, she succeeds in the summoning and gets enough confidence. Otherwise, she will die because of her pride.

With that somber thought, Colbert smiles allowing the sun to shine on his bald middle-aged head and begins to speaks"Now, who among you would like to go first?"

 **Earth, Tokyo, Akihabara The summoning day**

* * *

Saito was just tried now.

Sure he had gotten his laptop repaired and thankfully the data files were intact, but it was so expensive.

With package in hand, he decided to go to his favorite net cafe close by.

The popularity was average, The food was tasty and service wonderful. But more importantly, due to luck chance, the wifi there was the fastest in the city. Which was great for him. A fast Wifi was efficient.

He could focus on his research while eating cakes and tea. The research could help him or hinder him. It would enable him to rise and rule the world. However, he still has a long way to go.

The research costs money for subjects and even if he managed to complete it, it would not be his idea.

After all, he was not the only one with his research. For three years there have been instances of sexual misconduct but they were minor, mostly the media

finding various women pregnant and some channel show the viewer the supposed father. The scandals kept piling on. Some rumor hint at magic cell- phone app, music box, drugs, hypnotism, and the like, even a cult-like mentality of global domination.

Yes, he thought he believes in magic, and he knows that to the incident were true. Also, why wasn't he one of the scandals?

Quite simply, it has already been done in Japan. Various studs forming harems. In the media, there have been sudden spikes in pregnant teenage girls around the country that the Child welfare laws were getting reform. The media did report them as rumors but that was just a cover-up orchestrated by one of the scandal perpetrators. Cause those in the high up to be fearful and let them do as they please.

These so-called "Harem Kings" were crafty enough to commit such acts, impulsive enough to do it, and charismatic enough to reign supreme in their small kingdoms. All of them rarely violate the law, only indulging in their vices in secret. While there are some who destroy the light in their preys eyes, several were either charismatic enough to conduct Saishodokin,(Three-way living) or use some tool or artifact to control them into sexual sheep.

No matter what the nation believes, these kings were ironically saving the country be simply existing. All the women they impregnate ultimately increased the declining population. Based on his statistics, so long as they keep the breeding manageable, the population theoretically could stabilize in approximately 20 years and them increase, Japan may have a future.

He honestly believed that because he often interacted with several kings.

How where 6 of them his cousins? He will never know.

Still, they were family, and he was grateful for their example so he could consider when to try his research.

Not that he would be able to do it given they already got the government on guard.

There were important factors to being a king

1\. How to gather the subject. Often time kings have either used their natural charisma, or device to obtain their status.

2\. Approach gently or force. If one indulges, they also affect what they are indulging indulged in their sex-starved states. a Kingdom born without desire will have no light and the children are then born from despair.

3\. Environment and nature. The domain of a king, as well as the treatment of his subjects, affect how he engages in his desire once he obtains power. An exceedingly perverted king with a magic app, could romantically wed his pregnant wives, or be born a bastard to a wealthy family and destroy everything for revenge.

He's confident his research coupled with his enhancements can get him factor 1. It's just he has to figure what those fluids did to him other than modify his body and mind. Most kings began at their school, but that a no for him. The ratio of men and women was 4:1 and most were on dates. He knew kings were lacking in being decent, but he had standards, Also he wanted to avoid getting his parents involved.

Factor 2 was possible due to his modifications, Unlike forcing, to be a gentleman, he rather plant the seed and poison them later before copulating.

He still was under the rule set by his parent so he can not rampage on Japanese soil. His mother made it perfectly clear she would lose her grandson if even bother copying his cousin behavior. Even his father said unless the polygamy laws were reformed, he was down on his luck. So factor 3 was out.

He still continued without giving up, because that was his nature. Someday, he'll rise as a salaryman, and with his research, indulge in debauchery as a corporate player.

With that thought, he continued his walk, almost bumping into a green oval-shaped bubble.

 **Tristan Academy**

* * *

Louise was getting nervous while hiding in the crowd. She had thought that she could muster up her courage with confidence. But she was still nervous as she watched Colbert observed the last familiar.

"My, If you mind me stating that is an excellent familiar you've summoned there.", Colbert could only comment with honest amazement. He was staring down at Kirche familiar. A ruby red Lizard the was the size of a tiger with a flame-tipped tail and fire sparks coming out of its mouth. A fire Salamander.

"It matches my code name perfectly, Kirche the Ardent.", She stated with mirth.

"Now has everyone manage to summon their familiars already?" Colbert asking loud enough to get everyone' attention. This had Guiche and Montmorency look up after examining their mole and frog respectively. While Tabitha was reading her book on top of her newly summoned wind dragon of lizard body and powerful wings shining blue in the sunlight.

Not losing this opportunity Kirche exclaimed," Mr. Colbert Louise the Zero has not summoned her familiar yet!"

All with an amused smile.

Louise now knew she was in the fire. If can summon a familiar, she can prove them wrong. So she steeled her resolve and she walked out in front of the audience with Colbert watch next to her, her wand ready.

Everyone was certain she would fail, but for some reason they felt some sort of tension in the air, choking them with suspense.

Luckily the suspense was dissipated be Louise's chant:

"MY SERVANT THAT EXISTS SOMEWHERE IN THE VAST UNIVERSE!"

"What kind of spell is that?" Montmorency.

"Whatever it is, its original." Guiche.

Everyone even Tabitha was watching as she chanted. Louise didn't notice but somehow the mood had an awe-inspiring feel to it. (insert magical summoning music here).

"MY DIVINE, BEAUTIFUL, WISE, AND POWERFUL SERVANT, HEED MY CALL!"

Magical power was welling up, properly flowing from her body to the wand.

"I wish AND ASSERT FROM THE VERY BOTTOM OF MY HEART! ANSWER MY CALL AND APPEAR!"

She flicks her wand and ...(You guessed it.)

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

An explosion occurred, not shocking everyone expectations, but shocking them to the ground.

Louise about gave up, her eyes welling up with tear when suddenly she was thrown back from her spot as Colbert rushed in with his staff ready.

"Everyone, get a safe distance away from the area!", Colbert commanded with urgency. They rarely saw him this serious so the delay was understandable.

"NOW!"

Without a second thought, everyone but Louise floated far away from the site but close to witness what was happening.

When Louise casts magic, it always causes an explosion and fades. But this time something was different.

When she was summoning, Colbert instinctively sensed something wrong, so he readied his staff and rush to Louise as she finished her chant.

And his guess was spot on.

Colbert couldn't believe his eyes. Louise actually succeeded the ritual. It may seem to be a failure but the blast of energy meant something was coming. He felt that this thing Louise summoned was temperamental. But all thought were focused on protecting Louise until another explosion occurred.

 **BOOOOOOM!**

The noise was larger and stronger.

3-minute later **boom!**

 **BOOOM!**

 **BOM!**

 **BOM!**

Six explosions were continuing in the same spot with equal ferocity what whatever was summon was going to be the last one.

 **Saito**

* * *

"NO way in hell you're gonna eat Meee!", Saito screamed at the top of his lungs running for dear life as a human-sized green ball was chasing after him at high speed. Even if his body was modified he rarely went all out. so he knew it would not be long until that evil Pac-Man blob gets him.

Another reason to hate his curiosity.

When he encountered the blob it was floating off the group, after conducting some simple experiments, he was going to put his hand on the floating jello, but then the blob sucked up the hand and he was getting dragged in.

In his panic and fear, he subconsciously activated the blue vial. (BIOTIC+Dragon AGE Templar+Technomancer).

And Pac-man exploded.

But then it reformed and became much stronger. But this time he activated the blue vial at will and the Pac-man popped.

However, each time he kills it, it reforms and targets him, so much that after death 6 he's running for dear life.

 _Every time I kill it, it comes back meaner. And does it have an angry Pac-man face? O God, I gonna die at the hands of PAC_MAN!_

Distracted by that absurdity, he inadvertently slowed down enough for the Pac-man to swallow him.

His reward was an electrical shock the reminded him of that machine the was advertised to increase a kids intellect, but just torture the be shocks, It gave him more thought process and resistance to lightning. He felt himself fall.

 **Memory: Templar vial 1**

* * *

For your consideration the memories talking shall be designated **X** and **O**

 _ **O: "Why would you incorporate the Templars power in the seed?"**_

 _ **X: "I merely put the most suitable from Magi killing. Also, you and I both know that should a baby Templar actually expose to magic, the geas in their blood will activate ensure proper protection. Magic often draws illusion to reality and the Templars are a deterrent for such a thing. You've seen it, haven't you? They somehow emit an energy of frequency to resist and deny Magic. Not weaken, defend, but deny. Having them as allies is what we need to win the war."**_

 _ **O:"This wouldn't also happen to be related to that pet project of yours? Would it?"**_

 _ **X:..."Well..."**_

 _ **O:"Oh FOR Logic's SAKE! You're just using use their apparent hatred and fear for anything other than that cult to steal their secrets! Did you forget the of all the tribes, they are the most dogmatic and brutal when it comes to so-called heresy."**_

 _ **X: "Which why I asked them, standard templars after joining do not last long. Either their the wars kill them, their bodies burn out under the strain, or the begin losing their memories after years of ritual consuming. I just studied their corpses and found such practices were counterproductive. Sure they need ingest Titan blood to stave off their addiction, but that's only because they were indirectly consuming it. If they ingest to directly from the source Their bodies would be able to adapt and produce its own supply, with only a ravenous appetite as a side effect."**_

 _ **O: "Hah. Easier said than done. The Order keeps that secret guarded and only you and I know because of the fact we' re the one who prepares their supply. Getting from the source means asking their permission to bathe and drink blood from a Titan's core for a year of meditation and fasting, and further conditioning. And we are both hated by them.**_ _ **"**_

 _ **X:"True, but who said anything about getting their permission?"**_

 _ **O:"No. NO... NONO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOO!"**_

 _ **X:"Such a theatric."**_

 _ **O: "YOU STOLE THEIR TITAN CORE!"**_

 _ **X:"Nonsense! I did not steal their Titan core. How else would they be able to create more members? Plus finding another would waste their resources."**_

 _ **O: "O what a relief."**_

 _ **X:"I just found five Titans and ripped their core from their bodies."**_

 _ **O:"WHY!? Why did God make me know this idiot?!**_ _ **"**_

 ** _X  
O  
X  
O  
X  
O: "Alright how did you find them and why."_**

 ** _X: "It's so nice of you being the bigger man."_**

 ** _O: "Go to hell."_**

 ** _X:"I did. I went underground and found one. Went to the mountains and got 2. Traveled North for one and south for the last one."_**

 ** _O: "Underground...mountains... North...South...! You Didn't!"_**

 ** _X: "I !"_**

 ** _O: "You ripped out the cores of Kronos, and Iapetus' sons?!"_**

 ** _X: "Relax, they won't die even if the core is removed. Those beasts will just lose their ability to think and stay a part of the Earth. The cores are merely a secondary heart one that Magi and Templars would kill anything for."_**

 ** _O:"True. The Magi require the blood to cast powerful spells at a third regular time, and Templars need to resist magic. But why those cores, They have enough mana increase either side strength a thousand-fold but also burn them out equally so."_**

 ** _X: Well, I needed cores of high quality to put in the egg. But also to test my suspicions on the Templars being incompetent._**

 ** _O: "And what is that?"_**

 ** _X: "Templars were only using a third of what the can do and don't realize it. They'll die, so I save them."_**

 ** _O: "Were?"_**

 ** _X: "What kills most things of creation and turn truth and fact into Legend and myth as it grows and wanes?"_**

 ** _O: "Time. The Templar ways shall die in the passage of time."_**

 ** _X: "Their powers, even at 1/3rd were fearsome, and only Brimir' Void could resist slightly."_**

 ** _O:"And we're turning our children into killers or slaves to that fool."_**

 ** _X: "Since when did you develop a sense of humor?"_**

 ** _O: "I didn't."_**

 **Louise present**

* * *

Finally after the last explosion, Louise was able to see the dust clear and the sight shocked as much as vexed her.

"That's supposed to be divine, beautiful, wise and powerful?", Every word of her question steadily increased her irritation. So much that she forgot that she actually _succeeded_ in summoning.

She then walked to her new familiar to inspect him.

"Who are you?" , Louise asked intently. She was examining Saito's face. Behind her was an azure blue sky.

Saito woke up with a slight migraine but that was ignored by the girl staring down at him.

She seemed to be close to Saito's age. Possibly 2 years younger. Underneath a black cloak, she wore a white blouse and a gray pleated skirt. She knelt down, inspected and was astonished by his face.

 _Hm. Her face is...cute._

Reddish-brown eyes danced on the stage of her flawless, white skin and strawberry blonde hair.

 _She looks kind of like a foreigner._ _Maybe she's half-Japanese? I wouldn't mind eating some of that cuisine._

 _Still, jokes aside, that's some kind of weird school uniform she's wearing, isn't it?_ _I don't recognize it_.

Saito was lying on the ground, face up, though he was unsure of how he had gotten there. He raised his head to take a look around. A large circle of upturned earth was around him. A crowd of people in black cloaks were curiously examining him. In the distance, on an endlessly rich grassy plain, he saw a huge castle with stone walls, just like the ones in those European tour photographs.

 _It's just like a fantasy._ _My head is killing me._

It should go away in three minutes, but it was still annoying so he gave his head a shake.

It was courtesy for introductions so he answered, "Who am I...? I'm Hiraga Saito."

"Where are you from, commoner?"

 _Commoner? What does she mean by that?_

Everyone around him had some sort of stick in their hand and wore the same uniform as that girl.

This is weird

"Louise, what were you thinking, calling a commoner with 'Summon Servant'?" someone asked, and everyone but the girl who was looking at his face started to laugh.

"I... I just made a little mistake!" Louise yelled embarrassed.

 _Yikes, she has a loud voice. People can go deaf from hearing it._

"What mistake are you talking about? Nothing unusual happened."

"Of course! After all, she's Louise the Zero!" someone else said, and the crowd burst into laughter again.

 _Hey, that just rude. So this pink girl is called Louise huh?_

 _Either way, this is no American school. You won't see those kinds of buildings just anywhere. It not Europe either. The mood isn't right._

 _Could it be a movie set? Are they filming something?_

But then Saito thought all of a sudden.

 _But it's too big to be a movie set. Could this kind of scenery really exist somewhere in Japan?_ _Maybe it's a new theme park? But then why was I sleeping here?_

Pondering if this was a theme park Saito's attention returned when hear heard the shrill bell-like voice of a certain pink-hair.

"Mr. Colbert!" The girl, Louise, shouted.

The crowd parted, revealing Colbert. Saito thought it was funny because the man looked ridiculous. He carried a big wooden staff and was covered in a black robe. But he had an intelligent look with caring light in his spectacled eyes. and it was sort of funny how shiny his head was.

 _What is he playing at? He's dressed like a wizard. Is he even sane? Oh, I've got it, this must be a cosplay gathering. But it doesn't seem to have that kind of atmosphere._

He spent plenty of time with his mother to know a rat when he saw one, but he couldn't.

Suddenly, Saito was gripped with fear.

 _What am I going to do if this is a religious sect? It's possible. They could have put me to sleep somehow and brought me here while I was taking a walk in town. That mirror must have been a trap. If not, I have no other explanation for this._

Saito decided that he ought to stay quiet until he understood what was going on.

 _Wait, somethings not right that feelings when the man came what was it._

Saito was gripped with fear. However, that fear grew strong each second he looked at Colbert. But more than that he was getting a bit irritated. It was getting worse as he looked at the people in front him.

Barely calm, he kept his breathing calm and recalled something funInadvertentlyly, thinking of porn.

 _Not now! Stay down. stay down. stay down,_

While he was meditating on life, Louise looked at Colbert with an irritated but determined look.

"What is it that you want from me, Miss Vallière?", Colbert asked curiously.

"Please, Mr. Colbert! Let me try the summoning one more time!", She pleaded.

 _Summoning? What's that? They mentioned it earlier._

Ever curious, Saito was eavesdropping on their conversation. Not that it was eavesdropping since one of the talkers was loud and angry.

Colbert shook his head. "I cannot allow that, Miss Vallière."

"Why not?"

"It is strictly forbidden. When you are promoted to a second-year student, you must summon a familiar, which is what you just did."

 _A familiar? What's that?_

Some of the conversations were strange but he could understand the words at least. As an avid anime, game, and adult anime buff, Saito had a sudden thought.

 _Wait, Familiar. European lore of a magical creature that aids wizard and witches in their spells and study. Eastern nations are Shikigami, familiars. Familiar serve as a servant of protection and extension and in adult anime, wish-fulfilling sex lovers!_

 _Yeah, right the last part was because you, my son, but the rest seem to fit._

"Your elemental specialty is decided by the familiar that you summon. It enables you to advance to the appropriate courses for that element. You cannot change the familiar once you have summoned it because the 'Springtime Familiar Summoning' is a sacred rite. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to take him."

"But... I've never heard of having a commoner as a familiar!"

Everyone around laughed. Louise scowled at them, but the laughter did not stop.

 _Springtime Familiar Summoning? So they do as the elevate a year. Kinda like Highschool. I just hope it wasn't some cult with killing._

Saito was almost certain this was a cult. Even with his enhancements, he might not be able to escape. Still, he had to think of something, they're starting to finish.

"This is a tradition, Miss Vallière. I cannot allow any exceptions; he,", Colbert pointed at Saito. "He may be a commoner, but as long as he was summoned

by you, he must be your familiar. Never in history has a human been summoned as a familiar, but the Springtime Familiar Summoning takes precedence

over every rule. In other words, there is no other way around it; he must become your familiar."

"You have got to be joking..." Louise drooped her shoulders in disappointment.

"Well then, continue with the ceremony.", Colbert replied with a hint of pity.

"With _him_?"

"Yes, with him. Hurry. The next class will begin any minute. How much time is this summoning going to take? After several mistakes, you have

finally managed to summon him. Hurry and form a contract." Everyone voiced their agreement and began jeering.

Louise stared at Saito's face as if troubled.

 _What is it? What's she going to do to me? I don't like this one bit._

"Hey," Louise addressed Saito.

"Yes?"

"You should count yourself lucky. Normally, you'd go your whole life without a noble doing this to you."

 _Noble? How stupid. What nobles are you talking about?_ _Aren't you just a bunch of twisted cosplaying new-religion freaks?_

That irritated feeling was coming back as she got closer, but this time Saito was ready and steel his impulses.

Louise closed her eyes with an air of resignation. She waved around the wooden stick in her hand.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my familiar."

She chanted those words over and over, like a magic spell, and touched Saito's forehead with the stick. Her lips then slowly drew closer.

 _What... What are you doing?! No no no no no Should just attack and flee. NO, I haven't develope the moves yet and I have no idea what's going on._

"Just stay still.", Louise said, a touch of irritation in her voice. Her face got closer.

"Oi, wait a second. I'm... Well, I'm not... ready for this..."

His face twisted in panic.

"Ah, geez! I told you to stay still!" Louise grabbed Saito's face roughly with her left hand.

"Huh?"

"Mmm."

 _What is happening?! What kind of contract is this?!_

The touch of her soft lips confounded Saito even more.

 _My first kiss! Stolen in this weird place by this weird girl whose motives I don't understand!_

Saito remained frozen, paralyzed. Unconsciously moving his tongue forward, slithering and taste as mouth Louise mouth as possible in a avaricious rancor. As he was drinking her saliva, his was flowing into her mouth. Once it got in contact with her body a light spark from the depth of her core shook hear and she released him.

Calming herself, Louise removed her lips. "It is done."

 _Her face is all red. Is this idiot embarrassed by her boldness?_ Saito thought. Suddenly he had an epiphany.

 _She kissed me. She kissed me! O good lord, It had to be her! This flat-chest tsundere idiot. She just kissed me and doesn't realize what she has done._

 _Keep cool, perhaps I can capitalize on this._

Saito calmed himself and reacted in the most obvious response.

"I should be the one embarrassed, not you! It was me who was kissed all of a sudden!"

But Louise ignored Saito completely.

 _You kissed me and now dismiss me? If this isn't rude, I don't know what is._ _Really, who are they?! I'm scared. angry and possibly horny. I want to go home right this minute. I just want to go home and go on the computer._ Saito thought. He had just registered with a dating site, so he wanted to check his e-mail maybe look at porn while seeing if the site gave the future Mrs. Hiraga.

"Your Summoning was a bit violent, but you have managed to succeed with 'Contract Servant' in one try.", Colbert said happily.

"It's just because he's only a commoner."

"If he was a powerful magical beast, she wouldn't have been able to make a contract." Some of the students laughed.

Louise scowled at them. "Don't make fun of me! Even I do things right once in a while!"

"Truly 'once in a while', Louise the Zero." Laughed Montmorency.

"Mr. Colbert! Montmorency The Flood just insulted me!"

"Who are you calling 'The Flood'? I'm Montmorency the Fragrance!"

"I heard that you used to wet the bed like a flood, didn't you? 'The Flood' suits you better!"

"I hadn't expected better manners from Louise the Zero."

"Watch it! Nobles ought to show each other the proper respect." Colbert interjected. He always tired of the students' bickering. So much like their parents.

 _A servant. OK, I can work with that. These people are ignoring me, but I'm watching them. Hehehhe._

Suddenly, Saito's body started to heat up.

"Aaah!" Saito stood up. "I'm burning up!"

"It will be over soon; just wait. The Familiar's Runes are being inscribed." Louise said, irritated.

"Stop it! What are you doing to me?!"

 _There is nothing I can do, but I can't just lie around quietly. It is unbelievably hot! I know._

Discreetly, Saito activated the poison, milk, and blood, to increase his resistance, ease the heat and pain and lessen the effect as well as knock himself out.

The burning sensation lasted only for a second. His body rapidly cooled down. But he was asleep with a peaceful expression.

"That was quick..." Colbert approached the unconscious Saito and checked the back of his left hand. There, jumping out at him, were unfamiliar letters.

"Hmmm... These are very unusual Runes," said Colbert. He began copying the runes on some paper and put in his pocket.

"With That over class lets go back to class.", Colbert stated and everyone followed. Except for Louise Guiche and Saito.

"Allow me to carry him.", Guiche said in his usual flamboyancy. He was his rose wand and Saito's unconscious body was floating.

With nothing to do before class, Louise accepted Guiche's offer and they went to her room. Unaware that the sleeping boy was secretly laughing his ass off.

 **Louise's Room Night**

* * *

Saito woke up groggy but a bit refreshed. Sitting up he noticed he was lying on a pile of hay. Annoyed at such treatment looking around.

The room looked about twice the size of a living room. If you treated the window as south, the bed would be situated on the west side, the door would be to

the north, and a big wardrobe would stand to the east. All the furniture looked like valuable antiques. Louise was sitting on her bed with bread from dinner.

Saito, trying to ignore the ache from the burn earlier Asked her, "What are you doing here."

Saito was still regretful about that Pac-man. He should have just ignored it and went home. But no he now stuck in a nation with wizards who flew through

the now he was in a building that seemed to be from the Middle Ages. It had been a breathtaking spectacle that would've amazed him if he'd come

here on an entrance arch and a sturdy staircase, both made of stone... This was the Tristain Academy of Magic, Louise had explained. All the Academy

students lived in dormitories on the school grounds

Academy of Magic? Wonderful! Dormitories? Splendid! It's just like a movie!

But this isn't Earth...!

"I can't believe it.",Louise said with obvious doubt.

"Look, neither can I.", Saito responded secretly peeved.

"By another world, what do you mean?"

"There aren't any magicians."

"There's such a world like that?"

"I'm telling you, it's where I came from!" Saito fake shouted.

"Don't yell at me, you commoner."

"Who are you calling a commoner?!"

"Well, you're not a mage, right? So you're a commoner."

"Why does it matter if I'm a mage or not?"

 _A Magocracy. Nice just what I need._

"Look, do you really know nothing about the world?"

"As I've been telling you all this time, I'm not from this one!"

Saito was getting annoyed playing along and that last yell actually had some real irritation.

At that, Louise set her elbows on the table with a troubled look.

On the tabletop was a lamp with an art deco style shade. Its flickering light filled the room with a pale glow. It seemed as if electricity wasn't used.

Jeez, electricity isn't that complicated to set up, is it? I feel like I'm back in the old foreign settler's hut that our family went to ages ago.

Saito found the weak progress of technology disturbing, but another question he had to have answered came to mind. Playing up his most meek face he begged.

"Please..."

"What?!", Irritated Louise.

"Send me back home..."

"That's impossible."

"But why...?"

"Because you've been bound by a contract as my familiar; it doesn't matter if you come from the countryside or a completely different world like you've said. Once the bond is established, it can't be undone."

"You gotta be kidding..."

"Look, I don't like this either! Why do I have to be stuck with a familiar like you?!"

 _So I this little witch's slave. I can't believe I ended up with one of the worst scenarios of world hopping._

"Well then, send me back."

"Are you saying you're really from another world?" asked Louise, seemingly still perplexed.

"Yeah." Saito nodded.

"Show me some proof."

 _Proof, well at least she finally said something sensible. But what to show..._

 _O I know!_

Still wincing at the pain of the summons, Saito stood up and opened his bag.

"What's that?", Louise looked at the rectangle object the size of a bed tray. It was silver in color reflecting the lamplight in a silvery sheen.

"A Laptop," replied Saito.

The surface of the recently repaired notebook gleamed with reflected light.

"I've certainly never seen anything like this. What kind of magic artifact is it?"

"It's not magic. It's science."

Saito pushed the power button, and the computer whirred to life. The first thing Lousie saw was the screen lighting and starting, unaware of the hidden light pattern being etched into her brain.

"Uwah! What is that?!"Louise gave a surprised yelp as the screen flickered on. More hidden patterns were being shown and interval as she kept gazing at it.

"The computer screen."

"It's pretty... What element of magic does it use? Wind? Water?"

"Science."

Louise stared at Saito blankly. Clearly, she didn't get it. "So, what kind of element is this 'science'? Is it different from the four elemental powers?"

"Argh, that's enough! I told you, it's not magic!" Saito waved his hands around wildly.

Louise sat on the edge of her bed and dangled her feet. Then, shrugging, she said with a dispassionate look, "Hmm. But I don't really understand it..."

"Why? Is there anything like this in this world too?"

Louise pouted. "No, but..."

"Then just believe me! There's nothing to understand!"

 _Just a little more and I'll get everything_

Clutching her long hair, Louise just shook her head. "All right! I'll believe you!"

"Really?"

Crossing her arms and cocking her head, Louise gave an annoyed growl. "Only because you would've gone on about it if I didn't say so."

 _Now that's just ignorant. O well, stupid era stupid people._

"Well, it doesn't matter, as long as you've got it. Now, send me back."

"I told you, it's impossible."

"But why?!"

 _How could they not know?_

Louise's face was etched with discomfort as she answered Saito. "That's because there's no spell that can connect this world to your world."

"Then how did I end up here?"

"I wish I knew!"

Saito and Louise glared at each other.

"Listen, I'm being completely honest when I say there's no such spell. Nobody's even heard of another world."

"There obviously is one if I'm here!"

"'Summon Servant' is used to call living beings from within Halkeginia. Normally, only animals or magical beasts are summoned. This is actually the first instance that I've seen it work on a person."

 _That's just great, enslavement and ignorance. A perfect environment for an abuse of power._

While Saito would admit to himself he would abuse any edge he had. he still found it disgusting how people could exploit one another.

"Stop talking about it like you're not involved. In that case, cast that spell on me one more time."

"Why?"

"It might return me to my world."

Looking discernibly perplexed, Louise tilted her head to one side.

"...That won't work. 'Summon Servant' is a strictly one-way spell. No incantation of any kind exists to return a summoned familiar back to where it was brought from."

 _Clearly, they never read the power encyclopedia of superpowers on something: Don't summon what you can't kill._

"Besides, it's impossible. And I can't even cast it now."

"What? Why?"

"...Using 'Summon Servant' again ineffective unless the familiar you first summoned has died."

"Say what?" Saito froze.

Yes, _that just hurts._

"Would you like to die?"

"Err... Guess I'll pass." He hung his head. His eyes trailed down to the runes that had been inscribed on his left hand.

 _Come to think of it after the kiss, came the burning pain, and these characters._

Historic lore wasn't Saito interest or forte, he knew from anime and school that these look like runes. The same one used in ancient Norse mythology.

Once again Saito's curiosity was activated. He went to his memories of all the mythology from anime that he read and tried to find a match. His silence

apparently was long enough for Louise to nudge him back to reality.

"Do you want to know what that is?"

"Yeah."

"That's like a stamp that says you're my familiar."

Louise stood up and crossed her arms. This close, she was actually quite cute. Slender and well-proportioned legs, thin ankles. Not very tall, at about

5feet. She gave the impression of a cute kitten. One that he was disappointed in.

If Saito had met her through the message boards of a dating site, he would've hopped and leaped for joy. But alas, this wasn't Earth. No matter how much

he wanted to go back, he couldn't. Not to mention this chick was increasing her bitch point every other word. He still missed home that was for certain and

he's never coming back. Saito choked up at this thought, and his shoulders sagged.

"...Yeah, all right. For now, I guess I'm really your familiar."

"Come again?"

"What, you got a problem with that?"

"I see you're still not used to formal speech. It should be, 'Is there something you wish to address, master?'" corrected Louise, one finger raised as if lecturing. The gesture was cute, but the tone was quite strict.

 _Yep, she's going to be a bitch if left unchecked. Thankfully she looked at the screen._

"Well, seeing as you are lacking in proper manners. I will have to educate you.", Louise declared, puffing her chest proud at her own voice. When she opened her eyes, other than the laptop, her new familiar was gone and the door was gone.

Seeing this, Louise quickly became angry and yelled, "Come Back here!"

 **Castle interior**

* * *

"Man, she really was a pain." Saito commented as he ran down the spiraling stairs, briefly admiring the architecture.

He went out of that room the moment she blinked because he sensed that torture was going to await him if he stayed with her. In just a few minutes his

impression of her had significantly plummeted and he was ready to run away. He knew it was a gamble but he'd rather go outside than be safe with her.

That and the moment she was talking down to him that feeling he had when that teacher came back. What was his name? Right, Colbert! When Colbert was in front of him.

But it was different from his feelings. When he looked at Colbert he had a good kind impression, and that other feeling had irritation and a lot of fear. But

with Louise, he personally found her annoying, but he only feared for his dignity. And unlike Colbert that feeling was even stronger with her than with the

older mage.

There were far too many questions and Saito can't go back to get his laptop so he'll have to run as fast as he can do some recon.

Like dad always says it's not cowardice to run away. It cowardice to not admit and fight pointlessly, And his fight was increasing.

Reaching the bottom he saw two people around the corner. A tall thin, blonde pretty boy with a Rose, and a Smalprettyty chestnut haired girl. They were

having a lovey-dovey conversation so Saito just tried to sneak away.

"Hey." Turning around he saw the blonde look at him. "Aren't you Louise the Zero's familiar?"

"Really, it nice to nice meet you. Thank for your kindness. Could you tell me the quickest way out of here?", Saito casually said. Dad always said friendly quest is faster.

"How arrogant. If you turn right then left straight you will head outside.", Blonde responded.

"Thank you bye-bye."

With that Saito sprint as fast a he as Louise's voice was getting closer.

 **Outside**

* * *

Saito had made it and was free when he suddenly felt a pull occur and he was floating in midair.

 _Crap! I was caught. But how? What the hell is going on?!_

Looking for an answer he saw three people walking outside

A large chested, tan girl with fiery red hair, The weak looking blonde. And finally his cute annoying master Louise.

"What the hell is this!?" Saito screamed in a panic, knowing full well that one of the was doing this.

"Come now, hold still, this isn't the first time I carried you like this." The blonde answered with an annoying smile, casually flinging him around like a ragdoll.

Saito was getting nauseous from the violent swing when he looked up. For the whole, he had adapted to his surroundings and accepted what was thrown at him but what saw crushed that inner denial, into a fine powder.

Halkeginia's Twin Red and Blue moons.

 _I really am not on Earth!_

That final nail gave him some surprise lace with sadness and fear. Just enough that he unconsciously activated the blue vial and fell down hard.

The three mages were shocked at the fall but they ignored it and picked Saito up and went back inside.

 **Louise room again**

* * *

" Will you take this off of me!?", Saito demanded, struggling to remove the collar and chain from his neck.

Afer they capture him, Saito was returned to Louise's room were said owner started to beat him up hard mercilessly punching him everywhere and then

finally kicking him in the crotch.

 _Ok, she just becomes a little bitch._

Saito was a boy like any other, but even he was smart enough to see rotten when he saw it but he couldn't let her continue. So when she finishes him off with attaching a collar on him he tried to attack. When suddenly he was shocked a fell on the floor.

Louise stood there looking down at him with pride and contempt. "A dog that attacks his master should know its place."

She had a deadpan expression as Saito wince in agony.

"Well pardon me for my insolence but I have no idea what the job entails."

 _Congratulations, You've reached single digit in the jewel bitch index. Just a few more points and will reach the single digits for being a bitch._

That though contempt, lightened and cleared his head so he asked the question seemed sincere.

Annoyed at feeling she had been insulted Louise regained herself and began to explain.

"A familiar is a magical companion that is grants abilities for certain tasks."

"Okay.", Saito answered he was familiar with the concept but needed confirmation, plus he wanted to test her threshold.

"Familiar can grant enhance vision or hearing."

"Nope don't have it.", saito chipped. Clairvoyance. that's a relief.

"A familiar retrieve item for its master, like crystals."

"Oh."

"But won't be doing that since you probably don't know what they are."

"I 'm pretty sure I won't able to get your things for you"

Louise was irritated by that remark but she reigned it in. "And most importantly, they must protect their master from all harm! To do so is a familiars duty.

But I think that is going to be a problem for you..."

"Since I'm human." Saito chipped in keeping his secret to himself.

"Why couldn't I summon a dragon or Griffin. You probably would lose to a chicken."

"Hey!"

 _And the magical creature would kill you on the spot._

"SO I have you do the menial tasks, cleaning, laundry and the like."

"Treating me like a servant. You'll pay for this."

"All bark and no bite."

 _Just twenty more points and you be a bitch!_

"Right, it late. Time for Bed." Louise finished there and got ready to sleep.

Looking around, Saito asked."Where do I sleep?"

Louise pointed to the floor there was hay.

 _15_

"I'm not some dog or cat, you know."

" There's only one bed, that is a suitable bed for a familiar." She threw him a blanket.

 _12_

She then brought her hand up to the top button of her blouse.

One by one, the buttons came undone.

Soon she was down to her underwear. Saito blushed. "Wh-wh-what are you doing?!"

 _20_

Louise answered in a bored tone. "I'm going to sleep, so I'm getting changed."

"Do it somewhere else where I can't see you!"

 _Please continue, I want to see what I'm working with._

"Why?"

"Because! It makes the situation awkward! Seriously!", acting flustered Saito reasoned.

"It's not awkward at all."

"Is that because you're a mage? You're okay with doing that in plain sight of a guy?"

"A guy? Who? I don't need to think anything of being watched by my familiar."

 _5!_

 _Now that's a record she's exposing her self to a human male, without even realizing the danger she puts herself in. If my cousins are right she is both easy_

 _and difficult to deal with._

That's exactly how you'd treat a dog or cat. Saito grabbed the blanket but kept a neutral face as he kept gazing at her body. Despite the lack of nutrition, she was soft and silky smooth sheen, possibly for pampering and lack of hard work. And out the corner, he could some bulges in the chest area.

 _Hmm, attitude aside she is good material._

However, he still had to make preparations. Her cuteness made her barely protectable. She just really got on his nerves. Being that girl's familiar? Yeah right.

 _6 point. Just six point and I make my move._

"Oh, and these. Wash them for me tomorrow." Several items came flying over to land softly beside him. He picked them up, wondering what they were.

A lacy camisole and matching panties. White, too. What exquisite and delicate pieces, Saito thought as his face began to flush. He clenched them tightly as a mix of indignation and delight welled up.

"Why do I have to- Your underwear?! Wash them?! Frankly, I'm both flattered and offended!" he truly was.

 _2_

He bolted upright, without even realizing he'd done so. Louise was pulling a large nightgown over her head. And in the dim light thrown off by the lamp, he could see the outline of her figure. While he couldn't make out any other details, it didn't seem as though she was embarrassed. It was kind of disappointing. He felt as though his masculinity were being denied.

 _Come on girl you can do it. Just be nasty a little longer._

"Who do you think is going to support you? Who do you think is going to give you food? And just whose room are you going to sleep in?"

"Uhh..."

"You're my familiar, right? Laundry, cleaning, other menial tasks - they're naturally your job And disobedience deserve punishment, so no food for you."

 _CONGRATULATIONS! Bitch has been detected. Bitch has been detected._

And with that Louise went to sleep. It wasn't long until Saito counts her breath to be sure, but...

 _Dream of the impossible, and dream of karma._

With that mantra, Saito began what he had prepared for a few hours ago.

LIME ALERT.

 **Louise's Dream**

* * *

Lousie was having a peaceful happy dream.

She had become a powerful and respected mage.

Her family awed at her. the kingdom prospered. And she with the...

 _klang!_

Suddenly she was in an empty abyss sinking She couldn't move because as she sunk she began drawn into the void.

Not thinking was relaxing. All her worries washed away. her stress her fear, Even her annoyance at that familiar

Suddenly she was getting warmer, then she was on fire every part of her body ached for something, something to fill her. SHe felt the most intensity on her chest and between her legs. The throbbing kept intensifying until she couldn't handle it as she touched her chest.

 _AHHHHH!_

Suddenly a volt of lightning traveled through her spine and back arched. Nipples were now rock hard, but she kept pinch which increased the pleasure. Alternating between left and right, heat and grew and so not taking it any longer, she let go of her right breast and place her hand between her legs and again she climaxed and wave after wave of pleasure surged through her brain, causing her to continue her action increasing the intensity. She was feeling every sensation on her nude body as if she was swimming in a sea of hands,c caressing her into ecstasy, and when she was about to reach that high peak...

NOthing.

She felt like she couldn't go there, but the sensation returned again, and again she was going up, but it stopped. This carried on for what seemed like days. Constant pleasure and then agony at momentary incompleteness, every time she began craving something.

While she was in this hell, she didn't realize the shadow staring down at her with a gleeful smile.

 **Louise's room**

* * *

"Subject bitch, seems to be reacting well to the stimuli. Need further observations to sure"

To be honest, this was Saito's first time doing something like this. One of his cousins used a similar method but, that didn't affect the dreams.

"O who am I kidding. You're the first subject to be in my collection Louise" Saito said as he watched his so-called master having a pleasurable nightmare.

When he thought about the entire day, the anger of it all resurfaced, but it was tempered by the fact that he would reap the benefits. Not only did he gain knowledge of his surroundings, but manage to easily obtain his first, target ever. Regrettably, she had to be a little bitch, but he had no choice. He had to act soon or it would be bad for both of them.

When she kissed him, Saito inadvertently poisoned, her. It wasn't fatal, but the aphrodisiac effects would increase and she would die of horniness. SO being the chivalrous knight, he had to put in some checks. When he turned on his Laptop and show her the screen, the hidden images and frequency pattern of the battery, implanted three suggestion into her brain.

 **Karma-** This program dealt with attitude and action, every good deed in her memory brought peace and climax, and every bad deed results in suffering. This program enabled him the adjust her behavior even in her sleep, so it will be ingrain deeply in her subconscious. he had to plant so that she learns not to hurt him, also it strengthens the 2nd program.

 **Doll-** her motor, sensory, and memory are now under his control. he needed to initiate the phrase and activate his oil and she's under his control. The best parts were that as she was immersing herself, the doll is binding to her, and even if someone knew the code they wouldn't control her. He was meticulous on that part of the program. And the activation can happen even when she was unconscious.

Finally, He was able to enjoy the best program yet... **Incubus.**

The program that was part of his dream. He will be able to control the amount of pleasure on Louise, body, and condition her to behave and develop as he could program. But the specialty was a conscious condition. This program will allow the victim to choose to be free or completely bind them so that the doll. will be stronger.

There were disadvantages.

First, the subject must be unaware of the program. A guarded mind often awakens.

Second, the emotions must be high. Being teenagers, made them easy, especially arrogant ones.

Third, the subject must be mentally and physically weakened. The body could just be restraint, but the thought processes must be weakened.

Thankfully the poison and blood were able to solve those problems. The former was able to develop in her body and now he can alter it, controlling the lethality. The blood, allowed him to weaken her mind, which was easy since she was asleep.

When she slept, Saito was determined to get back at her. But he had to test something.

Recalling that Pac-man and blonde something was amiss during those incidents. Why did it die, Why did he fell? He had an idea but he needed to test it. Placing his hand on the collar, Saito will the blue to manifest.

Thunk!

Saito suddenly had a feeling. Saito manifested the blues init gravity field and electrical(Mass Effect-Technomancer) THe looked at the collar. It looked okay, but when he managed to remove it he looked at it and saw the difference. The magical function he felt was gone.

He had canceled magic!

It was incredible how easily he was free, He almost forgot that it was possible. All this time the blue, disrupted energy, But thinking about it, it made sense. Magic was energy.

So he used the blue blood on the sleeping bitch and let the programs do their work. He could have taken advantage of her but opted out. it was a long day and he was tired. Besides his parents and cousins did say that a jewel that was given was prettier than one taken.

Recalling them, Saito was crushed by a weight of pain. He could never return. He would be all alone in this world with his only companion a bratty chick who sees him as a slave.

Wait, alone. No, that can't be right. Something was missing. He was alone, no friends, IN a different world..

!

THat's right, he was in a different world! He will be an adult soon, and he's not in Japan. His parent forbade from his plans, mainly because she couldn't get a foothold, but also because of his cousins. But now this was a new world, were all the riches and women could be his to enjoy. The sorrow in his heart was there, but he put it back and enjoyed the situation. Based on the area he needed a power base. Some political influence, maybe money, but where to go.

Suddenly looking at the sleeping Louise, know full well that in spite of her peaceful expression, she was feeling the love.

"Looks like we are going to work with each other, _master,_ " Saito commented sarcastically. looking at the night sky.

Call him a romantic, but he found his longing become stronger in the darkness. Were the prying eyes of light, will never judge how he loves. He swore to a lover of a harem never and doll owner.

 _Mother, Father, Your son is about walk the path of a man._

Determined to return after gaining his kingdom. Saito went back to his straw, thankful for Louise for being so terrible and his first meal.

 **End**

* * *

 **Here is the second chapter And although it is long and tangency. I made to point clear, Saito was summoned, Louise was rotten, and explanation on his powers. It may be stupid mary sue to have a harem seeking perv with little ethic, But face it complete chivalry is dead. Any horndog male would jump at new world mating. And in the new world, you choose laws. As you can see I had mostly the light novel and some anime added in. The games were references to give imagery for example. Speaking of which this was a lime, but a bad one. I want to know what profane words are forbidden. And I have a little question for you all. What was Colbert's familiar?, I have a few ideas when we get there. also, the seed memory can smell magic.**


	3. Chapter 2 Duel Preparation MCU

**I'm sorry if any chapter has an error in them I hope u came all bear with Me also I'm not going for an army harem, just and team harem. also I apologize but this story I intend to have some violence, but not a lot. these will take a long time so bear with me. And we'll get to meet Siesta yay!.**

 **testing of vials. magic**

 **BEGIN!**

 **Chapter 2 DUEL preparation and MCU**

 **Louise's room, morning.**

Saito woke up from the first light of the sun shined on him and the birds chirped a tune of a new day. It took a while for him to even get some motivation because he was a night person. But he willed himself up. Taking in his surrounding, He saw the same of his new"master's" room, and once again remembers his situation.

Under the cover of her bed, was Louise. sleeping peacefully with not a care in the world.

But Saito knew the truth. Recalling the event of last night as well as his inventory, he couldn't resist having wicked grin manifest on his face. He was lucky she contaminated her system with his essence. It made his plans for the future easier and enabled him to form a countermeasure.

Thankfully he had the tools to at least last until phase 3.

 **Last night before bed**

* * *

After resolving to fulfill his wish, grieving his loneliness, and inflicting **Karma** , on the pink haired witch, Saito decided to check his Options

Six months of testing have given him plenty of skills to deal with the outside world, and he now knows that at least one of the vials can protect him from magic. But he'd be lying if he said he could take on anyone.

He remembered what Tek=san said, "Geography is everything."

If he wanted to achieve his goal, he needed to complete Phase one. That is, gather information.

So far this can be accomplished just by staying where he is and prodding the nobility. From his first impression and experience with Louise's cruelty, The nobles were.. No, _are_ arrogant to the point of stupidity. They assumed that he was a commoner, based on his attire. They assumed that his so-called master was untalented because she failed her spells. And they assumed that he would let them do as they please without paying.

Like a wise elder of the Force said, "arrogance diminishes wisdom."

Most of these jerks have so much hot air he was surprised they wouldn't pop if he poked them with a needle. For now, their idiocy can teach him about his area.

He's in a different world, based on the moons. The setting seems iron age with a splash of 17-18th century. Which means that technology has stagnated, but he has to take into account that magic exists. So putting that thought, there are magical creatures, it5ems, and the government seems to be a monarchy, nobility, mixed with a Magocracy. wonderful.

Shaking that negative thought aside he inspected his belonging. He didn't have a chance to because of that Pac-Man, and circumstances with his bitch of a master.

What he got were his newly repaired laptop, his backpack, and its goodies, and his cell phone that also has most of the same research he showed Louise.

Thanks to the blue vial, and the six months of practice, he doesn't have to worry about charging, however, has to minimize the output carefully, otherwise, the batteries burn.

Looking into he backpack he was grateful he brought his tool pack bag instead of his school bag.

What was in the bag were some special nanite fiber gloves, lockpick switchblade. some special pills, And making it a mask from that cartoon.

These tools gave him what he needed to survive, even without his abilities. Since he shouldn't reveal nor rely on them too much.

3 months in his testing he found that his body had a threshold of produce the blue vial field. And any time he went past that limit, his muscles and nerves ached at the strain and he risks exposing himself. So he had to find what to regulate whatever he was doing or expose himself.

thankfully, that eggs memory was able to make suggested measures of such an occurrence. He had to still translate the meaning, but He found three ways to regulate his condition.

1\. Extensively implant an ore into his body. Nope, too painful, and recovery would invite questions.

2\. Have an accessory act as a connector. Denied, on the risk of losing a rare metal.

3\. Graft the metal into the skin as a tattoo.

This way the surges would be managed until he could control them, However, he had to hide it from his parents, due to his mother's extensive warning.

Luckily, whoever made the egg thought the same way and the markings were already on his body.

On the surface nothing seems different he had no visible markings. But he noticed that whenever he used the blue, his skin tingle, and increasing the output then made it visible.

The tattoo, possible out of a twisted sense of humor, was made so that it would appear in times of stress, or pleasurable excitement. I.e. Whenever he fought or porked someone.

It was embarrassing but appropriate. He wanted the world after all.

Still, he needed to keep his calm and just observe the situation. After all, other than his intellect, curiosity, and lust, his other astonishing aspect was his adaptability. He can endure whatever crap the witch or anyone threw at him, and he will begin his plans first thing in the morning.

 **Present**

* * *

Saito snapped back into reality and looked at his sleep toy... he means master.

Still feeling that twinge of irritation, Saito buried it deep and decided that admiring was over. So with a gentle nudge, he shook Louise awake.

"Hey, Louise wake up.", he said patiently. And she still ignores him. he tries again. and still nothing.

Having enough. he suddenly removed her blanket, and the sudden change in comfort shook her awake.

"Uwaahh?! What the -?", she exclaimed in surprise. She suddenly looked around sleep still remain in her eyes.

Looking around she noticed Saito, and Drowsily ask,"Who are you?"

"Already forgot about me, I'm Saito." he introduced himself to understanding her condition. Even with his programs, she won't notice until the 3rd night but by then it will be too late.

"Oh, you're the familiar I summoned." Louise yawned. Even though she succeeded in a spell, she didn't count herself lucky as this familiar looked weak.

Having none of that Saito was about to turn and let her dress up when she called.

"You, dress me," Louise commanded like it was natural.

"What? No way. You do it yourself. Aren't you a big girl?" Its still morning and Saito had a funny mixture of expectation and annoyance at her attitude.

"Nobles don't dress on their own. They have servants to do that for them," she responded with a puff of pride. "So hurry up!"

"Yeah, well I'm no servant." Saito countered logically. He can't believe that the upper class was so weak as to make such demands. But this was a stagnant world after all.

"Well, then it would seem this dog won't be having anything to eat." Louise casually threatened. Having a familiar that disobeys her is an affront to her name, so she decided to take harsh punishment. Unknown to her a certain command was shivering with glee.

Hearing the threat, Saito was annoyed, but he weighed his options, and sure enough, he was hungry and bitch be damned if he was going to pass up such an offer.

Deciding it was pointless, Saito helped Louise dress her self all while implementing the secret sensory massage as he was place her shirt on her. The north star was meant to kill or heal, but in this case get people to be born.

With his brat of a master ready, the two exited the room. A few steps away Saito bumped into something and fell. Looking at his counterpart to apologize, he was Face to with a tiger-size fire lizard.

"What the devil is that?!" Saito asked panic briefly. This thing looked like it could eat him and was on fire. Standing next to the lizard was its master Krche Zerbst.

"You don't like Flame. Don't worry the summoning mark make him docile and under my command." Kirche explains in a seductively haughty voice. Saito took this as a realization the same might happen to him. But he was distracted by Kirches C-D cup breast, and tan skin, coupled with her red hair made him think sex devil.

 _She's stacked. Unlike my master. damn it lizard! You're so lucky._

Kirche Presence was annoying to Louise so she decided to ignore it until.

"It not like a certain Zero that had to pay a commoner to pretend to be her familiar."

Saito knew that was fuel, but before he could douse the fire Louise responded.

"I succeed in the ritual. It wasn't my fault he was what came!"

"Sure sure, See you Louise the Zero."

With that Kirche left. Saito looked at Louise curiously and asked. "Why do you let that girl get to you and why did she call you Zero?"

This calmed Louise down and rather than explained she increased her pace to the dining hall.

 _O well. It seems to be her source of shame. But I'll just focus on food for now._

With that Saito followed Louise for so breakfast.

 **Alviss hall**

* * *

Saito and Louise were at the Alviss hall were four large tables were spread across the room with different caped students on the tables. Three were vertical from the entrance and at the end of all three, the fourth was horizontal. This formed a three-bodied T. Example: TTT.

On the vertical table were the students. Brown cloaked first years, Black cloaked second years, and purple cloaked third years. All the student were chatting and meeting as well as the faculty.

 _Wow, This looks like Hogwarts, But more like high school._

Following Louise, Saito pulled up a chair for her. A Brat she may be but a lady she sort of is. Then when he got his own chair the prayer began.

Something about Brimir blessing this small meal blah blah blah. Saito was hungry.

He about to eat when Louise poked his arm.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"You can't sit here."

"Why?" Saito was annoyed that she had that look of disdain. He almost sounded hostile.

"These halls are for nobles. It took me great effort to convince the staff to allow you here.", she said a matter of factly.

"Then, where do I eat?" he asked. Louise then pointed down and Saito saw some water and dry crusty bread.

"That's bread."

"Yes."

"I'm not eating on the floor."

"Then, no food."

Embittered, Saito reluctantly went to the floor and tried the bread. True entire it was terrible. Trying to ease his boredom, Saito looked around the hall his irritation was increasing with each person's face enjoying the meal, while he starves.

Then the statues by the hall window caught his attention. They were cute and miniature, like little people in dress up.

Curious he asked Louise while she was eating.

 _Feed me already!_

"This hall is the academy's, Alviss Hall. Those are the Alviss."

"What, they're like magical golem that comes to life at night and dance, and stay still during the day?" Saito mused that fantasy-like hypothesis. Surely he couldn't hit the mark.

"What? You've heard of them?" Louise asked curiously.

 _It was real!_

"Whatever just get some of that food for me.", Saito complained. He was getting hungry and needed an excuse to get out of here.

"I'm not going to feed a disobedient dog.", Louise said rudely. Yep, that was what he wanted to hear.

"Well, thanks for the crappy bread. I'm gonna look around Zero" with that Saito rushed out of there noticing Louise shocked and angry face.

 **Saito**

* * *

Getting away from the nobles was relaxing. Every time he looked at them fear and some irritation almost consumed him. Still Relaxed as he was Louise didn't feed him. He had to find some food.

His stomach was growling that he bumped into someone and fell.

"Excuse me. I'm terribly sorry. Are you ok..." Saito apologized but faltered when he looked at the person in front of him.

It was a girl, Around 17. A few inches shorter. Her breasts, though concealed in the maid outfit, were large sort from his bump earlier. She had an innocent face with a healthy sunny look. Making her look like a hot country chick.

But what caught his eye wasn't her dress. Nor her face. Or even her Boobs

It was the color of her eyes and hair.

Her hair was cut short in a bob cut fashion wearing a maid band. They were straight and smooth to the looks.

And her were ebony black, like the night with stars sparkling in the dark of them.

Just by looking at her Saito was overcome with nostalgia, from somewhere. And Something else.

He had to have her.

Shaking these thoughts, Saito hurried to her side and help up apologizing.

"Are you alright?"He asked with concern. The girl stood up slowly and dust herself off. looked at him with a smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was an accident." She responded gently. Having his conscience eased, his stomach reminded him of his situation.

"Grrhh."

Embarrassed, Saito couldn't help but blush. Hearing that, the young girl giggled innocently.

"It seems someone is hungry. Come on, follow me," she said and she walked away. Saito followed her unconsciously and entered the staff room.

"Wait here," she said. Then she ent out to the kitchen.

ten minutes later she rolled a cart with a bowl of stew, some sandwiches, fruit dessert, and water.

Looking at the food then at her. When she gave him a smile and a nod. He dug in.

It was the single most delicious thing he had eaten. Everything tasted great and worked well with each other. He was still an amateur but if he wasn't after her, she'd make someone a happy wife.

"Thank you for the food." Saito thanked this pretty girl.

"No, it's fine. I couldn't have you starving know would I." She responded.

Saito was still embarrassed about bumping into her. Well, he could pay her back for the meal.

"No, I should thank you at least let know your name so I could thank you properly." He reasoned.

"Oh, My name is Siesta." This maid girl answered.

 _Like the Spanish word for nap?_

Shaking that thought aside, it was Saito's turn.

"I'm Saito. Hiraga Saito," he said.

"Hiraga Saito? That's a strange name." She repeated perplexed.

 _t's Asian and Japanese. So the setting is European. But what kind._

Saito still had so thoughts but he continued on.

"Well as thanks for the food. Can I help you miss mage?" He asked politely. It was nice that this world had mages like her.

"Oh, I'm Sorry but I'm not a noble." Siesta corrected.

"You're Not?"

"No, I 'm a commoner like you Saito." She explained.

"How do you know I'm a Commoner.", Saito asked. He knew what it meant, but not its context in the world.

"Yes I serve the noble as a maid of this academy and I can't use magic." Siesta Explained.

 _So this is a commoner. She's still hot. I should still help her._

"I insist. It helps me pay you back and I can stretch my legs." Saito persuaded in earnest. He really wanted to look around the castle and helping Siesta out was the perfect opportunity. That and he didn't want to deal with Louise.

"Ok. can you help serve desserts?" Persuaded by his earnest tone, Siesta relented. Afterall, Saito seemed like a nice boy.

And with that Saito spent the rest of the break period passing dessert to various nobles having tea outside. While doing that he observed some social interactions and b his conclusion, take all the nobility crap, and magic and Saito is just working at a fancy high school.

It also helped that some nobles just asked for their meal and ignore him, but whenever he encountered a snobby one. He would politely give them a cup of his **Special** tea and leave them to the next table.

He continued this pattern until he heard some nobles talking, Looking and the direction he saw some, tall, blonde, and handsomely narcissistic. Guiche.

He didn't know the guy's name, but he recognized the jerk who floated him like a rag doll.

Suddenly, a devious idea came to his mind. Smiling, Saito stopped Siesta when she was about to deliver the cake. Taking the cake from her hands Saito smiled innocently.

"Here let take this one." He said with a smile. Siesta was curious what he was doing so she let him take the cake. With that Saito made his move.

Walking to the table were Guiche was, Saito place the cake on the table. His presence was ignored by the students but had enough space to he their conversation.

It seems the blonde playboy was concealing his girlfriend's identity and was milking the attention. While he was bragging, an object fell out of his robes and on the grass. Picking it up Saito found that it was a small purple glass bottle sealed with a cork. Taking that bottle, Saito went to the blonde at the table.

"Hey, you dropped this." Taking the bottle, Saito called Guiche and placed the bottle on the table. He was miffed that the blonde was ignoring him that he decided to say his line.

"You know that girl in the brown cape won't like a guy with bad manners.", Saito said with a loud enough voice that the other student overheard.

"Hey, that bottle. Isn't that Montmorency perfume?" a student pointed out.

"You're right it is."

"Wait, what was that about a first year?"

"Is Guiche two-timing?"

The reaction was more than he expected but Saito knew when to quit. So while the students were pestering the blonde, he slipped out to watched the results. But when he was a few paces away, he saw the same brown-haired girl with a brown cape.

Against his better judgment, he walked closer to the girl so that she could notice. And she did.

"Excuse me." the asked. "Have sem where Lord Guiche is?"

Looking at her, Saito saw she was carrying a picnic basket with something good. Recalling their talk of pastries, Saito decided to help her out.

"Oh, he over there. But I would go there suddenly and surprise him." Saito pointed in the direction. He had already seen a blonde girl in ringlets walking to the blonde dummy's direction.

Wanting to see his handy work, Saito moved in a bit closer, following the girl.

Well, when she came closer to Guiche, Saito observed the interaction between the first year and Guiche.

The first year, Saito learned was Katie, was welling up in tears and the slapped the blonde, Guiche, face. Then she went away crying. A few moments later, the drill blonde, Montmorency came and having witnessed the interaction, beat up Guiche and stomped away in a humph.

Guiche stood back up looking no worse for wear other than some light bruising. Then he looked around a saw Saito staring at him bored.

Anger and indignation welling up he walked briskly at Saito with haste.

Saito was curious at Guiche's reaction so he let him come to him.

"You! You have made two innocent maidens. Have you no shame?!", Guiche asked accusingly.

"You're the one caught two-timing. Not me." Saito spoke bluntly. Exasperated at Guiche's posturing he decided to carry the empty tray back to Siesta.

Hearing this, Guiche's friend burst into laughter.

"He's right Guiche. It's your own fault!"

hahaha

At this Guiche was growing red with anger.

"Listen, servant," Guiche commanded with an arrogant tone."When you put the bottle of perfume on the table, I pretended not to know anything, didn't I? Would it have hurt to be a little bit tactful and just go along with it?"

"Whatever. Either way, your two-timing would've been blown anyway. And also, I'm not a server."

Saito was getting tired of talking to this buffoon so he was just about to leave.

"Hmph... Ah, you are..." Guiche snorted as if looking down on Saito. Sensing something about that tone, Saito hesitated. Waiting for Guich to continue he turn around to face him.

"You must be the commoner summoned by "Louise the Zero. To have expected a noble's wits from a commoner was completely my mistake. You may leave." Realizing who he was Guiche decided to ignore him.

Saito snapped then. All this time being around these nobles, that irritated feeling was getting stronger and he had to leave to cool his head. But Guiche just pushed him. Pretty boy or not, there was no way Saito was just going to stand there quietly taking all this from such a conceited narcissist. He wanted to study their abilities quietly. But that feeling wanted to rampage. So he couldn't help but make one inflammatory comment.

"Shut up you over-pretentious bastard! Why don't you go suck on that rose for all time?"Saito had done it he had lost his temper. His father would be disappointed at his execution, but proud of his senses. On the other hand, his mother said to smash the arrogant to pieces.

Guiche's eyes narrowed. This commoner had the nerve.

"It would seem that you don't know the proper etiquette for addressing a noble.", Guiche said, trying to maintain some elegance waving his rose with a twirl.

"Unfortunately, I come from a world where there are no such people as nobles." Saito raised his right hand and spoke imperiously, mimicking Guiche's movements and twirl almost perfectly.

Thank you three years of Nihon Buyuo, Mom.

"Very well. Then I shall teach you a lesson about respect. A perfect way to relieve some stress." Guiche stood up. The crowd got excited and began to move.

"How amusing." Saito bared his teeth and growled. First, I didn't like this guy right from the start. Second, he's going out with two fairly cute girls - though neither are as cute as Louise. And last, he made a fool of me. And worse being close to him almost makes me angry as I am at Louise.

That's more than enough reason for me to fight. And while I'm at it, I'll hit him a couple more times on Louise's behalf. After all, she's still a girl!

Plus I can finally have an outlet for this irritation and maybe understand why I feel this way.

"You wanna do it here?" Saito said. Despite being taller than Saito, Guiche was the lanky type and looked rather weak. Playboys are said to be lacking both money and power. Saito wasn't particularly strong himself, but he didn't think he'd lose. His mother was strong, and father easily beat him, but Saito never fought much just run and then attack.

Not to mention the enhancements could use a field test.

So getting some data, beating up this idiot, and scoring some point with the girls. They think he committing suicide. He's thinking of killing three birds with one stone.

Guiche turned in the other direction.

"Are you running away?" Saito asked curiously.

"Don't be stupid. I can't taint the dining table of nobles with the blood of a commoner, can I? I'll be waiting at Vestri Court. Come once you're finished delivering those cakes." with that Guiche continued walking away.

Looking excited, Guiche's friends stood up and followed him off.

 _So that's one good thing about nobles. They know how to pick a time and place._

One person remained though as if to make sure Saito didn't run away himself. A fat, blonde boy who was shorter than Saito.

Siesta gazed at Saito, her entire body quivering. Saito spoke with a grin.

"It's all right. There's no way I'll lose to that weakling. Some noble, huh?" What Saito said was the truth. He didn't know what strengths a noble had, but the toxin in his body would counter any damage. Not to mention he had plenty of trump cards to test out.

"You... You're going to get killed." See the exchange, Siesta was pale and tears were welling up in her eyes.

"What?"Curious about her reaction Saito asked. Although he found the crying girl cute, He was told it was low to make a girl cry in sorrow. So he had to do something.

"If you truly anger a noble..." Siesta dashed off in a hurry.

What was that about? Saito muttered. Is that guy really that strong? Thinking about it Saito realized something.

Magic!

Nobles have magic! all the stories, games and culture, as well as the eggs memories, flooded and his brain analyzed everything it could of the probabilities of magic. and frankly. he was a bit regretful.

If the blonde was a strong age he would die. He didn't have any martial arts skills. Nor was he an ability user of ESP, or magic. In fact, he was just a student of computer science and an average one at that.

This was if he didn't rely on the blue vial and just took the blows like a man.

Great, he's a punching bag.

This contemplation had occupied his mind that he didn't notice that Louise ran up to him from behind.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! I saw all that!" Louise yelled in a shrill voice with an angry look.

Snapping out his thoughts, Saito looked down and saw Louise. The feeling came back stronger, but this time he reared it in.

He was right. Louise and the blonde irritated him. But the degree was different.

While guiche was fly. Louise was a monster that must die.

That was the feeling. This fight could help him deal with it. He couldn't run a kingdom with a hate-filled heart.

"Yo, Louise," Saito responded cheerfully. He was doing his best to mask the already growing contempt he was feeling from Louise and the nobles.

"This is no time to be "yo"-ing me! How can you just go promising duels like it's no big deal?!" Louise was incensed. his familiar did what he wanted and nothing she did could make him obey her like the other familiars.

"But that guy was really irritating me..." Saito said indignantly. Which was true, but he didn't her it included her. He was trying to bind her, after all, she loses her bitchiness in a few days.

"Apologize to him." Louise sighed and shrugged disappointedly.

"Why?" Saito knew but asked to get a rise out of her. He found that it somehow alleviated the feeling enough to keep his calm.

"If you don't want to be hurt, go and apologize. If you do it now, he might forgive you." Louise replied. she really cared. But her attitude and tone was still a bitch so it fell on deaf ears.

"Are you kidding! Why do I have to apologize?! He insulted me first! And besides, I was only being helpful..." That was only half-true. Why would a prideful bitch like her allow a moron like that to talk to her like that?

"Just do it." Louise fixed Saito with a firm look.

"No way.", Saito said bluntly.

"So stubborn... But you know what? You can't win. You'll be badly injured. Actually, you'll be lucky to come back alive with just injuries." Louise declared somberly.

Hearing this had confirmed Saito's suspicions. Noble oppressing the weak. He knew the ones in power have forever done this. In fact, he wanted to be part of that group. But it still disgusted him how they flaunt their superiority, and oppress and not make it a better world.

"I won't know that unless I try, right?" Saito asked casually. He had to see how this world's used magic. That and he wanted to test his abilities on a mage. And Guiche was the perfect template.

"Listen, a commoner can never beat a mage!" Louise yelled as if it was a matter of fact.

 _So she has little faith in me. Nice._

"So where's this Vestri Court?" Saito asked before walking off. The friend of Guiche's that had been watching Louise and Saito's exchange, a fat blonde noble, pointed with his finger and chin.

"This way, commoner." He said with a smile.

"Malicorne!?" Louise yelled irritated that a noble would allow this to happen. Saito ignored her and walked to the Vestri Court.

"Aaah, jeez! Really! Why does this familiar keep going off and doing stuff on its own?!"

With that, Louise chased after Saito.

 **Principal office moment before the duel**

* * *

Old Osmond was lounging around his office desk. Enjoying the peace of a brand new school semester.

Sir Osmond, or Old Osmond to the student, was the current Headmaster of Tristain Magic Academy and with his elbows propped on his elegantly built sequoia desk, looking unbearably bored as he shook his white beard and hair.

These times of peace were a godsend, but they made him what to nap more.

Idly plucking out nose hairs, he slowly murmured "hrm" and pulled open a desk drawer. From inside he procured a smoking pipe. He was enjoying the taste of medicinal smoke hen his pipe was floating away. He looked at its direction and saw the culprit. Miss Longueville, the secretary who had been writing something at the other desk placed to the side of the room, waved her feather quill.

The pipe floated into the air and landed in Miss Longueville's palm. Sir Osmond muttered dejectedly, "Is it fun taking away an old man's little pleasures? Miss, um..."

"Managing your health is also part of my job, Old Osmond." Miss Longueville said in a dull tone. The green haired 20 something secretary had to deal with this behavior ever since she was hired a few years ago. Taking the pipe in her cabinet, she adjusted her glasses and continued writing.

Sir Osmond stood up from his chair and walked up to the cool and collected Miss Longueville. Stopping behind the seated lady, he closed his eyes, his expression grave.

"If the days keep passing by so peacefully, figuring out how to spend time is going to become a rather big problem." He replied absentmindedly with actual seriousness.

"Not to mention the new 2nd years are now bonding with their familiars. How their youth will make them?" he wonders sadly.

The wrinkles etched deeply on Osmond's face were only hints to the history of his life. They were etched with battles, studies, and passages of time. People guessed him to be a hundred years old, even three hundred. But his true age no one really knew. It's possible he himself didn't remember anymore either. He had such mastery of magic that people thought he stopped aging as much.

"Old Osmond," Miss Longueville spoke up without taking her eyes off the feather quill that was scribbling away on the parchment. Again, she had to deal with this.

"What is it? Miss..." Old Osmond asked as if clueless.

"Please stop saying you have nothing to do as an excuse to touch my bottom." Miss Longueville was getting annoyed at him playing dumb.

Sir Osmond opened his mouth slightly and began walking around in tottering steps. Rambling about the day is peaceful and getting around in years.

"Please also refrain from pretending to be senile whenever a situation goes bad," Longueville added calmly. Sir Osmond sighed deeply. It was the sigh of a man bearing the weight of many troubles. Some of them were long past, but the current one was…

"When do you think the times go? Miss..." Old Osmond asked philosophically. Anyone who looked and heard would have assumed he was a wise sage with power. If it weren't for what he was doing.

"Wherever it is, I assure you, it's not underneath my skirt, so please stop sneaking your mouse under the desk." She warned with some venom. No matter what she did he would never stop So she had to deal with the harassment.

Having his deeds exposed, Sir Osmond's face fell, and he murmured sadly, "Mótsognir."

From under Miss Longueville's desk scurried out a little mouse. It dashed up Osmond's leg and perched on his shoulder, twitching its tiny head. He fished out some nuts from a pocket and held one out to the mouse.

"Chuchu," the mouse chittered, apparently pleased.

"You're my only truly trustworthy friend, Mótsognir.", Osmond said with some warmth. It was true. Ever since His familiar summoning. This mouse was with him even in the present. The mouse was a special mouse. Normal it would live for standard 10 years. But thanks to the familiar benefits, its lifespan was extended to match Old Osmonds. And it was a magic mouse. At first, he had been disappointed a the summon. How could a mouse be a wind mage's familiar? It wasn't until he interacted with this mouse that he understood its power. One that helped him even now.

The mouse began nibbling on the nut. It disappeared quickly, and the mouse chittered "Chuchu" once more.

"Ah, yes, yes. Do you want more? Very well, I shall give you more. But first, I would ask that you report back, Mótsognir." Osmond said nodding his head trust Mótsognir's abilities.

"Chuchu" Mótsognir reported. To other it was incoherent, but Osmond understood perfectly.

"I see. White and plain white too, hrm. But Miss Longueville should really stick to black. Wouldn't you agree, my cute Mótsognir?" Osmond did enjoy asking his familiar about the aesthetic of fine fabric and beauty.

"Old Osmond." Miss Longueville's eyebrows twitched.

"What is it?" Osmond asked with a blank look.

"The next time you do that, I'm reporting it to the palace." Miss Longueville threatened. Though she knew it wouldn't work. Even the Palace had to be wary of this feeble looking perverted old man.

"Kah! Do you think I could be Headmaster of this Academy if I feared the palace all the time?! Don't get all prissy just because I peeked at your underwear! At this rate, you'll never get married! Haa~~ To be young again~~ Miss..."Sir Osmond flashed his eyes wide and yelled angrily. It was an impressive display, completely unexpected of a frail-looking old man. It made Longueville almost recall his runic name.

But that thought faded when Old Osmond began stroking Miss Longueville's bottom without hesitation.

She stood up and wordlessly kicked her boss around. Each kick was aim at an area that would hurt him but not kill.

One good thing about being his secretary. Practice in combat.

"Sorry. Stop. Ow. I won't do it anymore. Really."Old Osmond covered his head and cowered. Miss Longueville breathed heavily as she continued kicking Osmond.

"Ack! How can you! Treat a senior! In this way! Hey! Ouch!" Old Osmond was indignantly asking. All while his pissed secretary continues kicking him again.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open with a slam, and Colbert rushed inside.

"Old Osmond!" Colbert yelled frantically. But the shocking seen froze him.

"What is it?" Osmond asked professionally. He was still on the floor.

Miss Longueville was back at her desk, sitting there as if nothing had happened. Sir Osmond stood up and had his arms behind him, and turned to face the visitor with a serious expression. That was certainly a quick recovery.

"I-I-I have some big news!" Colbert answered nervously. Only he was one of the few who knew the true power and terror this pervert was.

"There is no such thing as big news. Everything is but a collection of small events." Osmond said wisely. It would have stuck if his face wasn't so bruised.

"P-P-Please take a look at this!"Colbert handed Osmond the book he had been reading just before.

"This is "The Familiars of the Founder Brimir," is it not? Are you still going around digging up old literature like this? If you have time to do that, why don't you think up some better ways of collecting school fees from those slack nobles? Mister, err... What was it again?" Osmond asked absentmindedly as he cocked his head.

"It's Colbert! You forgot?!" Colbert knew this was just one of the old man's games, but it still was embarrassing for the Academy to be run by a doddering fool.

"Right, right. Now I remember. It's just that you talked so fast I never really caught it. So, Colby, what is it about this book?" Osmond asked with some grandfatherly like cheer.

"Please take a look at this also!" Colbert requested and then handed him the sketch of the runes on Saito's left hand.

The moment he saw that Osmond's expression changed. His eyes took on a solemn light.

"Miss Longueville, would you please excuse us?" Osmond asked, Miss Longueville, stood up and left the room. Osmond spoke only after he confirmed she was properly outside. However, she had taken a peek at the book.

"Explain this to me with every detail, Mister Colbert..." Osmond commanded quietly. The mirthful light was gone from his eyes and his senses heightened to detect spies and falsehoods.

 **Vestri Court**

* * *

 _Wow what a crowd._

Saito had made some preparations before coming to the duel area. When he arrived he saw many nobles forming an impromptu dueling circle and them parting to form a way for him to enter.

Taking his surrounding he looked to see Siesta in the crowd. A few paces from her he saw Kirche and Flame with a blue haired girl on a gigantic blue dragon.

 _Great. They have dragons. That's fantastic._

Dragons weren't real but even then they packed a punch. Not to mention the irritation appeared when he looked and Kirche and was stronger with the blue-haired girl.

It took a while but he was starting to see a pattern.

Not to mention when he looked at that blue haired girl the same irritation strength was there, but something else.

It was actually the same feeling he had with Siesta, only she evoke nostalgia and longing, While the blue bookworm made him want to comfort her and them ravage her. these were blue and bored. But they held so much sorrow and grief while struggling to survive and fight.

He had seen those eyes on plenty of people. Mostly from his harem chasing cousins who resort to debt to create their empire. They loved their wives and family, and choose the path of scum to get what they want and save them.

His father was the same. He only had that look when his mother was sick and thugs who found about his mothers past came.

The last he saw of them they were locked in a hospital for severe trauma.

Walking to the circle Saito made a not to ask for her name. he wouldn't use his research on her like Louise. Yet.

"Gentlemen! It's a duel!"Guiche declared as he lifted his artificial rose high, eliciting a loud cheer from the crowd.

"Guiche is going to duel! His opponent is Louise's commoner!"

 _I have a name too you know..._ Saito thought bitterly. O well, more data for him to get.

Waving his arms about, Guiche acknowledged the cheering. And then, as if finally noticing Saito's presence there, he turned to face him.

 _Boy, this idiot really was full of himself._

Saito was almost thinking this was too easy. However, he didn't let his guard down and matched Guiche's glare.

"First of all, I commend you for coming here instead of running away!" Guiche remarked in a pompous voice, as he twirled his rose.

"Like anyone would run away!" Saito lied. He really did want to get out of there but he had to see what a mage was capable of.

"Right then, let us begin," said Guiche. Finally stopping his showboating Guiche began the duel.

Like his mother said. Less talk, more action. Saito rushed forward. Fights are won by whoever gets in the first strike!

However, his father mentions that fight with no befits is an idiot's game. So he should capitalize on the situation.

"Wait.", Saito said holding his hand up. He was going to do this the smart way.

 _Time to use Dad's way first._

"What is it? Are you giving up?" Guiche asked in an amused tone. The crowd was curious too. What could this commoner be thinking?

Saito smiled as he continued. He took out his gloves just to be on the safe side. Putting them on, he kept talking.

"This is a duel. But the intention is not to kill but to fight for our honor right?" Saito asked questioningly. He had to bite at Guiche ego. If he was right that honor was their weak point.

"Yes and your point?" Guiche asked twirling his rose. He was curious why this commoner took out such gloves. But he figured it would make him look like a hero slaying a villain.

"My point is this." Saito continued."First, as a duel, it must have rules that both parties agree to. That way they can keep their honor was oath keeper in the event of a lose. Second, without a proper condition, killings could occur. What would happen if you killed me and robbed Louise of her familiar?"

He hated being called that and the thought of being owned by the bitch. But was useful.

"Are you Done?" Guiche asked bored. Inside he couldn't deny what this commoner was saying. Duels should have ruled as it was noble etiquette. and while he didn't fear The Zero. He still feared her family.

"No one more." Saito clarified. "Sometimes these duels not only deal with disputes of honor but of gain. What do each party gains if they win and what punish they get when they lost?"

"You want a boon and punishment for besting me?" Guiche asked curiosity piqued. Seeing Saito's helmet covered head nod he continued. "Very well as that challenged you have the right to declare the rule of this duel from the generous Lord Guiche the Bronze."

Saito smiled. Hook.

"For this duel, the parties are prohibited from killing each other or crippling. And thing else goes. Second, the loser is decided who declare the words"I give up." no matter how unconscious." Saito waited for everyone's attention o his words. Even Siesta, Louise, Kirche, and the blue hair girl were paying attention.

"Thirdly, everybody watches us is witness the duel so no accusation of cheating." Saito continued. "And the 4th one for our duel is the boon."

"Fine, what is it you want peasant?" Guiche getting Annoyed. This peasant had the gall to make rules, but he could actually agree with them.

" Do you accept the duel conditions under oath?" Saito with a solemn tone. At that, the crowd was hushed Waiting for Guiche's answer.

"Of course, I do. Anything else?" Guiche was getting impatient so he did not pay attention to Saito's lines.

"Perfect. Now for the boon.." Saito continued before looking at Guiche. " If you won, what do you want, and what m punishment?"

"Is that all? Well, in that case, I would want as both your punishment and my reward, to apologize for your insolence and be my personal servant." Guiche declared flamboyantly.

Hearing this shocked the crowd. They had expected Guiche for an apology, but make Saito his servant.

That not only gave Guiche a lackey to boss around but also showed his status was higher and indirectly slander Louise.

Hearing this, Saito was inwardly disgusted. Not at Guiche blatant insult to him and Louise. But to the gall of attacking someone weaker than them. And these brats called themselves nobles.

" Fine. As for If I win." Saito continued and Guiche Listened. " First you'll owe me five favors I can call on. No question asked. Second, you'll come to Louise room and we'll discuss your punishment. And Third, You will do whatever I say no question asked for 6monthss."

Hearing these demands, Guiche was vexed. "What vague punishment are you planning?!"

It wasn't until now that Guiche realized he had been tricked. If he didn't comply he'll lose some honor and a noble's is his life.

However, accepting the deal would leave him vulnerable to the commoner's whims

A Playboy and narcissistic idiot he may be. But a fool he was not. Guiche often made the right call and factor when facing danger, but he miscalculated on the threat this commoner was to him. He knew there was no love between the classes, so he made it a policy to be professional with the servants.

That and some are pretty cute too.

Seeing Guiche quietly thinking, Saito was impressed.

 _So he actually has some brains after all._

Time to give him a nudge."Well, will you accept? Or is the great Guiche too dishonorable and cowardly to accept a duel he issued."

Saito had said that with a flamboyant mocking tone. And it added fuel to the fire.

Hearing this Guiche was temporarily enraged "Very well! I accept your conditions. All of them! Let us begin this duel already. I grow tired of your prattle."

Inwardly, Guich cursed his lapse of judgment. This commoner played him again!

Was he actually strong?

 _No, if he was I would have sensed it. He was summoned by Luise the Zero after all. Even if she succeeded, her familiar looks really weak._

Trying to convince himself, Guiche regained his confidence and Saito readied he stance to run.

Guiche watched Saito with a leisurely smile and flicked his rose. _So he thinks it a fist duel._

Personally, Guiche did like the idea. But he knew that in a contest of strength, he couldn't even beat a little girl, much less this commoner.

Thankfully, he was a mage.

As the petal floated down as if dancing in the air...

It became the armor-clad shape of a female warrior. Its height was about the same as a person's, but it appeared to be constructed from some hard metal. Under the pale sunlight, its skin... its armor gleamed in part of brown and green.

It stood stoically in Saito's way as if it guarded its creator.

"Wh-what the heck is this?!"

That was Saito honest reaction. This was the first time he saw real actual magic. And it broke some laws Saito knew well.

 _So, he's using magic in this duel. Dammit, I was busy creating the consequences I didn't prevent him from doing what he could do!_

Still, he did want a test run. Not to mention that feeling came back the moment Guiche use magic.

"I am a mage; therefore, I fight using magic. Surely you have no complaints?" Guiche smile wickedly. He had finally found a way to get back at this commoner. Sure, he would suffer if he lost.

But that is if he lost.

"W-why you..." Saito barely had time to complain before Guiche continued.

"I guess I forgot to mention earlier. My Runic name is "the Bronze." Guiche the Bronze. Accordingly, my bronze golem "Valkyrie" shall be your real opponent."

"Eh?"

The warrior-shaped golem charged towards Saito.

 _This gonna hurt._

Saito barely reacted when he activated the Green poison. It could protect him from any future affliction from disease, poison extreme conditions, and possibly physical trauma.

It only had two weak points.

First, he needed a minute to adjust the immunity. This was mitigated to 36 seconds roughly thanks to his other enhancements.

And second, which was the worst, he had to take in the targeted resistance into his body and integrate it. On the plus it made him nigh invulnerable once he experiences it. But he had to experience it.

Hard.

Thus the golem's right fist impacted heavily with Saito's stomach.

"Harg!" Saito groaned and collapsed to the ground. Not at all surprising, considering he'd been gut-punched by a bronze fist.

The golem looked down on Saito emotionlessly.

While Saito looked at it hatefully.

He couldn't stand up through the pain. I guess this is what it feels like to be hit by a pro boxer, he thought. Wait it was like a pro boxer! It was made worse seeing as he, unfortunately, feels twice the pain as a normal person. A price for feeling 5 times the pleasure. Thank you, White milk of vitality.

"What, over already?" Guiche sounded dissatisfied. The commoner had scared him. But seeing him go down easily maybe his fears were imagined.

From the mass of people, Louise burst out. "Guiche!"

"Oh, Louise! My bad. I'm just borrowing your familiar for a bit." Guiche said casually and honestly.

Louise shook her long hair and yelled angrily at Guiche. "That's quite enough! And besides, dueling is strictly forbidden!"

"Only dueling between nobles is forbidden. Nobody has forbidden duels between commoners and nobles." Hearing them come out Guiche was a bit disgusted with himself.

Louise too was at a momentary loss for words. "Th-that's because nothing like this has ever happened before..."

Guiche became curious at Louise's reaction. "Louise, do you like this commoner?"

Louise's face burned an angry scarlet."No! Don't be ridiculous! It's just that I won't put up with having my familiar beaten up before my eyes!"

"...Wh-who's being beaten up? I'm just fine." Saito stood up finally feeling his body get used to the pain and healing. He was already feeling the irritation coming back. If it wasn't for the pain it would have kept growing.

And he was surprised that Louise **_actually_** had some standards.

"Saito!" Seeing Saito was up again, Louise practically screamed out his name.

"...Hehehe, you've finally called me by my name." Saito quipped. Now that his body was better he still had the feign injured to keep the duel going. The more Guiche saw a weakling the more Saito can resist him.

And got to see why he was feeling so lousy.

Seeing him struggling to stand up, Louise was trembling.

"You understand now, right? A commoner can never beat a mage!"

 _Again you lack faith. But now I see why._

Every time he heard Louise, Guiche, or even someone like Kirche talk, Saito was plagued with this irritation. It clawed at him to hurt them for no reason could think. And it grew as he heard this pink bitch's whining.

"...I was a little careless, that's all. I'm all right, so step back."Saito pushed Louise back. He always hated playing the macho role. But his dad said it was the most courteous thing to do in a fight.

"What's this? I didn't think you could stand up again... Maybe I went too easy on you?" said Guiche, provoking Saito further. He was certain of his victory.

Saito walked slowly towards Guiche. Louise followed him and grabbed his shoulder.

"You need to stop! Idiot! Why are you still standing?"

He shook her hand off his shoulder. He knew it was a concern, but that increased his disgust.

"Because he pisses me off." Saito retorted. It was half-true. He wanted to see their magic. But mostly, he was annoyed at Guiche for trying to be a two-timing Riajuu.

His _cousins_ were nobler than him.

"He pisses you off? Look, there's no embarrassment in losing to a mage!" Louise whined, trying to reason with the stupid familiar.

"Shut up," Saito muttered as he kept taking unsteady steps forward. It's for a lecture. He always had to help his cousin when they were establishing their bases and they helped him be better. So Maybe he should just be honest and blow off so steam.

"Eh?" Louise was a bit frightened by the tone of his voice.

"Really, you're starting to get on my nerves too... I know next to nothing about mages or nobles, but to me, you're all the same bunch of ego-inflated brats. Just what's so brilliant about magic? Idiots." Saito continued with further disgust. "You preach about nobility, yet you treat your fellow human like garbage. Abuse them with beating and starvation. Treat them like an animal and demand loyal obedience. The masses don't obey out of loyalty. They obey out of hated fear. The strong rule the world after all."

Guiche watched Saito with a faint smile painted on his face. He was also intimidated by Saito rambling. But he assumed it was the complaints of a loser.

"The more you try, the more pointless this becomes," Guiche commented with pity.

Saito's characteristic fighting spirit flared, and he uttered a short growl. He was his mother's son, and irritation is damned he was going to beat this twig.

"That was nothing. Your little statue, it's too weak." He bluffed. Now ready to take on the golem.

Guiche's smile fell away. The golem's right hand lashed out to strike Saito's face. He caught the blow with his raised arm to block the cheek and was knocked to the ground.

If he had not been enhanced, he would have a bloody nose.

 _Crap... so this is a mage's power. I've been in a few fights here and there, but that punch was like nothing else I'd received before._

 _Yeah, right. This was only a third as strong as Mother, and barely hurts, unlike my uncles and cousins._

It just got him angry. He almost sure the feeling was anger.

Despite that, he rose shakily to a stand. Got to keep up appearances. It was at this time that Guiche's golem mercilessly sent him flying once more with a kick.

He got up again. And was struck down again.

Over and over, the process was repeated.

The eighth punch connected with Saito's right arm. There was a sickening snapping noise.

He was getting a beating, and they were making him stronger.

Worried, he checked his arm and was angry. It was bent at a wrong angle. It would heal quickly, but them people would notice. So he had to make look broken.

While Saito stared blankly at his arm, the golem came over and planted a foot on his face.

His head hit the earth hard, and he was staring at the sky his mind coming to an epiphany.

All this time he questioned what this feeling was. But he had to thank Guiche. His beating helped solve it.

It wasn't irritation, it was stronger. It wasn't the feeling of disgust. It had pain. He had felt it when that teacher was present. He felt it grow as he was listening to Louise talk and behave badly in front of him. And as he was getting his ass handed to him by that stupid golem and hear Louise's begging to surrender. He finally found his answer.

Hate.

So simple.

He actually hated them.

He hated Guiche, Hated was stronger with the teacher Colbert, that bluenette, and especially Louise.

He found their existence as an eyesore and wanted to destroy them.

For the first time since coming here, Saito finally felt fear.

He was afraid of what the familiar contract did to him, but most of all he felt that this hate could consume him.

This hate completely goes against his dream. And that frightened him.

When he came to, he could see Louise's face framed by a backdrop of blue sky.

"Please. Just stop now." He heard someone plead.

Taking his eyes from the sky, he looked at Louise.

Louise's hazel eyes were wet with tears.

Saito tried to speak, but the rage in his heart from the repeated blows was hard to overcome. And seeing her face angered him more.

Regardless, he concentrated his willpower to calm himself and managed to croak in a hoarse voice.

"...Are you crying?" Saito asked. He was a bit amused at the sight of this bitch weeping for his sake. It calmed down his mind.

"I am not! Who would cry here? Anyway, this is enough. You did very well. I've never seen a commoner like you before." And there's the bitch he knew and loved.

The hate was Saito know had a clear head.

He realized his hatred of them wasn't his own.

His own feelings were that of contempt and lust for their control.

But this hate was from something else.

His breathing was ragged from the stress. Saito grimaced as he fake tried to stand up. He had taken to dodging the more severe blows thanks to his dance classes.

"That... hurts." He faked whined, holding his supposed broken right arm.

"Of course it hurts! That's obvious! Just what were you thinking?"Tears ran down Louise's face and fell on Saito's cheek.

 _Crap she may be a bitch, but she a girl. Dad said a man uncool if he made a girl cry in sorrow._

"You're my familiar, understand? I'm not going to forgive you for any more stupid acts." Louise declared stubbornly.

Saito really can't believe his first meal was a tsundere of all things. And a flat chest bitch type at that. Sill he had to thank her.

Guiche's voice called out to the pair. "Are we quite done yet?"

"...Hold your horses. I'm just catching my breath."Really can't this guy read the mood? Oh well, the preparations have been made.

Now the climax shall begin!

"Saito!" Louise screamed.

Guiche smile, and flicked his rose. This time, the petal transformed into a sword. Guiche grabbed it and threw it in Saito's direction. The blade point stabbed into the ground not too far from where Saito lay.

It was intricate in design, but Saito knew it was properly made. He had figured it out while getting pummeled, but this cemented it.

Guiche's specialty was alchemy.

"If you're still willing to continue, then take that sword. If not, all you need to say is a simple "I'm sorry." Then I can just forgive you and be done with it." Guiche said with a bored tone. Seeing his opponent near injured comforted his anxiety.

"Don't insult him!" Louise yelled, standing up. But Guiche gave no indication that he had heard her and kept talking.

Guiche looked at Saito with a smile. "Understand? The Sword. In other words, a weapon. It's the very least you commoners will need if you want to take revenge against us nobles. So as I said, if you're still up for it, take that sword."

 _Really? You're an Alchemist and you don't need philosopher Stone and a sword and golem are your best work._

Saito almost felt insulted. Clearly, Guiche was talented, but he was sloppy.

Saito reached out for the blade with his right hand. He never wielded a real sword before. Only the practice weapons at his grandfather's training hall, but never a weapon for killing.

Before he could pull the sword, his hand was stopped by Louise.

"No! There is absolutely no way I'm letting you do this! If you take that sword, Guiche won't show any mercy!" Louise pleaded.

 _Wow, she just stupid. Or maybe they are all this dumb. Did they forget about our wager?_

Showing mercy would be good, but that should come from the compassionate. And sadly Louise lacks the mentality to understand.

 _Lets hammer reality for now._

"I can't go back to my world... Which means I'm stuck living in this one, right?" Saito muttered, almost to himself. He didn't look at Louise. He was waiting for an answer.

"That's right. So what about it?! Right now, that doesn't matter!"Louise held his right hand tightly.

She really was an idiot. Dragging other to her insecurities. For power, she'd sell her soul. Saito declared in a clear strong voice.

"I don't mind being a familiar... "

It would actually help him learn about this world.

"I can take sleeping on the floor... I don't care if the food sucks..."

He can use his research to pay them back and amass power.

" Washing underwear? I'll do that too. It's not like I really have a choice."

It was after all this bitch's fault her clothes will be laced with drugs.

Saito paused there and curled his left hand into a fist. He paused and had a thought.

Yeah, he could be an otaku for a bit.

"But..."

Saito willed his condition from passive to active.

"But..."

"What?" Louise was grow confused, something in Saito's voice surged through her.

Showing a look of fiery resolve Saito at the top of his lungs declared.

 **"I will not bow to anyone against my will!"**

Drawing the sword from the ground. Saito twirled it one-handed style and pointed it at his foe. Holding it with both hands.

In that instant...

The runes inscribed on the left hand began glowing brightly.

And Saito eyes slowly glowed in shifting blue and green.

 **Memory egg 1**

* * *

Here are X and O show Yay

 **O: So How are you going to protect our heir if the Magi get to them. They'll still need time to expand and conquer the Magi. Plus that fool Brimir will have manipulated his faction to fulfill their wish.**

 **X: Don't worry. I 've prepared for that. Before he left, I had my spies poison him with Moria root. He won't be able to warn them of our true capabilities. All the will see are our children research.**

 **O: That cut off the information leak. And with what he did, the scattered remnant of the Magi will fade as the power passes on to our children. Without a teacher, the Magi shall die here if they didn't join him.**

 **X: Indeed.**

 **O: But you made sure 99.98823% of them follow him to that realm huh?**

 **X: You know me so well.**

 **O: I know you're an idiotic bastard equal to him.**

 **X Oh poo.**

 **O: That still doesn't answer the whole question.**

 **X: Alright. Question what is our wish?**

 **O: Mine and so many others wish the Magi destroyed for what they've done. THere can be no reconciling with those monsters. You've seen it That bastard stole our children's toys and erase us from their hearts. He crippled us and slaughtered so many of our Allies and foes. Everyone only supported your idea because you actually convinced them it would save the children and avenge the fallen without losing our soul.**

 **X: While mine was an alliance with the union with his line.**

 **O: That's a fantasy. Even if the heir is realized. His descendants would conspire against them.**

 **X: if They sensed their hostility.**

 **O Yes that would warn them. But how can You...**

 **X: Hello.**

 **O: Please tell me you didn't write a Geas into the Bio -synchronization matrix. Which would increase their aggression to magic?**

 **X: Of course not. I wouldn't do something so dangerously stupid.**

 **O: What did you do?**

 **X: I just incorporated a hostility memory and detection Geas in all the vial and etched them together with blood.**

 **O: You What!**

 **O: Do you have any idea what you've done?! You've got that poor child to feel Hate. Our hate whenever he is in the presence of the Magi!**

 **X: Relax that's what the Templar's vial was for. Their focus drastically weakens the hate. and the other vials easily act as neutralizers.**

 **O: That's another Issue! You've poisoned the young with our grudge! They won't have any idea what the are feeling and be frightened.**

 **X: Which is why I made a gamble. If they fail to tame our ancient grudge, they have failed and the magi will die. However, success and we shall return to the world quickly than we could have with our children's help.**

 **O: I only that person can live happily without our fate.**

 **X; Such a romantic.**

 **O: Go die** **.**

Chapter End

* * *

 **And the third story was really long. Sorry if it took and while with mistakes I wanted to be as close to the novel as I can and give Saito some strength while not making him too OP.**

 **So Saito Eath is Scientifically advance but looks like Earth, Think Marvel C universe but without the Marvel.**

 **Lastly, I may bash at Louise but come on she provides plenty of material. And it gives an indicator of enemy power level.**

 **If you are confused about X and O here**

 **X and O wonder how to protect Saito. X made it so Saito feels Fear and hate toward Magic.**

 **The stronger the magic the stronger the feeling. O is disgusted and worries. Saito just tamed this impulse.**

 **So have patience, tell me what you think and can I use sexual words without being in trouble with the site. I have so many ideas and two OC.**


	4. Chapter 3 Duel prep MCU 2

**Hi, this is Hirem. First, I would like to apologize for my bad grammar. I've been trying to find a beta. Second, the line breaks are for separation. Next, We are at part 2 of the duel. How will Saito win? How will Louise see him and what will Saito get as a reward?**

 **HHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **I couldn't resist. Sorry. Ok, I Going to just finish up the duel and Spoilers. X and O know about the familiars Geass, so they already develop countermeasures.**

 **Also, I have OCs some based on dragon age so please don't whine about it. I don't own the familiar of zero or the name companies in the chapter. Any other pop cultures are referenced for funnies.**

 **And I want to try BGM like another story.**

 **It's Time to DDDDDDDDD DUel!**

 **Duel MCU pt. 2**

 **Osmond's office before to during the duel.**

* * *

Old Osmond was often called a doddering perverted old man.

Scratched that, he _is_ a Doddering perverted old man.

But you do not become the principal of Tristain Academy of Magic without learning the game, being smart, and most of all, being powerful.

He always enjoyed life with a peaceful expression.

But not this time.

Because right now, in front of him, was Colbert the Flame Serpent. His most trusted confidant, student, and overall restraint.

Colbert had something that made Old Osmond make a face. A face that should Ms. Longuiville see from her eavesdropping behind the door would feel shivers to her shine.

Yes, Old Osmond had a serious expression with concern. What could give him this expression? The answer to what Colbert presented him.

"Are you certain?", Osmond asked. He spoke as if no one was there. Colbert, unaware of his so-called boss's tone, answered with certain excitement.

"Yes, I am sir. When I looked at the human familiar Ms. Valierre summoned, I made a copy of the rune on his left hand. This was because they were runes I was unfamiliar with. So I made a copy. I also cast Detect magic on the boy and found that he was ordinary. Except for something peculiar.

"Peculiar?", Old Osmond asked eyebrow arched up. He had his familiar do its job and urged Colbert to continue.

'Yes, he seemed ordinary, but the detect magic alerted me to a curious amount of metal around him and some piece inside him." Colbert explained. When he cast the Detect spell it was low tier and it alerted him to the boy huge metal concentration. Concentrations only found in tattoos, but the boy had none. Curious.

"Metal aside, are certain this was him?", Osmond asked handing Colbert the sketch of Saito's runes. He then glanced at the book laid on his desk on a certain chapter. He knew the title well which was hidden in the restricted section of the teacher section.

 **Familiars of The Founder.**

A complete mythological guide telling the exploit of Founder Brimir, and more importantly, the feats of his 4 familiars.

Normally, a mage summons something that matched them perfectly in some way and it becomes their familiar.

But Founder Brimir was different. He had not one, but four familiars, each powerful and legendary, to the point of myth.

And what he wanted to know was the first chapter of the book.

"Is he really Gandalfr?", Osmond finally asked with trepidation. Looking at Colbert's excitement both warmed and worried his heart.

" Yes, I am certain of it. Other than the runes, there has been no description of Gandalfr's appearance, but according to legend, its main purpose was the protection of its master. One of the tenant extremes of a familiar's duties. Founder Brimir spells were powerful, but back then powerful spells equaled longer chant."

" A longer chant, necessitate a powerful guardian.", Osmond finished agreeably.

"This is exciting news, sir. A Gandalf has appeared in modern times." Colbert said with anticipation.

Suddenly the door was knocked 4 times hard. Osmond ordered the knocker to enter and the person knocking entered.

"O hello, Ms. ...", Osmond said absentmindedly.

"It's Skadi!", The woman named Skadi complained almost about to cry. She was a rather small woman only a foot shorter than Colbert. Wearing a simply grey hospital dress robe, she had a rather large bust and curves carefully hidden underneath. On her belt was her wand, a willow wood wand tipped with a gold star with what appeared to be a smiling face. With that, she should very beautiful, however, what marred this was her ash-age color waist length hair and her face, which had big teary eyes, with three bags under her burgundy eyes. Her face some freckle but overall skin was ghost pale as if the sun could burn her.

"Yes, Mrs. Skadi. What is the matter?" Osmond asked, almost with pity. He always felt sorry for the poor woman. With her condition, a meek heart, and familiar. It was a miracle she got married and had a kid. But still, this was their healer?

He never knew what he was thinking.

Skadi was about to speak when she suddenly collapsed.

"Miss Skadi!", Colbert cried in alarm.

"Oh dear, the poor thing tired herself out.", Osmond observed. He was already used to this. In fact, she had warned him of her condition.

The woman named Skadi suffered a type of disorder that caused her to collapse and sleep at the most inconvenient times. She kept herself awake but no amount of healing or drugs would work on her while she slept. Oddly enough she had a lot of willpower but was too meek and shy to show her stuff.

Because of her constant crying and frequent sleeping episodes, most of the academy, unfortunately, call her Sleepy Weepy. In contrast to her runic name,"Vital Flood".

 _She really should have confidence. She's very powerful and skilled but never shows it. She lets the students influence her. If it wasn't for her husband and familiar, I don't know what she would end up in._

Old Osmond was well aware of the depraved taste some nobles had. He always hoped the student didn't share their tastes.

Wait, something was missing.

Mrs. Skadi... Sleepy Weepy... HERE!

OH NO!

Osmond looked at Colbert with a frantic look. Colbert, understanding it realized what was happening. He was about to close the door when Ms. Longueville entered the room.

"Old Osmond, the teachers have some-" Longueville was interrupted by Osmond's shout.

"Out of the way Longueville! Colbert get Skadi out of Here! NOW"

Seeing the unconscious Skadi, Longueville paled and move out of the way.

But it was too late.

Something fast, soft and heavy smashed into Colbert, causing him to fall on the floor. Longueville tried to retaliate but the attacker charged at her and she was hit with something sharp and rubbery.

It then landed next to the sleeping Skadi and its appearance was visible.

It was a rather large swan, about the size of an obese child. From its head to the chest were cloudy white feathers. Its wing and back and tail feather were sky blue. From a different angle, it looked like a fat child wearing a lollipop boy sailor suit. Its flat feet were dark green and a bracelet was shackled in both legs. An aquamarine round jewel was embedded on its chest. But what was most disturbing were its eyes. They were Black as a coal, but there was something red in them. Angry, hostile. Made worse with black pointed markings.

Looking around the room, it gave every one of them a look of contempt, as if telling them they suck. When it saw Skadi sleeping. The teachers swear they saw an angry vein bulge on its head appeared.

Walking the sleeping teacher, the swan waddled toward her. With its back turn, something was on its back.

Runes.

That's right. This angry swan was Mrs. Skadi's familiar.

The swan waddled towards its sleeping master. Looking at her sleeping face, it angry expression softened slightly. Wanting to wake her up, it gently shook her and called out.

"Honk."

No waking, duck is annoyed. It gently slaps her cheeks.

"Honk!"

Nothing, It resorted to punching Skadi square on the jaw, nothing.

"Honk!"

Nothing. The veins on it head were close to popping. It then took in large gulps of air and its jewel glimmered.

Everyone covered their ears, cast defensive magic, and Old Osmond activated his office's defense circle.

" **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!"**

The swan's scream caused a high-frequency shockwave. Even with their guard up all three of them felt as if the water in their bodies was vibrating and about to burst.

Seeing its master not awake, the swan gave up and cradled her head in her familiar's body. Clapping its feet on her back. Wrapping its wings around her neck, the duck looked like a child riding its mommy.

Then at the back of her head, it opened its iron gray bill, revealing a bunch of jagged teeth.

And it chomped on Skadi's head.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!", Skadi yelped in pain and she was back to normal.

No matter how many times they see it, they can never get used to how getting bitten by one of the most aggressive common familiars could somehow cure her. Cloud Cygnus' were hostile, rude, and aggressive, on land that is. They fear no creature, except legendary monsters, or predators. And even then they go for the kill when cornered. They make fine pets if you earn their respect, but they get easily angered. They're extremely difficult to catch, and ten harder to tame. But their feathers and jewels were worth a fortune.

Legend says their hostility stems from their ability to see the true worth of people. So they behave nicely with the good, and outright hatred for the rest. But seeing it treated everyone that way, they didn't take to legend seriously.

Especially hers, which outright resort to violence, even on the students.

"Thank you, Waldo. Is there anything else?" Skadi asked, she had gotten used to the pain but, the swan alway bit differently.

Hearing its master question, the swan bit hard and moved her head to Osmond. Remembering her objective, Skadi reacted.

"Oh, goodness me sorry, everyone." she apologized.

" It 's alright, what is it Skadi?", Osmond neede her to heal them so he waited.

" Oh right, first, Count Mott, seemed to delivered this letter sir.", She responded by handing him the letter.

Opening it, Osmond's face was grim. The letter was from Count Mott. He knew about Mott's reputation and what he heard, disgusted him of all people. Shaking that thought he asked again.

" You won't believe this, but my darling came back from home!" Skadi squealed with glee. Hearing this the teachers were also relieved. Not only because her husband meant more protection from her familiar, but it also decreased their workload and expanded their curriculum.

"Excellent, I can't wait to meet the good man.", Colbert said joyfully. He often considered him a friend out of all the staff.

" There was something else... But?" Skadi couldn't put her finger on it. Oh right!

"Waldo, says the student are having a duel and betting!" Skadi finished proudly of herself.

"Who are the culprits?" Colbert question.

"Well, The first I know of was Mr. Gramont, but Waldo screamed and quacked away at the !"

Let it be known the swan's master was a chattering fool.

" Always troublesome, that family. If it' not skirt chasing, it's running their mouths.", Osmond complained tiredly. Nobles with free were troublesome indeed. " Who is he facing. Ryans, Cullen, Rainier?

"Actually, it seems to be some commoner.", Skadi corrected. Realizing what she said she nearly bolt to the area, but her swan stopped her.

"To be precise, he challenged Ms. Vallierre's familiar.", Longueville added.

Knowing glances were shared between Colbert and Osmond. Unfortunately, only two entities noticed the exchange.

A secretary and a swan.

"The teachers ask to tell that they are considering using the bell of sleep to stop the del. But could use my potionOWOWOWOW!", Skadi didn't finish when pain appeared.

For once, Osmond agreed with the swan.

"That won't be necessary. It ridiculous to use a treasure to stop a children fight, and stupid to use your poisons. Just be ready on standby to tend to their wounds. Especially, Ms. Vallierre's familiar." Osmond commanded. "Both of you are dismissed."

With that, the secretary and healer left and closed the door. Once they were gone, Osmond commanded his mouse to observe and report on the duel.

"Let'see what the familiar Gandalfr can do.", Osmond said as he activated the Mirror of farsight to show the beginning of the duel and close to its end.

He and Colbert were watching the duel take place. However, someone else was watching as well, but they didn't know that they too were being watched.

 **Duel After the sword draw.**

* * *

Saito had suddenly felt weird.

He was brimming with power, but more than that knowledge. He found he had gained knowledge of wielding the sword. Nothing formal, like a style, but something akin to efficiently making the blade be a part of his body.

And he was certain of the source of this power were his runes, because of Two, reasons.

First, his uncle taught him martial arts, but he was really bad at it because he was a brain type.

Second, the egg only modified his body and gave him fragmented memories of lost technology to replicate.

That left the familiar runes.

When he picked up the sword the glowed and he grew stronger, faster, more determined. Another feeling went to him but was neutralized by his enhancements. Curious, he willed the blue vial on and felt its power flow into the sword.

And the results were amazing.

On the outside, it looked normal. But Saito knew if the saw what he was seeing if he willed it the crowd would be shocked. His blade, to his eyes, had an indigo energy layer with white tendrils and arching sparks.

He was using the blue vial with perfect synchronization!

It took him a month to use one aspect, and 2 more for all and both. But he doesn't have to will it. It was as of he was just breathing air. Looking at Guiche, Saito had an idea. An incredibly embarrassing idea.

Wield his new sword with determination, Saito put on his hood, hiding the top of his eyes and covered his face.

Seeing that action Guiche chuckled."Well, I suppose even with a weapon you still...!"

Guiche paused. But then he summoned 12 valkyries, only they were armed with spears and sword and shields. He then to two steps back and looked in shock at what he saw.

Everyone was shocked at Guiche's behavior, but then they saw why.

The golem protecting Guiche initially...

When Saito swung his sword...

was sliced into clean pieces with one swing!

Saito was amazed at the turn of events. He had made five slashes, but they only saw one. Furthermore, the stupid doll was crushed and burning already and no noticed. It also had the magic controlling it neutralized, meaning he didn't have to destroy it. But that solved one aspect of the blue. It can dispell magical energy, but not matter. Meaning there was a time window were Earth made constructs could be canceled. Still, he was confident that Guiche wouldn't be able to beat him. Even with twelve of those stupid dolls.

 _Well, time to put on a show._

With that Saito inhaled a breath and laughed.

"Hahahahahaha!", he laughter shocked everyone as he continued his plan.

"Oh its been such a long time since I held such a tool.", he mumbled almost longingly.

"I CAN FInALLY GO ALL OUT!" He screamed at Guiche.

Guiche hearing Saito sudden change wasted no time and Commanded his golems to attack. "Hmph, it doesn't matter. You will fail here!"

The twelve valkyries charged at high speed, their weapons ready.

 **(Cue World Break Prologue.)**

 **" All of Creation exist in this plane."** , Saito chanted sonorously as if praying. seeing as got closer he had begun. Everyone heard him and were alarmed at the lines. Could this commoner use magic?

The Valkyries were getting closer.

" **However, you are made to cut this plane.",** he continued as the first Valkyrie came close.

It's over. That was what everyone thought.

 **SHING!**

But then that first Valkyrie was cut. But not in two.

No.

By eight!

 **"Therefore, there is nothing in this world that I cannot cut.",** Saito ended that statement after slicing three more valkyries. He picked up one of the spears and Hurled it at Guiche.

Guiche was now afraid. He ordered three of his Valkyries to come back and summoned three more shield valkyries to form a wall against the incoming spear.

But to his alarm, the spear was hurled at frightening speeds. It pierced all three shield valkyries and stopped barely at him. He was close to their remains to notice something odd.

The valkyries that were on the spear injuries were worsening!

Looking at Saito Guiche saw his opponent's eyes hidden under his hood. There they were blue and staring at him with grim contempt. All while eviscerating another Valkyrie.

This kept going on and Saito getting closer. He was walking leisurely at the 4th foe, but then he quickened his and began slaughtering away at them until was was a few meters closer.

"You made five critical mistakes today.", Saito stated a matter of factly. At the same time, he butchered another Valkyrie. Giche had begun summoning more, but he was reaching his limit.

And Saito knew it too.

In fact, he was making Guiche tire faster.

Unknown to Guiche, and everyone, Saito had been weakening Guiche this whole time. When Saito was waiting, Guiche was one of the nobles he gave his **special** tea. Saito had planned a counter for a different but somewhat similar occasion.

What was in the tea?

For the most part a few drops of Saito's blood.

As it turns out, the blue vial weakened the mind. This helped allow the poison to spread. And finally the ichor milk. to be the influence.

It gave him near limitless vitality to use the other vial, but it also gave him the ability to detect those he's spiked.

And allowed him to control their output. It also helped that he was emitting a dispelling field, invisible to the eye, every time he slashed and spoke.

The ichor required time to work, and this duel was a needed distraction. He hated pointless fights but this guy was asking for it.

"First, you gave me a sword. It never occurred to you that I was a master swordsman. Did it?", Saito asked humorlessly. This was a lie, but better to make him think otherwise. He didn't want to seem defenseless.

"Second,..", Saito began as he cut up 5 more of Guiche's golems. "You're fighting a battle of attrition with an opponent, with more stamina than you as well as resolve."

This was true, as well. Thanks to the egg, even if Saito let Guiche doll keep pounding him, he would always come out on top. All he would lose was the energy he got from his meal.

And he was determined. Determined to kick his ass.

"Third,...,", Saito continued. But a Golem was behind him about to hit him with the but of its spear. However, Saito kept his eyes on Guiche, reversed his sword grip, thrust to his back. He then sliced upwards while turning. Leaving a crescent-shaped slice as the doll was split in two.

"At the beginning, you toyed with me instead of efficiently going to end it. You leave yourself vulnerable to a foe who fights smart and dirty.", Saito finishes seriously. "Like This!"

Saito suddenly appeared in front of Guiche and Followed the movement of a famous race car driver, bounty hunter.

" **Falcon Punch!"**

Saito didn't want to do something embarrassing but he couldn't resist.

The move was meant to determine the output and get to Giche faster. And it helped that his gloves protected his hands from the recoil.

He also scored some awesome point by stabbing the last Valkyrie attacking him from behind.

But he never thought the image he was seeing would appear.

An invisible falcon outline shot out of his fist and slammed Guiche in the jaw along with his real one.

The egg had told him that the first step of mastery was imagery. And he completed it!

He suddenly realized that the Blue vial was completely under his control and will.

He finally broke through!

But the joy was dashed when he felt another feeling. One that was poison.

It was the second vial, and it was tougher.

Ignoring the burden, for now, Saito looked at Guiche who had his back on the ground. A swollen cheek was present on his face.

Guiche, when he got used to the pain was shocked when he saw Saito's sword.

It was held up, pointed facing him, as if it was dangling in the air.

"Fourth is that you rely more on your magic, this leads to your body growing weak. This leaves you vulnerable should an opponent get close, like now.", Saito said harshly.

Guiche took his eyes off the sword and managed to look at Saito's face from under his hood. And he felt fear.

Saito's eyes radiated not just contempt, but a grim predatory look. IThey hungered for his blood and wouldn't bat an eye if that sword plunged down his throat. Beside those emotions, they looked like a warrior, of harden steel crushing him with their gaze.

"Lastly, how dare you look down on me and try to belittle your fellow student? You should learn this law. There are more creature at the bottom.", Saito finished saying.

And with that, he plunged his sword downward.

 **SHING!**

 **(end BGM)**

Everyone was startled that they all looked away. When enough time past they looked at the fighters.

Guiche was OK! saito had just stabbed the blade next to Guiche's head. The look of fear was still plastered on his face.

Saito was fine, but the sword he stabbed down was chipped and full of damage. It was broken so many times.

Saito looked at the sword. He had to admit Guiche had good taste, and the composition was right. It even was steel, something that wasn't apparently Guiche specialty. He knew that because after the 6 dolls, it began to chip. Saito knew that most of the damage from the blade came from him. His power was too much for the blade's magical integrity to hold. And then the current and pressure were crushing while he slashed.

It was a pity. He really liked it and wanted to keep it.

But the blade was a sign that he still had a way to go. It showed him on it demise that he still couldn't control his power output. Even though he had completed synching with the Blueblood. He still needed to practice to enjoy this power.

After all, powers were like muscles. Exercise made them strong.

"Steel beats bronze dumbass. Yield." Saito declared threateningly. He made it a point to say he was holding back.

"I y-yield." Guiche whimpered weakly. He really regretted taking this commoner on. It was humiliating and could have been avoided if he had kept his mouth shut.

" Perfect! Thank for the duel. And don't forget your loses!", Saito said cheerfully while removing his hood. He had a cheerful look and was smiling.

He was feeling refreshed, in fact, the hate he felt had almost subsided. and thanks to his progress, was now a great dislike.

He then turned back and headed towards Louise and Siesta. Both girls were with shocked expressions. While he felt warm his Siesta gaze. His hate grew with Louise and he knew why.

 _Great, because of this duel, she'll now assume that my victories are hers and that this is her power. Typical. She'll probably one-sidedly push her mistakes on me with my own._

 _UGH! This bitch will be troublesome I better up the program a bit to be sure she..._

Saito's thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly about to collapse from exhaustion. Adrenaline, the blood, and familiar runes were keeping him up. But when he removed his weapon the magic stopped, and after he broke through the vial, he needed time and rest to stabilize.

"Saito!"

" Mr. Saito!"

Louise and Siesta ran to his side as his body was about to fall to the ground. Siesta was faster and she held on to the right side while Louise came later holding the left. Throughout the fight, they were focused on him and were amazed at his ability to come back from a hopeless situation.

"Louise, what the hell is your familiar!", Behind them, Guiche complained. Looking at the sleeping commoner, he couldn't believe that someone like him beat a noble.

"Hmph, how should I know!? You lost to HIm!" Loise barked arrogantly. Once again the shadow in her psyche was giggling with glee.

Hearing that response, Guiche nodded and limped away to Mrs. Skadi office. But before he left he cast levitation on Saito's body.

At he could give the winner some help.

Louise was surprised at Guiche's but he and Siesta decided to push his floating body to her room.

With the corner of a sleeve, Louise dabbed at her eyes. He looked so in pain, so pitiful, she couldn't help but cry. He'd become so strong suddenly when he grabbed the sword, but if it hadn't been for that, he really might have died.

 _Right now, that was more important than Saito winning. I bet this idiot thought it probably wouldn't matter if he died. Going around being so headstrong like that, when you're just a commoner..._

"You're just a familiar, so why do you keep doing stuff on your own?!"

Louise yelled at the sleeping Saito. Her relief was quickly being replaced by annoyance.

Hearing this Siesta couldn't resist a joyful smile. Sometimes noble were cute in their stubbornness.

"Honk."

The two of them suddenly heard that sound and to their left, they saw something that made them perplexed.

It was Waldo.

Mrs. Skadi's familiar was either by her side or in the medical room. Louise never saw it before but she heard rumors that one of the teachers had a rude familiar. One that disrespected every noble it encountered and was impertinent to its master. This behavior coupled with Skadi's nature made Louise and almost every student look down on her for being a terrible noble.

It was also the rumors that ironically became part of Louise's' treatment of familiars.

Louise had enough disobedient familiars, so she ignored the swan and began carrying Saito's floating body to her room.

"Honk!"

Before Louise made two steps, Waldo flew in front her and block her path. Seeing it up close both girls saw its expression.

While Waldo looked at Siesta like she was annoying. He looked at Louise as if he was staring at a pile of dung.

This aggravated Louise. What was this creature's problem?

"What do you want?", Louise asked rudely. She getting annoyed at this familiar.

While giving Louise the dung stare, Waldo unfolded his right wing and used it feather to point at Saito, Louise, and Siesta. And then at himself. And finally the direction of the medical room.

"I think he wants us to take Mr. Saito to the healer's we should do that.", Siesta understood, with a hint of fear. As a maid, she was in charge of cooking and cleaning. But she also cleaning the medical bay, and she knew first hand not to anger the bird in front of them.

" No way. He's my familiar, it is a master's duty to discipline and care for their familiar. No matter how insolent they are.", Louise rejected quickly the suggestion. When she was saying that line, she venomously was calling Saito a fool and implying that Waldo was the same.

Not to mention her refusal showed her disdain and contempt for Skadi.

In her ignorance and pride, she forgot that familiars gain heightened intellect and the Cloud swans were smart, despite their insolent behavior.

In other words, Waldo heard everything.

The swan kept blocking their path until they complied. This time looking at Louise like she was a pile of manure. And every block angered Louise further.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled and in her anger, she kicked Waldo four feet away.

When she calmed down, she realized what had done. Looking around she was relieved that everyone but them left.

However, before she could get away with Saito and the maid, she hit by something hard at the back of her head.

She fell on her face. Hard.

With dirt and grass on her face, she looked up and saw Waldo radiating pure killing intent.

Waldo began pecking at her forehead at rapid intervals. Hard.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

They hurt like and she tried fighting back. But the swan dodged every blow and its attack became fiercer.

Eventually, it grew bored with her and began biting her hard everywhere, her limbs, her side, until it stopped at the last spot: the back of her head.

Each bit was painful but she felt herself weakening. She fell. The last thing in her eye was the swan looking down on her with both disgust and pity.

After Louise fell, Waldo looked at as if asking the question: _Are you as stupid as her?_

"Please take us to Miss Skaid, Mr. Waldo," Siesta answered timidly. Hearing her response Waldo closed his eyes and nodded his head. Looking at the unconscious Louise, Waldo went to her and using his bill threw Louise up in the air and slammed her body on top of Saito floating one.

"Wah!"

Siesta was alarmed at such a brazen action against a noble. But she paid no mind and followed the swan to where it master was.

 **Osmond's office after Waldo**

* * *

Old Osmond and Colbert breathed a sigh of relief.

Both of them have been observed the duel from beginning to end and everything about it puzzled them.

When they saw Waldo at the end, Colbert almost left the room. But Old Osmond stopped. And said let the swan work.

And sure enough, they saw the swan brutally attack Louise.

"Honestly, Why does Willowmina let her familiar commit such acts? What if the Duke found out?", Colbert asked tiredly. He was unfortunately also people Waldo seemed to hate.

"What? That his youngest daughter actually disobeyed a teacher and assaulted her familiar on a medical emergency. The Duke is not as stupid as the children." Osmond reasoned. Centurion in his youth was often the voice of reason. "Besides, he knows about Waldo's behavior, and Waldo won't kill them. I hope."

Both of were nervous at their colleague's familiar. They knew that legend the Swan can see sin, but they never really believe it until they met Skadi. She was a sweet woman, but her companion wanted to kill them as much as she helped them. So they knew that it knew what they had done.

Perhaps, that is why it was so violent to the students. Noble were often corrupt, incompetent, sinful, or a mixture of all three.

"Still, Waldo aside,", Colbert changed the topic swiftly. He deactivated the mirror and continued."Didn't you see Osmond? A Gandalfr. A real Gandalfr in the modern age! What a historic turn!"

Colbert was obviously happy at such excitement. It was unheard of a commoner beating a noble.

"He beat Guiche! Granted Guiche was a lazy student, but it was still an accomplishment! We definitely have to tell the Palace about this sir." Colbert was on a roll.

However, old Osmond stopped him there.

"No Jean. We'll keep it to ourselves. No one but the people of this room should know the truth.", Osmond said resolutely. He wanted to speak more but the walls have ears. And those ears wear such pure panties.

"How come sir? Such things would be notified to the palace.", Reasoned Colbert.

"Do you want to give those bored, numbskulls what could be an ancient superweapon?", Osmond asked humorlessly.

Hearing that Colbert suddenly realized his mistake.

" I'm sorry sir. I just let the excitement get to me."' Colbert answered apologetically.

"It's fine. Curiosity always gets to us.", Osmond said. He now had the same peaceful goofy face the student see him with. " You may go to your duties then. We still have three weeks before that pig Mott demand another servant from the academy. So we better get ready."

"Yes, sir!", Colbert answer. He turned to walk to the door.

"Oh, Mr. Colbert.", Osmond called out to him while plucking his nose hairs. Colbert turned around to look at his boss.

"Sir?"

"Keep an eye on Miss Valierre and her familiar.", Osmond said absentmindedly. He was getting an annoying hair plucked."Especially the familiar. If any trouble happens beyond your skill, you have my permission to use _that_."

Hearing those orders, Colbert's face was solemn. So this secret was that important.

"Understood." Colbert then walked out of the office and back to his lab. Wondering about Gandalfr's appearance.

After he left, Miss Longueville came into Osmond office. She went back to her desk and continued her work.

"Was your discussion over sir?"

"Why yes, it was. Mr. Colbert had such interesting ideas. I really hope to see them!" Osmond described with glee.

"I see.." Longueville continued her work in peace. Until...

"Oh, you bet it will be pink. Well, I'll still say she would go for Black!"

"Old Osmond!"

Once again Longueville beats a perverted Old man, and once again the old man forgot his somber thought and secret observations in the beating.

 **Miss Skadi's center**

* * *

Louise woke all sore and numb. She herself in one of the medical beds.

"Saito!"

Not seeing where her familiar was, Louise panicked and was about to get out of bed.

"Would you please, stop struggling and just rest Miss Valliere?"

Hearing the voice Louise turned to see her right curtains open and see Mrs. Skadi on the other side. Behind her was Waldo whose eyes seem to be looking at her sadistically.

"You!", The sight of the swan made her forget about Skadi and she wanted to charge at it. But Skadi was shoving her back to bed.

"No miss you should just rest up and recover!" Skadi pleaded tears were about to fall.

" I don't care! I'll burn this duck and find Saito!", cried hysterically in a rage. Behind Skadi, Waldo was using it wing to wield something.

An Ax.

" But he's fine!" Skadi cried in a frantic manner. The poor girl needed her rest.

"Eh.", That stopped Louise long enough to calm downed. Waldo seeing this change, lowered the ax but kept it on standby.

" Yes, he was fine. When Mr. Gramont came in, Waldo brought the two of you in and I had to treat your injuries. Honestly, what kind of trouble do you get into, young lady? Don't you know fighting is bad? You could have gotten hurt or worse." Skadi said with minute sternness.

" What do you mean I was in a fight! Saito was the one fighting! he should be the most injured!", Louise stated accusingly. She couldn't believe this person was a healer. She was a joke!

" Saito? Oh! You mean that sweet young man that was here!", Skadi stated innocently. But in Louise's eyes, she was even dumber.

Not noticing Louise's disdain, Skadi continued. "Yes, he was here. But both you and master Guiche more serious injuries and I had to act fast. So I healed the both of you and went to check up on him. And I was right! He as healthy as me!", Skadi chirped happily. This angered Louise more.

She really couldn't this weakling!

However, Skadi collapsed hard on the ground.

"What!", Louise panicked. But then seeing the fool down she decided to leave the room.

Unfortunately, she was stopped by something soft warm and heavy.

Waldo.

He had tackled Louise from behind and used the side of the ax to break Louise's legs.

"AHHHH", Louise's screamed in pain. But Waldo ignored her and bit her viciously on her arms and leg before waddling to Skadi head and biting it.

"OW!" Skadi got up like magic." Thank you, Waldo."

She then looked at Louise and was alarmed.

"Miss Valliere! This why I told you to get some rest you would hurt yourself!" Skadi lectured her.

"I didn't do this it was ..!" before she could finish a muffled scream was heard and she stopped.

Skadi ignored her and gently put her back to bed. She took out her wand and flicked it at the legs.

They were healed in mere moments and When Skadi offered a potion Louise drank it reluctantly.

She suddenly felt less pain and it was almost disappearing.

" The potion will repair any damages done to you as well as reinforce broken bones. But the effect requires a night of stable rest to speed the process. Overworking yourself dilutes the concentration so rest up Ok." Skadi with a gentle smile before walking to her room, one of the other doors near the exit.

Waldo was there looking at her with contempt. He had perched himself on a chair cushion and was watching her.

"You truly are stupid Louise."

Louise turned to her left and saw the curtain slide to see Saito sitting on a chair like Waldo.

"Saito!", She was about to say but Saito he out his hand in a shushing manner.

"We can talk but be quiet. Apparently, you need to rest here no if and or buts." He whispered cautiously.

" Where were you?! Why did that fool lie that you were not here!? Why should I listen to-"

 **SNAP!**

Saito snapped his fingers and Louise was silent, her consciousness sealed. No memory until he allowed it.

" I'm sorry, but you don't mind that I do this?", He apologized to the swan and asked.

In return, the swan looked bored. It pointed at Louise with its feathers and then to its mouth in a heaving fashion.

" I can understand. I might feel the same.", He agreed honestly.

Looking at Louise Saito gave his order.

"Control yourself. Be open. Tell the truth. **Obey."**

SNAP!

Louise came and was about to ask when Saito held up his hand.

"I'll answer but be quiet. You don't want to Die do you?", Saito asked curiously.

Louise had a confused expression, So Saito explained.

" I don't know much about this world but from what I heard from Siesta, That maid with me, You disobeyed a teacher, attacked her familiar and disrespected her.", Saito stated dully. He was getting tired of this.

" I did no-"

"Don't lie. The bird told me everything.", Saito interjected. He pointed to Louise's behind and she turned to see what he meant.

Waldo's gem was showing a projection scene of them after the duel. After that, the swan hopped out of the chair and flew to the next close bed.

" First, of all Professor Skadi is not a fool. I don't know what kind of past you have with her but stop it. She is an accomplished doctor with skills you idiots don't seem to realize." Saito explained harshly. It was uncool, but she was cruel so he had to be Fair.

"How can you side with her when you-"

"She is a nicer person than you.", He retorted. "She was able to deduce that I had no injuries on just by looking and that it was Waldo who attacked you."

"You're not injured!", Louise was shocked. He seemed weak when she saw him fight. Maybe that...

" Hate the burst your bubble but that was all just a fluke. I have nothing special and it was not your power." Saito callously stamped out. If he let that thought go it would bolster her ego.

" After she checked me, I went back to the room and prepared some tea. But you were still asleep so now its cold.", Saito motioned his hand to the teapot and cup near the stand. " I waited for you to wake but it took too long. Waldo was nice enough to keep it hot now."

"Waldo?", Louise asked not believing her hearing.

"Yeah, that swan. He's so nice even gave me some cookies from his master's stash!", Saito explained.

"That can't be true! Waldo is evil!", Louise almost screamed. She couldn't believe her ears.

" No, I don't think he's evil. Just crabby.", Saito refuted. Seeing Louise not believe her Sito continued.

" Alright, You only see Waldo when he with the professor or here right?", Saito asked and Louise nodded." Waldo is a water familiar. Mrs. Skadi a water mage. It is like that."

Louise nodded.

"However, did you know that the professor was born with a rare condition?", Saito asked.

Louise didn't know.

"She was born with a disease that amplified her spell output to the extremes.", Saito explained. He was able to coax the info due to being nice. Thank you, Dad.

"However, side effect include, greying hair, doddering emotions, and severe sleeping episode and tenacity." Saito continued. When he heard this disease the thought it was narcolepsy on steroids."This made her sleepless likely and more erratically, hence the bags under her eyes. All that for a spell boost."

"Why didn't-!'

"Why didn't I stop Waldo from attacking you? Easy. I couldn't.", Seeing Louise confused Saito explained." Waldo is, according to Skadi a Cloud Swan. They fly in a flock and live with clean water. Anything filthy or hostile and they will destroy with extreme prejudice. They can manipulate water at expert level. Fly for 10 days without stopping. Do simple jobs and are loyal companions. They're also as strong as 3 large men, hence the bruising."

Louise turned blue at the memory.

"But that's not the worst part she told me.", Saito continued with an ominous effect. "Cloud swans can emit sonic shockwaves, and worst of all they're poisonous."

"What-!", Almost screaming Louise covered her mouth. Saito thought for once she listened.

" Yeah, that actually why you're here.", Saito clarified." When you pissed off Waldo, he resorted to violence and bit you a lot right?"

Louise nodded.

"Most don't know this but a cloudy swan's bill's interior has a lining o serrated edges and teeth. They secrete a paralyzing sleep toxin. Hence your here."

...

"Basically, I'd be fighting an Angry, powerful bird with a sonic boom and poison teeth. With no weapon.", Saito finished.

It took Louise time to mull over it. Saito had secretly upped the dosage when he silenced her but still more needed to be done.

Suddenly Louise realized why the teacher let her familiar treat her that way. She was too tired to fight!

"Wrong again.", Saito cut into her thoughts.

"What do you mean?!" Louise whined.

"Haven't you noticed it already after I explained to you?", Saito asked. Louise still had a blank expression of confusion.

Tired Saito explained.

"Skadi's body stimulates itself with the swan toxin.", Saito clarified. "That's Waldo's purpose. He keeps her awake and stops patients from killing themselves. Medical room policy: Out of here fine or out of here dead."

Finally, Louise relented. After experiencing Waldo Louise now had a strong fear for the teacher. Saito concluded his reasoning.

"Besides, I just walk back here after she treated you. I didn't see what happened so I can't judge.", Saito concluded. Before he got up and left Saito decided to give her a little scare.

"Oh and if you're not convinced, maybe Guiche will tell you. He did save you after all.",Said added.

Louise was confused. Guiche didn't he already get treatment.

"You'll be spending three nights with him. Before you and I were brought here, he was healed. But like you, he pissed off a certain nurse and nearly died.", Saito stopped and then he pointed at the bed to her right. The one that Waldo went in.

" Right now Waldo is sleeping on him, but I wouldn't make much noise. He's very crabby.", Saito was at the exit.

Louise decided to sleep off her frustrations. She didn't care that her teacher was powerful, or her familiar was actually lecturing her. She was a proud noble of the Duke. And she will make him obey.

"Good luck on that seeing as you have 0% success rate, Louise the Zero."

Hearing that mockery, Louise looked up and saw Saito hold the door with an innocent smile.

Louise instantly became pale as Saito slammed it shut, hard.

The scream of pained despair rang and echoed across the room.

Willowmina Skadi was a sweet caring woman. But unknown to her, her precious infirmary had become a torturous hell on Earth.

 **Saito walking**

* * *

Now Saito was enjoying his free time.

He had to admit this "curse" of his was useful. That nurse didn't actually tell him about her condition. He was just bullshitting from what he had gleaned from Louise's injuries. And he made sure to be honestly respectful toward her when she did heal him.

However, it took a while for the swan to tolerate him. That bird could smell malicious intent 3 miles from here!

If he hadn't promised it that he wouldn't go after its master, that bird might have killed him.

Making his way to Louise's room, Saito Closed the door and began his preparations.

When he completed the first vial some of the egg's memories actually made sense. So these two were responsible for his affliction.

Still, he had to thank them. He was able to win and gain power for his dream. But it actually came at a price.

Even if he actually was able to use their power, he still needed time. After all, millennia have gone by since them. So first he needed to get stronger. Easy enough since he could just practice here at the school. And Also he had to fulfill their population. Luckily, this meant growing the number, and the sexy time coincided with his harem goal.

But he had to keep it under wraps. Play the fool because his little stunt got him a target. He needed to create a safe place to experiment, with no prying eyes. But from his senses, he could detect some lower lifeform in the area. And not only that he felt as if he was being watched.

 _Keep calm. You're in a place where magic exists. So some mage could have spy features. You'll have to find them while also fortifying the area._

Thank goodness for the egg. Taking out the laptop Saito began working on his research, all while calculating the exact amount of blood to Purge the room.

 _Good thing, Louise,_ and _Guiche will progress faster as their bodies heal. Thank you,_ Waldo _._

 ** _Osmond's_ office **

* * *

Old Osmond was enjoying a good nap.

After that duel, he enjoyed the usual peace and harassment of his life. But he still had worries to deal with.

For one, He had to find a maid to give to that slimeball Mott. Osmond hated the fact he remembered Mott from somewhere and it disgusted him.

Mott was one of the proofs of Nobles abusing their power for pleasure. He knew that the Count wanted a steady supply of young maids from the school and threatened their funding.

If it wasn't for his former students helping hide them and offering the bastard older maids. They would have been more victims.

However, his Academy was the only safe place for the beauty of the common folk. Other place and villages suffered at the Count and they couldn't go to the palace because Mott had the Crown's backing. Even the Duke couldn't touch the lesser noble.

Still, the Fatso was demanding either 50000 gold or a lovely useful maid. He had 3 weeks to provide a suitable candidate and finally have a chance to depose of the school's thorn.

Osmond hated such plots and motives. But he knew how to play them and they helped in his career. But they all left his youth with so much blood.

Waldo was right to hate him. He was a sinful man.

But as sinful as he was, he cared for the teacher and students dearly to atone for his failures. That was why he took in The Skadi's, Longueville, Colbert and several other when he was hiring. Whether they told him or not he knew their sins and he understood them.

Even the spy, under his nose.

But good things have to end. That was the nature of things. While peace was in the school, the world was in turmoil.

A civil war affecting the future of Halkegenia.

A mad king with a hidden agenda.

A church more rotted than spoil plums.

A nation of brutes in the cold alone.

The elves, whose movement have been increasing as of late.

And worst of all, thefts, Abductions, and traitors lurking in his own Tristain.

While guiding the young, he planned and planned on how to deal with the threats to the school, but he wasn't all knowing and the mistakes that cost him and others dearly.

A tear was slowly falling from those aged purple eyes. A reminder of no matter how many lives he gambled, he still had a heart.

Feeling relieved that his secretary was no present he decided to go to bed. One perk of being the headmaster was his own room and study.

Before he could stand up his familiar appeared on the desk before him.

"Chuu-Chuu-CHU_CHU_CHUU!"

"What is it Motsognir?". Osmond asked the mouse. He only saw the friend scared when danger was around, but his skills should be Enough.

The mouse was talk in squeaks, but to Osmond, he was showing him a scene.

 **Hider-Mice:** In the familiar index ranked 32 in the common bracket, but 15 in the rare. _A long thought mythical creature, the hider was thought to be a sneaky dwarf who know everything. In reality, it is the clans of mice with three unique abilities. 1. The ability to share sense with kin. 2. The ability to pass on the knowledge to the next generation. 3. The ability to enter any barrier, no matter how magical, undetected. This species of mice blend its coat to appear ordinary but are very rare and difficult to track. Attack in a swarm but mostly hides from any harm hence the name._

Osmond began to seeing everything Motsognir and his family saw.

From the students goofing...

The teachers watching...

Some kissing...

Other... reading.

The commoners working...

Waldo beating up students in the infirmary.

It was when the image in his mind went to Louise's room that he saw the problem. When the mouse entered the room. it looked like the Familiar miss Valierre summoned was writing. but Osmond carefully looked at the memory.

He was Writing... ...

For 4 hours!

No student writing would cause this phenomenon, the mice tell him everything in the school.

What was up with this familiar?

Other than being Gandalfr, he seemed to be a scared young man. He had no defaults and changes.

Suddenly, he was struck with an idea!

And he hated it for its risk.

He now had the gamble to deal with all the problems with Mott, the spy, and school treasury.

But needed to carefully make everything move well.

Looking at the memory of Waldo attacking Louise, he had an idea. Taking another Image of Sait and Guiche Arguing. He also looked at the person matching the 2 images.

 _It will probably get me killed. But if I do not Gamble, more of them will fall._

With that sad thought, Osmond went to sleep hoping for dreams of panties and beautiful young women and not memories of failure.

 **Memory Green1**

* * *

 **The Green vial of poison X and O**

 **O: You sir, are a psycho.**

 **X; What now friend?**

 **O: F**K you! I just had a message from the elders. They said the Blades have been attacked by an enemy force!**

 **X: Realy?! We must help them!**

 **O: You're the culprit! You idiot!**

 **X: I resent that remark! What proof do you have?**

 **O: OH I don't know. How about you reek of Eleazar Blood?! I came home and you have a drop of their blood on your you forget that in the wrong concentrations, their blood is acidic, or worse a virulent poison.**

 **X: Do not forget it also can become a fountain of youth. Disease eater. And the perfect neutralizer for our hatred and an inhibitor for the Templar Mind Burn.**

 **O: You slaughtered 800 youths and maidens for their blood, for the seed? Have you lost your mind!?**

 **X; I am perfectly rational. They still have enough to still be a faction. Besides, they stew their dead for those abominable life pits.**

 **O; But you've taken lives! If the council or the kings find out, they will alert the Eleazar and then this experiment will be destroyed. And we'll face the ire of two factions that helped destroy the Magi.**

 **X; Push. Not destroy. Push**

 **O: Irrelevant! We don't have much time. I was fortunate enough to hide all evidence that you were involved. But I had to use the Templars as a scapegoat. Now they'll keep fighting for centuries, as their blood thins out.**

 **X  
O  
X  
O: Why did you take the children? We had an adequate amount of Eleazar blood from the offerings. What could the children you stole be for?**

 **X: I only took 300 hundred for their blood. And I returned them home. I don't know about the others and I didn't kill them.**

 **O: Wait then who did?**

 **X; I don't' know my friend. But I needed the blood of ripe fruit to feed the 2nd trial and integrate the memories clearly.**

 **O: The Blades of Eleazar's ancestral dream.**

 **X: Exactly. With the Templar's song as a melody. I can use the Eleazar's blood memory to convey everything of the past so that our project and knowledge will be passed on the blood. I just need to find the right binding compound.**

 **O; How long until The council figures out what we are doing?**

 **X: If incomplete. at least 200 years. But be hopeful. It will Take 100 if we cut corners, and 500 if done safely.**

 **O: We do this safely. I'll deal with the council. With the Eleazar and Templar conflict, they'll be distracted for 50 years finish quickly. Templar use brute force and power. But the Eleazar, kill quietly with just as much Venom.**

 **X: Got it.  
O  
X  
O  
X  
O: What is it?**

 **X: Have you looked at the possible fates lately.**

 **O: I really didn't want to see.**

 **X: What did you see?**

 **O: Incredible. You actually feel fear.**

 **X: I only fear our failure.**

 **O: They won't have this curse. Don't worry. But Our hate actually protected them. But their world has fought and fought. And every time I look I see the future be terrible. A planet dry of water. The earth slaves to cuttlefish. The undead ruling. The Magi returning. Fate being rewritten. Our children sealing their hearts and killing those that open them. A son cries as his father dies after saving him. Every future probability I calculate and look just keep getting either weirder or worse.**

 **X: All the more we can not let them win.**

 **O: You suck.**

 **Saito room**

* * *

Saito was sleeping on his hay, but he still felt tears forming in his eyes.

He knew the 2nd vial was painful but, he never realized that failure to pass would bring him grief. He had managed to spy proof the entire room. So that he could feast on his meals in peace.

But the Room wards would mean nothing if he didn't pass the test.

Vial one, Templar blood, was simple: **"Overcome _the heart's poison and defend the virtues with a calm center and victory is yours."_**

Don't lose to hate, beat the evil asshole and my power is yours.

He was glad the memories opened and he finally knew about the challenges.

But He was not ready for this.

 _ **"Offer thine blood to the bountiful. Guide them to sleep. And claim the treasures of the lord. Weaken in resolve and fail. You die.**_

 _ **Reward is the blood of Eleazar and our brotherhood forever passed. Good luck"**_

He didn't believe in prophecy, but he was still worried.

Something was about to happen and he wasn't going to like it.

 **END CHAPTER**

* * *

 **Ok I have no idea** what to **expect also PM me if you want to see a lemon I have some ideas, but I'm nervous to put them down if this breaches guidelines. I based the second vial on another game. and tell me your thoughts on the OC. Did I do anything wrong? Well, sorry for my bad grammar. Next time Sword, Girl, a mystery.**


	5. Chapter 4 Sword and Mott plan

**Now time for the meeting with Derf. Some of you say I'm hard on Louise and may be right. But I have little sympathy so just try to stay. The bitchier she is the more it will be endearing later. Also sorry about the poor grammar.**

 **I do not own Familiar of Zero all names are either made by me or based on some games and Anime. I own just the character egos. Dragon Age inspired not a crossover.**

 **Well, then time for the show.**

 **The Sword and plan for Mott**

* * *

 **Louise's room late at night**

It's been a week since the duel with Guiche and Saito has gotten used to his(Crappy) daily routine.

On mornings, he would wake up Louise. Then, he would dress her up. Followed by cleaning. Laundry. And whatever else his precious master wanted to do.

If he woke up late he would be denied breakfast. If he didn't obey her, he would be beaten and denied breakfast.

"A disobedient familiar that can't obey their master is less than a dog." That was what one of Louise's mottos was.

And so that was the daily life of the familiar of zero.

The End.

YEAH RIGHT!

That was merely the fantasy of Louise's fragile mind and what others saw. If she was to realize the reality, she would be crushed.

Saito spent most of his night typing and calculating, distilling and studying his research on Louise's table. He had been taking data on her level of program immersion. And from what he was seeing across the table on the bed he was certain the results were looking fruitful.

On her bed, Louise was asleep in her nightgown. But unlike a week ago, she was flushed in the face. Fidgeting in her sleep. And her hands were both caressing her nonexistent chest and one was under her dress underneath the covers.

She was masturbating.

It was a good thing Saito had set up a perimeter to keep spies away. Another gift from the geezers.

All the beating and insults and cruelty he endured were in fruition. Louise didn't realize that her mistreatment of him was shifting their power dynamic.

In her dreams, she was both drowning in frustration and pleasure. And she was giving him control when she wakes up.

He was the master of this room.

While Saito would love nothing more than to sleep in the bed of their luxurious room, he had to keep playing the helpless fool for the entire week to Achieve his goals.

The first of which was poisoning his "Master".

From his observations, Saito saw that this pink hair was for all intents and purposes dangerous.

She was weak-willed, prideful, stupid, cruel, and overall disgusting.

However, Saito had to admit that parts of that crappy behavior stem from the peer bullying from other nobles. Since she showed no talent for the 4 elements, she was labeled a failure.

He should have realized a week ago. After all, Pride and insecurity were two sides of the same coin.

Tsundere bitches get more hostile the more underdeveloped they are and lead to violence.

So, he's had to keep himself weak, so she would not notice his abilities and not realize he was gaining control.

Every day in the morning and every night, he always served her his **Special** tea. He was lucky that some flattery was enough and that it suited her taste otherwise he would have to resort to more drastic measures.

Each dosage increased his program control over Louise's movement, memories, and feelings. Coupled with the fact that she had beaten savagely when he pulled that make-up prank. He was 84% confident that she has fallen.

He had enough control to actually force himself on her and finally become a man.

But he didn't.

Part of him calls himself a wuss. But the other parts agree that it takes time.

There were 3 reasons why.

First, his tastes.

He was aware that some Harem Kings when they gain the power to enslave. They turn their women into dolls. He understands that was the more pragmatic approach. But he was a bit of a romantic.

He wanted love, shared together, in the darkness. Where the world knows nothing.

He would have liked to have sex Louise as a doll. But he figured making her crave him was the more amusing route.

Didn't two of his cousins from distant lines become hospital directors and have an entire staff at beck and call?

Plus, something told him that rape was soul-crushing, both to the female and rapist.

Oh right, it was his mother.

They were in love, but his parents' first time was technically his father forcing himself on her after accidentally drugging both of them.

He still can't believe they stayed together after that.

But it turned out to be their thing. After all his mother wore a collar after their marriage!

Ah! Romance.

Tastes aside. Saito also had to study his fluids and see their effects.

Those results will take time and he had plenty of it.

Next was her personality. She was awful. No amount of sugar coating can weaken the truth.

He spent his evening getting every secret and memory from her.

From her parent and their abilities.

Her sisters and their condition.

Her childhood friend, the princess.

Her insecurities.

And even her fiancé.

That last part shocked him. He disliked NTR but hearing the age gap made him feel better. At least he could put some defensive measure for the bastard if he was using her.

He also found out why she Hated Skadi.

Apparently, Skadi was Germanian, people her family hates for generations. But also, because she was a young healer who was one of the few who could heal her sister but refused to do it.

A grudge like would make anyone blind. But he saw Skadi as a sweet, talented doctor, so there must be a reason.

He could have just talked to her about letting go and try to understand, but he knew she would never listen to someone "Beneath her". So, he just used **Doll** to remove 2/3 of the hate and replace it with a piece of understanding and respect.

This was easy because she still remembered the night Waldo disciplined her for being loud.

God, he liked that swan.

Finally, it was her body.

From his observations and the egg circuit mods, Louise was too underdeveloped to be ready for such lewd plans. Yet.

So, while he was hungry for some sexy time. She wasn't ripe yet.

He had spent the whole week putting her on a movement routine that would clash with her schedule and started eating more optimal foods.

This range from giving her commands to change her diet, so she gains the proper nutrients. Plenty of food rich in estrogen. And since requested the servants in a civil manner he was able to kill two birds with one stone.

Next, was her exercise routine after her tea, to provide a lithe grace frame.

And masturbation to increase her sensitivity along with the drugs.

Alright, he enjoyed seeing her moan in pleasurable agony from her medicine. But he did tell her to massage her breasts for 15 minutes and allowed him some feeling for the other 15 minutes. A reward for waking her up early and for being such a dutiful familiar.

So, what if he lost his meal. He'll get to misbehave all he wants.

 **The next day at the Kitchen.**

* * *

Saito was Enjoying a nice meal while Louise didn't have any idea.

She had ordered him with no food for a week. But honestly, it was only half his fault.

He couldn't hang around the other familiars outside. Something told him his match with Guiche got him their attention.

And so, he was stuck with Louise as she studied magic.

At for it was exciting seeing how magic was being used, and he did take notes in code during the lectures. But after a week the novelty was gone. This was because he couldn't use magic, so it didn't concern him. It was also because of the level of magic in his opinion was disappointingly stagnant.

The egg memories he acquired allowed him to feel the advancement of magic, and he saw that it was lacking in innovation.

No warping reality. Time-travel. Necromancy. Whatever.

He understood that magic was the source of creation and function in this worlds life. But it was so dull!

 _They stayed the same for years. At this rate, they will die when something new arrives. Good for me!_

A lack of technology meant he could take over, but he had to be patient. He needed to complete his hold over the school.

When he was listening, he felt himself get sleepy. Feeling this instructor brag about windy magic again, Saito subtly pressed the record feature of his cell phone and went to sleep.

He was woken up by Louise's beating and was greeted with an angry face.

Apparently, he was sleep talking, and the content was embarrassing to her.

So, he was left starving. Out the corner of his eye, he saw a red tail moving to the door.

 _He looks Familiar._

 **Present**

* * *

Saito enjoyed his meals with the servants.

They had the juiciest gossip and he liked their hospitality.

He was a bit miffed that they followed their boss Head Chef Marteau in calling him "Our Sword". But overall, he was content.

But today was off.

Siesta, the girl he had desired to obtain, was not her cheerful self.

Being enhanced gave him the ability to sense the subtle atmosphere. That and the blue vial gave him paranoia.

"Are you alright Siesta?", Saito asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm alright. Why do you ask Saito?", Siesta questioned. Saito had told her to be informal with him and he was glad she agreed.

"You seemed pale and depressed. Is there anything bothering you?", Saito asked again. He was getting worried inside.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired.", She said defensively. "I have so much to do! I'll see you later Saito."

With that, she walked away with a spring in her step.

But Saito wasn't fooled.

She had looked at him smiling, as if normal. But he saw it in her eyes.

Sorrow. Resignation. Fear.

She was hiding something, and it only affected her. But she didn't want to burden him.

She probably thought he would try to save her and fail.

Looking at the direction she took, Saito turn to Marteau

"Hey, Uncle Mart,", Saito said. He had called him that out of affection and that he was as old as some of his uncles. "Siesta seems agitated. You have any ideas?"

Marteau looked at Saito in amazement. " Our Sword is perceptive. Yes, I have an inkling."

"Really?" Saito didn't like how worried the guy was.

"Yes, it would seem that Count Mott has demanded the Academy send a young maid to personally serve him in exchange for the allowing the Academy funding and free from taxes.", Marteau explained.

"Mott?", Saito asked. His curiosity piqued.

"I've only heard rumors so what I say may not be true. But they're all bad. The Count oversees being the messenger to the Palace, so he has much pull and influence. He uses that influence to pressure our great Headmaster to supply him a girl every few months.", Marteau explained further. Saito could sense the disgust in his voice.

"Rumors aside, what does he do to piss of the headmaster?", Saito asked.

"They are true if the victims have any say to it.", Marteau said grimly.

Victims.

"The count uses his influence to take commoner girl and hires them to his mansion. There, he can do as he pleases, because of his status as a noble and his influence makes him difficult for most nobles to deal with." Marteau was reminded of the vision of the girls who were taken there and returned empty.

 _Pretty maid… noble… Power!_

Looking around and heightening his senses for detection. Saito lowered his voice and continued.

"Are you telling me that this count demand pretty girls come to his house and rapes them?", Saito whispered. He was ever vigilant since coming here.

"No, I just say some idle rumor with the trusted youngster about a difficult career choice his lady friend must take.", Marteau denied casually. Saito saw that he was nodding his head while speaking slowly.

"Right, Siesta will be having a difficult time adjusting.", Saito finished his meal and said normally. Something was here. Thanks for the meal uncle. I'll think of something in a SNAP!"

SNAP!

Saito snapped his fingers for added effect. Marteau look surprised but then he made a warm smile.

"You truly care for her," Our Sword". Right, if you need anything, I'll help with what I can do!", The head chef declared boisterously.

"Right, I need to make a list of things to buy for a party. Hey Uncle, got any advice?", Saito question as he took out a piece of paper, an ink bottle and quill pen. He had swiped these when Louise beat him in the classroom.

"What do you need?", Marteau asked.

"Nothing much, just Siesta preferences.', Saito explained. He wrote down some words on the paper.

"Here, you can write down the answers so that we can make it faster.", Saito handed the quill and paper. "And any ideas you have."

"Gladly.", Marteau said with a smile. He was happy Siesta met such a nice young man. He could see why she was smitten.

The boy had a caring heart and he wanted to help. He really hoped Siesta could find happiness.

Marteau checked the list and wrote his suggestion and handed it back to Saito.

"That's all I know. Do your best lad!", Marteau waved good-bye as Saito left the room. He thought he heard something snap before resuming his duties.

 **Evening to Louise room**

* * *

Saito was looking at the list and what he saw confirmed his suspicions.

This school was being watched.

On the list for party treats were answers to questions Saito wanted to ask but Marteau couldn't willingly.

 _The Count ruins the girls we send._

 _He threatens the school._

 _Osmond's familiar is a mouse watching us._

 _Siesta has two weeks from now to the Count._

 _It's an hour on a horse from the academy to the manor._

 _Osmond sends the girls to the count. He has no choice._

 _The Count will arrive in a week from now._

He was grateful that he had the foresight to drug the Chef and program him to write in code. He couldn't read the language here and It would take time to teach a brain his language even with his skill.

Saito had guilt using such covert methods, but he was all alone. He needed to expand his power base. Marteau was the Head Chef. With his help, Saito managed to give his tea to every servant, except Siesta and was about to begin his poisoning of the school.

While focused on his thoughts, Saito almost bumped into something. Looking up, he saw Flame.

"Oh, it's you. So, what do you want?"' Saito asked with a smile. When Louise was being extra cruel, he was kicked out of the building and had to hang out with the other familiars.

Unfortunately, they didn't seem to like him. Whenever he got close they always scattered. He figured it was because he beat a noble.

They feared Saito out of instinct. Something in them said this human was dangerous. So, they left him alone.

Only three student familiars hang out with him and he enjoyed playing and talking with them: Flame, Sylphid, and Verdandi.

He knew Flame was watching him since this morning, so he decided to continue. "What does Kirche want with me?"

Hearing that, Flame gave a look of agreement and headed towards his master's room. Saito was curious and so he followed.

A few minutes later, he was inside Kirche's room. And low and behold Kirche was in a rather revealing nightgown.

"Ah, you came.", Kirche said in faux surprise. He knew she wanted him for something and this was his chance. "Thank you Flame, you may go."

With that, the fire lizard scampered to its hide hole in the familiar pen. If a familiar was too big they stayed in a special area to live in until called. Kirche always has her familiar around, except in the presence of company.

 _So, he's a bouncer nice._

He was worried about dealing with Kirche, but knowing that he was caught in her domain, he decided to play along. Besides he can finally finish his task sooner. And flame inside so they had no problem.

"What those the beautiful Miss Zerbst what with me?", He questioned curiously. He had some inkling from what he gleaned from Louise." Why did you send you're familiar to spy on me?"

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean for Flame to spy on you.", Kirche answered seductively. "I just wanted him to escort you here when you are alone."

So that's why he's been sensing the lizard's presence.

"Well, you have me. What do you want?", he asked bluntly. He needed to either get out or finish his idea soon!

"That's easy.", Kirche replied. She was moving her hips seductively. If he didn't have his modifications, Saito's blade would be unsheathed.

"I want you."

"No, thanks.", Saito responded back. Kirche had a blank expression when she heard that. It wasn't just that fact he rejected her. It was the fact he did so quickly!

"But why?", she even more seductively. She began pressing her nearly exposed cleavage for added effect.

"Because I know this is merely a game to you.", Saito stated. "You're just using me to get back at Louise."

He had enough info on her to see where she was at. Kirche was a member of Louise's family neighbors at the Tristian-Germania border. The Zerbst were generational rivals of Louise's family since the family's founding. But what got his interest was the family's habit.

That is the Zerbst's tradition of cuckoldry.

When he heard that, he made a mental note of this flirtatious piece of flesh and prepared a countermeasure.

"No, I'm not! I really did fall in love with you when you fought!", Kirche declared with earnest and passion. He had to admit she could be a young actress. "You were so handsome and strong when you wielded that sword and defeated Guiche."

"More like you were awed that Louise summoned something powerful and wanted to get your hands on it to fulfill family tradition.", Saito quipped truthfully. He had to keep her occupied to succeed.

"Why won't you accept my love?", Kirche moaned lustfully. The peasant was tougher than she thought. But no man could resist "The Ardent" for long.

Like magic, she saw Saito blushing embarrassingly.

Yes, Victory!

"All right Kirche, I'll explain why it's hard for me to understand your feeling.", Saito said almost bashfully. She got him to blush so much!

"Really?' She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, really. I have three reasons.", Saito confirmed. He was almost there." First, you must realize our love can never be. We are of two different classes and Louise would kill me. I'm not some brave fool who will fight for a lady."

He had to lie nonstop.

Kirche had a shocked expression when she heard this. But she understood. He was afraid to die how unmanly.

"Second, I'm not sure you are pure. You already have a _colorful_ reputation." Saito continued with much emphasis.

As if on time, Kirche's window opened and a third-year man climbed up halfway…

"Kirche! I came here ask-ahhh!"

Before being pushed out of the window. By Kirche, no less.

 _This is the 3_ _rd_ _or 6_ _h_ _floor?_

Saito took out a bottle from his pocket. It was small and palm-sized. The contents were clear as water.

"Before I finish, you should try this alcohol. I really think the maker outdid themselves!", he said with a smile. "Then I'll tell you the final and most important reason for why it will never be, my love."

He added some sincere care to his voice.

Kirche was perceptive. She felt her intuition telling her not to drink. But her curiosity and pride as a woman stamped it out of her.

Besides, it looked like a fine drink from the appearance.

"Why should I drink for such a secret?', She countered. Truthfully, she was curious why he wasn't falling for her.

"I didn't expect Kirche the Ardent to be so lukewarm," Saito said in mock surprise. "So, Louise the Zero did beat you!"

Saito finished with a taunting smirk.

Having heard her lose to the Zero, Kirche's caution snapped.

"Alright, I'll drink it!", she concluded. Taking the bottle from Saito's hand she uncorked it and drank the contents in one gulp.

To her shock, he was right! It was a fine liquor. The taste was almost dream-like. It had delicate fruity flavors, a sharp smell.

But it had an ironlike aftertaste.

"Why won't you accept my love?", She said lovingly. She was feeling groggy. Did this peasant drug her!?

She kept focus and saw Saito expression say something: I win.

"The final reason why we can't be together is simple.", Saito slowly said. Kirche was losing conscious rapidly with each word until she collapsed on her fine bed.

Looking at her and determining she was unconscious, Saito's last words o her were said. But only a mouse heard them.

"I hate you."

 **30 minutes later.**

* * *

Kirche woke from her slumber and felt a raging headache. Keep herself stable she looked around and saw Saito reading a book.

And not just any book. Her family's heirloom!

"Hey!"

"Hey, Kirche,", Saito interrupted. " Thank you for giving me the book in exchange for the fine wine. Later!"

With that Saito rushed out of the room so fast Kirche couldn't retort.

That's right. Kirche did give him the book for some tasty wine. After Styx barged in, she pushed him away and Saito offered to trade her a bottle of good wine for something interesting.

But she can't believe she traded him wine with a book!

How long was she out still that was some powerful wine?

 _Now I want him…?_

Something in Kirche's head suggested she stop her pursuit of him. It was strong that she was tempted to.

But her pride won out slightly.

She never gives up a chase.

Never.

 **Outside Louise's room**

* * *

After escaping from a rather tempting offer, Saito returned to Louise's room.

Opening the door and entering, Saito saw Louise sitting on her bed with her nightgown, with, as usual, an angry look.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had something to do.", Saito apologized. He wondered if being nice would do the trick.

Hearing her familiar act courteous, Louise narrowed her eyes. For the last week she had noticed that whenever he act like a familiar should, she always either felt played with or insulted.

It almost made her glad her familiar was so disrespectful.

"Where have you been?!", Louise asked annoyed. She had been waiting for him after dinner for an hour and a half. "You realize it is a disgrace to keep you master waiting!"

Nope. She still annoying. The Hate meter just got stronger. Calm down.

"A. You're not my master.", Saito clarified. He gave Lou "All you've done is demand obedience, beat me whenever I speak, and tried using a magical collar on me. News flash girly, that's not how you inspire loyalty."

This attitude infuriated Louise further. She got quickly and was about to hit him.

" _ **CALM DOWN"**_

Hearing Saito's voice, Louise stopped just as her leg way 3 inches to Saito's crotch.

On the outside, he was as calm as a lake, but deep down he was panicking.

 _This bitch is sadistic. Whips. Collar. And crotch shots! I'm glad_ _ **Doll**_ _works but come on! Have some restraint, will you!_

While she was motionless, Louise looked into Saito's eyes and for the first time, she regretted attacking him.

Because in those eyes were not just the disdain Louise was familiar with, but something worse.

Hate. Cold calculating hate.

Darkness, such that would be no light.

And something more frightening than the first two feeling.

Hunger.

"How predictable.", Saito said tiredly. " Sit down."

He pointed at the bed. Louise regained her senses but didn't sit down. How dare this familiar tell her what to do?!

"Sit down and we can talk, or I'll call in Waldo.", Saito warned threateningly. This made Louise pale and she sat back down on her bed.

He was glad he made friends with the swan. No matter where in the Academy, if you know the call Waldo comes quickly to bring you in.

Seeing Louise sitting down nervously, Saito eased his glare. " That's B, your temper, and ego. Whenever you don't get your way you resort to violence to others who are beneath you. While those above you, you do nothing."

Louise was and to yell and retort, but Saito continued. "I'm amazed that someone of your standing could actually be so selfish and weak."

"Weak?", Louise asked with gritted teeth. She wanted to hurt this familiar, but she had no idea why she couldn't move.

"Yes, weak.", Saito continued. "How could someone so powerful and gifted, be such a rotten bitch?"

Hearing even her own familiar ridiculed her hurt so much. But she could barely hold back the tears.

 _Even in the summoning spell, I failed._

How could she summon such a weak disobedient familiar?

 _He said himself. I am a rotten girl who was weak, talented and powerful._

While She was lost in her thoughts, Saito had enough time to take out his laptop and begin his work. He had to multitask if he wanted everything to go smoothly.

While he worked, Louise was digesting he words. Until she thought something.

 _Wait._

She looked up at Saito who had taken that weird device and was pressing on it rapidly. She was amazed at the focus in his eyes and speed his finger moved.

But she bit back her curiosity and asked. " What do you mean powerful and talented?"

Saito still focusing on his computer didn't look at Louise for a minute before he responded. " Did I stutter? I said" How could someone so powerful and talented, be such a stupid, rotten trash bitch?""

Okay, she knew he was adding more insults now and looked at her with a smirk. But she finally calmed down.

 _He's trying to anger me and get me to where he wants. But why?_

Seeing Louise's gaze change from a crybaby to determined curiosity, Saito smiled." So, you are strong."

"Didn't you call me weak?", Louise questioned bitterly. Talking with him made her feel like she was losing something.

"Yes, I called you weak.", Saito admitted. Louise lowered her head dejectedly. "A weak person, but not a weak mage."

Hearing that, Louise looked up at Saito when he said that. Her eyes wide as she heard him call her something.

Sensing Louise's gaze, Saito stopped working. He saved his research, turned off the device and look Louise straight in the eye.

"As a person, you suck. But as a mage, you have great potential." Saito declared.

Hearing that, Louise was confused. And seeing her expression, Saito sighed.

"In my opinion, you are the strongest in all of your year." He explained. All the few lessons on magic he attended with Louise were boring, but he still studied them. It helped that he had another advantage.

"I'm going to confess to you about something.", Saito said guiltily. "I actually have a familiar ability."

"What?!", Louise exclaimed with a shock expression. Her familiar had a power and didn't tell her!

"Why didn't you tell me!?", She interrogated. Her anger was rising.

"First, I wasn't so sure of the nature of this power.", Saito explained slowly hold out 3 fingers. This calmed Louise enough for her to listen." Second, when I finally understood its nature, I found it quite embarrassing, so I kept quiet."

Hearing he explanation Louise calmed down. Everything he said did make sense. But he said three.

"What's the third reason?", Louise asked naively. When she asked that she looked at Saito's face and saw him looking at her with an amused smirk.

"It's to keep someone as unstable as you from getting a new toy!", Saito laughed mischievously. Hearing that angered Louise so much she threw something at Saito's face.

Saito caught it in time and tossed it to his hay. " Thanks for the extra pillow."

Hearing that, Louise finally realized what he meant about her temper. It made her vulnerable to taunts like that one.

"Well, what is this embarrassing power?", Louise asked to change the subject. She hoped it was something powerful.

"I hate you.", Saito said simply.

"Eh?", Louise was shocked at what he said. So, he hated her.

It stung at her core, but she wasn't going to let him see her.

"To be precise, it is the instinct of hatred.", Saito clarified. Louise was confused. Didn't he say he hated her?

"Let me be clear.", Saito continued. "When I said, 'I hate you', I meant that my runes gave me the power to sense strength via the feeling of hostility."

"Hostility?"

"Yes, Hostility. When facing a magical opponent, I suddenly feel feelings of fear, anger, and hate towards them and at varying levels.", Saito explained smoothly. While it wasn't the true source he was grateful for the runes presence." Do know why I accepted Guiche's duel and am able to disobey you?"

Louise shook her head and paid attention. The familiar was explaining why he was so insolent.

"It's because being in the presence of so many mages drove me to anger.", Saito answered with a sad expression. Seeing that made Louise feel guilty.

Her familiar was forced to feel animosity against a stranger for no apparent reason and it was her fault.

"What good is something so terrible?", Louise asked dejectedly. She couldn't understand how useful that power was.

"Actually, it does have some benefits.", Said interrupted her thoughts. Louise looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm Serious! This curse actually has some uses, despite its cruelty."

"How?", Louise asked skeptically. She couldn't understand how he could still be so careful if he felt the impulse to hate someone he didn't know.

"Well, I can think of two maybe two advantages.", Saito answered. Louise had a shocked expression.

"What sort of advantage?"

"First, I can sense when magic was occurring. That was how I was able to fight Guiche's creations.", Saito lied.

"and the Second?", Louise asked curiously.

"Second, I can sense the threat level of a mage and their presence. They can't hide anything from me." Saito answered confidently.

Seeing Louise shocked but still doubtful Saito continued. "In other words, I can tell whether a mage was strong or weak based on the feeling of hostility."

"I still don't see what that means" Louise admitted. It still seemed terrible to her.

Saito began citing every student and teacher Louise knew about. When he was done, he looked at Louise's face and saw her shocked expression grew to the point her mouth was to her chest.

This was not because Saito said the names of every student and teacher. But because he had accurately stated their magical rank with 98% certainty.

She knew Guiche's level, but what surprised was that Saito, a commoner, got it right with him and everyone in her class. He had stated Kirche and Tabitha's level, but she thought he was wrong. However, he had accurately guessed everybody that even though she still found it hard to believe the evidence was still there.

Saito can gauge magic!

"B-but what does that have to do with me?", Louise asked remembering his declaration in the middle of their conversation. " How am I powerful?"

"Louise, what did I say this power does?", Saito asked patiently. Now he had to play the patient helper.

"The more powerful the mage, the more hostile you feel about them.", Louise answered meekly.

"Well, I felt the same hostile feelings for you that I do from Kirche, Tabitha, Skadi, and Colbert.", Saito said encouragingly. "You have as much power as a teacher! You just need to be both confident and considerate.

Hearing her familiar encourage for the first time released some burden from her shoulders, but also Louise felt some warmth.

"But then why were you so disobedient to me and not tell me?" Louise asked dejectedly. She had been happy to summon her familiar but his apparent weakness and distance made her more dejected.

"I was rude because your treatment of me was crap.", Saito answered. " Also, remember what I said my ability was."

Louise thought for a moment before she recalled "Oh."

"Yeah, your _discipline_ interfered with my detection. I could have been a danger to myself and other people because you abuse me. Would you give your jailer more power to abuse you?", Saito gave Louise a questioning look.

Being stared at by him somehow made her uncomfortable. Louise decided to change the topic to avoid admitting fault.

"Where were you then?", Louise asked stiffly.

Saito found her attempt to evade the question amusing.

 _So, she also a coward. That's new. I better modify the restraint for future behavior._

"I was talking with that girl with the giant fire lizard.", Saito answered truthfully. He always wanted to see what her reaction was and to further understand the world's history.

"Kirche Zerbst?!", Louise asked loudly.

She really was annoying when she raises her voice.

"Why would you be in that vixen's room?", She asked with a hint of anger. Her mind was racing with thoughts that Kirche had her way with her familiar.

"No, I didn't sleep with her. Though she tried.", Saito corrected tiredly. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Hearing him berate her both annoyed and somehow relieved her.

"I was there because her lizard was ordered to take me there and as its friend, I was curious about the destination.", Saito said.

He began to retell his conversation with Kirche in exact detail with some minor changes.

When Louise listened to his retelling, at first, she was angry. But then throughout the sorry, she switched from anger, to shock and finally laughter.

"I can't believe you manage to trick Kirche into Giving her family's Heirloom for some cheap wine!", Louise was laughing at Kirche's misery.

Who would have thought her familiar was so clever?!

And he resisted Kirche seduction. That was the icing on the cake!

"Serves her right for trying to steal what's mine.", Louise said smugly. She was know smiling evilly while thinking that Kirche had been made a fool.

'Hearing seeing her act increased his disdain for Louise, Saito decided to stop her thoughts.

"Why are you so against that girl in particular!", Saito asked curiously. He already knew the answer from his interrogation, but he wanted to hear it from the unstable mind. "What's so bad about her?"

"It' not because she is Germanian, but she is a Zerbst!", Louise angrily answered. The fact that what was hers was being stolen irritated her.

"So?"

"You don't get it.", She responded bitterly. Saito sense her hostility rising.

This was getting fun.

"Her family and mine are close to the country borders so our families are always fighting when conflict happens.", Louise continued in her mad tirade. "But that's not the most unforgivable thing about that filthy family."

"Oh, what's so bad about the Zerbsts?", Saito asked honestly. Let see how she answers before continuing the tune-up.

"That family has been stealing my family lovers for generations!", Louise angrily hollered." For the last 3 generation they have tried but failed, but they kept trying to take the lovers of my family as a sport!"

"Disgusting.", Saito retorted. He honestly thought it was. But he was tired of her yelling.

"Well, she after me. Does that make me your lover?", Saito asked that question with a flirty smile.

Seeing his look made Louise face redden in three seconds.

"You stupid dog! We are not lovers!", Louise denied furiously. "I refuse to allow her to win. Otherwise, how can I face the ancestors."

Saito restarted his computer. Now that he saw more of Louise's temper he'll need to deal with her sooner than later. But he still had one last thing to do.

"Hey Louise,", Saito called to her while still typing. "I want a weapon. Please buy me one."

"What? Why should I?", Louise asked suspiciously. This familiar was so moody and demanding.

"I am amazed how brave and foolish you are to have a familiar that can't protect you from harm. Clearly, despite your weakness, you have some small courage.", Saito praised sarcastically.

He had a clear understanding of Louise's nature to predict 94% of her actions.

Louise, herself, realized the familiar was cunning, but she could never figure out how.

"Why? Aren't you powerful already?", She asked again. She saw what he was capable of.

"But without a weapon, how do I protect myself? Protect you?", Saito asked in turn. "And what's to keep me from being snatched from Kirche and beaten by the male students?"

Hearing that, Louise closed her mouth. What he did say was true. And he would be useless without something to fight with.

"Fine. I suppose it is fitting for a noble's familiar to have a sword.", Louise declared haughtily.

"Right, right.", Saito agreed. "Why don't we just _ **go to sleep?**_ "

Louise fell unconscious with her head hilariously plopped on her pillow.

Saito got up and arrange Louise's body to appear sleeping peacefully. He had managed to endure this girl's whining.

It was worth being a doormat for a week. He had completed some of his objectives.

Poisoning most of the commoner staff and eventually some of the students.

He had to be grateful for Guiche for losing and acting on his orders to supply his special tea.

He succeeded in prepare anti- spy wards in the room. Now no one will be able to see anything while he continues his tests.

 _Thank you, ancient egg geezers._

He didn't know he could etch writing to hold his anti-magic properties. Realizing this feat helped him understand he had much to learn but little time.

If he doesn't prepare in Five days, he'll lose Siesta!

And Hiraga men never lose their quarry.

Looking at the now sleeping witch, Saito was almost felt guilty at what he was doing. She may be a bitch, but she didn't deserve her condition.

But she failed every chance he gave her for the past week until he decided to press forward with his goal. No matter how many times he pleaded and begging, she still beat because of his status as her familiar.

True, he was just playing a twisted game to get her under his control. But no matter what her behavior was inexcusable.

So, he resolved to never let her or anyone like her Know what he could do. He would finish poisoning everyone but the swan's master.

He couldn't touch her if he tried. That bird was the ultimate protector.

Still, Mrs. Skadi was sweet, so he'll let them go for now.

As Louise's face was turning red in her dreams, He sighed in melancholy at the results of his conversation with her.

With a hint of power, this weakling became corrupt. It forced him to be correct.

 _People don't change. If she ever realizes what she was capable of, she'd drag us all to hell._

With that thought, Saito removed the blanket to look underneath her nightgown. He was pleased with the reaction of her body to the programs and gg's stimulus.

 _Just a few more tweaks and we'll finally feast._

Saito covered Louise up, returned the table. He had a busy five days ahead of him. He needed everything to be perfect for his plan and he needed to prepare for every possible counter.

Five days to get a weapon.

To complete step one.

To protect his possession.

And to be free of this nightmare.

 **Five days later**

* * *

Saito was chaffing during the horse ride. After all, it had been a few centuries since modern people rode horses.

Despite the chaffing and Louise screaming in his ear for three hours.

Saito and Louise were currently at one of the capitol Tristain's focal points: Maria Town.

A large, cute village. The town was named such because according to rumor some noble' daughter. Despite it's rustic and seemingly feeble appearance it houses a 30,000 Population.

In Maria Town, Shops, guilds, and merchants line everywhere the eye could see.

Saito still couldn't read any of the signs, so he pestered Louise to translate. And for the first time, he was glad he was in another world.

Despite the lack of modern commodities, he had to admit he found the town rustic charm amazing.

The best part was that every building had running water and toilets!

"I thought you guys only had outhouses and powder baths.", Saito asked curiously when they dismounted their horse and gave it the stable keeper.

"Hmm. Oh, we did. But it wasn't until 100 years ago that the magical research academy came up with a formula for hygiene and water." Lois explained as she gave the stable master 4 silver to hold on to the horse. "I don't know how they make it, but I think it combines Earth and Water stones."

"Stones?", Saito asked with piqued interest.

"Magical material of the elements. They are very rare and used for imbuing power to items.", Louise explained further. She then looked at Saito with a smirk. "incidentally, my older sister is a high-ranking researcher there."

"Really!?", Saito exclaimed in fake surprise. He already knew about this piece of info from his test. But he wanted to see if Louise noticed.

She was still puffing her chest with pride as they walked around the street.

 _Even her family's prestige. She really is a piece of work._

Saito decided to just ignore to egomaniac in the area and enjoy the sight of Maria town.

He also was going to ignore the amateur red head and her blue-haired friend spying on them from above.

 _I know I prepared before in case she does something. But really?!_

Even without the trace of blood in Kirche or the growing contempt from both, he was certain he would sense their presence quickly.

But only from the ground.

You don't survive a family reunion without learning some tricks.

With that thought, the two of them arrived at an arms dealer shop with a sword and hammer crossing a kite shield.

It was about two stories tall, two houses wide and three houses along with earthen, brown tones. And at the back was a large chimney, blowing out gray smoke.

The inside was much grander. The left side had every weapon of the medieval era Saito knew. While the right had rows of armor and equipment ranging from cheap leather to the rare goods.

There was another person on the armor row. He wore a standard Tristain armor of polished silver steel with the Tristan symbol on his breastplate. Saito could see his face because he was looking at the sets of armor, so he saw the person had straight iron-grey hair that reached to his neck, so he assumed his was middle age.

But just looking at the man gave Saito the same feeling as Colbert!

Suppressing the feeling in his stomach Saito ignored the other customer and went to the front with a sullen expression. Louise didn't notice Saito expression because she was walking in front of him at the counter.

At the front was a rather oily looking man wearing a dirty bandana towel with a pipe in his mouth. He gave a seemingly well-meaning smile, but Saito immediately smelled a rat when he saw that face.

When the man looked at them coming, Saito was certain he saw that look of disdain change quickly into a generous smile when Louise was seen. Clearly, they were dealing with a pro. And Saito bet Louise's freedom She'll fall for his tricks.

"Oh, esteemed nobles! How may I help you? ", the owner said with such fluidity Saito almost believe his kiss up. Almost.

Saito decided to browse around looking at the items displayed around. They had armors and cloaks for anybody. But he was looking at the weapons and from what he saw were only mid-tier in his opinion.

"How about this one?", Saito saw the owner show Louise a fancy broadsword with a golden color and a coin-shaped ruby on the guard of the hilt with angular tones.

"Well, what do you think?", Louise turned around and asked Saito. She saw the sword and thought it would look good for him to wield. But when he wasn't paying attention, she got annoyed. " Hey!"

Saito turned around and looked at Louise who was annoyed as ever. Then he looked at the owner, who was hiding his annoyance. And finally, he looked at the sword while walking to the counter.

Even at a distance, he knew the sword was crap. You don't grow up a Hiraga without knowing how to find and appraise good work. That and his family were weaponeers during the Edo period. That and some of his relative showed him the trade and flaws of swords.

Reaching the counter Saito looked at the sword. " May I see that sword please?"

He spoke with the sincerest longing. Hearing that, the owner with a smile still gave the sword and Saito examined the exquisite weapon.

He was so engrossed with looking at the sword that he almost didn't notice the man in armor bump into his and Louise when he came to them.

"As you can see this is one of my finest work.", shop owner pitched while Saito kept examining the blade. "And because it was made by a renowned Germanian Alchemist the selling price is around 4500 gold."

"4500!", Louise yelled in alarm. She had only gotten Saito to carry her bag with 100 gold.

"It's alright Louise.", Saito trying to calm her down. "What he is asking for is a reasonable price."

"Wha1?!", Louise's mouth was widened open. She couldn't believe her ears.

The owner was overjoyed.

"Exactly, this fine blade is worth as much so unless you have the money-"

SHIIING!

But he didn't finish his pitch.

Because Saito had that very sword pointed at his throat!

Saito moved the blade with such grace and speed that all three witnesses thought he was a master. In truth, Saito used the blue vial and oil vial to affect the area's sense of time and mental focus with his speed to make it look like a masterstroke.

"What are you doing?!", Louise yelled in alarm. She couldn't believe that her familiar would do such thing!

"Relax, I am just testing the feel of the sword.", Saito responded. "Besides, if I did lop off his head, our friend behind us would have killed me."

Hearing that Louise looked behind and finally noticed the person behind them. Saito also turned around, sword now lowered, but he was none the less just as shocked as Louise.

The armored middle-aged man turned out to be no younger than him!

He had two long swords already drawn, but they were in lower as if he was relieved.

Looking at the persons face, Saito saw that he could guess this armored person was about 18-20 years old, despite his gray hair. He had a handsome face with high cheekbones and a pointed chin. There no hint of stubble, so he could only tell because the throat had an Adam's Apple. The guy's lip was thin, and his face seemed to be in a perpetual frown. However, his eyes, large as quarters and fog grey with flecks of silver in them, had a relieved and amused light to them.

"I'm very much relieved that it was just a prank.", The man in the armor said. He tones reminded his of Guiche's flamboyant, but unlike Guiche, the guy mannerism made it, so people liked him.

Louise looked at his breastplate and paled.

"You Idiot! Why would you try something in the presence of a Tristain Guard?!", she yelled in anger, trying to punch Saito. Only to fail when he used his arms hold her back by placing them on her head.

"It's alright. I'm on vacation so no harm no foul." The stranger laughed at the shop keeps amusement, but then his eyes became sharp. " However, why did you aim the sword at the owner? I can't let such action go without reason."

Louise was curious too, so she also calmed down. Barely.

"Well, first I would demand payment.", Saito declared earning a glare from Louise. "The 100-gold coin you stole from me and Louise's wand."

"What?!"

"Hrm!"

"Oh?"

Louise was steaming with anger at the demand. The shop owner was blue in the face. And the guard had a questioning expression.

Looking at Saito's determined looked, the guard slumped his shoulders and reach into his side pocket. What he took out was Louise's wand and a bag of gold coins.

"Ahh! That's my wand! My money!", Louise yelled in shocked anger as she snatched her items back. Now she was looking at the guard with a hateful glare.

"You crook! Criminal! How dare you bring shame into the honor of the Guard?!", Louise ranted angrily. "You should be arrested!"

Ignoring Louise both the guard and Saito continued their talk.

"Well, how did you know?"

"You were behind us the whole time while I was examining the blade. And when I acted on impulse, you made your presence known. That amount of stealth is unsuited for a warrior in armor."

"Clever reasoning" the duplicitous guard commented. "Now answer my question, please."

Saito complied at began presenting the sword. " The reason I attacked was that this fool was trying to sell a piece of junk to me."

"Oh?" The guard asked with a smile.

"Junk? But Saito he said that sword was exquisite!" Saito stated. Doubting what she was hearing.

"Louise, this is the first time you went shopping right?", Saito asked.

Louise nodded in embarrassment.

"Lesson one on sale and scams: Go for the idiot with the most money.", Saito said with a lecturing tone. "As a seller, his job is to provide his product no matter how crappy it is to the customer. He may be sincere, but often time merchants know how to lie about what and where their products are from unless it is a hazard to do otherwise."

Saito then looked at the shop owner with disdain.

"Besides, even if I wanted this sword, it wouldn't help me.", Saito took the sword and presented it the be seen. "At first glance, this sword looks great, but that's all it has. Looks"

"What do you mean?", the guard asked with rapt attention.

Saito began explaining all the flaws of the sword.

The blade was too big, so he'd have to exert more muscle strength. Faster fighters will go after him because of the size of the weapon require more room to maneuver. It flashiness made it too obvious that it cost money. And he was certain the gold color just painted.

And to add insult to injury, he was certain the sword was just a fancy trophy. A weak copy at that.

"When I attacked him, I wanted to feel the weight distribution of the blow and I felt it be incredibly unbalanced" Saito finished. "It's not even sharp!"

Saito gave the sword to the Guard. When to Guard looked at the sword, he took it with both hands and made a downward slash to the air.

The swing was so strong the air was moved, and Louise skirt fluttered. Saito had to admit, the guard was dirty, but he had style.

"Hey, you're right!", the guard agreed before looking at the owner and shoving the sword in full view. " This piece of crap couldn't cut anything, much less a log. I ought to report you to my superior if I wasn't on vacation."

The guard looked at Saito and showed a warm smile. "Friend, you find any weapon you like I pay for it."

"Really, but won't I owe you?" Saito asked suspiciously.

"Just think of it as an apology for before." The guard answered. "Also, don't worry because for the next hour all item will be 90% off, right."

The guard gave the owner a happy smile, but the owner saw the eyes weren't smiling.

"Are you sure?", Saito asked skeptically. He had plenty of items from the rack he wanted to get.

"Sure. Sure. This clown both owes me money and I have enough dirt on him anyway." The guard said reassuringly.

Still suspicious of the guard's behavior, Saito still complied and began looking around. He wasn't going to deny another man's kindness.

Looking at the cheap sword rack, Saito made sure to secretly use the milk and blue vial. The latter for magical power and the former for life signs.

He was able to deceive their stalkers, but what got his attention was the barrel of cheap rusted swords. He walked toward the barrel while still appearing to look around. When he reached the barrel, he looked around and picked up the sword that was the most curious to his senses.

Taking it out Saito examined the blade. At first glance, it was no different from that lump of iron the shop owner was selling. It was a combination of greatsword and longsword. Too big and heavy for a longsword and too light and thin to be a great sword. His best guess on it size was an average Nodachi. On the guard end was a movable piece of metal, but he couldn't tell because it was so rusty.

Still, he liked the feel of the blade, as if it had a pulse and it looked cheap so he took it as his first purchase.

The rest of what he bought was 4 knives, two short swords, the rusty sword, and a large barrel of scrap iron and broken weapon and armor. He brought what he bought to the guard.

"Are you sure this is all you want?", the guard asked hesitantly. He was shocked that Saito just bought a bunch of useless junk. "I mean as crappy as this shop is there are much better weapons here. How about some armor?"

Saito shook his head gently. "Sorry, all this stuff is what we can afford, and it would be impolite to take advantage of your generosity."

Saito honestly meant it. This guard was strong and dubious, but Saito felt that he was actually very nice.

"Unless you have something magical or cursed?", Saito asked curiously. Since this was a magic world, maybe holy or cursed item existed!

"Sorry to disappoint you but this shop is too crappy for magic weapon.", The guard answered with an amused smile. "However, you already got something magical or cursed."

"Eh?", Saito was perplexed. Louise was also confused. How could junk be cursed?

"Well, it's not my place to judge so owner how much do they owe you?", the Guard asked turning his head at the shopkeep.

"A-all in all, about 1000 gold." The owner answered nervously.

"That all? Well then, here.", the guard handed 100 gold coin and Saito and Louise had what they purchased.

When Saito bought the junk, the owner brought a sheath for Saito to carry the rusted sword on his back. And thanks to his enhancements, he could barely feel the weight of the sword.

With their purchase done the two of them left. Thirty minutes later, Kirche and Tabitha entered the shop. They couldn't hear what had happened nor saw anything because the windows were filthy.

Kirche asked about what the other couple was buying and then the guard just gave her the cheap copy.

"Here, use this to woo your man.", Smelling seduction quickly, the guard just gave Kirche the sword. "Don't worry I'll pay for it."

With that, the guard gave a smile and left the shop. After him, the two friends left the shop and went back to school on Sylphid.

Leaving a rather worn out shopkeeper.

"I hate my job.", With that, the dealer took out some wine and drank the bottle.

 **Nighttime**

* * *

After returning home, Saito activated Louise's leash and added more programs and increased the dosage of blood in her as usual.

However, he was not alone.

After finishing her tune-up, Saito returned her too normal and spent the rest of his time working on his computer and ignoring her.

He kept ignoring her as she kept asking questions, demand obedience from him, and dodged her attempts at harming him.

Then, someone knocked on the door. Curious, Saito got up and open the door. Out came Kirche, hugging him on her breasts. Tabitha followed her friend inside.

From there Kirche and Louise began arguing as usual. Mainly about Louise's lack of breasts, and Kirche's sultriness.

"Do they always have to be this way when they're close?", Saito asked as he offered Tabitha a seat before continuing. "I mean come on. They similar in making a room noisy."

Tabitha took the seat, looked at the arguing pair, nodded her head and went to her reading.

 _She may not be a talker, but she's strong._

Saito had a week to practice his control over the impulse to kill her, but in still concerned him how powerful this lovely bluenette was. It took some ounce of willpower not to bound and gag her and eat her.

But he couldn't make a move because she seemed the type to distrust new people and suspect everyone. From Kirche, he knew they were friends because of their strength and compassion they shared with each other.

 _At least she's cute. According to otaku index, this type of girl becomes a devout lover when you earn her affection. So, I shouldn't drug her. Maybe manipulation with sincerity. Getting her love, the right way is cliché, but still romantic._

With that thought, Saito saved his files and turned off his laptop. He then looked at Louise and Kirche arguing about status.

"Alright Kirche, please don't antagonize Louise further. You know she is violent, so why do you keep doing it?", Saito asked with a sigh. "What do you what Kirche?"

"I only came to give you a gift darling.", Kirche said with half sincerity and half seduction. She then presented the same sword that the shop owner was trying to sell them.

Saito still couldn't believe he was forced to see that inferior object again.

"Kiche, I hate to break it to you, but you've been duped.", Saito said with an apologetic expression.

"What?"

Hearing this Kirche had a surprised expression. Louise's was at first still angry, but after hearing Saito say it, she had a smug look. Tabitha was still reading but she kept her ears open.

"Yeah, that sword only use is to be a trophy. As a weapon, I'll be honest, it's crap." Saito answered bluntly.

Hearing that, Kirche couldn't believe she was mistaken.

"Sorry, you had to waste your money.", Saito apologized.

"It's alright. I didn't pay for it anyway."

Hearing this, Saito and Louise were surprised. They looked at Tabitha, and she nodded her head.

"How?"

"When we entered the shop before we could pay, this city guard gave us the sword and said he would pay for it", Kirche explained.

"Guard? Was he young looking with gray hair and eyes?", Louise asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, he was.", Kirche confirmed.

"DAMMIT! I knew he was a charlatan!". Louise howled in anger.

"Louise got her money stolen from him while in the shop.", Saito explained at Kirche and Tabitha's confused looks.

"I can't believe such a scoundrel is part of the kingdom guard."

"He gave us back our stuff."

"Only because he stole it in the first place!"

Seeing Louise was too stubborn and surrounded by potential witnesses, Saito gave up. He then took out the rusty sword they bought, unsheathe it and began trying to clean it.

Seeing such an ugly sword confused the three nobles.

"You bought that Louise.", Kirche asked with a teasing smile at the girl's obvious poverty.

"It wasn't my idea! Saito picked that sword.", Louise denied. She looked at Saito with a disapproving look. "Why did you buy junk, when that criminal said he would pay for anything we buy?"

She couldn't understand what her familiar was thinking. He acts subservient one time, and then he acts like she was beneath him. Him! A commoner thinks that a Duke daughter was beneath her.

Still examining the sword, Saito ignored her. But three minutes and Louise's red face later, Saito sighed and answered. "Because this sword was the most valuable item in their shop."

"What?", Louise was surprised, and she still had a sharp look of doubt.

"Yeah, it is.", Saito answered. After his maintenance was done he sheathed the sword and gave it a look. "Did you look at that guard's face when he saw the junk I was buying?"

"Yes?", Louise answered and was still confused.

"Didn't he looked too surprised at the pile?", Saito asked curiously. " Wasn't he looking at that sword?"

Louise thought for a few moments before realizing he had a point.

"You're right!", Louise exclaimed.

Saito began looking at the sword. For the girls' view, he looked like a sword nut. But in his eyes, he was sensing the energy in the area.

Using the oil and milk, he could sense the vital essence of the sword.

He could feel a heartbeat!

"What makes you special?", Saito asked the sword absentmindedly. The sword was in too good of shape to be useless. So, what was so special?

"I'm just awesome. And the owner thought no one would buy me."

Silence filled the room when they heard that voice. It seemed like an old man with too much life and mirth in its voice.

"Where is that voice coming from?!", Louise yelled looking around the room.

"How can a user be so loud and annoying."

"Show yourself, coward!", Louise yelled again. She took out her wand.

And not just her, Kirche and Tabitha also took out their wands and staff.

"Oh, I'm so scared. A whiny pink girl with eyes for decoration! Hahahahahahahahahah!"

"What!?"

Louise was getting even angrier. In fact, Saito was certain a demonic aura and face were appearing in her place. And the angrier she was, the more hostile he was growing!

"Louise, calm down.", Saito said nicely.

"Shut up! I'm a noble and will not take these insults!", Louise was yelling almost raving.

" _ **Calm down**_."

Hearing Saito said that Louise suddenly stopped acting out. She was becoming calm. Kirche and Tabitha were surprised that Louise would listen to someone beneath her, much less calm down.

"If you had more sense to calm down and less on getting angry, you would realize that the culprit was actually here."

Saito calmly stood up and held the sword at visual length. "You can stop with the insults and Introduce Yourself."

"The sword? What are you getting at?", Louise couldn't believe her familiar was stupid. Swords don't talk.

"Hmph, well you're no fun."

When everyone looked at the sword they all were surprised it was talking, even Saito the one holding the sword was a bit surprised.

"The name is Derflinger. Dorf for short. I am an amazing and awesome sword from that crappy arms shop."

"So that's what special about you!", Saito said with a smile.

He thought it was suspicious, but a talking sword was still awesome!

"A talking sword! That some rare magic.", Kirche said curiously. She never really seen such a thing but the proof was there.

"So Derf care to help a friend and explain to this nonbeliever why you are awesome in that shop." Saito was being friendly. He had a feeling he was going to like this sword.

"Such fluency with words. Partner, you're going to make the ladies fall for you."

"Why thank you." Saito accepted sheepishly. "But seriously, why wouldn't the shop guy want to sell you? He was more than happy to sell us the trophy."

"Well, he probably wanted to apologize for trying to steal your money."

"Huh? What do you mean.?"

"That armored dope always plays these tricks on customers to see how they act."

"Hold on, are saying the owner of that shop was that Guard?", Saito asked skeptically.

"Yep."

"Why would he own a shop if he served the King?", Louise asked. She was doubtful of is status as a guard but accepted to owner status due to her own dislike for him.

"Don't know. But he was nice enough to sell me to a user so I'm not complaining."

"User?", Hearing that term Saito felt it was familiar.

Regardless at least thing got calm.

 **Late at night.**

* * *

Saito was concentrating.

He had at most a week to prepare before he can make a move and every detail must be close to perfect the plan.

Siesta has a week before she is taken so he must act now.

He made all the preparation, so he had to go quickly.

"Hey, Derf.", Saito whispered. He didn't have to, but he wanted to emphasize the secrecy.

"Yeah, Partner."

"I'm going to go away for a little while, so can you keep an eye on Louise."

"Okay, but shouldn't you take me with you?"

"I needed an alibi and Louise will do." Saito clarified. "Speak nothing when I am gone."

"Fine."

Saito then went out of the room with all his needed gear.

He was going out to this magical world with no way of knowing what he'll do.

All for a pretty girl he wanted to bone.

END Chapter.

* * *

 **So no memory from X and O. I wonder if I should make it every chapter. But I don't know how to poll. Anyway, Saito has Derf and now I'm going to see how he'll get to deal with the Mott problem. If you have trouble describing the Guard, just combine all the feature described with a Grey Warden trailer.**


	6. Chapter 5 Blood, Poison, Oil- first joy

**Hello everyone Hirem here. So we are going to be in the Mott stage. Watching Saito deal with it in the anime. I couldn't help but think what an idiot. But I figure if he were smarter, we get to see some lemon. So before we begin I apologize in advance if my lemons aren't as ripe as they were supposed it be and I gave Saito some dark trauma because let's face it: we all have secrets. And the chapter naming I'll change it to match the title you read.**

 **I do not own Familiar of Zero and names are used as a reference, shout out, and for description.**

 **BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Blood, Poison, Oil- the first joy.**

For the past week, Tristan Academy was peaceful.

Students were learning magic and nobility. They were hanging out with friends. And some just do their own thing while enjoying the weather.

Yes, there was nothing wrong and it seemed that a peaceful week was upon them.

Students were enjoying their days and tending to their familiars.

Louise was studying her lessons. Guiche was skirt chasing. Kirche and Tabitha were enjoying the sun by a table near the trees in the courtyard. Louise was with them because of as usual Kirche was there to antagonize her, while Tabitha followed Kirche to prevent any fighting.

Because Louise liked this spot, she had to reluctantly follow Saito's advice and ignore her. Barely.

Yes, it was such a nice day that both Flame and Sylphid were bathing in the sun with their masters.

But something was missing.

"Hey Louise," Kirche spoke to the pink hair. "Where'd that darling commoner boy go to?"

Louise gave Kirche her usual annoyed glare.

"Hmph! If you must Know my familiar has become ill with a slight fever. So as the kind master I am, I allowed it to rest until he recovers."

Hearing Louise's usual attitude Kirche and Tabitha paid it no mind and enjoyed the day, despite the company.

Yes, for the past week, Saito has been on errands for Louise and Marteau, or in Louise's room asleep. Possibly due to fatigue.

Which was normal, seeing as the whole school knows that the familiar gets beaten by Louise every time he's been acting insolent. Ever since Saito got that sword, there seemed to be little to no trace of him around the academy. And whenever someone asked Louise always gave them the same line.

"That worthless dog is recovering in my room for disobeying his master."

Because they were nobles and only a few bothered, this explanation was accepted.

Life was so peaceful.

"Here's your tea."

A maid came to their table and began putting a Croquembouche on the table. She then poured some tea into their cups. With her job done she left them with a polite smile with a warm glow.

She was smiling still as she moved the cart back to the storeroom. It stayed on her face as she made her to a room upstairs. And continued as she locked the door and headed for the bed.

Looking up from his thoughts, Saito looked at Siesta's face with a smile.

"How are you feeling Siesta?", Saito asked nervously. He had his eyes on Siesta expression to see any hint of hostility.

He knew he didn't have to, but he still had to be sure.

"OH, I'm alright.", Siesta replied with a bright smile.

"Really?", Hearing her reply eased his conscience, but he still had to ask.

Siesta walked in front of Saito. Hen to his surprise, she leaned into his ear with a flirtatious smile.

"After all, I belong to the kindest man in the world."

She then more back and Saito had a surprised look with a slight blush.

"I'll see you later." Saying that with a smile she turned around and went to fulfill her duties.

After she closed the door, Saito was left alone with his thoughts. He was still guilty about what he had done. But he feared what she might have thought.

"It had to be done.", Saito said to himself with little confidence.

"Partner Have faith. She'll understand."

"How would you Know?", Saito asked his talking sword. "You weren't there."

"No, but I'm old enough to notice the day my partner became a man with joy was also the day he did something he regretted and with shame."

"So, you won't judge me?"

"I've seen worse. Bahahaha!", Derf laughed with amusement.

Somehow, his impertinence comforted Saito.

"Besides, you made her happy."

"Really?"

"How else could fine lass Glow like that while still looking pure?"

And both man and sword laughed at that remark.

* * *

 **Flashback 5 days ago.**

When Saito took the horse in the middle of the night, he had already gotten Mott's location from Guiche and began his plan.

He tied the horse a far so not to enter the noble's territory. He then walked further and when he was close he stopped at the mansion.

It was like any mansion with the atmosphere of a wealthy lord. The walls were burgundy and appeared ominous in the moonlight. But Saito ignored that and implemented his plan.

Carefully, focusing his breathing, Saito activated the oil.

Out of the four vials, Saito rarely ever practiced much with the oil. This was because not only was it so difficult, but he felt a form of corruption whenever he did. It felt like whenever he used it, He would be driven by a cocktail of madness, hunger, and depravity.

But he had to use it because the oil was perfect for _seeing_ the mansion. In his grandiose phase, he decided to dub it **Dark vision**.

When he opened his eyes, the world seemed to go dark and he could see pulsing red lights. About 50 of them, he would be stupid to charge in the front.

It was a blessing that Mott was an idiot for not setting any magic wards. It took him a week to neutralize the school hold on his room.

Even more, that Mott was found with his dark vision. Because most of the lights were commoners and only one was entwined with a silvery blue light strand. Combining Dark vision with his Templar senses, made it possible to see magic users. And everyone was different. He saw Mott was Triangle from how deep the blue strand was. The deeper the color the stronger the mage.

He was here. But what next? How does he get in without alerting the guards? How does he sneak into Siesta's room before the arrival? Think. Think?

He kept thinking while he walks around the perimeter to scope out when he spotted a guard near the West end of the Mansion. Seeing him far from the walls, Saito acted quickly. Before the guard noticed, Saito was behind him.

He then activated his abilities and shocked the guard. Not enough to kill, but enough to knock out. He then dragged him toward the woods. There, Saito erected a barrier, kept the pressure on him, and opened the Guards eyes.

Taking out his cell phone he flashed **Doll Robot.**

"Now, tell me all you Know as well as any habits from the staff."

 **Mott playroom**

The count was in an excited mood.

He was inside his chamber with another maid after a strenuous exercise in the buck. He had just been notified that Osmond was sending him the made he demanded. And the rebels were dealing with the White Country's family.

All the treasure and power were getting closer to be his!

He was the Royal messenger for the Crown and had all the privileges the title gave him. But he wanted more. He wanted a higher title. Moreland. And especially more women.

He could never forget the scent and taste of the first woman he had. She was a plain girl, but her body was so magnificent he couldn't resist. He had used her body until it broke, but she just spat at his face every time. And those purple eyes that looked hatefully at him as he destroyed her. Even as he plucked them from her eyes. He continued punishing her and she kept that horrid look.

It became so much that one night she just stopped moving.

He couldn't believe it! How could such a pathetic creature defy him, a noble!?

How could these lesser creatures not see his purity?

How come he craved them more and more, in spite of himself.

In truth, He saw women as nothing more than bags of flesh that robbed him of his beauty. He would have gone after them from his own circle if they weren't protected by their power. So, he had to resort to taking commoners. Because although they were powerless and filthy, they had some jewels in their population.

And he thankful for scoring a deal with Osmond. He could get a fresh supply in exchange for funding. Thankfully, He was able to use his influence an Osmond reluctance to endanger the staff to lower the price.

"Osmond, you fool. If you stopped harboring such riff-raff, you could have made a fortune.", Mott sneered in disdain.

He looked at his night partner and saw that she was dead.

All over her body were bruises and scars from beating and whips. Her eyes were plucked, and she had been blind. Where there was once a beautiful girl, was now just a bruised corpse with a broken neck.

"Hmph, she couldn't even last a day."

He was thankful for the next maid coming tomorrow. Hopefully, she was stronger.

Tasting his mouth, he felt it was dry. All that work made him thirsty.

Seeing the pitcher of water, Mott pour himself a glass. And he guzzled the water and sighed in satisfaction from being fully hydrated.

"Truly, tasteless."

Hearing this, Mott turned around and spotted no one. All he saw was the girl's corpse and nothing.

"I had thought you would asleep. But couldn't believe you would engage in such acts."

There it was again!

Who was this person?

"Guards! Guard! There's an intruder here!"

"Give up. They won't make it here."

"Ehh?"

Mott turned around and now he saw someone in the shadows walking towards him.

It was a young boy in his guard captain uniform.

"You insolent little-!"

Mott was about to grab his wand from the counter, but he couldn't find it.

"Looking for this."

The stranger had his wand in his Hand.

"How?!"

"You distracted beating poor defenseless girls. Taking your wand was easy."

The Stranger eyes sharped suddenly.

"But plotting with your country's enemies The Reconquista, for more gain. You're an idiot."

Hearing that Mott grew Pale. He was naked. Had no guards around and his wand was taken. His only option was to play dumb and-

"Don't worry the poison will set in."

Mott didn't comprehend those words until he looked at the pitcher.

Panic spread in his mind. Before he made a jump to his wand to dispel the poison, he was suddenly paralyzed and felt an enormous weight crush his face down. Struggling to lift his face up, his vision was met by crystal sapphire eyes.

"Now why you don't just answer some of my questions?"

* * *

 **Three hours later**

It took a while, but Saito managed to get in inside the mansion.

He had to sneak carefully and avoid any guards. Then change into a butler outfit and enter the food stores and poison their food and drink. Finally, he had to walk past a guard, steal his uniform and sneak into the Count's study.

He was grateful the oil gave him **Stealth**.

It was amazing how he was able to distort light and shades to hide his body without produce neither heat, scent, nor sound.

However, the energy consumption was really taxing, so he had to hide whenever he could to recover. Thankfully, it seemed Mott was as private as he was lazy and lustful. Because he managed to infiltrate several rooms and poison all their food while finding Mott's little sex dungeon.

He had prepared himself for the stench, but it was still disgusting, almost made him hurl. But he had to work fast, and by his perception, the poor girl was already dead before he was behind them.

It was immoral of him to let her die, but he was no god. He couldn't heal her. And he was still too weak to even try. So, he just settled on using a stranger to help himself win. And romantically, protect a woman he loved.

Snapping himself out of his flashback, Saito looked at the fat tub of lard in his control.

It was tempting to just kill him here and be rid of it, but then Siesta would have nowhere to go.

From his interrogation, Mott was interested in the Zerbst Grimoire. When he showed the fat doll the book he _bought_ from Kirche, Mott confirmed its contents.

That was disgusting.

They went to his chambers where he kept all the deeds, finances, jewels, and more importantly dirty secrets. It took Saito a while but, he quickly translated all the document into code from later.

He also didn't think he could despise this slimeball any further, but he surprised him.

Mott was working for another country's rebelling faction, and his goal was to act as a mole. He wasn't the only mole, but apparently, he was the most secure. If he fell, the network would collapse in months. More, importantly, he would have been able to drag noble girls into his messed-up dungeon.

He had no love for nobles and even less if they were of poor quality. But even he and possibly maybe those Harem Kings wanted to shove the bastard into a meat grinder.

Saito had to temper his hate with a little twinge of respect for these assholes. They manage to infiltrate a country and steal some scandalous material.

A letter from Tristan to Albion that could endanger Tristian. As well as the captain of the Griffin Corp. being on their side.

He was now convinced that Tristan, despite Louise's bragging of honor and tradition, was the weakest of Halkegenia's Five Great Nations. He doesn't know it strengths and weaknesses, so he'll have to find more information.

But first he had to deal with Mott, then the Reconquista. After all, dealing with Mott he'll have time for his greatest challenge yet.

"Hey, why did you target Siesta?"

Mott's expression was dull and lifeless, but he still answered.

"I saw her in my few visits. She was youthful, beautiful, and her boobs were large."

Saito nodded. He had to agree.

"She also seemed the type to not break easily when subjected to various love potions and torture."

Saito increased the Count's pain sensitivity and weakened his reaction time.

With steeled determination, calculating foresight, and a raging boner, Saito Executed Operation Cherry eater.

* * *

 **The Next Evening**

Siesta was scared. That was what she honestly felt.

For weeks, she had the fear that she was the next sacrifice for that pig Count Mott. And when it happened she felt the world sinking into the darkness.

She remembered friends that were bright and hopeful. They never came back afterward. Or worse they did. But she knew that they were gone. Mott had taken them.

In that carriage, she recalled her conversation with the Head maid about Mott and why she was chosen.

When she had heard of such a despicable noble, she asked the head maid if they could inform the palace. That idea was swiftly turned down.

" _Siesta, I know you see our life as unfair.", The head maid explained empathetically. "But the commoners must heed the nobles call."_

" _But why?! Why must we obey such horrid people?!", She could not understand._

" _Because of magic?"_

" _Because in ancient times. They protected humans from extinction.", The head Maid answered. "Because even if we fought back, they would crush us. Because if we do not accept these sacrifices, Osmond will be in trouble."_

" _Trouble?"_

" _Yes, Trouble. He is already under suspicion because of his past and power. But more importantly, He and the teacher are in trouble._

Siesta did not understand. Why was Osmond complying with someone he hated?

" _Please Siesta, do not fight this. If it is any comfort, Mott time is also running out."_

" _How do you know Ma'am?"_

" _I don't know. I just know that the gods are cruel and twisted, but they punish equally and severely. And Mott is raising his own ax."_

That was the last she spoke of the head Maid before taking the carriage to Mott Manor. At first, the memory made her angry, but after arriving, she was at peace and it comforted her.

 _Perhaps the adults are the ones who were suffering._

Even when she was going to be lost, used and thrown away, she still cared for her superiors and colleagues. She was glad that someone else wasn't chosen.

Those her thought as she followed another servant to the dressing room into a rather skimpy maid outfit. She admits her fall was a better outcome.

But she had so many regrets.

She would lose her freedom.

Never be a human.

Or even find love.

She wouldn't see her parents, uncle, cousin, siblings. Or friends.

And she wouldn't see Him.

When she thought of him, she couldn't help feeling a droplet of hope pour in her empty heart. Try as she could, it stayed, and she recalled meeting him.

A young handsome boy with a shy awkward expression. He was polite but somewhat emotional. Helping her out she thought she had found a good friend.

But then, he had angered a noble.

During the duel, she assumed he would be killed, and he looked like he was. But she noticed that he seemed to keep standing up despite the beatings. And when he touched that sword, she was almost sure she saw he was actually fine. He then began beating the noble with both brutality and grace.

 _He almost acted like a warrior prince._

Siesta didn't want to admit it there but seeing him wield that sword and fighting the noble made him appear both romantic and arousing.

But such fantasies will fade in her new life now. There was nothing she could do. She would serve Count Mott, and either bears his bastard children or be tortured and killed.

Walking up the stairs, Siesta made her way to the Count's chamber door. Steeling herself not to cry, she knocked on the door.

It was silent until she heard a dull almost monotone voice respond.

"Enter."

Siesta opened the doors she tried to stop her shaking. This was the last time she would be free.

 _And be with him._

When she entered the room, Siesta swore her mind went blank. Because there were three things in the room that made her question what she was seeing.

Count Mott wearing baby clothes and a binky.

Count Mott in baby clothes on his knees with a disgusting aroused face.

Count Mott in baby clothes with a horny pig's face, while **Saito** was sitting on him like a chair!

"Yo!"

Saito stood up from the Mott chair with Mott following him.

"Oh, him? He just asked me to do this as part of the deal to free you."

When he said that, Saito had a warm smile. He was glad to see Siesta was alright.

"Deal?", Siesta questioned. Why was Saito here? What was this deal?

"The deal to have you under my care.", Saito clarified with a cheerful smile. "Well Count, why don't go to bed and finish your duties for the next few days. Thank you for allowing us to stay in your room for the next few days."

"Yes, sir."

Siesta's eyes widen at the scene. Saito was doing it again. He showed no fear and was casually talking with the pig noble.

She felt somewhat betrayed when it sounded like Saito bought her, but she immediately accepted the idea because at least it was someone like him who owns her. She was also curious about the deal was. And why they were staying in the Count's chambers.

When the count was out of the room, Saito relaxed and plopped himself on the count's fancy velvet chair. Seeing his behavior, Siesta couldn't but giggle. He always seemed to cheer her up with his awkward yet confident demeanor.

She was lucky she fell for this brave, yet a kind youth.

"So, you're my new master?", Siesta asked with a flirty tone. Her eyes slanted, and she has a seductive smile.

"I only made a deal to free you. But no matter how I explained he kept calling it a business exchange.", Saito explained. "I just gave and let the blob think it. You could just be free and go back to work for the Academy."

Siesta shook her head with a smile.

"No, I think this is preferable."

"Oh?"

 _ **BGM KIOKU**_

Siesta then walked toward Saito who was still in the lounge chair. When she was close enough, she leaned down to his face and planted a kiss on his lips. The act stunned Saito, that he instinctively pressed his tongue into her. Siesta felt the strong tongue wrap around her soft tender one and she wrestled with it into his hot mouth. She kept her face on his, while she wrapped her arm around his neck with one hand tenderly stroking his soft night hair. Saito could do nothing but succumb to his desire as he tasted Siesta's lips.

They only stopped to catch their breath. Saito had a hazy look and Siesta had a shy smile.

"At least the one I loved has my leash", she giggled.

Suddenly Saito pressed his lips onto her and they continued to passionately kiss and hold one to each other. Feeling the chair was too cramped, Saito lift the erotic maid while tasting her lips and brought her to the bed of the Counts room.

There he gently placed this beautiful maiden on the fine king-sized bed. Before he continued he looked into her eyes for doubt. His expression was gentle to the maiden.

"Are you scared?"

Siesta's heart increased in in sound and she was filled with joy.

Her face was an ardent crimson.

"A little, but please continue."

She gave him nod as she removed the top half of her maid outfit, exposing her large glistening breast. She was completely aroused because Saito observed her peach pink tips were erect.

He could only stare at the sight and felt his hunger increase. When she was done, she had become the most beautiful thing in the dark. Her smooth healthy skin glistening from the sweat ad candlelight, accentuating her curves.

Siesta was finally naked. Her legs spread wide revealing her glistening light pink honey pot. The area around had little hair, but he was sure it was smooth enough to eat.

"Itadakimasu."

Saito lunged his face into her pussy, surprising Siesta.

"EEP!"

Suddenly, she felt a sudden sensual jolt of pleasure invade her brain. "Ahh!", She moaned instantly, she this male tongue slithering around her hole, before entering her soft cave. She felt a small twinge of fear as the snake in her mind entered, but it was being drowned out by the strong aggressive and thorough slither it made in her. Every movement made her wet and that moisture just increase her pleasure, before she felt a large suction force assault her hole and bead. And she climaxed. Siesta had buck her hips up, causing Saito to separate of his bowl.

While Siesta was glowing from the euphoria of being eaten, Saito was now in agony.

When he was licking her flower., he had tasted her nectar and every drop seemed to have made him extra horny. Worse, he was so busy eating, that he almost damaged a soft stubborn membrane. Thankfully, Siesta's bucking got him out in time. Because he was getting hot.

Saito quickly removed all his clothing so he was as bare as Siesta. When Siesta saw his body, her arousal increases twice as her fear. Because even though Saito was thin, he surprisingly had iron like abs and it appeared that all around his body were silvery markings.

"Saito."

Siesta said his name with a twinge of fear mixed with anticipation. Because it wasn't his lithe form that surprised her, nor was it his strange markings.

It was his huge dick. In her eyes, it was both frightening and intoxicating to see. And the smell made her mouth water. As if in a trance, she had spread her legs wide and pulled Saito closer to her entrance.

Instinctively, Saito got close enough that their chests were pressing against each other. The soft bounciness excited him further.

And he plunged his member in.

He was finally a man!

 _Damn it! Siesta is so fucking tight! I almost finished inside of her._

Saito had enough bearings to look at Siesta and he saw her wince in pain.

"You alright?", he asked nervously. He may have calculated for this, but he still had to make it better for her.

"I'm fine.", she winced. It was just so hard, and the heat nearly caused her to faint. "Please continue."

She said that with such a pleading voice that Saito suddenly moved further and deeper so that all of him was inside her.

"AUUGH!"

Saito couldn't help it. The sensation of Siesta squeezing him was both painful, yet extremely pleasurable. So much that he was able to enjoy her tight grip causing him the harden more. All the sensation and increased moisture resulted in a pillow sensation that urged Saito to go in deeper.

But when reach another entrance, it bounced him back and he was forced to piston back every time. This motion as well as the soft, wet sensation of Siesta's skin and pressure, just made him hornier. And as his arousal increased, his movement and aggression did.

As he increased his pace, he began eating her. First, the intoxicating kisses were all her fluids taste like honey. As he was fondling her large succulent bouncy mounds, he often bit their pink tips and suck for a drink of milk. However, he returned to the lips, to drink her water, and supply more of his poison into her before sensing her reaching her peak.

Siesta was experiencing pure addiction. She had wondered if this was love, but now she was sure it was with 4-time addiction. As she was being penetrated with wave after wave of pleasure her last rational thought was ingrained into her before the finale.

"I'm sorry Siesta. I can't hold back!", Saito apologized as he tried to get out before he reached his limit. But Siesta's leg was wrapped around her and he was noticing that as he kept pistoning in her, she seemed to increase in her leg strength!

He couldn't hold back. So, he increased his thrusting strength further and did the most logical thing he could do.

He released himself inside her.

He felt the sensation of euphoria from a pressure release. But she felt the sensation of a burning jet of magma.

"AAHH!"

Siesta climaxed even further, and Saito saw her face and it was beautiful: Her glistening sweat cover face had a radiant pink glow. Her eyes were unfocused and rolled back to her head, while her tongue stuck out after tasting great joy.

Saito changed their positions so that he would lie down on the bed and she was cuddling his right side. He covered them in the bed's expensive sheets, while his right fondled her breast underneath.

 _So, this was Euphoria. I knew it was the right call to record the guys' tactics._

Saito had saved a pretty girl and made love to her!

 **BGM ENDS**

Granted it was a result of some corruption manipulation and poisoning, but he had to make sure she was alright. Besides, from what he saw, Mott was worse!

At least Siesta will feel peace from his chains.

It was evil to enslave her, but he had no choice. He was alone in a world that he sensed could kill him. He had no allies and the student and servant population were his puppets.

To be honest, he was still scared.

Scared he would lose a friend. Scared of the fact that arrogant magical pricks were out to get him and force him to endure hell. Scared that a friend, His Woman, was about to be swallowed into a despairing abyss.

But when he was with Siesta tonight, all the fear, anxiety went away. He felt like he could live in this world.

As the one holding the reigns.

Seeing her asleep, Saito was feeling warmth and joy as he stopped fondling her and just petted her bob cut head.

!

Saito felt something on her head! No, two things!

He felt through her hair as she slept. When he found them he what was feeling?

On siesta's sleeping head were a pair of small bumps on top of her head. Hiding where the forehead and hairline meet; the bumps were black in color and seem to shine slightly by the mild light. If he wasn't feeling them Saito would not have noticed their existence.

But Saito was sure of something, he knew what the were, but he couldn't believe completely until now. No, he must!

Siesta…

The beautiful mate of his…

Had black horns.

Suddenly, Saito was hit with a massive feeling of pain all over his body as in every cell in his body was being torn asunder every second. This continued for an hour and the pain subsided, but he now gained a further sense of power and understanding.

He had completed the 2nd vial!

"Really, sex was the answer?"

Unbelievable, he didn't think that solving that problem was easy. But then again, he remembered who the idiots were who made the egg. So, in a way it made sense.

"Eleazar train to take life, so the key was making it."

He had to admit it was sort of romantic. He recalled the instruction

Offer blood to the bountiful meant to give his self to Siesta because she was technically a bounty. The second was two ways. Him poisoning the pig Mott and him f*cking Siesta brains out for sleep and treasure.

Kill a bastard. Steal his money. Sleep with a pretty girl. Do it quietly. Nice.

"Two down. Two to go. I can finally relax and enjoy my sexy time."

Enjoy the peace of getting stronger, Saito felt like he was going on vacation.

" _Oh, if only that were true."_

Saito gently moved Siesta away and search the room. No was there. He knew he had his detection and wards set up, but he still heard that voice.

" _To your left dummy."_

Saito looked to his left and he saw someone there was some sitting on the bed.

It was a rather tall, 6ft. a middle-aged man with a red and black beard and hair combed and tied with a golden string. He wore a dress suit that seemed to be made of oil and blood moving in a heat lamp. But what Saito paid attention to be the man's attire and his eyes.

He seemed to wear a lab coat on his shoulder like a cape. But worst of all his eyes were mix matched with his right eye being Saito's sapphire blue. But the left eye was just as blue.

But Saito knew it was fake. Hell, he was the one who helped fix it!

"Who are you and why do you look like Uncle Ryuushi?", Saito interrogated with a hint of venom.

 _And how do you I am not your sweet Uncle Ryuushi? I could be his ghost haunting you from beyond!_

Yep, he was talking like Uncle. But that's why.

 _Because you can hear my mind._ The fraud raised an eyebrow.

" _Oh?"_

 _My uncle never took anything seriously, but he knew how to hide progressive bloodlust. You have more of it than him. 2nd, we're talking in my head, so I just have a mental problem. Uncle Ryuushi never did believe it ghosts. He thought they were caused by people's grief affecting their brain chemistry._

Saito opened his eye before staring at the figure hatefully.

 _And I saw uncle die when he was trying to heal my father from his condition._

" _Observant, and paranoid. You could have been a good member of the family, but formality kept you away."_

The stranger looked at Saito before sighing.

" _Fine, I'll just say it. I am the third test of the egg. The trial of oil."_

 _Oil?_

" _Yes, oil. I am basically the ref for your third test and serve as security. Not that you need to worry about it now since you still need to brace yourself._ _"_

 _Eh?_

" _Kid, you are about to experience a colossal increase in strength in 3…2…1."_

Saito braced himself and felt power and pleasure well up inside him. He felt his muscle being temper steel forged. His skin became smoother and stronger while his bones creaked from the sudden changes.

Then it suddenly faded, but Saito still felt it.

He had suddenly become stronger.

 _What did you do?_

" _Nothing, you are merely feeling the effect of copulating with that girl._

 _What do you mean?_

The figure sighed. _"Take a look at her head as well as her life energy."_

Hearing this advice, Saito looked at Siesta's head and focused on the horns. Then, he used the red oil to sense her. And he was shocked. At the sight of Siesta's energy being regular white with metallic grey hints.

 _What is that?_ Saito interrogated.

" _That would be one blood inside her, kid. Not enough to affect her but still close."_

 _Impossible! I've observed the people in this world. None of them have any of these colors and signatures. The only ones with abnormal colors are the nobles and their colors were like the rainbow. But these reading they..._

" _Look like yours, don't they?"_

Saito stared at the image with a surprised expression, before solemnly nodding.

 _Are you really Uncle?_ Saito thought hopefully. He knew otherwise but still.

" _Sorry, but no."_ Even when denying him, this hallucination still acted like his uncle.

" _Yes, I may be a figment of your imagination with the programming of the egg. But my appearance was from your most comforting and tragic memory."_

Saito nodded his head. Seeing him again made him wish to forget.

 _So, what do I call you? I can't call you uncle, I have things to do._

" _My commands were to oversee the third trial, so_ _ **the TEST**_ _will do."_

 _Almost as humorless as Uncle._

 _Thank you._

Saito was feeling better, but he still had to ask.

"So, what is my test?"

* * *

 **Present.**

Afterward, Saito spent the next few days having sex with Siesta. He plowed her in every position, in every room and in the long hours at the Mansion. He was happy, and he trained Siesta's body and mind well. He didn't use any programs, but he gave some incentives to keep their relationship a secret. Plus, he hands to seal her form so as not to lose her.

When they were finished, Saito brought Siesta with him and she was quickly hired back into the Academy. He also might have kept a nice sum of Mott's assets for himself. He felt no regret in taking the treasures and using people.

But he would be lying if he didn't regret feeding Siesta his blood to regulate her system.

" _Still feeling guilt over doing the right thing."_

TEST's presence materialized, but this time he seemed faded.

Noticing Saito's gaze, TEST clarified. _"Power saver mode. You have really fueled the batteries."_

Unbelievable.

" **Take it the poison of pain and anguish. Feast on the fruit that falsely binds. Whether the Sun or Moon collapse. Success burdened the right man. Three years, Three maidens, void blood.** Whatever the hell that means" Saito mumbled to himself.

" _Right, I'll only appear for the sake of interest and to see your progress, but if you need me around just say so and supply me with libido._

 _Got it._

"Talking to the voice in your head, partner?"

Derf knew when to keep quiet, so he ignored the weird manners his partner often did. But even he had to be sure.

"Yeah. I was just contemplating what to do next. Even though Siesta is safe, I still had some problems to do."

"Hmm. What? You grow tired of the sexy maid and are going to ditch her?"

Saito looked at the sword with a raised eyebrow.

"Hahahahahahahah! Just kidding! I know you, partner. You're a cool guy!"

Saito couldn't help but smile. But he still frowned a bit after recalling his victory.

"Thanks, but it's the opposite."

"Oh?"

"I'm just going to make her mine forever by my side.", Saito said resolutely.

Noticing Derf's silence, Saito was curious.

"What? No questions."

"You will only explain when you are ready, and you said so resolutely."

"Derf."

"Besides, you want to wait until you spy proof the entire room."

Saito smiled and decided to do his usual rounds around the academy. So picking up his trusty sword, he went to his way out with thoughts of where he and Siesta can do it later.

 **END CHAPTER**

* * *

 **Anybody here? Well, I'll say it. The lemons might be shorter. I'm sorry but after Saito just screwed Siesta's brains, we all needed to explain the world in general. I had some thought of Saito taking over but they each had their flaws. Also, I will say this The gun is mightier than the sword. Araki Hol Horse. Also, Siesta horn positions, look up Zero Two and Hiro. That their positioning.**

* * *

XO

 **X: Ever heard of Dual cultivation?**

 **O: No.**

 **X: Well it-**

 **O: No.**

 **X: But-**

 **O: Question.**

 **X: Yes?**

 **O: Is this some form of sex magic?**

 **X: Sooort of?**

 **O  
X  
O  
X  
O  
X  
O: Fine put it in.**

 **X: AWW YEAH!**

 **O; But no Demons! I still feel the burns from those lava maidens.**

 **X: Please when were your mating times?**

 **O: last I checked I had hair and I wasn't stuck with a careless buffoon.**

 **X; What did you do.**

 **O: Gave up.**

 **REAL CHAPTER END**


	7. Chapter 6 New teacher and talent prep

**Hello, This is Hirem First of I sorry if I will take long I need time to rest and also apologize if the story doesn't make sense. I will clarify something on how it will go.**

 **I personally hate the season 1 anime for the talent show and dumbing Saito. The only reason I bother with it was for extending the story so otherwise no dice. Also, Expect Louise bashing hard. I personally find tsundere loli to be violent and monstrous so I wouldn't bother with them but the author made her so I just keep her. Also, any names mention are for a parody of the story or a shout out. And BGM music just to make the scene appear awesome. Well. Hope this chapter doesn't stink**

 **BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 of Halkegenia: Tristan**

Overall, Saito's life was even better than when he started. He was enjoying the Twin Moon night on the window with his thoughts.

Case in point. At first, Louise demanded he does the laundry and chores for her. When he disobeyed her commands, she would beat and insult him so much, he was sure he should have died. He was certain her bitchy attitude was going to force her to die. But now, she doesn't realize the one doing her laundry was herself!

Normally, Siesta would be kind enough to clean their room, but because he still was busy with warding the place, and Siesta was still recovering from their sexy parties, Saito had programmed his pink bit, he meant master to clean. Giving him free time to research and study the Country.

Plus, he's been having sex with Siesta at weekend nights while Louise's dreams watch. It was difficult, but he managed to increase his master's torture even further to the point that he was certain the stress would build up.

He would help ease the burden. But he had to continue upping the dosage of his essence in her body to get the addiction permanent.

Besides, He was resisting his more hostile urges.

He would be lying if he said things were going his way.

After that night of passion, h had passed his second test and gotten stronger. However, two things kept him from celebrating.

having Oni blood and being her incubator.

And the second, his trial was wearing the face of his Uncle, Hiraga Ryuushi.

The memory of that person was always a key to souring his mood, but often being reminded was what forced him to acknowledge it.

He wanted the Harem so that he can also beat him. And fulfill a promise.

Unlike his father, Uncle was vibrant as he was humorless. His jokes sucked, but he brought happiness that even his elder brother, Saito's father had to smile.

But they suffered from madness. And Uncle's couldn't let himself accept that Saito's family was left out.

Even if he had to go back to-

 _No. Don't remember! Think of anime, manga, movie, Hentai!_

It took a while, but Saito managed to calm down. He was grateful for finding the egg, but he still found it a pain to have to deals with these feelings and memories.

 _Thank goodness for Siesta!_

Saito was grateful that the maid was both under his control and willing to comply with his _urges._

Granted, he may have gone too far, but she was resilient!

Unfortunately, He couldn't High school love meet with her for the most obvious reason.

Osmond's mice.

After he dealt with Mott and laid down the backups, he was certain that the principal had used him to deal with the Mott problem. One of the reason was every time he made a sweep of the room he could sense the mice in the walls. If he wasn't burning some cheap incense with his blood, they would be in the room.

Thankfully, the wards were almost done, and he will have complete privacy from any magical or other means.

Still, he should just enjoy the peace before he had to get back to amassing power.

 **The next day**

Saito wasn't one to enjoy abuse, but he did have a nasty bone in his body.

Normally, he would do what Louis said because he could work an angle, but for some orders, he would just ignore her. If she resorted to violence, then all the better.

After all, her cruelty equals his dominance.

After losing his virginity, Saito was assaulted by an incredible impractical sense.

The fact that he can smell purity.

 _Really, sensing maidenhood, what were those geezers thinking!_

It was a drawback because nearly every student was still pure. Hell, it was shocking to smell the scent from Kirche!

On the other end, he didn't think Guiche had it in him, but when he gleaned the Gramont tradition of manhood, he wasn't surprised. Military families often use battle or sex as a rite of passage.

Which lead to his situation.

Now that his senses are riled, his instincts have been jacked to 5 of 10. If he wasn't sleeping with a sexy maid, their would-be victims.

He was saving that fate for his torturer.

Still, it did help him find some juicy gossip. And it was nice to frequently smell innocence before wanting to eat it in a ravenous abandon.

But He would not do so. Hunting required patience and the right bait.

And he would never follow the instincts of _**those two families.**_

All in all, the sense was relaxing. Which would be needed for the following clown act.

 **Classroom; Tower of wind**

Tristan Academy had five towers in a pentagon around the main Castle dorm.

Each tower housed their head of the Element they rule as well as their sub-branch of other general subjects. As pompous and dull as the nobility were, they were still students and an education was one of their privileges. All towers, except the Fifth, were connected to the castle with halls leading to the center.

If one were to fly above, they would see a pentagon with only 4 corners connecting to the center.

He didn't get it but apparently, the first headmaster sealed the 5th tower and only the headmasters and head teacher knew of its contents.

Saito had thoughts of going there but now was not the time. He had to go to class.

Because the familiar summoning took a while to get used to, the student took their familiar along with them if they can until the Familiar practice and the talent show occurs.

That and Saito had to keep an eye on Louise. This was to observe how the modifications to her body were developing. He was confident He made her boobs grow slightly, but his programs needed tweaking. That and it appears Louise was under the impression he was using this excuse as her familiar to look up skirts.

He did to piss her off, but after being a man he controlled his behavior. Though he still wished he could look, just to relieve his boredom. Anything for today's lesson inside the Wind tower.

Saito was at first interested in magic. But after being told he couldn't do it by the egg and arrogantly by Louise, coupled with their magic's apparent stagnation, he grew bored with them.

Saito usually slept in these classes. He could because he was just a familiar, one advantage. It became frequent that everyone ignored him and view him as lazy which pissed Louise of whenever he had a kinky dream about her. While he could rile her up the beat him and injure herself, he was a gentleman and would only allow her to poison herself within reason. That and he didn't what this idiot to gain confidence and pride at a power that wasn't hers. Hell, he didn't even think his skills were his own. So, he just pretends to sleep to dodge her blows and sleep because the subject bored him.

And the other reason opened the door in the classroom walking to the board after everyone took their seats.

Professor Kaita The Gust was a young man with jet black hair, black cape, in a dark gray robe. He was young and good-looking, but his cold expression and demeanor were uncomfortable to the student body.

But to Saito, one word perfectly describes the teacher.

Asshole.

It wasn't just his personal bias. Kaita was very crude during one of his walks errands. Calling him a 'filthy peasant' in front of his face and mocking Louise's talent.

Normally Saito would like nothing more than to crush that whelp, but Osmond was watching so he reined it in.

He also disrespected Skadi, derided Colbert's pacifism, and openly bragged about his element, wind, superiority.

He behavior, teaching style, and bias idiocy were one of the reasons Saito was bored.

Hell, he decided to make it a game.

How many faces would Kaita piss off?

"Silence," Kaita spoke in an abrasive tone. Everyone quieted down, and the lesson began.

Saito did find it amazing how Louise was studious, but he figured that she needed the effort to compensate for her lack of so-called talent. He then looked around and saw Tabitha reading.

He was smiling at himself.

 _I want her._

Because of the egg, Saito was compelled to seek out quality incubators, instead of splurging on an army of women like his cousins or other kings. He'll make a note to use Kirche for that venture.

Kaita the Asshole was speaking.

"Now question students. What is the most powerful element?"

This confused the students and they looked around. Louise pondered the question. Guiche wracked his brain. Momo wondered. Kirche, who was next to them, raised her hand.

"Fire. For fire burns all.", Kirche with confidence.

But Saito knew Kaita thought otherwise.

"Really? Want to test it out?"

Saito swore the man smile was enough for him to kill him.

Kirche looked confused.

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"What's wrong? Is the Zerbst Family's courage all bluster?", Kaita spoked provocatively. This made Kirche's vein twitch.

Before she could raise her wand to accept the challenge, Kirche felt her arm being stopped.

At first, she looked to her right and saw Tabitha was still reading, but now looking at her.

No, not her.

Kirche turned left and saw who it was that was stopping her.

Saito.

 _Great, I stand out more. Stupid blowhard teacher._

Saito would just let the faulty teach, but this was ridiculous.

"You. Commoner you are interfering-"

Kaita stopped when Saito raised his hand to shut him up.

"Relax, Teacher I'm just trying to give Kirche some advice."

This peaked Kirche's interest and annoyed Louise.

The other students were curious about what this commoner was thinking.

Ignoring them, Saito leaned into Kirche's ear and whispered what he wanted to say. Then he sat in Kirches seat between Louise and Tabitha while Kirche went to the front to duel. While everyone was looking at the two mages, Saito did look at Tabitha.

 _Blue hair. Glasses. Quiet demeanor. Blank expression. Cold aura._

 _Alright._

 _Please be my wife._

Saito's sense of hate increased in her presence. He was certain he wanted to either butcher her or plow her.

Still, he wanted her.

No, just because the egg sensors deemed her a viable candidate for wife material. Her magic was strong which indicated proper strength and skill. Plus, he felt that her personality didn't repulse him like Louise's did. Through anime research, he found ice girls like her to either be innocently sweet, or ruthlessly cold.

Either way, he wanted to be her friend before he had to do what he wanted. And with that thought, Saito looked at the outcome.

"BOOOM!"

"What!?"

"Fire!"

"Professor Kaita is dead!"

 _Hmmp hardly. That cheating moron should be, but he'll live._

True, although Kaita was toasted, he was otherwise fine.

 _I knew she was smarter than she appeared, but this was overkill, even by m calculations._

When Kaita was speaking, Saito sensed the energy change. Looking further he saw that the air around Kirche was subtlety but surely moving toward her and maintained that flow. Normally, a mage can sense that changes of elemental energy in the air to construct their spells. But Kirche was a fire mage and her power at the elements. Saito thought it weird until he saw the bastards look and it clicked.

Kaita set Kirche up!

All his boasting was to irritate the student to challenge so that he could show off. It didn't matter whether Fire, Earth, or water went against him. A wind barrier was layer around Kirche closing her supply of air and blocking her attacks. Another one was around Kaita so he would be protected.

That's why Saito had to step in and give Kirche a hint.

Transmute Oxygen and Minimize Fireballs.

It appeared Kirche took his advice. Before she began she did nothing but convert most of the air around Kaita and between then into Oxygen. Then, cast Wind air compression around the Oxygen rich air forming an invisible pipe. Large enough not to kill him. Next, she created a fireball the size of a Quarter. At first, it looked weak, but Saito knew it was more advanced than it appeared. Finally, she hurled it at Kaita.

And the obvious results came.

Not what he would have done, still ok. As expected from a Triangle mage prodigy.

Kaita's barriers did serve a purpose. They kept the mini fireball turned blast from killing him. He was lucky about only losing his clothes, which were burnt crispy.

"There. Fie is the strongest."

Kirche said with a smile before turning around.

Saito shook his head is amusement at Kirche's confidence, but quickly stop when he looked at Kaita at his eyes widened.

Kaita was about to lose his cool!

Know the prick's behavior, Saito figured he would retaliate at Kirche with an insult or backstab.

With no choice, Saito was about to activated **Negation Field** when…

BONK!

Kaita's was bopped on the head hard and collapsed. The image shocked everyone there. Except for Saito, because he had felt something worse!

He hatred just skyrocketed!

He knew it wasn't the student because he was used to them. Nor was it the Collapsed Kaita, who not only was burned but had a comedic swelling on his head. No, it was stronger than Kaita but able to slip past his senses for a moment.

And it was familiar!

Everyone stared at the unconscious teacher. Until what they say changed.

"Look!"

"Near the professor!"

Students were alarmed as the air near Kaita twisted and dispersed to reveal some walking two step forward.

It was a man who looked quite young mid-to the early twenties. He wore a mage cloak, but underneath was very plain casual armor, like he was a mercenary. He had gray hair and silver flecked eyes!

And Saito knew him!

"You!"

Hearing Loise outburst everyone stared at her for answers. Saito couldn't blame her, he was Curious as well.

"Miss Valliere, please hold your fat tongue for the moment while I take this idiot to the infirmary."

With that crude remark, the charlatan opened the classroom door. He then dragged the body outside, pour some fluid, blew a whistle and locked the doors.

In a few minutes, everyone could hear wails of agony echoes until they disappeared, and they pray for professor Kaita's fast and not as traumatic recovery.

"Say what about Waldo. But that swan really works fast."

Despite frowning, the students were a bit nervous at how amused the new person was.

Seeing them nervous, the strange Guard walked to the chalkboard and began writing.

"Sorry for the late introductions, but I was swamped with so much paperwork that I couldn't greet you all after the familiars' summoning ceremony."

He then turned around and looked at everyone before introduction.

"Hello, my young new spoiled students. My name is OTTO. Not MR. nor Professor, Otto will do. Starting today, or until you achieve triangle and pass, I will be your Wind instructor and History and Lore professor of Halkegenia."

"EHHH?!"

This lead to an uproar.

Other than Saito and Tabitha, everyone, especially Louise was flabbergasted that this poor looking commoner was their new teacher.

"Sensei, What about Professor Kaita."

"Fired."

 _SO quick!_

 _Wait. WHAT?!_

Everyone was alarmed and how quickly and casually he answered.

"But Why? He has been our teach-?"

"Short answer: HE's an idiot. Long one: The was supposed to be my class."

That's not valid-!'

"It is."

"How-?!"

"Osmond orders. Not my problem."

Otto looked at every student in the eye.

"Anything else?"

No asked any more questions, but Louise noticed that he was looking at her as if she was on the table to study.

Satisfied Otto began writing on the board. " Don't worry, any question will be answered during lunch."

Hearing a clear answer finally eased the atmosphere.

"Now before we begin, let me explain that I teach history and speculative lore, then the properties of wind. So, if you want to pass with Wind then I suggest you pay attention."

Everyone sat straight hearing Otto's voice softly warn them.

"Good. Now then let us begin with the existence of the 5 Great Nations of Halkegenia…"

And the lesson began. = **History Halkegenia. Tristan.**

 **Alviss Hall lunch**

* * *

Saito had to admit. Otto was a good teacher.

He got every engaged with the lecture. Got the students to think critically. And he learned more than he did with that idiot. Plus, he learned more about the parameters of wind magic. This gave him more knowledge to formulate counter strategies. Against wind mages.

He could finish thinking after enjoying his meal. So, he decided to sit next to Louise and eat fine food.

Normally he would eat with Siesta with Marteau. But after the Mott manor, he activated the command acceptance gradually. This program made it appear normal for him to sit here despite being a commoner.

He didn't target every, but most of the students, staff and some Faculty. Which help hide the fact he was controlling but concerning because they might notice the change.

Other than Tabitha, the only ones not affected were, Skadi, Otto, Colbert, Osmond, and that new teacher next to Skadi.

Seeing those two Saito figured they could be part of the main topic.

Right on cue, Old Osmond got up from his chair at the center of the Teacher table and to Saito's nervousness, gestured to Skadi to do something.

Seeing signal Skadi went down and put something on the Table.

Waldo.

Panicking Saito hid under the table with his ears covered. Louise and the other student close by noticed and looked around until they spotted Waldo. They followed Saito's example and prepared for the worse.

 **HOOOOOOONNNKKK!**

Even with the hall's barrier, Waldo's honk shook the room. Thankfully, not one glass was broken.

When the room quieted, everyone looked at the Principal with rapt attention, including those under their table who got back up.

"Now then, I would like to inform you all on some news as of late.", Osmond began with a light smile than frown. "First of it is unfortunate that I inform you all that Professor Kaita will not be able to teach at this Academy for a while."

This news was a surprise for most students because they only heard he was ill. Osmond continued.

"The reason being that he will have to spend time home recovering from his injuries. Injuries that Willowmina diagnosed would take months to heal."

The student s had questioning look but understood when they turn to see Mrs. Skadi's familiar biting her head.

Oh.

"Now let us forget about that idiot, I have two big news!"

It was jarring how this old man could casually insult his employee, but this is Old Osmond.

"First of allow to properly introduce two of our teachers."

Osmond directs his two his left and right and both individuals stood up.

"To my left is Professor Otto. He will oversee History and lore as well as the master of the Wind tower."

Hearing shocked everyone. To be Tower master in charge of the fields and subject of that tower, one had to be Square class or bribe Osmond. Hearing that this twenty-something old was the Wind Tower master either made people respect Otto, or deride him as a fraud due to his age and appearance

Saito had seen Otto before, so he recognized him immediately at Osmond left. However, the other teacher was next to Skadi on his right.

And Saito was both awestruck and disturbed.

The person was a Man of late 30s-40s. Stood 7 Ft. 2 in. tall. His head was matted with ember red hair giving an appearance of a lion's mane. Which was only highlighted with a neck long flowing beard. His eyes were teared, but they appeared small because they were hidden under big smooth eyebrows. His Skin was dark suntan brown, and weather like tanned leather.

This contrasted his clothes greatly. The man wore a cape seemingly made of 5 grizzly bear fur, and underneath that his clothes were leather, and fur matted. Saito thought for a second that he was Big Foot in BDSM gear. Which was natural because those arms seem to be rippling under the clothing and threatening to rip them apart. But upon further observation, he saw that the Bear was dressed for either the outdoors, the forge, or winter climate.

While everyone was looking at hidden disgust at the mountain man, Saito and another were looking at what was on the man's simple belt.

Normally, because he was a teacher people thought as a mage he should have a wand. Instead, there was something else.

A hammer

The hammer was 45 cm long with a strap at the end. The head appeared to be pewter with black veins and runes were inscribed around the body. It was also a big rectangular block the size of a baby and it looked heavy.

But when Saito used dark vision, the typical hatred was apparent, but it was strong. As strong as Colbert! However, the hammer was strange, in that he sensed a heartbeat.

Osmond introduction cuts his thought, so he paid attention.

"To my right is Professor Brock Hephaestus Skadi who will be in charge of Runecraft, Forging, Earth to weapon studies as well as the Earth tower master."

Almost as much as Otto, the crowd was full of a murmur.

The Earth Tower held subject of construction and craft. Many students go there to learn Earth magic, not the other subjects.

Wait. Skadi?

Sensing their suspicion, Osmond answered lazily.

"Yes, that is correct. Professor Brock is Mrs. Skadi's wife."

And collectively, all the noble boys and girls either wailed in the sorrow of scream in denial.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Seeing their surprise lightened Osmond mood. So, he calmed them down with calm magic.

"Now. Settle down. Love is natural and beautiful. Besides, the Second news I have is important!"

"In a month the royal family, as well as the nobles in the area, will be visiting the Academy for Inspection of the Academy as well as the Familiar talent show."

If the new teacher disturbed them. Then, the competition excited them.

"As you all know, this contest is merely to demonstrate the abilities and growth of the mage with their familiar. However, it has become a way for nobles to see to the growth of future students a scout for potential employees. Whether you graduate and mooch off your ancestors' money, or work for the government and military, you all will be destined to serve the Crown and Tristan SO do work hard."

With that Osmond seemed done and about to eat but stopped.

Seeing his action everyone waited.

"Oh, that right 3rd place gets 3000 gold, 2nd, place get a noble treasure and 1st place earns a title, 3 bottles of dragon blood, and 200 gold coins. Good luck."

With Osmond began eating his meal.

And once shocked Screams

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

"I'll be Rich!"

"Glory to Tristan!"

"I'm going to win!"

Watching these idiots scramble and plot., Saito grew curious about Osmond's prizes Looking at Louise and Guiche Saito asked them to figure they would know.

"Hey, what so good about those prizes. I money is important, but I don't get about the rest."

Hearing Saito question both looked at each other and realize Saito was a commoner and didn't know. So Guiche answer first.

"Well, a noble treasure is basically a magically enchant object from a century making it a family heirloom with power. Any noble with one has their status elevated as an individual."

Louise continued from Guiche.

"While dragon blood not only increases affinity from elements but increase body strength and works as a catalyst for potions and spells Depending on the race and element even a common wyvern could bolster a mage power permanently. But direct ingestion is dangerous due to monstrous rages."

Hearing those explanations made it clear to Saito. They put on a ridiculous talent show to show of their skills. Then the top 3 get money, Status, and power respectively.

Noticing Louise's expression, Saito had a clear idea of What was going in that pink head of hers.

And he did not Like it one bit.

 **1-hour ago**

* * *

Old Osmond was sitting in his chair when Longville used magic to take his pipe.

"Old Osmond you should stop smoking.", His harassed secretary said tiredly. "Also, everyone is here."

Haring this Osmond nodded his head.

"Let them in."

Longville went and open the door to let the four teachers in and then she left and closed the door.

Osmond was now alone with the four people he trusted and knew about. Well almost alone.

Colbert.

Otto.

Willowmina

Brock.

All four were poor soul he helped into the Academy when they lost their way and he knew what was going to happen required their aid.

"What do you want Osmond?", Brock was the first to talk. He was always direct, and he didn't want to waste time. He had a wife and son to care for.

"Straight to the point Brock. I was about to ask how Germania was.", Osmond said in a doddering tone.

A temple vein was popping on Brock's face. "Cold. harsh. Crappy place to live. Just tell us what wrong so that I can take care of my son."

Hearing Brock act all shy made everyone smile. Even the spy. Osmond began

" I afraid this year's familiar demonstration is about to get interesting Brock."

"Oh?", Brock raised an eyebrow. He and Skadi knew that interest almost equaled trouble. Noticing Brock's gaze, Osmond explained.

"In one month, Forquet the Crumbling Earth will steal from this Academy."

"What?"

Hearing this not only alarmed Brock but Skadi and Colbert. Only Otto was passive about the news.

"I know it sounds absurd but Forquet will attack during the show And I have proof. Otto."

Hearing this Otto stepped and presented a map of Forquet's heists.

"This is what I have been able to gather from the grapevine.", Otto explained in a flippant voice. "As you can for the few months Forquet has broken in and stolen from 36 nobles as well as almost the royal treasury. Almost in that he got in but didn't steal anything. Instead, he left this note."

Otto placed the note as evidence and everyone saw what it said.

Forquet was targeting the Academy treasure vault!

"The crumbling Earth used the Palace as a testing ground and chose the demonstration time as a way to not only show off but to prepare for the real deal."

Colbert looked at the map and target curiously

"Otto, what do think is his intention?"

Colbert asked the new teacher because of the four of them, Otto had the most freedom and he had more intuition than they did.

"Honestly, He trying to show off, and make a buck out of wound pride."

"Pride?"

"Froquet is a professional thief," Otto explained. "Thieves steal and the think of how to do it. They plan the heist. Execute back-up when things go south. Finally, they cover their tracks. That's a regular thief. Forquet appears to have an intense hatred of the nobility, from how he steals most of their treasure and leaves a calling card."

"Calling card?", Skadi asked. Otto nodded.

"He uses crumbling Earth spell to get in. And based on the strength, I'd say it was Triangle ranked. So, He must be a former noble."

Looking around, Otto continued.

"I'm almost certain he was hired by someone. Why else would he give us a note saying he intends to rob us? Because it's to show his employer what they are buying. What don't I get is why us? I understand stealing to humiliate, but he could steal from treasurer or even the University. Unless…"

Otto widened his eyes and looked at Osmond.

"You didn't."

Seeing Osmond's expression confirmed Otto's guess, forcing him to sit down on the office couch.

"That would be excellent bait."

"Hey Otto, why are you tired? I thought only Night with Barmaid of a girlfriend of would put bags under your eye.", Brock asked amusingly. He and Otto enjoy some drinks on occasion, helped that the bar owner's daughter was Otto girlfriend.

Otto couldn't help but smile for a bit.

"Brock is right Otto. What's wrong?", Colbert was also worried. Otto may be happy goo lucky, but he was also cunning.

"Jean, do we have any gold or jewels?"

"No, Mott bled use dry?"

"Any paintings, sculptures?"

"I don't think so.", Skadi answered.

"Any lewd clothes and blackmail?"

"Just spit it out, man! You know Osmond has a collection sick outfit and enough blackmail under his butt.", Brock retorted gruffly.

"Fine, any magical artifacts, Jean?"

"We have plenty, but they are sealed away with magic traps and trace magic. The only item that wasn't…!"

Colbert stopped and looked at Otto and Osmond. " No."

"No, you too Colbert? What's Forquet's target?", Brock complained and asked.

Looking at his two colleagues, Colbert saw their faces pale with one sentence.

"Osmond told the Palace we have the 'Staff of Destruction'."

Everyone now saw why Otto was worried. They never saw its abilities, but the knew Osmond was accurate. If the staff fell into the wrong hands, countless death would be one them.

And whatever the Palace knows, the nobles knew, would spread the location of the Staff to any thief and corrupt evil wanting to use its power.

Brock was fuming. He stared Osmond in the eye.

"Why would tell those idiots?!"

It wasn't just Brock. All 4 of them were wondering the same thing. The Academy had made an unspoken policy not to give the Crown more tools to destroy the world. That's why they hid any artifacts of power or secret deep.

"It was a gamble, because we are not dealing with Forquet, but rather the one who hired them.", Osmond clarified. "And not just them, but another problem."

Hearing that everyone had curious about what else was the problem. Then, Osmond took out a letter.

He then removed the wax seal and cast the spell water vapor to reveal a letter. He then gave the Letter, and everyone read it and were even more surprised.

Someone else was also harassing the Nobles.

"For the past week, someone else has been causing trouble to the nobility, the University, and guilds. Were Forquet steals the most valuable part of a collection? This clown has been stealing the rest. Various artifact, resources, documents, and treasures have been disappearing rapidly at an even faster rate than Forquet."

"Someone who steals from Froquet victims?", Colbert asked suspiciously before looking at Otto. "Do they work for him as well?"

"No, I'd say this clown is rookie and an independently skilled one at that.", Otto answered.

"How so?"

"I call him a clown be because witness account was almost funny. The suspect was seen eating dinner victim. He was seen napping the bedroom of a victim. Or getting his ass kicked by the local children orphanage playing with them. He left evidence of the crime. But the evidence found all point to another victim."

"If he's a new guy, how come the guards haven't been able to catch him? You said he was new and got caught.", Brock added on.

"I said he was spotted in humorous situations, and every time he was chase he seemed to disappear. No amount of trace magic or running caught him. And the reason for the long hunt was because his victims are both not only ruined and complaining to the Crown but are also guilty of even more heinous crimes. Like I said all evidence points to another victim."

"And the Crown is busy dealing with them.", Colbert finished.

Seeing everyone in agreement, Skadi looked around.

"What about the talent show?"

Looking at his wife, Brock laughed and smiled "Don't worry dear, we'll keep everyone safe!"

"He's right Willowmina! There will be guards and the vault the staff is hidden in will be protected by a square class Earth barrier."

"A barrier will do no good if they can't break through the various trap seals after the barrier."

"Right! SO Forquet will come, we beat him and get more money!"

Hearing that the couple started dancing while chanting 'we are rich'.

Osmond smile as he allowed to four to head to the Alviss hall to introduce them.

 _This gamble may be to catch the thief, but I truly hope things do not escalate quickly._

Osmond began finishing up his work while he pondered at what to do about the spies.

One was already taken care of.

But he had a month to deal with the last one.

 **Present at night**

* * *

"Can You Sing?"

"NO."

"Dance?"

"No."

"Anything?!"

"I can wash panties really well."

"Why am I the only one with such a useless familiar?!"

Saito couldn't resist that line.

"Because you deserve it and your talent is crap."

And again, Louise throws another tantrum and attempts to find her whip.

Which Saito took and sold for 10,000 gold. He knew her violent impulses were getting worse, so he increases the dosage and upped the conditioning. It also helped that he hid all her torture devices in the storage room. Noble hate mundane work so the commoner storage was perfect for this pink fool.

"What's the deal if you win the competition? So, you get money. At least think on how to win for yourself.", Saito Complained Lazily.

Louise's face grew red and her aura became demonic.

"No food for you until you cooperate!"

"But I am Cooperating.", Saito declared sarcastically. "I'm helping my master not be a total bitch."

Looking at Louise from his computer, Saito decided to give her a bone.

"I already told you. I can sense Magical power or willpower as you so described. Tell me, what good could that do? At least the panty washes one is practical."

"But you're not even trying!"

"Why should show off an untalented skill to people I hate and oppress me when I win nothing?"

With that finished, Saito went to work on what was on the screen.

Until it was snatched from him.

Looking up he saw Louise had his laptop and was near the open window. Saito slowly stood up and approached Louise.

"What are you doing?", Saito asked as he walked towards her.

"Don't move or I'll throw it out of the window!"

Hearing the sincerity of the threat, Saito halted. Seeing him falter nervously, Louise made an evil smile.

"You'll do as I say and put the collar on yourself."

Saito was aware of what collar she meant as she shows him, He still recalled the shocks during his tests on her.

"Are you really in a position to demand thing?"

Saito moved closer and Louise lowered the Laptop further.

"I have no idea what this thing is, but I know its precious to you so if you want it Back you will put on this collar, obey me and grovel at my feet say 'Yes. Mistress.'"

Saito could swear the loli had an orgasm face when she said that. While was simple to just shut her down, a part of him want to tear to pieces, but sensing that he would not turn back if he did. Saito decided to just end this.

" _ **Return the object to the table."**_

Like a puppet on strings, Louise obeyed the command and put back the laptop. She couldn't resist even if she wanted to!

" _ **Strip naked and go to bed."**_

Louise followed, she stripped naked and went to her Bed. Each step and action were increasing heart rate and fear. And Saito was savoring it.

" _ **Sleep Forget tonight. And Suffer until morning."**_

Even as Louise was trying to fight the urge to sleep, her consciousness was fading and as the darkness took hold she saw Saito's face.

It was a face of calm normal tranquility.

But his eyes haunted her core.

They spoke of madness.

 **Late at night**

* * *

Now that Louise was enjoying her punishment, Saito went back to work on what was concerning him.

Siesta's hidden features

He wasn't sure if other creatures existed, so in the nights he wasn't having sex, he was doing some recon and investigation. He also might have planted evidence of the noble's crimes of those he robbed.

He was embarrassed to say he got a lot of gold hidden here so he had to just cover his tracks.

But now most of the spies in Tristan have bee either dealt with the Guards or are feeding false information to their homes. The Chaos will cause the underworld to focus on maintenance, giving ample time to construct new toys.

"Partner."

"Hmm?"

"You were almost going to kill her."

Looking at Derf Saito sighed and shook his head.

"What/ No! I wouldn't have killed her!"

"…"

"I would have done something much worse."

"Why"

Saito could feel the sorrow in his partner's voice.

"Because she pissed me. Because she could torture me. Because my blood compels me to."

Saito knew the Geezers were Ok with either massacring mage of breeding, but he was talking about himself.

"Blood?"

Looking at the sword, Saito had a small sad smile that became more pronounced in the moonlight.

"Yeah, my blood forces me to such compulsions, even when I don't want to."

"Partner, you are not human."

Saito was shocked and insulted at such an accusation, but he let it slide to ask.

"Excuse me?"

"Want I mean is that, you are human, but not completely. In your core, I felt something unlike the humans or elves but still human. And I am not talking about the pieces of metal inside you."

"So, you noticed something like That"

"Of course, I am awesome."

This made Saito laugh a bit.

"If you don't want to tell me that fi-"

"No Derf, I'll tell you. Louise will sleep till morning and the room is guarded. Besides we are partners."

"Okay do tell."

"My name is Hiraga Saito. Hiraga being the family name is written with the characters for Flat, even and Joy. My father is Hiraga Genrai and Hirage Suzume. They both loved each other and had me. I am an only child, in a world were magic and the supernatural ways have died out."

"Hmm?"

"Where I come from, all humans have trace amounts of supernatural creature blood but are 99.999927% human. We have no abilities and we rely on science to survive. I hail from a land where the Sun first rises due to the Earth rotation."

"Partner."

"Yes?"

"Get to the part where you have to kill the little girl."

Saito smiled at the sword.

"Right, well, Let's just say that where I'm from 14 families semi-rule and serve the government behind the scenes. On paper, some of them don't look important, and I'm related to 2 of them directly."

"You're a noble?"

"You could say that. But no, I lived a pretty normal boring live from my birth and eighth year to my tenth and now."

"In other words, my blood has in it the instinct of those families and let just settle at that."

"Ok."

"I'll tell you something Derf."

"Yes, partner?"

"I am responsible for my own uncle's death and I see him sometimes when I'm sad."

""

"Good night Derf."

"Sleep peacefully, partner."

"Wait."

"Hmm?"

"I have a question."

"What?"

"What do those tattoos mean for?"

"OH. Well, my guess is that they serve as a control for my power, like the noble's wand."

"Impressive. Well, good night!"

Really, always wanting the last word.

Saito then when back to his hay and laid there, trying to empty his mind and drift to sleep.

All to forget about what he had done and focus on his dreams.

 **END**

* * *

 **Well, that was almost violent and tragic. Saito has a background. One of the thins about the original was We have no idea who Saito really was. So fanfics have more leeway in his past. I am not gonna spoil much if I can but basically. These might possibly be the names of the 14 families SOme from anime, other from 'manga' and I picked 14 for the 12 and two. Also, I have an Idea on Otto's lessons. do you want it to be in the story or a separate chapte?. Basically, Otto tells the history and the other characters ask questions or make it like RWBY world of Remnant. Please PM me before the end of the week so that I'll PM you my choice. I'm sorry if I made the background convuluted. I'll try to simplify it more in future chapters.**

 **Oh here's the list of names Spoilers sorry.**

 **14 Great shadows**

 **1\. Minakami-The binder**

 **2\. Togo-The Seducer**

 **3\. Fukuyama- The Licentious**

 **4\. Himekawa-The Deceitful**

 **5\. Kamiya/Akabane* The Killers**

 **6\. Fujino- The Prisoner**

 **7\. Tachibana- The Center**

 **8\. Kihara-The Madness**

 **9.** Azumachi **-The Combatant**

 **10\. Myoujin- The Samurai**

 **11\. Okura- The Collector**

 **12\. Higurashi-The Shamon**

 **13\. Yoshizawa- The Artist**

 **14\. Sasaki- The Helper**


	8. Chapter 65 History 1 Tristan

**Hello, this is the sage. So none of you replied so I just going to try this sample. Tell if you want world remnant style or not. Also, this is like the egg memories, just to explain certain plots and give the setting some history, tell me if I went too far. Gently, so with that Let us look at Otto first History tale.**

 **Also, I do not own Zero I just write the fic and any music and anime reference is used to expand and shout out or make sound cool.**

 **Begin.**

* * *

 **Halkegenia history: Tristan**

Here is a length of Otto's lecture:

 _Welcome to Halkegenia. A continent of tradition, turbulent peace and most importantly, magic. Halkegenia has been a land of many battles and treasures of spectacular proportion. The land is wild and untamed as they are civilized by the various tribes of men and women. To eventually form the Five Great Nations. The Kingdoms of Tristan, Albion, Gallia, Romalia, and The Germania Empire. These five countries stand as proof of human tenacity and Noble guidance through time._

 _Well, Almost._

 _Overall for the past six thousand years, the nations have been peaceful in a certain sense, but often because of the differing ideologies and origins, conflicts were settled by the others before they escalated. What prevented total war devastation not only was the power of the nobility, but the organization of the Brimir Faith being shared by all, and the relationship between all 5._

 _Except for Germania, all others trace their lineage to the Founder. So, in truth, the Kings of our lands hold the blood of God. And we nobility are the loyal protectors and servants of that God._

 _Well, we should be loyal._

 _Over the years, the nobility had become corrupt, incompetent and rampantly treacherous. Even with the sons of the Founder leading us. There was nothing that could be as the same flaws also manifested to the heads._

 _Eventually, the ancestors separate and settled in the land we all call home. They enslaved and terrorized the population to spread and increase their numbers. Conflicts were so severe that the Ancestor of Albion fled the mainland to avoid further fighting._

 _Peace did settle, but by then many small kingdom states were established and they all collapse in the passage of time._

 _But 'm getting off track._

 _In the end, they all either were crushed or absorbed by the stronger states._

 _Thus, the beginning of the Five Great Nations._

 _Let's start with Tristan._

 _In modern times, Tristan is the weakest, smallest and most pathetic of the five nations. But do not let its present state fool you. With access to the sea in the west, Vast dragon-infested mountains east, Tristan remains sandwich between Germania and Gallia, the continent two most powerful nations. Tristan territory had stayed relatively the same for recent generations. It wouldn't be a surprise if the other 4 conquered it off the map._

 _But they can't._

 _See Tristan, for all its size and weakness, the kingdom has 5 reasons for surviving this long and even if they were forgotten, no one should._

 _First, Tristan practices political marriages. The daughters and son of the Palace are wedded to the reigning leader of other territories, creating a large web of familial defense. This is the first line of defense to the Kingdom against invasion. Because the countless generation of Queen Mothers of Tristan all has made this web stronger, preventing any hostile threat from invading like Germania. Due to the strong genealogical bonds, Tristan cannot easily go to war. Because to go to war with Tristan is to war with family._

 _The second would be the magic academy. Founded by the Tristian ancestor. The academy is also another defense against hostile threat because all student can learn magic and noble etiquette there. The University also houses some of the finest minds in magical spell study and theory. This serves as its first spear. Many foreign land heirs as a hostage and a University to craft powerful spells ensure the kingdom an advantage in wars._

 _Even more important than the academy is the Kingdom economy and trade nexus. Because of sea, mountain, and bandit, dragon-infested peaks, coupled with ideal roads, Tristan is the trade hub of Halkegenia. From Germania metals, Gallian food, and mercenaries, to Albion herbs and medicine and Romalian dummies. If you want something goes to Tristan market on the weekend. Rare treasure and cheap crap congregate there. Tristan allows for the Guilds in its land independent autonomy, in exchange for a sizable offering every 5 years, and regulated currency._

 _Hell, Tristan is money._

 _Because of that, the kingdom s it side with will pay a price but reap the victories._

 _However, what's to prevent those very guilds, marriages and the academy from rebelling against the Palace?_

 _The answer: reason 5._

 _The fourth reason was the Romalia backing the Kingdom religiously, some of its nobles are quite pious. Mess with the King and the church will try you for heresy._

 _Romalia is just scared that Tristan will retaliate._

 _You see, the church believes that at least four kingdoms must stand united for peace. So, no crusade. Which was ironic seeing as the first crusade the church did wasn't against the elves as believed. But at Tristan!_

 _This was Tristan's 4_ _th_ _reason: The Tyrant King._

 _In those days, the nobility was as incompetent as they were corrupt. So much so that the people, mage or commoner were suffering and disgusted. Riots and rebellion broke out and treachery and violence ran rampant._

 _Until he came._

 _He who wielded his magic as skillfully as the royal family. Who was merely a bastard child to a common farm girl, rose to prominence in the swiftest and most brutal way after the death of the previous king and royal family._

 _By killing off the entire court._

 _The record does not tell much of this man, nor of most of his exploit. They only speak of the barbaric punishment he offered his enemies. So gruesome were these punishments that he was forever known as the Tyrant King._

 _The tyrant king, after butchering his court lead the nation to conquer all Halkegenia. And after he conquered half of the Halkegenia he stopped. H didn't conquer Albion because he had already established the Mariner Accord (1.e protect my ships and deliver my crap and I won't kill you.) which became to root of the trade and mercenary Guild of Tristan present. Some argued that he didn't attack Germania because they didn't attack him. Other say he was afraid of them. But the only truth was that there were 3 Empires in the mix and Tristan was growing rampant. His reach was at Gallia and he had already taken half the Kingdom before an Unexpected message came to him._

 _From Romalia._

 _While our great tyrant was conquering, the same time Romalia enacted a plan for the 1_ _st_ _Crusade._

 _The Church had requested he join in the crusade against the elves. For even though his actions and violence were 'evil' The emperor and the Pope saw the strength and leadership within._

 _But the tyrant refused. He had no interest in fighting those pointy-eared bastards. A legend said he held the Romalia in contempt for sending him a messenger._

 _SO, he refused. He Castrated the messenger. Feed his him his own reproductive organ. Sewed the mouth up with fire ants and roaches. Bound and gagged him with a fetal position. Stuffed him in a barrel with pickled toes. And sent it back with a note_

" _Next time bring 5 beautiful girls and barrel of wine."_

 _Well, that soured relation quickly, because the messenger he returned was Romalia's crown prince._

 _SO instead of the 1_ _st_ _elven crusade, we began the tyrant crusade._

 _Even when he conquered them the nobles of the land rallied against him and with the Aid of Romalia and Gallia, were able to push the Tyrant back to Tristan. But they couldn't kill him._

 _Because they tried invading and the land seemed to swallow them. Beast died as they entered, water stung their throats and the commoners were rebelling against them._

 _And worst of all, he was protected by another warrior._

 _This warrior was always by the Tyrants side. Ever vigilant, and focused. They fought battle after battle and won every time. The tyrant was a mage, but he and Protector were also warriors of victory. Were the Tyrant beat his opponent with large maces, axes, and swords, the protector fought with elegance and honor. Honor that the Tyrant emulated and practiced to his conquered._

 _So, the Crusader knew that to get to the Tyrant they had to eliminate the Protector._

 _However, before they could hatch the plan, news spread and increased to morale to fight further._

 _The protector was dead._

 _Rejuvenated the army had taken the Capital Tristania. The commanders then barged into the gate and ran toward the throne room. Account differ some say that the knights inside fought the invaders, other that they fled and abandoned their lord. But there was one account agreed upon._

 _When they opened the gate the tyrant king was sitting on his thrown. He was elegant in his black armor and cloak as if he was commanding the very night to cloth him. On his left, he wielded a war gauntlet, that absorbed spell and accelerated them. To his Right was his weapon, Marteau de la mort, a large mace with ax blades and a spike-adorned with a jewel. He had his helm, his crown removed. And they saw his face._

 _And it was tragic._

 _Long purple hair limp and dying. Skin that has never felt the sun or food. And Jade eyes, once flaming red under the mask, now lifeless and empty with tear stains on them._

 _Everyone hesitated for a moment before Saint Cassius drew his sword and Plunged it into the man forgery of a heart._

 _As the watched his life fade, his last words were recorded: "I'm home. Sonia."_

 _Those few words were like a slap to the face on their victory. Witnesses recalled how while the army rejoices, the heroes never smiled, ever._

 _Romalia placed one of their own noble house on the throne, married to the Tyrant bloodline to prepare for the crusade, and stripped Tristan of in glory and restricted it. And peace came at last._

 _However, two decades after the Tyrant Kings death and after expunging him from history. Disaster came._

 _Saint Julio Cassius, then Emperor Cassius was killed. Impaled in every orifice in his body with spears and an apple in his mouth. On the Statue of Saint Forsythe._

 _A Note was attached to the spear with the apple: "Return the Tyrant King's Kingdom. Leave Tristan alone. Or I will Kill Romalia."_

 _The Church refused, and disasters struck. Food shortages. Accidents, Territories falling. The Months of agony were dubbed the Year of despair. Until during the winter holiday. Something appeared._

 _The Pope then recorded in his journal: "The stranger wore a peculiar outfit. Although he was walking like a noble, he wore rags of a commoner. He wore a red fur coat to shield from the cold, but I sensed that he was wearing armor. He was dragging a large satchel twice his size. But was must disturb was the foul rotting smell and the stench of blood."_

 _Basically, the Guy gave the pope the corpses of his spies, nobles of Tristan who sided with them and the Romalian Crown prince._

 _From what we can recall, after the Pope made his final writ, he enchanted it to permanence until fulfilled and was killed with an ax._

 _The Tyrant King was Back._

 _Romalia relented. And the Tyrant battled the elves and was killed there._

 _The first human besides the founder to harm the elves._

 _Predictably, Romalia went back on their deal, and the cycle continued._

 _Until to the point, they won't even war without the Palace agreeing._

 _Tristan stays small so that people won't die. Money flows to Tristan and bloodline bind her. So long as she doesn't go to war, The Black Knight of the Lily will sleep in peace._

The bell rings and class are dismissed. Bu the students and Saito were quiet and wide -eye. Otto Thought they wee Dying! So, he had to check.

"Your assignment is three rolls of parchment on another Tritanian historic figure and I want 6 outside sources on the political, economic, cultural, and militaristic condition of that time. Due in one week."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!"

Ok, so they're alive.

"I'm Kidding. Kidding, but seriously, you all look dead, and I expect you all to study for my assignment questions next class."

Guiche recovered and shook his body and raised his hand.

"Yes. Mr. Gramont?"

It's not that we were dead, but what you are saying just seemed contradictory and disturbing."

"How so?"

"Well, how could hour honorable ancestors follow such a violent monster? And doesn't what you told us to go against the Kingdom's support of the Church?"

All the noble nodded their head in agreement

Kirche also raised her hand. " Yes?"

"What about they near ending, it seemed made up? The Tyrant King dying at the hand of the emperor. Then killing the emperor in the most humiliating way possible. Sounds like made up to me."

Once again, the students agree with the two of them.

Even Louise thought the story was vile gory. She didn't want to take note on this subject but had to pass.

Saito was standing before he raised his hand.

"Yes? Oh, it's you."

Saito nodded at Otto comment.

"Go on. Ask a question."

Saito nodded and asked.

"How did the Protector die?"

This stunned the class and even Otto widened his eyes and looked at Saito.

Tabitha who was also listening looked at Saito with even more curiosity, before widening her eyes in realization and looking at Otto.

Otto looked around them before commenting.

"Impressive. Normally it would take weeks to ask that sort of question but that's one I wasn't expecting."

Saito nodded at Otto's stare and Otto answer.

"I don't know."

"Huh?"

That was confusing.

"To clarify, my answer may be wrong. It was 4'000 years ago. Several Tyrant kings have run rampant, but they were easy to study due to not being erased. You want my answer to the identity of the Protector from ancient times?"

Saito shook his head

"I want to know the fate of the Queen of Tristan."

Again, the shock widened their eyes and Otto was impressed.

"Well, we still have some time, so I guess I can answer all of three of your questions."

Looking at Kirche, Guiche, and Saito, Otto began with Guiche.

"Back then, Loyal was mere lip service, it wasn't until the consequences and rewards for loyalty were practiced did your ancestor defend the King. And the Church gained our support through bribery and protection when other nations invaded."

Otto looked at Kirche.

"I agree with you that some part of the legend and records are exaggerated, but all lie originates from the truth. If you think about it logically that the question had already been answered."

Finally, he went to Saito.

"If you want a fairy tale standpoint, I suggest reading: The Departure of the Snow Maiden, True King and Tyrant, The heroes of Albion, and in our library. The 42 headmaster's journal. But if you want my answer, I already gave it."

Surprisingly, Saito was satisfied with that answer and he sat down.

"Now if that's all, I suggest we all head to the Alviss Hall. That Old pervert might grope Willowmina's tits."

Everyone quickly got and ran.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Well, no one PM so this a sample please PM and I hope I answered some question on what I'm going with.**


	9. Chapter 7 Dreams and the Grail Furnace

**Well, It's me Hirem. I like to say that I spent a week watching Fate. So I had to add something like that there. No, I am not crossing the franchise. It is just reference as a hobby of Saito's and Spoiler's Saito has a power, not of the egg. Maybe it will count maybe not. Can you figure it out before the next chapter? Also PM my you answer I like the reviews. Please be nice but honest. I do not own Familiar of Zero. All anime reference and real-life examples are meant for jokes and to be awesome.**

 **Begin!**

* * *

 **Writings for O's Journal:**

 _ **O: We begin with a dream.**_

 _ **No, not a dream like a wish or a goal. But one of sleep.**_

 _ **And memories.**_

 _ **In our dream, our thoughts, goals, desires, and fears dance to the melody of the unconscious.**_

 _ **One could see their lover in their arms.**_

 _ **Aspirations of glory.**_

 _ **Or even memories of a far-off time.**_

 _ **To become the hero in a magical story is the default of dream. For they are the power to create something from nothing.**_

 _ **Creating something form nothing is possible in Magic. But are we any capable as them.**_

 _ **No and Yes.**_

 _ **While my colleague is a reckless fool whose absurd idiocy cleaves at my lifespan, he is brilliant in achieving what the Magi could do. But he only gained such a power from us, and not from his own gifts. We cannot create anything from nothing. Equivalent Exchange is not easily subverted. But I believe we have already done that.**_

 _ **Ideas.**_

 _ **Dreams when focused, create ideas and those ideas are the something. I may lash out at the fool for trying to create and realize our ideas but only out of fear of what we may do.**_

 _ **It is not just the ideas we made that I fear, but the regretful price we paid to put them in motion. The council is getting suspicious. They are noticing that X is acting weird. No less weird and it frightened them. Only the Templar Eleazar conflict has them focusing on minimizing the risks.**_

 _ **But it will not be long until they realize what that bastard has done!**_

 _ **We did everything we could to keep the spread contained, but it is not going to last. We will all die, and our knowledge will be lost. Our children are still too weak and stupid to claim it back. And it will take 1,000,000,000 years to get it back.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, X has another stupid idea. And I just lost all my hair.**_

 _ **The stupid bomb.**_

 _ **If we used it, Varyag will only take only a few thousand years with heightened intellect. Unfortunately, we who were might condemn them to the curse of hedonistic, warmongering, demons, scorning the self-righteous pure who poison life.**_

 _ **We had already turned that bastard's blood into an ark like the fairy tale, but we still needed the egg. It was a gamble, but as the day of our demise looms closer, I can't help but accept what this moron says.**_

 _ **Forgive me, my child. You will inherit our grudge, just as that bastard's own children will. We gave all we could the gifts and curses you will need and suffer for our wish. So, I ask you to do with it as you will in exchange.**_

 _ **Be spoiled and hedonistic, Selfish and cruel. Spill wine and blood. Or save them. Just do not forsake yourself.**_

 _ **The Spector in front on you will haunt and guide you for as long your heartaches. It will protect you, but not from war or nature, but from yourself.**_

 _ **End entry recorded I the core of cognitive projection memory 00001. Release upon third vial completion.**_

 **Another dream.**

* * *

 _It never ends._

 _Every time he sleeps he sees this scene._

 _Father giving out orders for the troops to mobilize for training at the Capital. Complaining about the suspicious delay of Crom's Troops._

 _Fergus Reassuring father, joking about victory with a night of whores._

 _Allana admonishing her bumbling but well like husband's tacky joke._

 _Julian asking what whore was._

 _Father describing barmaids as one and Mother complaining at our immaturity when I say no more than three._

 _Little Julian looks up to him, blood red eyes gleaming with innocence and joy asking his uncle either to learn swordsmanship or the correct recipe for itch poison._

 _Yes, this memory often brought comfort and happiness whenever he had to do a dirty job, which was frequent whenever his boss needed work. But he loved it still._

 _Which is why the next part was always so painful every time._

 _Waking from Dog's barking, he woke to find his castle was overrun with his Father's friend's men._

 _And they were slaughter everyone!_

 _Rushing out quickly, he killed every would-be assassin without his magic, to save for the larger battles. Mother managed to get ready and we went to Fergus's room and He was almost going to vomit._

 _Fergus' head was decapitated unevenly. His blood still fresh but his empty and grey. Multiple sword wounds all over his torso and his right wand hand were missing. Around him were a dozen invader corpses. Were around him in a circle, but they were all dead with no wound._

 _Fergus must have used 'Vacuum sphere'._

 _He could have almost been proud had he not look at why Fergus used his signature and dangerous spell._

 _Allana and Julian were behind him dead. Allana with what he smelled poison arrows and Julian was impaled with a sword._

 _Taking his brother's arms and the sword in Julian's chest. He and mother fought hard and slaughtered their way through the Castle. No one was spared. Wherever they went corpses of kind servants, a beautiful maiden, and sweet children were laying to the floor painting blood red road._

 _Everyone was as good as dead._

 _Elder Robert._

 _Father Brown_

 _Nanny Doubtfire_

 _All gone!_

 _Father…_

 _Wait!_

 _Father!_

 _He and mother continued to fight and he used his poisons, magic, and bombs. They want them dead. Well, they're about to be rewarded._

 _Before entering the great hall, He cloaked himself and snuck in. Inside he spotted six Nobles and knew they were triangle rank. Too powerful but he had to try they were aiming for the men._

 _So, he went behind one slit his throat and threw poison flames at the rest. The distraction enables the men to fight and they were all killed._

 _Ser Edgar warned that they were outnumbered and that we must retreat. He asked for father and they realized the treasury or kitchen._

 _Taking a shortcut, the treasury was open, and they found father laid down, injured but alive._

 _The joy was cut short when looking at his wounds, and spear to the gut and only Father flame and ice magic was buying him time. You try to drag father to the trapdoor but stops he._

 _Looking down at father, he saw father asking Mother a cup and water. Mother's eyes widen and she quickly takes out the prized Gallian red from the cellar. Looking perplexed, father almost chuckles at both Mother laziness and genius. Taking the wine, Father was expected to have his last drink._

 _But he doesn't drink the wine._

 _Instead, Father pours the wine into the goblet until half full. Take out his locket, the proof of familial succession. He opens it to reveal a tiny glass tube. Flipping the locket, Father squeezes the blood-like liquid into the goblet and the wine sudden turns black. Normally black wine was disgusting but you wanted nothing to do with it. But then father slit his own wrist into the cup and the drink turns into a lighter grey metal._

 _Father looked at him and asked you to drink. He refused out of fear and to get out but father demand that if you swear a promise and drink they will come along._

 _Panicking He agreed and swore the oath Father recited that day:_

" _I swear upon my name, to take the blood of my ancestors. To accept their curse, endure their blessing. For the protection of the benevolent Crown and survival of Cousland children. And aid in the destruction of our traitors and bear the taint of a monster. For the divine child's future."_

" _Under the heavens and Holy Tree." Both mother and father ended._

 _He drank to cup all of it and he was wracked with pain. Such pain that he was sure he was bisected and eaten over and over in fire and despair._

 _Then nothing._

He has already woken up, but he still remembered the next years. Finding his Benefactor. Killing some traitors during training. Understanding his curse and finding a lover. That sweet busty barmaid always made him smile after work.

That and the sex was excellent. Thankfully, her father didn't beat him up much. Just traumatized him.

To be frank, he just wanted to buy a house, marry and bone like no tomorrow. But the crown is in danger and the criminals must pay. So, as he wakes up to his familiar and friend, He readies himself for another day of good honest work.

 **Saito and Louise's room early morning dawn.**

* * *

Saito woke and activated his laptop.

He was spending more time on his laptop late at night. Ever since that lecture, he had to change his plans after finding out how ruthless Tristan's beginnings were. Still, it would appear his plans have accelerated to a favorable course. Luckily, he had dealt with Mott and managed to acquire some interesting assets. If he was able to subtly make the transfers, combine Mott's wealth with his conspirators, coupled with a Guild or two and Saito has become rich.

Money, sex, wine, power. He had to admit, ever since being summoned into this medieval hell hole, he got to experience theses pleasures more often. Almost to abstinence.

But the conditions of debauchery aside, he had to now focus on taking over. Take over require time, resources and about 4 plans and backups to begin. Not to mention how.

Should he become a noble of merit, but then these pricks would look down on him and kill him. Or a Megacorp, but then government laws, as well as competition, would be a problem. So, he figured out the simple method.

All of them with a harem.

Well, no matter. He had time and he needed to learn more.

The more pressing issue was his body.

From his observations, he was correct in assuming that sleeping with Siesta made his body stronger. Although not as much as the first time, constant practice made it deceptively tougher, So, more women times frequency equaled the amount of increased fitness.

Sex used as exercise!

If this was completed, he would have a superman body in no time!

Unfortunately, the egg had some drawbacks. He knew about the output limit and that's what practice and sex were for. Increase output and recoil resistance. But, after a while, he noticed two very annoying side effects.

Madness and Sex Addiction.

For the latter, Saito found his coupling with Siesta increasing with frequency and strength. It got so strong he already did it in the library dozens of times. Practicing abstinence was also suicidal. Since lack of release ended up increasing his strength to uncontrollable levels. Based on the data from the past week, 3 days made him 2 times stronger, but longer not only increased strength, it also made him extremely irritable and hostile. Forcing him to almost lose control over lower quality women. And jacking off just wouldn't cut anymore. Getting off that way relieved stress for about 5 minutes before he gets horny, so it made him get agitated into speeding up his plans. Thankfully, there were ways to bypass this strain.

And he's enjoying one now.

"A little faster, Louise."

On cue, a small figure was bobbing their head up and down on his member. Entangling their tongue around it. He was impressed she could take something that large into her mouth.

"Mrrph!"

And he once again released inside her for the fifth time.

Although not as good as Siesta or sex, Louise was getting better. Her train was coming along nicely. It became more apparent when he activated her and had her suck him off.

Even more enjoyable while they were in the nude.

Saito was naked and working on his computer. While Louise was naked and relieve him of stress. Just another 5 more and they would have to clean before sunrise.

" _I'm curious. Why don't you just mate with her already? I know her personality disgusts you, but she practically helpless."_

After the 5th session TEST appeared. The haunting memory questioned him frequently, that Saito got used to his presence. Still, the sight of him was disturbing.

"It's quite simple.", Saito explained to his imaginary specter. Thankfully Derf also sleeps when ignoring his more explicit deeds. " I'm merely preparing her for when I do it. Even with all my power and preparations. She is an idiot. And idiots are an unpredictable variable. I simply follow what I believe to be the best way to pay this bitch for trying to enslave me."

Test just shook its and he said something Saito wasn't expecting.

" _You're stalling."_

Saito's eyes widened.

" _It's not just preparation. You honestly, in some small part, still wish for a romantic consent from this pink moron. You just use the justification of modifying her to delay what you no to eventually happen. I applaud your preparation, but I advise you hurry, otherwise, that fiancé of hers may be a problem. Don't forget that she tried brainwashing you._ "

Saito stopped typing and looked at the hallucination, before looking at Louise.

" **Sleep. Forget. Increase pleasure."**

Louise stopped, and she went to her bed to get dressed and sleep.

Switching to mental, Saito retorted.

 _I haven't forgotten what she did to me nor will I allow peace. I want her to make the choice. To see if she has a strong will or if she is the weakling I know her to be. Make no mistake. Every delay just makes her closer to being mine. And I will claim soon. You should know as a part of my guilt what such action is._

" _Between Good or Bad. You are bad. But between like or dislike. You like it."_

 _Paraphrasing Elder Noukan. You really do mimic Uncle._

" _For comfort. Though the problem with sex addiction pales with a more sinister issue."_

Hearing him say this Saito recalled his other problem: Madness.

Saito began noticing thought and manners that alarmed and frightened him. And he realized it was turning to madness.

He noticed it happening when his hate meter looked at the students. Then when he was looking at Mott. Finally, when Louise touch his stuff.

He was becoming Them!

At first, it was small stuff like teases and trolling. But slowly, he began seeing every noble as a lab rat for learning. How they use magic? What kind of power source. Pain threshold. Hell, even his errands were difficult for him to conduct without thought of getting his businesses running.

What was worse was that it wasn't even the eggs fault.

Because it came from in him.

"Don't worry. I have a solution to this hiccup."

As the illusion faded, Saito saved the contents of his work and looking at it one last time turn the power off. Maybe while he's working, he gets back what they stole.

He dressed up and with to sleep this time with some peace.

Unknown to Saito, Derf was watching.

Derf, who had been watching all this time worried about his Partner. He saw the boy was a good kid and that this master, although horrible was perfect for him. But he couldn't help thinking that this time the sorrow just multiplied.

He saw that his partner was sick, and he couldn't do anything about it. After all, he was an awesome sword.

His job was to take lives and protect, but he was powerless to the sorrow he knew his partner had.

He couldn't get heads or tail of what Partner was doing at night. But he managed to get a glimpse.

He enjoys Partner getting some action like in the old days, but he glanced at the screen. It was in a language he couldn't read, and he figured Partner wrote it in code, but he saw something that he was nervous about.

He saw seven figures circling a cup.

 **Otto class morning after breakfast. 1 day since Otto and Brock's intro.**

* * *

"Now, according to scholars, Besides the Tyrant King legend, Tristan also serves as a place where the Nobility was peacefully negotiating peace and trade with each other in the tribal era. This land has never been invaded since for that sense of peace and stability. During the battle of Lily hammer, August Tristan led a battalion to attack the Eastern border of Germania thus adding another reason for the countries' hostility."

Hearing Otto was both interesting and a good distraction. The man kept giving him useful information of Halkegenia's culture and distracting Louise from trying to figure out what sort of talent he had.

Still, Saito had to be wary of him. Something seemed off about the history teacher. Whenever Saito was alone, either exploring the castle or meeting Siesta, he always felt like he was being watched. After he finished his business, he often thought he spotted Otto far away somewhere walking or talking to someone but always in his line of sight.

Out of all the teachers, Saito would have to say Otto would be number 1 in caution. This was because he didn't know any of Otto's skills. Except for that presence concealment power. But even Saito could do that and sense him. It would just take time. Not to mention he doesn't see the teacher's Familiar.

From Louise's description once a mage becomes powerful a Familiar was just a status symbol. But seeing Waldo, affirmed that the system was made to protect these morons from the dangers they face alone.

Shaking those thoughts, Saito contemplated what area would be a good lair and lab. Temporarily.

After thinking a bit, he concluded.

The Void Tower!

Locked away. Separated and close to Louise's room via the Fire Tower. He could build a lab there and conduct the designs on his computer. He has the money and resources. Now he needed the excuse.

While Saito thinking the bell rang and the student filed to the class.

"For homework, please read chapter 1-3 of Halkegenia history. There will be a quiz on Tristan merchant and Germania's Iron culture three days from now. Also, you have no classes for the next 4 weeks. So start preparing for the Familiar talent show!"

As they were walking towards the next class, Otto words gave Saito the answer.

Now he just needed to put an excuse.

 **Earth Tower- Forge**

* * *

The Earth Tower Forge was surprisingly Enormous.

From the Earth Tower at the center, it spread to half the gap toward the Wind tower and 3/4th to the Water Tower. The entire building was 3 stories tall and only 3 large chimneys made the complex look taller. When the class was Entering the Forge from the Wind Tower direction, they were in the presence of solid Iron and Stone doors. Nervously everyone opened them, and they were pushed back by a sudden gust of air.

And what the saw marveled them.

The entire classroom was large for everyone and five times the group. There was a large board on the wall with inscription and by the board was a large door which could guess was the rest of the Forge. Although the room looked simple Saito could sense magical diagrams flowing inside the walls, coupled with the large size made the room even more intimidating.

Walking out of the doors was their new teacher: Brock Hephaestus Skadi.

Unlike his introduction, he wore a simple tunic and smithing gear. He also had some soot on his hands. Washing it off and cleaning himself up the professor looked around and grunted briskly.

"Alright, let's make this clear."

When he spoke, everyone felt like the Earth tremored.

"There will be no complaints of status. No whining of honor. No bullshit whatsoever. Here, you follow procedure and proper safety protocols. Otherwise get the hell out of my Forge!"

When he finished that last sentence, the earth shook further from his anger. Calm down he continued.

"Now since this is the first time you all are here, I'll give you a summary."

"You will address me a Professor Brock. This may be crude work, but I am still a teacher. Respect my authority. First, you will each be assigned groups of three. This is to teach teamwork and show whether any of you suck or not."

Once again, the students were shocked at how blunt this new teacher was.

"Second, this class is basic runic smith structure, so it will be split between the study of runic circuits and enchantment of metals. As noble mages, you all should have the power to enchant items with magic so that the gist of the subject."

Brock then pointed at the large door they all saw.

"Over there are the workshops of the forge. Now if you want something built, you all must provide the material because some pervert geezer and a pig, we are in the orange. Don't bother the workers. They are there to fill out orders and need concentration. If you want to learn the craft, then come to see me about assigning a tutor. Otherwise, you come to me for such orders."

Brock then gave each student minus Saito a metallic stone with metal studs that was the size of a baseball.

"What gave you all is a Piece of Golem stone. It is a testing stone to not only determine your aptitude in Earth magic but also for me to get a feel of how you all work your magic. You've all learn the transmutation from Red Earth so that the simple part. Just use what you learned on the sample. But instead of the metal, you want I want you to do is try to transmute this."

Brock then revealed a large object the size of a boar onto his table. It was Iron-Black, and gray with a brownish tint, reflecting the light. The rock was smooth and black, but it still looked ugly.

"While You all do that draw your names on a piece paper and give it to me. Also, the one who gets the closest to this one gets to keep it."

Everyone then turned in their name and were assigned forging areas. When they were done the group began their chanting and cast turn metal on the Golem stone.

Looking at their group, Saito was tempted to either cry in joy or cry in pain.

Since it was a group of three, Saito's bitch master was obvious. But the other two were just fate (if he believed such crap.) messing with him.

The other two partners were Kirche, who make Louise even more abusive. And Tabitha who was indifferent to the world around them. Saito didn't know what to do.

An unstable bitch. A flirtatious virgin. And a quiet penttako.

Well, having Tabitha was a bonus and Kirche was skilled for all her slacking. but the problem was Louise. While under his programs Saito secretly had done tests on Louise's magic to see what the problem was. As a descendant of Scientists, magic was both a hated fear and ridiculous irrationality. But his curiosity got the better of him and he decided the check what Louise's problem was.

When casting spells, Saito noticed that a mage concentrates the energy in their body and around them. Then they refine it to a more malleable power. That power then flows into a catalyst/ amplifier control medium i.e. the wand. Then, the mage cast spell with a chant. Which Saito figured were command codes and memorized gesture to put in the images of the desired effect. Once the conditions were met the elemental spell was cast. Once the mage followed these procedures, they could modify the spell into whatever form or output they desire.

He saw the same principle with Guiches Valkyrie spell and Kirche's fireball spell. Guiche alters a command to turn matter and energy into a doll, while Kirche turned oxygen into more flammable concentration at a small and more creative scale.

But Louise was different.

Saito found out from the Guiche, Kirche, and Colbert that Louise suffered from Affinity Ignorance. Not realizing one's element greatly weakens the magic. Even with weakened magic, Louise's explosions earned her a nickname. However, that wasn't what was the problem.

Correction it wasn't the only problem.

Louise suffered a lack of concentration and control as well and improper command images. He figured her own stupid pride and insecurities were to blame and that if she were more confident she would at least control the blast. But he doesn't' give this advice because he's not stupid enough to give a shark and grenade launcher. Plus, it minimizes her threat level to him.

Besides, she doesn't even seem to notice that the reason for her screw up is precisely her absurd mana pool.

When using magic in games you get a health bar and an MP bar. Health keeps you alive. MP powers your abilities. One can either increase efficiency to cut cost or increase the purity and quantity of Mana to make spells stronger. Louise's Mana was both pure and large meaning, even if she does successfully cast magic, her body would need to get used to the backlashes and the spell would be overloaded. Hence the explosion.

But that was the general analysis.

Looking at all three as they began casting, Saito already implemented and Templar/ energy dome within a three-inch radius of himself and moved away to observe. He had gotten good at concealing his powers that he didn't have to rely on his own power. He decided to look around and he realized what Brock was doing.

Looking at his own group, Saito saw each one and with his Templar senses saw the differing results.

At the center, Kirche's chant was long and verbose but the mana pool complimented the long chant. Saito sensed she was trying to make Gold but knew her result would be red gold due to using fire and the fact she was ignoring Brock's Instruction meant she was unaware of his intent.

On the other hand, Tabitha was precise and short with her chant and her Mana was enough to cast the spell. However, Saito knew she was holding back, because her reserves were on par with Louise and had the same anomalies as her without the defects. She was trying to turn her piece into the sample, But Saito saw her work was a Platinum-silver alloy. His heart almost was taken there at how sad the flow o magic was and it just fanned his desire for her.

He must have her and quickly!

But that didn't distract him from Louise, whom he saw was just as sloppy as he predicted.

No matter how she concentrated, she could not change into the metal she wanted, nor the one the teacher showed. And hen he looked at the rock he saw it was about to morph into Potassium.

Saito quickly stopped the reaction by subtly weakening Loise control and denying the change, leading to the stone to remain unchanged. He then looked around while Louise was in a daze and checked everyone.

Then he found a gamble for Later.

 **1 Hour Later**

* * *

Brock had everyone stop and when he gathers the stones, he wasn't all that impressed, but there were some who had the talent. He then looked around and gave them instructions.

"Since you all are beginners and noble, none of you will bother with metal smiting, but enchantments. So, let us begin with the basic method of imbuing a simple enchantment."

Brock then pointed at the diagram at the board.

"What you see is the basic circle to graft spells into an object. Simple and limited, but easy to control and use. Now for your assignment please copy this design and practice. That way next class I will show what enchanting does."

Brock looked around and stopped at five people before continuing.

"Start copying."

 **Later**

* * *

Brock was writing another circle when he noticed something.

Turning around, he saw two people who stay after class.

Saito and Guiche.

"What?"

Seeing the two of them, Brock was suspicious of their motives. Especially the black haired one. Thanks to Otto and Osmond's reports, he had a close guess that despite being an ordinary commoner, that the boy was, in fact, more dangerous than the noble next to him. And not just that, there were two things that validated those reports.

His familiar's warning and what he saw during class.

Seeing this, Saito looked at Guiche.

"Well, aren't you going to ask?"

"Hush commoner, I am getting there."

Snipping at Saito, Guiche turned to Brock with a confident flare.

"I, Guiche de Gramont, Humbly- GUH!"

"Not like that."

Saito jabbed Guiche side.

"Request to be your Apprentice."

"Ho?"

Brock was surprised. This skirt chasing moron wanted to learn from him. True he wanted a suitable student, but he wasn't impressed. He didn't get to look at the samples, but when he saw the boy's movements he thought he was a moron.

"How can you be a capable apprentice? I saw your move boy. The magic flow was wasteful. Your demeanor was sloppy. And worse if you become my student, you'll end up getting your ass kicked every day."

"But I can be your apprentice!"

Guiche retorted resolutely.

His reaction was unexpected, but he was now interested.

Saito saw this.

"Well then, show me what you can do"

Saying that Brock took out some stones and put them on the table.

"Turn these stones into metal. Here's today's sample."

He then took the sample he showed them.

"I want you to turn stone into metal. If you can't do that then you get a no."

Seeing the task, Guiche was almost nervous. He wanted to back out but then realized that Saito was still here.

And he remembered the deal.

 **A few minutes ago.**

* * *

"You want me to what?"

Guiche at Saito as if he was mad.

"Easy. Be Brock's apprentice."

Hearing Saito say that infuriated him!

Ever since that duel, he's been the butt of dozens of jokes by this peasant. First, it was the loss of the duel. Then it was the night with Waldo. Next were the humiliating sold called 'Pop-Idol' dances. But being an apprentice to a filthy Germanian smith. No! He's drawing the line,

"Forget it there is nothing you can do to get me to agree with you, a commoner."

" _ **You could achieve Triangle rank under him. And your alchemy could improve."**_

Like a snake, Saito remark tempted him. Yes, he could gain power. But…

"I forgot to mention. His but the next dance is **ballroom Waldo.** "

And thus, he agreed.

 **Now.**

* * *

Having this cunning commoner was his misfortune.

Fine!

Looking at the stones and the sample Guiche fully grasped the task at hand. As a Dot mage, his willpower and control were weak. But thankfully, he was skilled in Earth Alchemy.

So, taking his wand he chanted the spell and began.

 **12 minutes later.**

* * *

Bonk!

"Ow!"

Guiche was comforting his head.

"Hurts doesn't it?", Brock looked at Guiche with contempt. "Next time you pull a stupid stunt like that. Either do a better job or don't bother. Because I'll use this on you."

To make his point Brock Took out his hammer and pointed it at Guiche. It then emitted large crackles of what Saito saw to be electricity.

Saito made a mental note to be careful with him later.

"Yes! I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Guiche then kneeled and apologized.

Looking at Guiche, Brock couldn't mutter "Pathetic."

He then took the stone and looked at them again. Then at Guiche.

"Kid, do you know why I clocked your head?"

Looking at him with fear Guiche muttered: "Bb-because I tried to fake the metal?"

Yes, when Guiche was trying to create the strange metal, he knew it was beyond his skill. So, he changes the commands and tried to create a replica to the metal in the sample.

Hearing the answer, Brock sighed and looked at him

"That and because you tried doing it on me."

"Ehh"

Brock then one of the rocks and began.

"Look, you did a good job in the craft, but it got sloppy as you tried to control the composition. That left flaws. You would have done better with being honest. If you transmute with an honest heart them won't any flaws in your work and they'll be 4 times stronger."

With at that Brock and looked at Guiche.

"I expect you here after dinner tomorrow and we'll work on something simple."

"Ehh?"

"Did I stutter? I said you, Guiche de Gramont, are officially my, Brock Hephaestus Skadi's apprentice."

Guiche looked confused and tried to disagree.

"But I failed and cheated."

"Paw! Who said you failed. I said turn the stones into metal. Not any specific metal."

Brock's hard expression softened a bit as he continued.

"And I didn't say cheating was unacceptable. I said that it was sloppy. Next time don't cheat on your work. Otherwise, an expert will kill you."

Hearing that lifted Guiche's burden.

Looking at his new student's stupid face, a vein popped.

"Well, get the hell out!"

Hearing that, Guiche ran at Roadrunner speed.

With Guiche gone, Brock turned to the remaining person.

Saito.

"What do you want?", Brock was suspicious of the boy especially at what he knew and heard. He had to be cautious. Something told him this boy was trouble.

Saito looked at the suspicious giant of a Professor, before asking.

"Just have a question."

"Oh?", Brock arch an eyebrow.

"Do you know any metal with shape memory, malleability, resistance, and adaptability?"

Hearing Saito's description Brock thought of one. Heading to his desk, he lifted a huge crate on the table. Saito looked inside.

Looked like hollowed out baby dolls made of mercury, Titanium, steel, and pewter. They looked like shelled out clay doll snake skins of babies.

And they were perfect.

"Can I have them?", Saito asked barely containing the excitement and hunger. He reached out to collect, but then Brock blocked his hand.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty Please." (Sexy girl voice.)

"NO!"

"I can do this all day."

"…"

Brock weighed out his options. One he could get rid of these shell without the difficult forging. But he felt that the kid was screwing with him somehow. He didn't like sharks, but he disliked foxes even more.

Suddenly he had an idea.

Looking at Saito, He made a smile.

"Alright kid, I'll give you these Golem shells. If you do two things.", Brock continued when Saito nodded his head. "Tell me why you stopped Miss Valliere's spell and what you did to her sample. Also, you show a pure sample."

He finished by pointing at the ore.

 _Good, now I get to get info for Otto to work with. And keep the kid from the shells. The few know the better._

Hearing that, Saito smiled.

"Oh, that easy. Here!", Saito gave Brock a stone. "I stopped from causing an explosion. You should know that her tendency for violent failures."

Hearing that Brock shuddered. Maybe got lucky.

"And all I did was stopped the effect from happening. The rest is as you see."

Saito then pointed at the rock. On a closer look, Brock was startled.

It was her sample!

Immediately, he crushed the stone with his bare hand. And out or the rubble was a piece of light, silvery-white, hard, lustrous metal.

Like his sample!

"Well, Thank you for the Shells. Bye!", Saito then took the shells and rushed out of there.

Seeing him run cause panic to appear on Brock's face.

"Wait!"

Too late. The boy was gone, and Brock was left with a piece of very strong metal.

 _Crap. Otto and Colbert are not going to like this._

 **Saito's Hideout**

* * *

Saito quickly went to his little hideout. Thanks to the preparation of the Talent show he was able to sneak in instruction and hijack worker for the construction.

It took a while and some suggestions to the servants and staff, but thanks to Mott's _generous_ donations he was able to build a nice little cottage near the wall of the Vestry Court. A little home away from home.

But that was only for the upper floor.

Thankfully, He had the abilities the egg gave so he didn't rely on mind-control slave labor much. Carrying his new Golem Shells, Saito looked at the cottage doors and allowed the wards to do their work. He was grateful some student had enough mana for some permanence spell and protection wards. But it was such a pain that the collapsed from willpower depletion. Waldo didn't say anything, so he was grateful. When the wards were active he carried the supplies to the room of his destination.

The house made of stone and wood. It was one story tall, but big enough for a family six to live in. It had a bedroom with fine commodities. A bathroom and a private bath. And a small kitchen. But there was one room that was special. A locked room with an iron door. Taking out a simple key he opened the door.

Inside was a blank room of stone wall with no windows and a wooden floor. The only in the room was a bookshelf and five crystal light sources. Walking to towards the bookshelf Saito opened the passageway and entered before closing the entrance.

As he was carrying the goods while bioluminescent paint flowed in the walls he looked to his left.

TEST, the annoying hologram appeared.

" _I'm curious. Why build a fake home and tunnel when the actual lab is a room in the Void tower?"_

Switching to thought Saito responded.

 _Because research note must be heavily guarded. Also, I not the one who made these tunnels. I'm just a guy who accidentally found them and made them useful again._

Yes, Saito didn't build the tunnel he was traveling. He just found it.

When he was building the cottage, he found the tunnel with a transfer platform to the room of the Void tower. After a few tests, he was able to alter the system to allow one platform to connect to another.

" _I get it. Keep the door at home connected to the Lab and you won't get lost in the Labyrinth under the school."_

 _Exactly._

" _What about intruders?"_

 _Please, a simple trick will keep them distracted and only I hold the key._

With that said, Saito entered the platform and the magic activated. Next moment he was in a different tunnel. Walking until he made it the entrance he opened the door.

Inside was the real lab. It was a large ballroom, but the walls were covered with circle diagram and symbols. Some from years ago and others from Saito. All the windows were tinted from the inside hiding the room from the outside world. All the furniture was moved and dismantled. And in the center of the room were special marking.

On the floor were 8 circles. & were 3-meters in diameter and the 8th was a 4-meter diameter. The seven were around the 8th with about 5 meters separating them (seven-pointed star.) Each circle had different symbols and rune and different languages etched around them. At the center of the seven was a 4-meter circle with different symbols and patterns.

These patterns resemble computer circuits.

At the center of each circle was a platform reaching to Saito's waist. On each one was a pile of rare treasures, metals, jewels, and weapons. Another advantageous gift from the Merchant, Banking, Treasure, and Mining Guilds.

" _Huh? So that's why you never brought your sword here. You didn't want the temptation to smelt into the furnace._ "

 _Yep._

" _But seriously, The Holy Grail War look? I thought you try Full metal."_

 _Well for one Not everything in anime makes sense in this world. And two this is a romantic. That eroge was awesome._

" _I can't argue there. It was popular. But isn't this Plagiarism?"_

 _NO. It not. I'm not summoning 7 Servant to fight a battle royal. I am crafting an energy efficient proxy system to not only increase my fighting force, but also deal with my urges._

" _Ahh. So that's what you've been trying to do. How long?"_

Saito looked at the TEST with a sharp look.

 _Since you interfered with my nuptials with Siesta. I felt something of with you. So, I had this lab built to practice. No one not even Osmond can observe us._

TEST Sighed tiredly.

 _This all could be avoided if had just done your master. Are your false chivalric ideals making you an idiot Maybe that fool's death and the revulsion of your blood turned you into a coward.?"_

POOOOOOOOOOOOONG!

Saito marking glow silver. His eyes blow sapphire. And the Area became silent.

"Shut. Up."

Calming himself he returned to his normal appearance and responded.

 _You may a hologram of the egg with Uncle look. But make no mistake. I willing to fry my brain to destroy you. I don't give a shit about the third vial. I continue so that I could survive._

Saito calmed down before continuing.

 _But I am warning. Do not speak such nonsense while you take that form. GOT IT?!_

Seeing Saito reaction TEST smiled and laughed.

" _HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH!"_

" _Marvelous! You are finally showing your true nature. I was getting bored of all the scheming. But I retract that to see what you'll do?"_

" _So, all this is to limit the side effect of madness and addiction?"_

 _Yep._

" _I thought endless sex was your goal?"_

 _Yeah, but Siesta might break. If I keep humping she get pregnant or die of sex. This way I can limit the burden and have an alibi. All those times I tried infiltrating I end in stupid situations almost getting caught by the guards._

Saito then opened the crate and took 7 Golem shells and place them in each separate alter.

 _We communicate to avoid eavesdroppers after all. And it would awesome to own all seven Servants._

" _what about Ruler or Avenger?"_

 _Why would two OP nuclear bombs? 1_ _st_ _rule of summoning and creation: Don't summon/create what you can't destroy. These proxies will be controlled and sensed by me. They have no free will and are limited in Parameter programming._

Which was a mistake Louise and most of the noble booth failed to realize and succeeded in stopping? After observing the Familiar he noticed that all of them Liked their enslavement. This made him realize the brainwash and thus his measure to eliminate it. Every brainwash and poisoning was to test the limits of these chains and see their reactions.

His failure to kill Louise when she threatened his research was an example. At the time, he was considering assaulting while figuring how high her pain tolerance was. But then he had the urge to stay with her and appease her. Hence why he resorted to such roundabout tactics.

It may have been fun, but he was almost done. Once this system activates He be free. It amplifies the egg's mental guard against magic.

And so, his choice will be his alone.

" _That is the most opportune action but see one snag. After all, I'm only a figment of your imagination."_

 _Oh?_

" _The resources and construct are all taken care. And having Guiche be mentored by Brock was so you had a slave to work with. And the formations are all getting set as the Talent show looms closer."_

 _So, imaginary figure what am I lacking?_

" _The engine breaks Scientific laws of thermodynamics, which you care with magic right? So, the basic is energy."_

 _Energy?_

 _WAIT!_

" _That's right. This system gives an unending supply of massive energy output. But the fuel and match are ridiculously high. Even if it will be tied to you, it requires outside power to feed and start it. How much time would it take to fuel?"_

 _Damnit! It would take one year.  
_

Self-sustained energy is already unscientific. But if I had some antimatter maybe it could fuel quickly.

 _No Antimatter is dangerous, and I'd blow myself up. Beside these morons aren't skilled at it. Maybe magic stones but it would take a lot of and even though I got a wind stone mine, at most six months could be cut. Including eco-friendly methods and sacrificing lives, 2 would be the maximum._

 _If I add all these methods and update the circuits. Carry the amount Proxies. Factoring the quality metals. And the amount of blood spilled._

No, not enough! Even with his blood and power, He needed more of, enough to kill him. But if the quality and energy were enough…

 _You've got to be kidding me?_

" _Figure out now?"_

 _Really?_

" _Hey, you're the one who needs the power. If need more power it just simple."_

 _Oh, COME ON!_

" _You don't have much time. Those bastards from Mott's document will make their move and You need this Grail Furnace to fight."_

 _Can we discuss this after we set up? This is going to take until dinner._

" _Agreed."_

Thus, TEST faded away and Saito was left to make his modification. Making sure every altar was in optimal condition. He didn't have any modern equipment for this, but the egg provided the metal and he had the blueprints. So, he could make do with a magic-like reactor.

 _But I still don't like that that was the only choice._

 **Night after dinner and late outside the Academy and in the woods.**

* * *

Saito was walking in the woods. Sometimes being in nature and hating it gave one clarity. It sorts of help to have someone the talk to. Even if He was not real.

" _Well?"_

 _Ok. I get it. But really?_

" _Yes, for you to get enough energy to cut instantly you need another Incubator. Siesta will only get you enough power to complete in two months. But if you had another and you had her…"_

 _And you want Louise to be that?_

" _She almost ready. And the only reasons why you're not tapping that is because she disgusts you and you fear to take that step. Her modifications are almost complete. Pregnancy won't kill her. And she'll become your doll."_

 _You forgot the fiancé._

" _So, you'll make her feel heartbreak and swoop down."_

 _Hey, love born from a choice can lead to sweeter romance._

" _I can't my form taught you that."_

Suddenly something felt off. Saito wasn't sure but sensed someone watching. And it wasn't Osmond.

He didn't use the egg just yet. Calmly and casually as possible he used the power he hated with all his heart to block the attack from above!

" **Silence!** "

What his blow collapsed was an Ice Spear. A triangle spell, it was made to kill him.

" _Behind You!_ "

 _Shit!_

To his back, he saw three more heading towards him at sonic speed!

When the attack hit, everything was silent.

 **END**

* * *

 **Well here is a cliffhanger. Although I hate a story hanging it helps buy time. Summer is ending and everyone will be busy. So don't expect the next chapters to come quickly. I wanted to emphasize Saito's Science side and Otaku personality. Did I do well? Comment or PM me. But I have a question. Should Colbert get a threesome?**


	10. Chapter 8 Assistant and sudden passion

**Hello, this is Hirem. First of all, I would like to say Sorry if I crossed a line. When making this chapter, I didn't know it would lead to this. Also based on the Fate/Stay Night system for awesome reasons. I do not own Familiar of zero and Any pop culture references are meant to be cool and explain the plot.**

 **BEGIN!**

* * *

 ** _Previously on Halkegenia Bane King._**

 _Shit!_

The Three Ice Spears was about to hit their target, namely Saito's back!

One spike He could deal with but three. Come on!

He doesn't have Derf with him and the assassin hasn't slipped so he couldn't use the egg's power carelessly without verifying where they were.

No choice. He'll have to use that. Maybe he'll forgive himself later if had a chance to see his attacker.

So, the three ice spears hit their target and Saito collapsed with his face on the ground. 3 pillars of ice sticking out.

With that Hiraga Saito dies in the forest of Tristan Academy.

Seeing their target eliminated, the assassin appeared from their hiding spot. Removing their Invisibility spell, they approached the corpse of the strange commoner.

At first, they weren't interested in the boy's existence, but everything he had done had made her concerned about his strength.

And they were beginning to fear him.

They felt some remorse for Louise from taking her familiar away, but the spell was used to summon a partner to protect so a replacement would soon arrive.

They better hurry and dispose of the body. Osmond's mice reach far but they never head to the forests. It was lucky he was careless to leave the castle protection and allowed themselves a chance to die.

Turning the body, it was apparent the boy was quite handsome. Boyish youth almost with a hint of femininity, he looked like a young strapping adventurer or scholar. Maybe if he grew older, he'd be intoxicatingly handsome.

What a shame.

It never got easy. The Killing. These were the that were most despised. Taking a life and its future. Sinning over and over. All to appease a mad master.

Even with this one. Because they knew he was responsible for endangering their friend.

Kill the caster and the magic will die, otherwise, potions are needed.

 _Enough. He's dead. And I can at least bury him decently._

Resolving themselves, they were about to begin the disposal when they noticed something.

Throughout the act, they made sure not to make as much noise. Ice spear was a spell with struck hard, fast, but also silently. When he blocked the first spear, it was shocking. But the other 3 hit their mark.

And that was the problem.

There was no blood on wounds!

Furthermore, it became quiet. Too quiet.

Before they could react, they were struck with intense shock and paralysis. Recognizing the sensation, they realized they were hit by a Lightning spell. But the couldn't find the source!

As their consciousness faded, the last image they saw a familiar form of a young man.

He had iron gray 2 in. horns surrounded by a full head of silver-purple hair. Looking down at her with catlike eyes.

Eyes colored like a storm.

 **Saito's POV**

"Damn! That was close!", breathing for 7 minutes, Saito calmed himself down and retraced his steps.

It was a gamble, but the tandem use of Silence and his body regeneration Paid off. When the Ice spear was heading toward him he managed to create a multi-layer barrier of silence with a gap to block them. As the spear went through a layer, their integrity became unstable enough that touch him now turn them to powder. But he had to make it look good, so he held back. Then when they hit, he relied on the regeneration to deal with the impact and used techniques to stop all his life signs as much as possible.

And that's how he lured the would- be killer.

But what was difficult was catching them.

Once they were close he needed a way to both contain and knock them out.

"Still,", Saito comment looking at the result. "I was lucky Silent Lightning work so well."

Silent Lightning. A technique combining the natural trait of the Hiraga family, with his own useless power. It in terms of destructive power, it was weak, but it controls and cycling was decent. Coupled with fact that it was relatively unseen and unheard. Only astute target would notice the change. The other advantage was the AOE and speed when it attacks the target.

 _Luckily it was on the lowest setting. Otherwise, you'd be burnt._

In hindsight, he could have used Templar to suppress her, but he'd be showing his hand. And he wasn't sure of the range of Osmond's surveillance. So, he had to rely on his birthright.

And he still wonders if he did the right thing.

" _Well, you're not dead.",_ The TEST appeared in a bored tone, with a hint of concern. _"But I suggest you bring her with you, otherwise, the recoil may finish her job for you."_

 _Got it. Any other snide remarks?_

" _Yes.",_ TEST smiled pleased. _"Congratulations on acquiring another Incubator."_

This was how he wanted to get it.

Shaking his head, and grateful the egg would mitigate the symptoms and give him time to choose a location. Saito carried his prize to his lab as fast as he could.

 **Saito's Lab**

"Argggh!", Saito suppressed and scream in his hideout to not disturb his guest.

Every time he used it, he's reminded of why it was forbidden.

Years diluting made it weaker, but also made the pain more severe. According to the various tests and document throughout the generations, overuse would lead to a loss of life. Legends are ridiculous.

It would accurately be described as a painful form of Atavism. Every time he used it, not only would the feeling of losing his humanity loom over him for hours, but he every cell in his body would feel like it was stabbed with thousands of electric needles dripped in jellyfish venom.

And he's tasted jellyfish venom.

Luckily, he made back before the time limit. Unluckily he suffered it when he placed his guest on the spare bed, he instantly suffered the recoil.

It took 30 minutes to get his hair and eye back to normal. But he needed more time to deal with the horns.

 _It's not as bad as 9 years ago. But still this freaking hurt._

" _Well, At least you got your prize_ ", Test added encouragingly.

 _She is not a prize. But She tried to kill me. I can't let that slide._

"So, are you going to condition her like Louise?"

 _No. I have a better idea. But first I need to deal with this pain._

Standing while powering through the pain, Saito walked to the Grail Furnace.

Although the startup fuel wasn't ready, the power storages were. Walking to the nearest proxy generator, Saito placed his hands on it. Then he used the egg in tandem with the recoil and transferred the energy into the core. As the excess power from his lineage flowed to the artificial battery, he could feel the egg's regenerative feature healing and ease the pain and damage. After this, he'll need Siesta to make him some dinner and keep him company.

"Now then.", Saito said looking at his prize. "Shall I begin your introduction."

Looking at the slumbering prize, Saito's prize was fortunate to not be awake to feel the fear he was emanating.

 **1 Hour 11:30**

Feeling sore and groggy, she willed herself asleep.

Her drowsiness kept her from recall the last moment of when she was awake but after a yawn and head shake she was waking up quickly.

"Good. You are awake. Now we can get to business."

Hearing that voice comment, she turned her head and her eyes widened.

In her sight was the commoner familiar Saito. He was sitting on a chair to feet from her bed. His appearance was except for his pants, he was bare naked. Exposing his lean muscular build and health pale skin somehow made her insides heat up particularly between her thighs. She willed herself to keep calm and not show how tempting the sight of his body was.

"While I would like than to keep staring at you.", Saito said breaking her thoughts. "Tabitha, I wonder what you were doing looking at me?"

Hearing his question, Tabitha looked at herself and she quickly grabbed the blanket to cover herself.

She had been stripped naked!

Her bare soft pearl skin which shined in the lamplight suddenly glow with a twinge of pink from embarrassment. And the shame of being seen hardened her soft salmon pink tips. Even with the blanket hiding her, the memory of Saito seeing her nude form increased her embarrassment. And all four of her limbs were chained to the bed and he can't find her staff.

Tabitha made a hostile glare, using her intention and willpower to suppress her already growing shame and arousal.

"Why didn't you kill me?", She asked knowing he probably wanted information on who she worked for.

"Why did you try to kill me?", Saito answered with another question. "I know I didn't do anything to earn your hostility."

Looking at the annoyed stoic face, Saito said the answer with a warm smile.

"You attacked because I affected Kirche."

Tabitha said nothing, but the environment seemed to get 5 degrees colder. Saito's smile grew, and Tabitha couldn't understand how she gave him the answer.

"You somehow realized that I turned Kirche into my own puppet. And you figured that I was a Mage and that killing me would undo the spell." Saito finished his deduction with a smirk.

Tabitha again said but knew he was spot on.

It was true that she had her doubts but seeing her friend act so complacent with his suggestions made her suspicions grow. Then there was the fact that every student either had an amicable impression of him or never heard of him causing her to confront him. She had Sylphid spy when that maid was transferred, and every other outing. And the report confirmed her suspicions.

He even more dangerous than Louise or a mage.

So, when she attacked him she wanted to test his abilities, but the block of the first attack caused her to instinctively go for the killing blow.

Who would have thought he was faking and got the better of him?

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I no mage.", Saito clarified with a frown.

Not a mage? Then how could do such action like forcing a Count to take the fall or getting several Guilds in Tristan of all place to sell their rights to him.

"Well then, Let take a walk."

With that Saito forcibly removed Tabitha's blanket, exposing her naked form. Before she could grab it, Saito snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, the chains on her hands and feet melt into liquid and quickly wrapped around her neck before solidifying into a collar.

"Like it?", Saito asked with expectation. "I call it Haremium. It a very special alloy with many uses but the one you'll is its ability to store and emit an energy to suppress magic and control."

Hearing that raised Tabitha's alertness further. She touched the collar to feel any flaws but felt none. It was as if it was now a part of her body.

Resigning herself, Tabitha gave up trying to find a weakness and stared at Saito, who surprisingly had a gentle smile.

"Come on. The sooner we move, the sooner you get your clothes back."

Saito turned his back and went out. Tabitha reluctantly followed him naked as she couldn't figure why she was feeling itchy and hot.

They kept walking until they were in a room with a lamp and bookshelf.

Taking out a book, a secret door open in the walls. Both walked down until they were near a magic circle. Saito walked in first. He then turned around and extended a hand. Taking his hand slowly, Tabitha was inwardly surprised when Saito quickly pulled and grabbed her close!

Then the circle shined.

Opening her eyes, she found the room different. But she didn't pay attention to it because she could feel Saito's hand subtly massaging her butt.

A tick mark was forming despite her self-restraint. Why is it that every action he does arouses her?

Letting Tabitha go, Saito gestures Tabitha to follow him. He then opened the door and Tabitha saw what was inside.

A large dark ballroom of Saito Grail Furnace. She saw several circles and symbols drawn everywhere. But wat the center of the room were 7 strange Altars.

Seeing her gaze at the furnace, Saito handed Tabitha's glasses.

"Here."

Looking at her jailor suspiciously, she took back her glasses and examined them carefully. Nothing seemed out of place, but she checked again to be sure.

When she found nothing wrong, she put them back on.

"You're a naughty minx. So that's how you caught me."

Saito's remark caused her to look at him in shock.

Seeing her reaction Saito chuckled.

"I got to say it was pretty clever. Hiding an advanced Magical item in plain sight. And it is your glasses no less. It's a clever trick considering you're not blind."

Saito paused with a thought before continuing.

"You used those glasses to analyze the magical affinity and rank of your target. It also detects any hidden traps and magic so that you can counter them", Saito looked at Tabitha. "For you to have such an expensive rare tool gives me plenty of guesses on your secret identity."

Tabitha was cold as ice, but her insides were beating faster. Every second of Saito's gaze seemed to increase that rate.

"But I don't really about that now.", Saito said casually. "What I do care is my offer."

This was strange.

"Offer?", Tabitha asked curiously.

"Yes, an offer.", Saito answered. " Let's look at the facts. You tried to kill me because I turn your dear friend into a puppet. And assumed I was a mage and that my hold would disappear at my death. Or threaten me to release her. Now You tried to kill me, so by rights, I should've taken your life. But won't."

"Killing you is both a waste and not my goal."

Saito walked to a shelf and grabbed something. He then walked to a table for Tabitha to see. It was a small bottle of light blue liquid with a red teardrop floating.

"This is probably what you are looking for.", Saito said. "That antidote to Kirche's binding."

Now Tabitha's expression grew hard. What she wanted was close, but she knew from experience that there was a catch. Even though it was a short swipe away, she didn't grab it. Something told her that Saito was faster than he let on and that the potion was a trap. That and she felt the collar on her naked neck was his insurance.

"Good grief. You really have been trained well and hard.", Saito looked at her sadly before explaining.

"Well, your doubts aren't completely misplaced. This is only 1/30 of the antidote. To completely free your friend, she would require the complete concentration. But if she takes a sample gradually, she'll eventually be free of my hold. And no, I am not lying. If I was lying I do a better by saying this was the complete antidote. If she takes it in one gulp, the shock could traumatize her, hence give it to her dose by dose and she'll be fine if not a little stronger."

Tabitha stared at the potion and contemplated for a moment.

In her own view, Saito wasn't a liar. He seemed the type to honestly follow his desires completely.

Just her bastard of an Uncle.

But she also saw his virtue and sincerity even when he insulted and mocked the nobility every day. He was genuinely happy and naturally charming and kind to the servants. Almost like Father.

And that contradiction was what made her initial fear him after the duel with Guiche. As he fought, she saw a familiar yet strange madness emanating from his body, while his word rang with a justice and purity from hero stories she adored as a child.

"Now then, let talk about the price.", Saito continued. He then threw something at Tabitha. She caught the item and felt that it was a folded fabric. She unfolded to see what it was.

A large white coat.

It was a coat that was large for her. Wearing it she was surprised how it fitted her. It flowed to her knees and completely white two breast pockets. But what was even more surprising was that it made from cotton.

And not just any cotton.

"Yes, that lab coat was made of a rather fine but practical cotton. I believe according to Otto's lecture on Tristan's Trade imports, there were only two countries that produce Halkegenian cotton."

Tabitha was also aware.

In all Halkegenia, only two places could cultivate cotton.

Romalia- the capital of the church.

Gallia- the Kingdom of deceit and wealth.

And from the feel, she was currently wearing the latter!

"I'm willing to let bygones be bygones, but only if it was paid back," Saito said with his look changing from his gentle expression to suddenly full of hate.

"I have only told Louise this, but my ability as a familiar is to sense the magic power in the form of Hatred.", Saito explained. "I sensed the attack coming but still took it because my desire to slaughter my killer was growing. By rights, I should kill you no. But I can't."

Saito then looked at with a gentle smile, before presenting three more antidotes.

"Instead you will work it off. Your blows killed me three times. So, here are the three condition. Ready?", Saito finished looking at Tabitha for an answer.

Tabitha stayed quiet but nodded to continue.

Seeing this, Saito began his proposal.

"I will give you these 4 antidotes as a down payment. However, for the other 26, I must have you agree to Three conditions.", Saito paused waiting for her reply.

Curious, Tabitha asked, "Three?"

"Yes, three.", Saito answered. "First, for 16 antidotes, I want you to win first place in the Familiar Talent show."

"What?", Tabitha was confused. Why would he want her to win? Wouldn't he want his own master to succeed?

"You've seen how Louise acts. I refuse to parade myself to a bitch and self-centered idiot not worth testing. Also, this condition is to test your skill. Are you really going to waste a chance at a large haul and get second or third? NO, Win the competition and I give the extra antidote, and I'll even offer another reward for your hard work."

Now she got it. He was just using the show to gauge her skills and used the antidotes as a threat if she held back. Hence, why he included another reward.

Alright. She'll win. And she'll do it with as much effort to impress him.

"Glad you could agree that. Now the second is simple. Become my assistant."

This one was strange. Why would he have someone who tried to kill him, work for him? Unless...

"Yes, yes. You probably guess right.", Saito interrupted her train of thought with an exasperated tone.

"Yes, you are working with me to keep an eye on you. Yes, working with me will tell me who your boss is. No, I am merely using you skilled magic to help in my project. No, I am not going to sexually use you. Yet. Also, you already got the job."

Saito pointed at the collar and lab coat.

"When that collar and coat were given, you were hired. We'll be working on projects together and your pay isn't the antidote."

"What is it?", Tabitha asked cautiously. She still had no idea what this boy was capable of.

"You'll see."

Saito smiled before putting ten more bottles on the table. Ok, this made Tabitha nervous.

There was half of the needed antidote for her dear friend in front of her and he was giving it to her in exchange for simple favors. Something about this third condition.

"Third, you have to take her place.", Saito finally said it.

What?

Take her place. Is he really saying that?

"Yes, take her place. I spent a lot of effort on her development and telling me to undo it all. I expect to be compensated. But if you are scared for your life, don't it would be pointless of me to kill you."

Saito looked at her with a hint of guilt.

"I didn't just strip you naked and fondled your body." Tabitha cover herself with her arms. "I also poisoned you."

He then took out another bottle. This time it was light green with pink bubbles.

"This bottle contains an elixir made of vegetable juice, fruits, Haremium particles and Nectar from the Dew of Ecstasy."

Tabitha subconsciously touched the collar in her neck. She felt some of the dots connecting. All this time, she had thought this boy was plotting and scheming to take over the school. No, it wasn't something as grand as that. From Sylphid's gossip, he took over the student body and staff to hide and plotted for his real target.

Her.

She had an idea what the metal into poison did. But she had heard of Dew of Ecstasy from Skadi's class. If used carefully. It could create or neutralize 1000 poisons. But the side effects were the effect of the libido.

If she had time, maybe she could have studied it and create an antidote. But she forgoes that option. That was because she figured he wouldn't have the formula with her even as his assistant. She didn't know how he made this drug, and the job offer was to tempt her the betray him.

Plus, she admitted to herself that potions weren't her forte. She had excellent grades, but the only better at potions making was Montemency. Her specialty was battle magic, arcane scripture, runecraft, stealth, lore, stories, painting, tea making, gambling, assassination, Herbology, astronomy, and research.

She was currently ill-equipped to deal with this poison. She doesn't know what type of drug she was given, but from his intent and wording, she figured it was a controlled drug.

"Where is my antidote?", Tabitha asked him now knowing he had all the cards but unsure about his intention for her.

Saito put back the drug. And put a glass on the table. He then took the 4 down payment and pour it into the glass. He then took out some ice that Tabitha doesn't know where. And push the glass on to her.

"This is your antidote.", Saito explained. "You were given the same poison hat Kirche was spiked with. But your case is more concentrated. Unlike Kirche who only needs 1-5 of 30 to deal with the poison, you require a dosage of 10."

Saito then pushed the glass further.

"Drink.", he commanded.

She knew what he was doing. He was forcing her to choose.

Would she save her friend from a monster? Or save herself.

She did the logical thing.

She pushes the potion back.

This action raised Saito's eyebrows. Clearly, he wasn't expecting that.

"I'm surprised. I had thought you would prioritize your survival to kill me then save your friend." Saito commented curiously. "Why?"

"Because Kirche isn't your target.", Tabitha answered resolutely. "I may be hollow, but I never want to involve the those who aren't part of my line of work."

Hearing that Saito nodded his and smiled. This made Tabitha wonder if she passed some test. But she stopped that because of what she saw next.

Saito grabbing the glass and place his hand on the top. He then lifted it up. As his palm rose, the liquid rose along with it until he was holding a floating ball of potion. The potion ball then began to shrink to the size of a pea. He then put the pea into a silver pendant and put the pendant back into his pocket.

"If you accept these conditions, then let us shake on it.", Saito then offered his hand.

Seeing that she had no choice Tabitha took the hand.

The collar then loosened and became a necklace. Saito then took out the pendant and insert it into the slot, permanently attaching it to the necklace.

"Splendid. I'm glad we can work well together.", Saito nodded before getting and throwing something at Tabitha. She caught to look.

It was her clothes.

"I'll give some space and privacy."

With that, Saito walked back to another room. As he was walking, Tabitha heard his footsteps. And what she heard shocked her! From the way he was walking, it appeared normal. But the weight distribution was off, and she looked at his back. Though strong and patient she saw he was swaying a sign of fatigue. As he closes the door out, Tabitha began thinking of what her boss new was capable of while getting dressed.

He defeated a noble with only a sword.

Snuck into Mott's manor and freed that maid.

Made Kirche obey him and not the other way around.

Negotiated with the Merchant, Mining, and various Guilds in Tristan.

And recently, block her attacks and captured her.

Something told her he had plans for her, but it also said they weren't completely sinister. She looked around and stared at the Grail Furnace. She couldn't figure out how he had done it but from what she saw, he was trying to use alchemy with a different method.

Anything else was a mystery to her.

So, she'll take advantage of her position to figure out what he was up to.

By the time she was done, he entered the room.

"Follow me."

Together they walked towards the Grail furnace. They stopped at one of the outer generators. It was a rather large one that resembled a giant coffin. It had depictions of beasts and men fighting and loving each other. Of maidens crying as their lovers slaughtered one another. And demons being consumed by the very gods.

Looking at her Saito held her close.

"This is the Grail Furnace. My second Project. A self-sustaining energy-efficient proxy system. In theory and spell or magic linked to the furnace will be amplified 10,000-fold and the willpower cost diminished. Furthermore, as it was named, it refines metal and material to their utmost limit. Making them stronger, and mass production increased. However, there is a flaw."

Saito looked at Tabitha.

Tabitha looked at the large furnace formation. Then at huge one in front of her. This was only a support furnace? If it was supposed to make theoretically endless energy, then…

"It still needs a large amount of energy to start."

"Yep.", Saito nodded. He was pleased Tabitha figured it out. "I sort messed in that regard. Even if improving the calculations and included an alternative power source. At most I've reduced the limit to two months. I could reduce to now, but I lack the required number of incubators."

"Incubators?"

"A term used in this context for something to amplify and increase one's strength. If I had enough I could've powered this stupid thing without resorting to an assistant."

To prove his point, Saito discharged a bolt of electricity using his Templar blood on the center. It glowed and then dimmed.

"Damn It! Another failure.", Saito cursed dejectedly. "Here's the deal. Do you want the last 10 antidotes? Help me with this project and I'll give 5-7 of them."

Saito looked at the huge monstrosity he made in his pursuit of power. The longer it stays stagnant the longer Tabitha is around. But God, it so irritating!

Tabitha was thinking the same thing. This metal thing took too much energy to even function and she knew from the way some of the circles were formed that Saito intended for natural power sources and not humans.

"Why not activate one altar?"

Tabitha with a stoic expression when she considered Saito's goal to activate all eight of the altars.

"Activate One? That a good…?", Saito's voice trailed off.

He then suddenly grabbed Tabitha in a twirling embrace, Laughing madly with joy.

"That's right! I don't need to activate them all. I could activate one and let it lower the energy demand of the others! How could I be stupid?"

He was grabbing Tabitha in an excited embrace. Twirling her around, he high on the joy.

And it happened.

Saito didn't know what hit him.

Tabitha couldn't fathom why they did it.

But that was a fact.

They kissed each other.

And they weren't stopping.

Tabitha body was heating up. No matter how much she wanted to stop, her tongue kept crawling further into Saito's mouth. It was being stroked and by his mouth and each time she pulled at his tongue, she drank more of his honey sweet saliva and grew hotter with each gulp. She kept her mouth his sucking small gulps of to avoid missing every drop of succulent dew in his mouth

They both let due to the heat from their bodies. But as they separate, a thin line of saliva was connecting their tongues before snapping to her side.

She tried all could to keep her mind steady, but her body had taken a dangerous amount of Saito saliva burning her body up. And that it was her first kiss shocked her mind from focusing on causing more of the fluid to affect her craving.

She didn't have to pretend anymore. She thought Saito was beautiful. He looked normal like a prince on hopeful adventures. But now to here licentious eyes, he was an erotic angel, showing her a face of concern with ocean, azure blue eyes. She was so entranced by the sight, she didn't notice hot liquid pour gentle down her thighs.

Saito saw an adorable porcelain doll flush reddish pink. Her Eyes begging her to please help her. It pulled at his heartstrings and clouded that awful memory as he looked. He still remembered her honeydew flavor. A certain part of him was now active and aching. It grew worse when he saw her legs were leaking nectar. That made even harder.

Tabitha was feeling an aching hunger for Saito's arousal was reach its limit.

Without even realizing it She had sensually removed her lab coat and shirt. This triggered Saito to attack her again this time he was shirt and horny.

When Tabitha was kissed she was shocked. But this time She let him enter her mouth. Their tongues Danced until they tripped, and it took Saito cushioning the fall to shield her from the ground.

Now in the Moonlight, both were shirtless. And Tabitha was on top of Saito. And her crotch was rubbing a large bump on his pants.

Curious, Tabitha unzipped his pants, and a Large penis slapped her face when she looked. The scent of a man wafted the air and Tabitha was at her breaking point. She stood up to take off her lilac panties by one leg. From her position, the liquid pours out of her body dripped onto his member teasing him further.

Saito was on his back and he couldn't do anything as Tabitha lowered herself slowly. If he moved, he'll slip inside her hard. He couldn't say no due to how far they were going.

And it was too late.

As Tabitha lower herself to the tip, her entrance was opening like a fish before the tip entered her. There was heat enter her body and the pain was unbearable, but the fear of hesitation and the pleasure hammered that fear of pain.

She had Saito's dick inside her, but it wasn't completely inside. If she pressed further, she instinctively knows something will be penetrated. Deeper.

So, she was stuck with a perpetual temptation to have the whole thing pierce her.

But she didn't care.

She kept bouncing up and down, letting this iron spear burn her with each gyration. Her inside keep squeezing the hard spear, but it wouldn't break. Whenever it pierced her, she would go up. But her folds would pull her back with pleasure and she kept bouncing.

Saito wasn't having much luck either.

Every time she tried to pull out, he subconsciously thrust into her. The pleasure was growing so much that his hands were clamped onto her soft waist. And in tandem, he was accelerating his piston movements.

Tabitha's body may be lacking in the curves department, but her honey pot and sensitivity were top notch. He couldn't get enough of it.

If Siesta was a sensual maiden with maternal, wifely charm. Then Tabitha was a sweet pure innocence he wanted to save. One that he wanted to dress and protect and be by.

While he was thrusting, Saito managed to lift himself up to look at her.

She was beautiful. Especially As her stoic face seemed to melt with pleasure and love. That charmed him to move closer...

Tabitha inadvertently began mimicking Saito's movements. As if moving in a mirror, the two lovers move at an even pace.

Until.

Slowly.

They kissed.

Saito's arm wrapped around her back.

And Tabitha wrapped around his neck and back.

Both their bodies touched each other transferring each other's heat to the other.

As they were copulating, they somehow lost their pants and skirt. But they Kept at it. Both felt as if they were getting to the climax.

And as Saito succumbed to the sweet euphoric pleasure of release. Tabitha felt her mind turn white as she felt her insides get burned by white-hot magma.

She was breathing rapidly as she rode the ecstasy.

Unfortunately, she felt the rod burn hotter.

Fear flashed over her eyes and it disappeared quickly because of Saito's thrusting. She copied his movement and they began round two.

Saito turned her around while they were connected and continued his thrusting. Tabitha's moans increase a pitch when Saito suddenly nibbled her left ear and kept nibbling toward her right shoulder. Now aware of her weak point, Tabitha felt him attack ears, neck, and shoulders. While she was focused on feeling his silky tongue on her back, she began to feel a jolt of pleasure from her hard nipple were pinched delicately. This led her to near bounce off, but Saito held her back into her. While one hand fondled her, the other slowly crawled down her navel, before stopping above her slit.

"AHH!"

Tabitha's wail excited Saito further to increase his pace and he was feeling every jo she was and vice versa. Happiness was shared just as this animalistic desire to reproduce.

And unlike the first time, both finished simultaneously and kept going again, again, and again.

Tabitha's libido was surprising.

But Saito just kept pumping.

This blissful pleasure continued again before it increased 100-fold.

Before something changed.

Tabitha and her new lover were experiencing sweet passionate joy. She had her arm wrapped around his head and with her back turned. While he was touching her most sensitive parts. They so focused on each other than that didn't seem to notice a change.

It began with a sharp pain around her head and back. However, that pain, mixed in with the pleasure and amplified. Made her nearly lose her mind.

And with Saito Final ejaculation, Tabitha touched Heaven

"Ahhh!"

With her back arch, she collapses onto her new boss dreaming in peace.

 **Saito POV**

 _Holy hit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!_

 _Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!_

 _I can't believe I f**ked Tabitha! I mean it just happened! How was I supposed to know it would get Freaky!?_

Pop!

He turned to see Test open a party popper with a party whistle on his mouth.

" _What? It a time to celebrate._ ", Test put the favors in his pocket embarrassed at the mood-kill.

 _Celebrate?! I just raped one of few good women this shit hole! I ended up ruining one my long-standing plan for her! Now she'll hate, and the Grail could be Jeopardy!_

" _Well, you didn't rape per say. You merely kissed her. And that kiss lead stripping naked. Which then lead to sex. I mean the only bad things you did her were Blackmail using her best friend's freedom, Poison her with so-called 'poison'. And stripping her naked and in chains while she slept. Honestly, your conscience is the only thing that's guilty here."_

 _But I still Poisoned her. Her merely made more vulnerable to charms._

" _Barely vulnerable. That poison was meant to amplify her strength and help you keep track of her. Think about it. You were both aroused in the throngs of passion. And you kid, are emitting attractive pheromones to your target. It's alright chemical. Love. But it the ability to work beyond it that makes it beautiful. Just speak your reason and she'll fall for again. Otherwise, she'll the hard way what you really are like."_

 _It's irritating how my accurately projects how someone so dear act and behaves. Even your threats are sincere._

" _The geezer who made had magic fingers."_

 _Yeah. But whether I committed a sex crime aside. My next question is that._

Saito pointed at his sleeping conquest/lover. Overall, she remains the same. If one didn't count her grown A-cup breast.

But Saito was more interested in Tabitha current form.

On the semen-soaked floor was a beautiful doll of a woman, still emitting a childlike charm. But her appearance had changed drastically.

That sleepy woman was naked in a pool of his seed had horns, wings, and a tail.

When they were near the climax of their love-making, Saito was pushed down by something. When he focused, he saw Tabitha head growing horns. Five horns that grew out of her head and shaped into a crown. Looking near the part where she and he were connected; an iron-gray gray tail had grown and had wrapped itself around his waist. He didn't notice before because he had been busy plow her all night.

But what caught Saito gaze were the things that pushed him down.

Two arm-like protrusions were growing out her.

And growing.

And growing.

Until they stretched out and became…

Wings.

Powerful, Majestic and beautiful. They were a cross between a bat and Condor. He saw the skeletal frames of a bat, but instead of leather, they were covered with feathers.

 _What's the hell, Man? What did you do?!_

Emphasizing his point, he picked up a feather and showed test.

It was the length of a writing pen, but the color was strange. Near the tip was a midnight blue which grew lighter into an iron gray.

" _I didn't do anything. The real culprit was you."_

 _Me?_

" _Even if you had Louise train, she still wasn't at the level of satisfying your urges. Then with the 'poison' in Tabitha's system, you began plowing. As you copulated, your essence was sprayed into her, impregnating the girl."_

 _Really?_ Saito couldn't resist being hopeful.

" _However, to protect the mother and ensure a right timed pregnancy, the child stays hidden, and the mother is strengthened. Ever heard of Manswers' episode on stopping a bitchy girlfriend?"_

 _Yeah?_

" _Same principle. But it would appear those geezers were intending to keep bloodlines alive by awakening old blood. Like what your families were trying to do."_

At that, Saito's expression hardened. Never again.

" _Right. Base on her appearance, I wager some type of Draconic- Angelic Hybrid, possibly a Gargoyle. But we won't Know Until the next lesson."_

 _Fine. Fine. So will she always look like this? It's going to be a pain explaining to her._

As if on cue, Tabitha's change regressed back into her body. Until she was the same naked girl he was with.

" _Interesting. So, due to being a mixed breed, it provided her the ability to transform. The effects are benign, and we can monitor her vitals, now right?_ "

"Yeah.", Saito agreed. He waves his hand and the collar melted and the metal head to Tabitha's left ring finger. It created a silver serpentine dragon with a Sapphire jewel in its mouth around her finger. Small needles penetrate her blood vessels and the rest of the metal entered her bloodstream.

Now Saito had a monitor on her.

 _What the-? What is that!?_

Were Tabitha's womb was located, was a heart-shaped tattoo with draconic accents

" _Merely a maternal brand. She's now the mother of your children. Like Siesta."_

 _Oh._

With her sleeping, He then turned to the Grail Furnace. Now that he had enough power he was ready to set the next step in motion.

Concentrating power into his hands he activated The Templar, Assassin, Demon, vials in him. He began concentrating and fusing their power before unleashing them into the main core.

As it was hit by the blast, the Haremium metal stirred. Absorbing the energy and processing it began to move towards the 7 outer cores to activate them. Once activated, all 7 began smelting all the magical sentient items in their alter into a fine ore to be processed later. Saito Activated his other side to increase the output further. Feeling the strain of his body increase, he kept going even as his body was reverting to a form it had long since forgotten in ancient times. The lighting grew fiercer and purer as it enters the main core, Accelerating the process.

At this point, 91% of the core have been charged. If he can power through the next 10%, that would give energy cyclers time to contain all this power and distribute it among the proxies.

However, that easier said than done.

As the percentage gradually increase, so did the strain. He felt his muscle tear at 93.

His nerves and blood boil at 95.

When it reached 96, Saito was forced to regress to his other side.

And make his body an incarnation of raging steel.

He felt his body creak at the pain, but it was holding, and hurt further towards 100.

He body hurt like crap. But who f***k cares!

He'll power through the pain and succeed.

But waiting for the Grail to work was tedious.

Maybe he could make time fly by saying some nerd shit.

 **Tabitha POV- BGM Fate/Zero- Back to zero**

Tabitha was exhausted, despite dreaming.

Her thighs were sore, but it was a pleasant soreness. Even in this dream, she was tired.

But she was partially awakened to hear something strange.

" _ **Bask in the judgment of heaven. Cycle the woes to the world above the Hell of Man."**_

She was too tired in her dream to see clearly so what she saw was a tall, silvery naked man with savage tattoos around his body. Lightning was flow from his hand into an altar. But what captured was his words.

" _ **Chosen form of battle. Sculpted as the template of Destiny for those who mark the path of Time.**_

 _ **Representing the Lord who demands all this World offer. Come and awaken. Know thy purpose is to serve. The end is to the kiln. As the flame of heaven and hell forge thy frame. Thou become greater than Steel. Whether be Hero or Monster, one's foes become dust. Together the paths diverge, but their destination remains the same. Awaken, answer the call, and serve. Sleep when not spoken, arise when the call is heard. War and Peace. Ideals and Reality. All are irrelevant in the great flow."**_

The demon then clapped his hands and continued.

" _ **But what isn't is one's will to determine that flow. Mend. Mend. Mend. Mend thy broken bodies anew.**_

 _ **Sacrifice be honored towards the creation of the Ultimate Steel. All Power and Knowledge. I command you as Master of the Grail. In the names of the Great Elders of our Empire. Awaken and beat Anew!"**_

The demons Ritual was done but she felt her consciousness drifting.

When she came to, she was clothed and saw Saito Kneeling.

"I'm sorry!", He apologized. "Never intended for it to go that far. But I was so Overjoy my emotion got the better of me. Here are the rest of Kirche's Antidote. And I've already given you your cure, so all you need to do is win the talent show." Please, I'm Sorry!

His apologetic demeanor surprised her. Recalling the Kiss, her face grew beet red and she turned around.

"It's fine."

She said but her embarrassment was increasing.

Saito walked behind her.

"Allow me to at least walk you out."

She nodded.

 **Tabitha's Room**

After Tabitha was escorted by Saito to her room. She first started the bath.

While she in the bath she looked at her body. Nothing had changed, except for this mark o her stomach and this ring on her finger.

No matter what she could do to it, it was stuck on her.

Not that she wanted to keep it somehow.

The memory of what they did was still fresh in her mind.

At first, she wanted to cry and vomit.

But then she felt something she never felt before.

Hope.

Hope that she had found peace. Which she took with was she slept.

 **In a Dream**

 _It was a strange dream._

 _From a memory that was unknown._

 _They saw to their Left A handsome middle-aged man with glasses and black hair. While on their right was a beautiful woman of 20 years with blue eyes. Both were smiling. And they were all walking up the steps of a mountain towards an isolated mansion._

 _They were happy._

 _They were going to visit their Grandparents._

 _And then the scene changed._

 _It was nighttime, and they were running._

 _They were scared._

 _Grandpa and grandma bought them time, but even though Father said they'll be behind, they knew he was Lying._

 _Mother was waiting with the way out._

 _But they were coming._

 _They didn't do anything wrong, but they were being hunted._

 _Uncle leads them away to safety. He bought enough time, but something pierced his heart._

 _You tried to save Uncle. Even as your insides were reeling from all the blood, you were meticulous and precise, and you bought enough time._

 _But Uncle stopped you._

 _As the perpetrator approached you, Uncle cough his last words, saying something that made them pale with anger._

 _One of them got closer with a blade, but a blast of lightning struck him he burned to ash._

 _Father walked calmly toward the two of you. As he spoke to Uncle, you could that while his voice was bored. He was still crying. Taking Uncle's necklace, Father showed you medicine and commanded you to drink._

" _My Child. If you want this heartache and madness to end. Please, I beg of you. Drink."_

 _So, you drank._

 _And everything went black._

 **To reality**

Tabitha woke up 1 hour before sunrise.

She Wasn't sure why but somehow, she felt something painful.

And along with the tears on her face, wanted them to be wiped away.

END.

* * *

 **Well, that was nice. I would like to say I have a piece of Saito's childhood missing and Apologise if it was subpar. And the Colbert pairing was him, Kirche, and Agnes. School is starting and we are all going to be busy later. PM your thought and review.**


	11. Chapter 9 Talent show and 4-7 Proxies

**Hello, this is Hirem. Now it will take longer for more updates. So, don't expect any more until about a month. Well, here's the story.**

 **Begin.**

* * *

"Tabitha can pass me that flask of sunflower petals please.", Saito said with a smile.

Tabitha gave him the Flask.

"Tabitha, hold this steady while I weld it in.", Saito requested with an impromptu arch welder.

Tabitha helped him hold a tube steady as Saito welded it shut to the generator.

"Tabitha, please put this on for safety." Saito presented her with an adorable frilly maid outfit.

Tabitha used magic and activate the spell. Frosty hammer and lobbed it at his head!

Frost Hammer. A simple triangle spell that gathers water into a medium. A wand. Then freezes it, turning the medium into a hammer of ice. But the worst part was upon impact. Frost hammer wasn't just hard, it was a bomb. If the hammer broke shards of ice scatter near the impact area and the internal structure is frozen on the inside.

But that didn't work on Saito.

Saito easily dispelled the spell and thus negated the magic. But forgot to stop the inertia.

"Ow!"

And he got Tabitha's normal staff bonking his head.

While it was satisfying to get payback. It didn't hurt Saito.

It had been a week since her appointment as Saito's Assistant, but Tabitha had some grasp of what her jailor/lover could do.

He could negate magic but also do feats like magic.

His intellect was frighteningly high for a commoner, so she knows he's playing a game.

Something told her he was mad. But she knew not to poke into it.

But all that was nothing to how skillful and precise he was in making that frilly maid outfit.

And that frightened her.

It made to fit her exact body measurement!

It took awhile, but she eventually recalled that this pervert was to the one she had offered her Chastity to. Because that was the only time he was a measured feel of her body, other than when she was naked in chains.

Tabitha always had to be wary of him.

Because every time she loosened up, she often found them both naked in her bed.

Ever since that one time, He's been insatiable.

If he wasn't conducting his test or messing with the students, he was trying to sleep with her or that maid.

And she was allowing him to do it.

But a part of was glad to be with him somehow.

She just needed to stay away when he had that look in her eye.

It took a while, but Tabitha noticed some slight changes in her body.

Although she looked normal, her body was beginning to feel otherwise. She looked normal on the outside nothing changed, but her breasts have significantly gotten bigger.

They haven't grown to Kirche's or that maid's, but they were now big enough that Saito was squeezing them with his hand.

And he was making them bigger!

She was a bit grateful when he promised not to turn her into an "Oppai-Loli". But that was crushed when he stated his reason.

"I'm more interested in plowing you than modifying your body."

And then tried to get her in the mood.

Yes, she felt this man was dangerous in a sense.

And she was tempted to stay.

 **Saito POV**

* * *

Saito was rubbing his head from Tabitha's blow.

He didn't her violence. It showed that her heart was healing. Unlike Louise who used violence to assert her authority.

But he had no time for ethics.

Standing up, Saito walked toward the Grail Furnace to begin.

After activating the furnace, He had enough of the precious metal to build an army of lesser proxies. But he still had the goal to go for quality over quantity.

He gestured Tabitha closer and they began their work.

With the Golem Shells, he had a base to work with and the melted weapons and Haremium allowed them to engrave the necessary programs and abilities a proxy can do. But since these seven were the prototypes, He had to make them carefully. After all, he needed to test their basic functions before going to fieldwork. So, he started with three.

He began with the engraving of the easier one before working on the one he showed Tabitha. The large one. Opening the double door of the model. He needed to work on this carefully.

Luckily, the egg provided anatomical diagrams to help fill in the gaps in his unfinished education.

He had to carefully inscribe the programming into the core so that he could attach the aspects needed to suppress and link to their power source.

"Hmm. Needs more suppression seal. Tabitha, get a vial aconite extract, top 3rd shelf.", Saito directed.

When Tabitha gave him the vial, Saito turned the model and traced the circuits and formation on the back and chest.

He did the same to the other two, but one only had 5 restraints and the other four. But this one needed 8.

Because of the seven, it would the eldest.

And the strongest.

With the inscriptions done, Saito prepared the core. He turned the model back around and willed the chest to open. As it opened a hole at the center, Saito took out the first core.

When Tabitha saw it, she tried hiding her trembling.

At first, it looks like a round silver ball with marking and jewels. About the size of an apple. But when she saw Saito touch it, she was trembling.

The core's jewels glowed red and a strange black and red aura were coming from Saito and entering it. It devoured the madness she knew Saito was suppressing and what she saw disturbed but fascinated her.

The ball developed a face.

It was a simple angry face. But it was also kind of cute. Two angry mean eyes and a zig-zag mouth that was moving as if it wanted to devour everything.

When Saito was petting it, the thing bit his hand. A tick appeared on his head and he crushed it.

When he let go, the core reshaped itself back into a ball, but it had a look of fear.

"Listen well,", Saito said to it with a smile. Which made it shudder more. "I will not tolerate insubordination. You disobey without reason, I will send back. **GOT IT?** "

Hearing that, it nodded knowing full well it crossed.

Happy, Saito smiled.

"Good. Shall we continue?"

Hearing that, the core was happy and excited continued feeding. When it was done it, with was the size bust, but Saito started compressing it to the size of a marble.

He plopped that marble into the frame's chest. Then he connected tubes from the coffin doors onto the entry points of the model. On every orifice in its body.

This was connected to the molten magic weapons mixed with his blood. He closed it tight as the magic slag poured into its tubes, he made the core furnace flow its metal to the pipe connecting the core.

Haremium.

"Tabitha, Now!"

Hearing Saito's call, Tabitha activated lower temperature.

She was able to cool the coffin, but the metal was super-hot, and the inside was Wailing in maddening agony. Saito also zapped the coffin with as much electricity to power a city in tandem with the burning metal.

While this happened Saito Chanted for dramatic effect.

" _ **Rage. Rage. Rage. Let the rage flow.**_

 _ **Hide it in a cage of civility.**_

 _ **The irrationality of creation,**_

 _ **Lash out at Its Injustice.**_

 _ **Even as I damn the world in my hate.**_

 _ **I cry in my heart hopeful**_

 _ **For a world with Love."**_

The screaming continued for minutes before dying down.

Saito waited for about 7 minutes before he raised his hand.

"Thump!"

The coffin doors were slammed open and a silvery figure emerged.

It was 6ft. 2 and well-muscled. The red silver hair on its head and its expression made it appear as a handsome forty-year-old. Its body was metallic with varies marking and etchings with seemingly golden blood vessels. Its face was skeletal with Silver red eyes. But then its face became that of a middle age man and around its but a pale white, Like a vampire.

" _ **I speak the name."**_

With that, the doll moved toward Saito and mimicked the boy's movement.

"Put some clothes on.", Saito ordered. He then threw some at clothes at his new proxy. And in 5 minutes, it was fully clothed.

What Tabitha saw was strange.

To her, the tall figure was an old vampire butler. But she felt it was something much worse.

When she looked at Saito and the new doll, she suddenly realized something.

She couldn't sense any anger or madness!

"So, you noticed."

Saito smiled at his assistant and lover's perception.

"The true purpose of the Grail is to provide me 7 proxies to fight in my stead and to mainly suppress my madness."

In a grandiose movement, Saito waved at his first creation.

"Tabitha, let me introduce you to Berserker. The hero of Maddening Rage."

 **Three days later.**

* * *

Saito was enjoying some relax time.

After 3 sessions with Siesta and 3 more with Tabitha, he finally felt his sex addiction satiated.

He felt he needed another in 7 days, but it was a start.

Someone offered him a drink and towel after his last session with Tabitha in her room.

"Thank you, Berserker." Saito thanked the proxy for providing him a refreshment after he strenuous activity.

Yes, Berserker was serving the two of them as a personal butler.

Only Tabitha and Saito Know this. They made sure to hide Berserker from the serving staff and nobles until the talent show.

Normally, like the story Berserker was uncontrollable and violent. But Saito found channel aggression to be a better route.

Afterall, what more frightening than a Berserker with skill and technique.

Besides Berserker was meant for destroying the enemy to the ground. Being a butler help hide that fact.

As a proxy, berserker could be sent to do operations that Saito can't get caught in. However, it specialized in destruction. So. Saito had to be sure the target deserves it. Plus, like the story, Berserker had a high-power usage, so until he can finish the battery system, he must minimize Berserker usage otherwise it would suck him of energy.

Then he wouldn't be able to bang his girls!

"You may go Berserker."

With that command, Berserker left vanishing into thin air.

Saito was grateful for the Blood oils contribution. Because that enabled him to summon his proxies from anywhere and allow them to return to the lab.

He then could prepare for the next proxies. But he still had to deal with Louise's Pestering.

Even though he put her on horndog training, she was still persistent on ideas for showing off her familiar. She was the reason why Berserker had to be kept in Tabitha's room.

If that spoiled bitch got her hands-on Berserker, the entire country would be destroyed, but thankfully he had the solution.

After getting dressed and leaving Tabitha naked and satisfied, he left to get back into his room.

 **Louise's room**

* * *

When he opened the door, Saito felt his face get hit with a whip.

This made him fall on his butt. Ignoring the pain, he looked up to see his bitch master in all her glory with an angry look.

She had a new whip in her hands.

 _Great._

"Where were You?!", Louise howled in anger. "For three days, I haven't seen any trace of you except in class and even then, you disappear. As your master, I demand to know where you are and that you remain by my side!"

He was glad Berserker was activated. Otherwise, he would lose his cool.

"Relax, I got covered.", He retorted lazily.

This pissed her off more.

"And what are you going to do? Except for sensing magic, you're useless."

"Hey, useless Familiar is equal to a useless master. No matter how you try denying it.", Saito commented venomously.

Louise was about to lose it when Saito said. " **Stop. Sleep.** "

With that, she collapsed to the floor whip firmly in her hand.

"Good grief. What tiresome master you are."

Exhausted, Saito decided to spare her this once. So, he let her dream normally.

" _Why do continue to toy with her?"_

 _Because she is not ready._

The TEST appeared before nodding its head. Then disappearing.

"Partner."

Saito turned to Derf. He was regretful he didn't bring the talking sword, but the few who knew of the Grail the better.

"You truly are a kind person."

"Really? I thought I was good at being selfish.", Saito humored his partner.

"No. You are kind because you never attack the pink brat."

"?"

"I do not know what pain you are trying to forget, but partner don't let that cruelty forge you. You haven't made a move because you want her to learn. She is spoiled, unkind, and stupid, but the pressures of society and her own instability make life difficult."

"She's a mercurial tsundere bitch, Derf. Any sweetness needs to be free from the solid shell called her ego."

"Is that why you won't put an effort in the show?"

Saito nodded his head.

"I refuse to be paraded around by a bunch of self-entitled pricks with massive egos and insecurities."

Saito went to his computer to work.

"Besides, why would fight a losing battle?"

Understanding hit Derf.

"Good point partner. I'm glad you have a plan."

 **The Forge**

* * *

Brock really enjoyed working on inventory.

It was quiet and peaceful. He had to check if any samples of ore were stolen in case any of his numbskull workers stole any of it.

Sure, he kept the lock open for them to take it.

But a true man asks his superior for his needs before taking it.

Plus, had to make sure none of the boys and girls noticed he had lost a valuable ore and was bamboozled out of his Golem Shells.

"Hey, Boss!"

Someone disturbed his Thoughts. So, Brock turned around and looked to see his business organizer Butch strutting quickly to him with a couple of documents.

"What is it, Beck?", Brock asked with expectation.

Butch almost tripped.

"It's Butch!", He almost screamed furiously.

"Yeah, Yeah. What is it?", Humored at the reaction, Brock asked.

Like Brock, Butch was Germanian. But unlike him, he hailed from the other bloodline that married the subjects of Brimir's descendants. However, the man was a better accountant than a smith. So, they worked well. And their profits helped keep the school out of the red every time Mott leeched on them. Now with him gone they could finally rebuild.

Butch was annoyed at his boss's apathy, but tidying his blonde hair, he continued.

"I came to ask you about the recent orders we have been receiving."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. What the hell are we building?!"

To prove his point, Butch's lake blue eyes and sculpted arm present Brock with some of the recent order the Forge had gotten and the Diagrams.

Taking the document, Brock read and reread over them and gave them back to Butch. Language and finance weren't his cups of tea. But he unrolled the scroll containing what was.

Building blueprints.

As mages and smiths, they separate the blueprint into two parts. The part any smith can read and complete. And the other for the client to enchant.

Seeing the design, Brock knew these were the smith blueprints. But his first made him pale.

He was pale with fear.

He could comprehend and build it, but he couldn't understand the purpose. It was like some master smith gave them orders to build God's chariot. Even he was doubtful he could do it justice, and he and everyone in the Forge were the best smiths in the homeland before they were expelled.

 _Got to show Colbert. Maybe he can help._

Whenever Brock had a machine designed he always goes to Colbert.

The man could be a smith is he wasn't such lightweight.

And Brock helps design some of his experiments.

Like that Happy snake machine.

Colbert may be a clown, but his ideas were often possibly way ahead of their time.

Ah.

SO That's it.

"Butch, in your opinion, what's wrong with these designs?", Looking at the second Brock asked seriously.

Butch peek at them and gave his honest answer.

"Nothing, Boss. They seem capable of being made. But just looking at this make feel like I'm seeing a monster."

Brock nodded. He also agreed.

"Doesn't this remind you of Colbert's work."

Butch widened his eyes.

"You're right! What hell was Colbert thinking!"

Suddenly, Butch calmed down.

"But these aren't Colbert's work. If It was his, you would be doing it"

"That's one of the reasons I came to you. Not because of the impossibility of making that thing, but because now we can!"

Butch then presented a list of material to build this design.

"I don't think any of our usual clients could have made this design or offer up the materials. I mean Come on!? Orichalcum Framing! That crap alone will take us weeks. I don't who is giving us this chance. But something tells me if we made this thing, we risk our jobs and lives."

"What's your solution?", Brock asked grimly.

"Reject the offer."

"Let's do it."

"What!?"

"Think cheapskate. If we reject this, our reputation goes down and the client might kill us. Whoever was able to get Orichalcum, is extremely wealthy, and the Merchant Guild will take time to find the source."

Brock them smiled.

"Plus, it's been a while since we got a job like this."

Butch nodded his head.

"Well? Go wake those morons up! We got overtime!"

Butch vanished into thin air.

The guy always ran towards money.

 **Saito hideout Grail furnace**

* * *

Saito was working on the 3rd Proxy.

This one was going to take some work. He wasn't well versed in magic, but with Tabitha's help, he increased the doll's repertoire. Even if it can't use pure magic, it would still fit its name.

Thankfully, the core was safely attached so he was just getting the proxy running so that he could have another efficient assistant. And unlike Tabitha who helped personally with limited time. This one would keep working.

He was excited at the promising model.

"Clang!"

While he was working on the model, two figures were locked in combat.

Both were giving it their all, but their methods were different.

One was Tabitha, wearing an erotic skin-tight bodysuit that was accentuating her A-B cup curves while forcing her to experience her sense of touch to more sensitivity. She was fighting her opponent with both quick magic spells and swift hit and run movements to confuse her opponent.

The other was the 2nd Proxy. It was moving at high speeds and altering the rate of movement and direction, creating several Mirages of itself. The attacks were precise and deadly. Even if they failed, they still led Tabitha to traps and another opening.

Worse was their decoy trick.

Some of the clones she hits could hit back. But they were fragile and slow. Unfortunately, it kept making more at a time.

Close combat was terrible for an assassin and a mage. But assassins fear battle of attrition

Take too long and the target gets back up.

But Tabitha's case, another lewd clothing show.

Even though the blades were fake, they still hurt, and the thing kept trying to kill her!

And to add insult to injury, the doll was at the lowest level.

She couldn't believe Saito would make her test a Proxy's abilities.

Even if he ordered her to fight as training.

 **1-hour ago**

* * *

Saito prepared the 2nd coffin. It was like the first except unlike Berserker's the coffin was smaller and had different murals.

It depicted people in downtrodden times. And images of shadows following the bright figures. Some watching. While others holding a knife. Poor children knowing the cruel law of nature. And dark priest giving students black knives. Bloody images trickled down while images of light shined from above, contrasting the dark and light coloring.

Saito did the same thing as Berserker.

He filled the core with a part of himself. Stuffed it into the model and turned the machine on.

Tabitha followed the same pattern and Saito added more power.

Two differences occurred.

The feeling that all light was dying and a calm pool of bloodlust was filling up the cup.

And Saito Changed. His dramatic Chant.:

" _ **Cast out of The People's eyes I walk the lonely path.**_

 _ **Never to taste Glory**_

 _ **Not in the Light, But in Shadow.**_

 _ **These hands that bleed for Salvation,**_

 _ **Take from all who pay the price.**_

 _ **My Sins are many, but they are Clear.**_

 _ **I pay for a brighter future.**_ "

The hostility compressed into the coffin.

" _ **I call the name…**_ "

Everything quieted down.

" _ **Assassin.**_ "

The doors open, but nothing appeared.

Suddenly a figure was standing in front of them.

It had Berserker skin. But it was an onyx color. When it changed to human appearance, it became a cute boy.

The boy was pale skinned with black hair and red eyes with the dark sclera. It looked malnourished and sad, but surprisingly limber. It was about Tabitha's height one time. Then Saito's before switching to Tabitha.

"Here."

Saito tossed a pack at the proxy and it quickly unraveled it.

As it unraveled the gift black fabrics surrounded its figure in a dance of cloth.

When it was done, it looked bleak.

The figure was the same height, but it was wrapped in so much dark clothing Tabitha figured it was Saito's height. It wore a seemingly simple commoner shirt of motley brown and gray. Black bandages were wrapped around the arms and black pants covered its legs. A dark gray hood covered the black hair and its face was cover with a face mask at the bottom half while the top was covered with a mask resembling a cross between a barn owl and a skull. On its hands were claw-like nails of dark steel. The leather belt was black, with green vials and brown pouches.

"Startled?"

Tabitha looked at Saito and saw he was different again.

She couldn't sense any killing intent or despair.

"It's understandable. The Assassin or the hero of Silent Killing does give people a negative impression."

Saito nodded while he said that.

"But this little bastard going to be teaching you fighting."

At that Tabitha arched her brow. Why was he getting a machine one made a few minutes ago her teacher?

"You have excellent Magical power. But take that away and what are you?", Saito asked.

"A helpless girl.", Tabitha responded. She didn't like saying it even though she knew he was right.

"One of your jobs as my assistant is to test the Shared sensory System's effectiveness. I want to see if these proxies learning ability and information collecting skills are subpar. To that end, I have designated a training area over there."

Saito pointed at the area he designated.

"Plus, I can't have you dying on me now."

"…."

"Oh, I've also provided you with a special gift."

Saito gave Tabitha a present.

Curious, she opened it but quickly closed the box lid.

"Now that we've got your training uniform, we can begin!"

Before she could react, Tabitha felt an invisible force push to the training circle. Saito must have used one of his abilities on her.

Then, she saw the Assassin vanish before appearing before her mid-flight.

And aim a kick to her head!

She deftly dodged the blow, before a jab to her eye was approaching for the right.

Seeing her dance with grace and determination, Saito couldn't help but feel warm.

"If you think you are fighting some incompetent Golems like Guiche's, you're are mistaken."

Saito commented on the little gift.

"Because right now, you aren't fighting a doll."

He then finished with a smile that made Tabitha know he was serious.

"You are fighting me."

 **Present**

* * *

So, for the entire session, Saito was developing the 3rd proxy while controlling the Assassin.

Three things were enabling him to do complex commands and actions to Assassin while working on such a delicate procedure.

His computational skills and programs.

The Third vial's eerie soul to body ability.

And the signal amplification chips embedded in the Proxies' bodies.

All seven of them were powered by his already potent lifeforce. In other words, they die he lives, but he dies they die.

Finishing up the last touches, Saito looked up at Tabitha's condition.

Tabitha had been fighting Assassin for about two hours and it was small, but she was getting stronger.

As the proxy lacked a conventional weapon, it was using stealth and martial arts in random patterns to push Tabitha's limits.

Mages require years of dedication to be Osmond level. However solely focusing on that leads to atrophy. Thus, the best counter was a strong body.

From the Geezers' research and Saito own hypothesis, if a mage developed their body, the could increase their magic.

Seeing Tabitha's improvement from Assassin's eyes, Saito deactivated the proxy.

Tabitha stopped her movements when her training partner sopped moving.

She looked at Saito who had stopped work on the 3rd.

"I believe that's enough practice for today", Saito said with a smile. "If we overwork ourselves, we won't be getting stronger."

Tabitha nodded at that remark. Despite her stoicism, she was completely exhausted.

The assassin was throwing rocks at her and used its hands for blade strike, but she was startled at the fact that by the 15-minute mark she was fighting herself.

She didn't know what the Berserker could do and experienced what the Assassin was able to do. So, after going to the next room to change out of that lewd suit, she walked towards Saito to watch what his next creation was.

"Good, you're ready. Now we can begin.", Saito looked at the proxy and open the chest.

He took out the core inside and like Berserker, imbued a part of himself into the core. He the then put the core back and closing the doors. Saito began.

The coffin had the same size as Assassin, except instead of images of despair, the box was covered in images of sages, scholars, and artists depicting art. Magicians performing star bending magic. No matter the angle the images change to different depictions of magic. Some symbols Tabitha recognized in Ancient rune scripture from Brock's lesson.

As Saito charged the tomb and readied the Main Furnace, he spoke to Tabitha.

"Notice something about the chants yet?", He asked the question without losing focus.

Tabitha pondered before answering.

"Pointless. So why?"

"Why chant when it was irrelevant to the process?"

Tabitha nodded.

Saito smiled.

"Because it was both cool and for dramatic effect. Watch."

Saito then increased his output of Templar lightning. After several sessions and practice. The amount of power increased to powering England. But for this third one more power was needed.

So, he did the most logical thing.

He agitated his blood and used his lineage.

From her perspective, Saito was turning into a monster.

His hair became Silvery with Dark purple highlights. Two Iron gray horns sprouted from his head. But what caught Tabitha were his eyes. Both were catlike and storm colored.

Worse was they were filled with sorrow.

It took Tabitha every ounce of willpower not to embrace Saito and keep herself to helping him activate the next doll.

"Yeah, I know. I'm disgusting.", Saito said in self-depreciation.

"Beautiful…", Tabitha inadvertently murmured, causing her to blush when she realized Saito heard her.

"Thanks. It nice to know this form doesn't repulse someone.", Hearing her made him smile and resolved to bear the pain.

He began his dramatic and Unnecessary chant.

" _ **I know Nothing of the World.**_

 _ **Alone in my Pursuit, I search for the Truth.**_

 _ **But I have Lied and lead astray countless Paths.**_

 _ **MY pursuit paved Destruction before the goal of Creation.**_

 _ **In this endless cycle, I guide all through the path of Fate,**_

 _ **Longing to know what is impossible.**_

 _ **So, say I, Learner of the Laws."**_

Straining, Saito finished with the last bit.

" _ **I call thy name…. Caster!**_ "

The lightning was completely absorbed.

When the doors open, instead of a doll, a giant blob of silvery metal plopped out from the inside.

It looked at Saito with innocent eyes. Like a cartoon slime creature. It then jiggled and reformed into a doll with average height and electric blue hair and big indigo eyes covered with pentacle circles.

Saito threw some clothes and the remnants of the slime blob merged and the new proxy's appearance was visible.

Electric blue hair and Pentacle eyes aside, Caster looked like a thirteen-year-old child. Like Tabitha. But it was wearing the male Tristan Academy uniform underneath the professor robe it was wearing. Around its neck was a medallion with random runes and a jewel embedded into the center. And a cute little Scholar cap was on its head.

Saito was satisfied with Caster's success. He collapsed on the floor.

Subconsciously, Tabitha held him up before he reached the ground. Clearly, that form put a tremendous strain on his body.

"Thank you, Tabitha.", Seeing her by his side made Saito smile. He stood with difficulty and fired a blast of electricity at the Main Furnace before redirected and fired at Caster.

Caster took the hit and absorbed the lightning. When it was eyes shined even brighter. It then raised its hand and a floating tablet made of blue and white light appeared in front of it.

It then began typing at the floating screen at gradually increased speeds. In tandem, the entire lab seemed to come even more alive.

Saito, after discharging, gestured Tabitha to attack.

Tabitha didn't like where this was going. But she silently cast a wandless 'Ice ball' and lobbed it at the Caster's blind spot.

A nearly transparent blue barrier sphere appeared around Caster. When the Ice Ball touched it, it stayed stuck to the bubble before launching back at Tabitha at three times the speed.

Tabitha was about to erect a counterspell, but Saito dispelled the Iceball.

The ball was just pieces of frozen water before Saito looked at Tabitha and explained.

"Territory Creation and Manipulation.", He continued. "That is one of Caster's abilities. It can designate whatever area as its 'Territory' and manipulated the effect as it sees fit. What you've experienced was the reflection variant. Caster designates a bubble around it as its Territory and whatever hostile or minorly annoying object attempts to breach it gets analyzed, recorded and sent back at a maximum of 5 times the speed and power of the original."

Well, it was Caster using the egg granted power and Saito's Lightning as its magic, so sue him. He got a Caster!

Saito willed Caster to stop and the doll walk over in spirited steps.

"Because it's just been made you are going to teach it magic. And by teach, I mean hit it with as much magic spells of varies power and versatility as possible."

Saito then added another condition after a second thought.

"But after two sessions with Assassin."

Tabitha looked at him with suspicion.

"You'll see.", Saito responded with a smile. "Anyway, Caster will be staying here most of the time. It needs to close to the power source as a guardian and to help maintain it. And because I need it to develop magic items."

"What?", Tabitha inadvertently asked. This thing makes magic Items.

"Remember that Fairytale I told you about during our last pillow talk? In it, Caster was gifted with the power of knowledge over magic and scientific study. But at its current level, Caster only makes the form of magic items I need a skilled enchanter to imbue and teach it how."

Saito looked at Tabitha hoping she figured it out.

"Guiche."

Bingo! That's his lover!

"With that buffoon here, Caster can learn the basics of enchanting and we can finally make some excellent toys."

Saito then looked at Tabitha.

"In Two weeks, the Familiar talent show will be here. You have until then to improve and win the competition. Remember, Kirche's freedom is in this."

Tabitha looked at him with a hardened, determined look. Although she knew they became lovers, she never forgot how Saito trapped her using her dear friend.

And she figured he knew what she was thinking.

Saito was anticipating the Talent show not because he would win. But because he made sure Tabitha would.

"Don't worry.", Saito Reassured. "I won't cheat. I'll just make you grow stronger. And to show my seriousness in wanting you to win, for the remaining time until the talent show, no sex until it's over."

Now Tabitha was suspicious. In the days she had known this boy, she felt that he was a sex addict.

Whenever he not copulating with her, it that common maid and vice versa. If he doesn't do it within 2 days, his mood and power become irritable and dangerous. She saw it first hand when they were putting the finer adjustment to the Grail Furnace. No, he's up to something. And she knew he was going to benefit from it.

Aside from his perversion, Saito was intelligent, crude, friendly, and above all secretive. Even when they were working together, she could never grasp what his motives were. Any form of emotion was either true or used truth to hide his real thoughts. She saw him change his form into some creature that controls lightning. Is he a Wind base summon? But Louise never showed any skill in the elements.

Could it be?

If it was what she guesses, Tabitha understood why Saito wouldn't want to perform seriously. Not only because it was beneath him.

But because he would expose himself to his enemies!

Understanding that, Tabitha left the lab through the secret passageway Saito create and head for her room.

She would rest and figure out how to win her friend's freedom before her own.

Thus, her resolve grew firm.

Unknown to her of the fully-grown tree of affection already in her heart.

 **Grail Furnace**

" _Swearing of sex. Really? You're going to starve yourself just, so your cute assistant has the incentive to work harder?"_

After Tabitha left, Test appeared. Looking quite perplexed.

 _Tabitha needs to trust me. And I figure letting her relax and focus would give her some ideas._

" _And this has nothing to do with her addiction?"_

…

" _Cunning and twisted, but overall sweet."_

 _Not funny._

" _Really? I find it amusing.",_ The test looked at Saito with a smirk. _"It isn't just you who will starve, the blue hair will also begin suffering the symptoms."_

 _Oh?_

" _Don't play dumb. The maternal symptoms. Whenever an Incubator is chosen, and they do the deed, their bodies are changed. If any contradictory doubt appears the withdrawal kick in. However, if they understand their feeling they could control their hunger."_

 _In other words?_

" _You're starving her and increasing her sexual sensitivity just, so you can see her struggle and triumph."_

 _She can handle it._

" _Of course, she can. It's only two weeks. Now, where are we on the 4_ _th_ _?"_

 _We have the materials, and Brocks group are working to the base frame. But I don't Know._

Saito had Caster put up the image of the 4th proxy.

Currently there were two paths Saito was struggling with this one.

In the grand scheme of things, #4 was supposed to be the most versatile of the 7. However, looking at the designs it was a conflicting battle still.

A sleek classic look.

Or a futuristic action one.

So frustrating.

He had sent both designs to Brock and The Smith guild branch in Germania. Both would work on one design and then switch project to help work out the kinks, but it would take time much longer than the Furnace.

" _You don't have wait for them to be ready quickly. Just finish the Main part and then wait for them to catch up."_

 _True, with all the dirt we collected we've managed to buy enough time until Fall._

" _Shall we? Better finish half way than fail completely."_

 _Yeah._

 **BGM-FFXV-Valse di Fantastica**

Finished contemplating, Saito got up and prepared proxy number 4.

He embedded to core, filled the tubes and fed the core.

He then began his chant:

" _ **Adventure in the horizon.**_

 _ **Only fools leave the nest,**_

 _ **Far into the great Unknown.**_

 _ **But, my Bond and Destiny push through,**_

 _ **To that wide Horizon of Dreams.**_

 _ **In Friendships and Solitude with comrades,**_

 _ **I move forward through Freedom!"**_

Saito blasted Caster who amplified and reflected it back. Using some skill, he moved the reflected blast to the tomb.

As it was absorbing the energy in a maddening pace, the Images that were hidden were slowly visible.

Scenes of Horseman and footmen running toward the Sun From the shadows toward the light.

" _ **I name thee…"**_

 **BGM end.**

 **Talent show. Osmond chair. 3 hours before show time.**

* * *

Osmond enjoyed watching the student train with their familiars.

It somehow warmed his feeble heart seeing the young and vigorous move around.

It was even made perfect with the seating arrangement of the shade box seats and his drink of Tristan 500-year wine.

There was only one downside…

"… As I was saying, Osmond, now that Mott had been shamefully disposed of, you are going to need a new royal messenger. Not that I would want to take his place, but should her majesty ask…"

"Uh Huh."

Yes, he was surrounded by incompetent parasites.

The event hadn't started yet but every noble near Maria Town was vying for his advice and possible recommendation. Whenever Mott's position was empty, a general rule of thumb was getting the Academy, Guild, and University's recommendation for a candidate. The different candidate would be tested, but if one could get those three approvals, then they could get close to the Royal family and take Mott's old job.

But Osmond wasn't having that.

For years, that disgusting swine had bled the academy dry of wealth, pride and beautiful women. Now that the spot was vacant, he had more free time rebuilding. And moving Mott's debts to the parasites around him.

"Speaking of which, where is Princess Henrietta? Although it won't be starting soon, she will be late.", Osmond asked curiously. He hoped to keep the morons from disturbing his peace.

The idiot with a cloud mustache looked around with hope of seeing the princess. Instead, he was introduced to a fist smacking him unconscious while his body fell down the seats.

Looking up, Osmond looked up and saw the culprit.

It was Otto, but he was in a different outfit.

Instead of his phony Guard armor, he was dress as a typical peasant. He wore a gray shirt and dark blood pant with black boots. Around his neck was his noble cape.

But what was most disturbing wasn't his indifferent attitude nor the fact he just assaulted the Earl of Serveta.

It was the fact he did while carrying drinks and popcorn!

"Otto. Perfect timing! I just saved you a seat."

Ignoring Osmond's cheap sarcasm, Otto sat next to Osmond where the Earl sat. He then gave Osmond his drink and offered popcorn.

Taking a handful in his mouth, Osmond sat it out and drank more of his drink. Otto once again over buttered and salted.

 _How the hell is he not dead?! That much salt could kill a man!_

Washing out the salt, Osmond looked at Otto.

"Well, Otto? Any news?"

"Unfortunately, boss, the Princess won't be here.", Otto commented while munching on the overly salted and buttered snack. "Apparently, she suddenly had a fever and will have to miss the show to recover."

"Hmm. And how did she catch it."

"According to a squirrel in a tree, she got sick last week from eating poisoned soup. Thankfully, the water healers were able to neutralize the toxin and she should grow even stronger after she heals."

"Good. Good. We don't want the future ruler of Tristan suffering from poison now to do we?"

"Yes, we don't."

While munching on his popcorn, Otto looked at Osmond before staring back at the stage.

"By the way sir, I wonder if we finally are going to deal with the rat problem."

"Relax Otto. We've prepared for dealing with it. And if the worst case comes I have hired a reliable exterminator."

After that Osmond prepared to get into a discussion with another lousy noble.

 **Talent show 2 hours**

* * *

Siesta was preparing the meal for the nobles.

Because of the Mott incident, most nobles were now wary of their treatment of the help.

Apparently, someone spread a rumor that a thief stole the Count's secret and sent them to the Palace.

Not that she cared what the nobles were doing, but Saito wanted a general guess on their mood.

It had been a week since Saito introduced her to Tabitha

At first, she was burning with jealousy, but when Saito got them together he explained his condition of needing more than one lover.

Again.

Again.

And again.

Afterward, she didn't have enough strength to stand. A feeling she shared with her fellow 'sister'. But although she understood her love's actions, she could not condone his approach.

Why couldn't he just court her? But she realized that he must have some trust issues and wanted to keep himself far from strangers.

He got along with the staff and pissed off the nobles. But overall, he was well liked. There was a bright sincerity in him during the day.

But also, a sad heart.

Siesta noticed the contradiction early during their trysts.

When alone and at night in his sleep, he would be shaking and hold him warm her up.

She would do anything for him. Even share.

But for now, she has the get this food to the nobles. A good thing about today was they could charge them.

 **Talent show 10 minutes**

* * *

Kirche for the past few weeks felt something was off.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but she suddenly had the feeling of waking up from a dream.

At first, she thought it was just nerves. But after a few days she began noticing curious things.

First, was the presence of some new people.

Like during her tea time with Tabitha. Whenever she looked around the daily activities of the commoners, she saw things were peaceful.

She never had much disdain for the lower class, but that was because her values were different from others.

But sometimes, she spotted some strange people walking around campus.

A middle- age butler with red-silver hair.

A poor peasant drabbed in black clothing.

And last week, she could have sworn she saw a boy like Tabitha walking into Brock's Forge.

The next clue was Saito giving her fine drinks.

She had no proof, but something told her that she had been drugged and they were wearing off.

Saito must have noticed and asked Skadi to provide an antidote.

Whether he will tell her why she'll wait.

The boy must have noticed that her attraction was only meant to spite his master.

So, what if their families were antagonistic because she comes from a line of adulterous cuckolders. She never wanted such a legacy, but she gave up trying to reason a Louise.

Being a Valliere must mean having the blood of distrustful prudes. No, as much as she wanted to be her friend, the girl was a fool.

Maybe she was too.

Still, she felt pity for Louise. No one seemed to notice it, but Saito had every one of them under his thumb.

But the most damning evidence something was up was Tabitha.

Although her friend wasn't the most expressive, Kirche could tell something were bothering her.

Or if things were good.

She didn't pry because it would hamper her friendship, but she felt that the bluenette was getting warmer.

Her grades were higher even. Tabitha was a triangle mage, but Kirche felt that in the recent weeks she became Square class.

And not just her skill, she was helping them out during their studies too.

She also noticed that Tabitha was showing more initiative in training for this event.

Kirche knew Tabitha was a shoe-in for the dragon blood, but she wondered why she practiced as if she could fail.

Well, nothing to do but perform and give her friend a competitive incentive.

With her feeling settled, Kirche walked to the stage with Flame and they performed a simple but powerful feat of magic.

 **Talent show**

* * *

Louise was angry.

Scratch that, she was always angry. But today was the worst.

For the past two weeks, her familiar had been doing nothing to prepare for the show. If he didn't demonstrate his skill how was she going to work on impressing Her Majesty.

She could deal with other people's humiliation, but her pride wouldn't stand it if she failed this time.

Aside from sensing magic, her familiar was useless.

He doesn't listen to her command.

He always defies her.

He pisses off the rest of the students.

And he was a total pervert!

That last reason made Louise blush for some reason.

All she asked was a kind, beautiful, Divine, wise and powerful familiar. And the Founder gave her Hiraga Saito.

A useless, defiant, arrogant commoner familiar.

Every time she thought she had the upper hand, somehow later she felt that she had lost.

And not just that.

Recently, a week ago she felt her body was feeling weird.

Not just her body but her dreams.

They were pleasurable but unsatisfying. When she wakes up the frustration from the dream comes with her.

When she went over to that hack Skadi she didn't find anything wrong with her body. Useless.

However, that swan followed her to her room and bit her in the head 5 times before gesturing at it head and leaving.

She still couldn't figure out what he was saying.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her familiar who was still sleeping after three hours. Even after 4 weeks, they are the only team that lacks an act.

 _Why is he so carefree? Doesn't he know that we're are you next?_

Most of the acts were as she expected. Momo and robin doing tricks. Kirche and Flame manipulating fire. Even Guiche was astounding the audience with newly crafted golem and tunneling forms.

Alright, she had to admit that was amazing.

But then they were going to be next after four more acts.

"We're going to lose."

"You're quite confident in failure."

Hearing her insolent familiar speak pissed her off.

"And who's fault is it?!"

"Yours."

"You-!"

"Wow! Four acts fly by, but the real stars are you and Tabitha."

With that Saito strutted to the stage with Derf on his back. All while pushing Louise's buttons and raising her temper.

When they were on the stage, Saito gave Louise an arrogant smirk, and she snapped.

She was seeing red.

She began casting her spell and fired.

Everyone panicked at the front and scrambled away.

She fired multiple 'Fireball spells.'

And Saito deflected them all.

He let the first one hit him. Which Hurts! Then he deflected and aim the second spell at the Treasure tower. And finally, he bounced the third at Louise.

It was a good thing he conditioned her to be stronger than he looked. Plus, he needed to let off some steam.

If these morons couldn't tell what he did then they weren't worth his time.

Taking his incapacitated master, Saito went to his seat and began watching Tabitha's performance.

Now that he dropped them out, he'll get to see whether Tabitha win or not.

Despite Louise's initial assumption, Saito noticed that the Nobles were seriously paying attention. Yes, they were blabbing and let the egos bluster.

But they were also silently watching the Students. Looking for talent with keen eyes.

And not just them Saito, before the show had found dozens of Guild spies from Tristan watching.

So, he knew that although this talent show was corny, it allowed these parasites to scout for new help.

He was going to see whether Tabitha has improved or not.

And whether he should get the leather ready.

After the staff and mages finished fixing the stage, the event continued.

Tabitha walked up the stage a Sylphid flew beside her.

She then went to her partner's back and they flew up.

Creating a sonic boom.

Sylphid flew with aerial grace flying around. Tabitha began casting several spells to alter the weather.

Clouds began to form.

And rain dropped from the sky.

Before it touched the earth, it turned to snow.

Snow fell gently became ice.

The ice gathered and crystalized into spears.

Those spears then launched themselves at the duo in that cloudy sky at frightening speeds!

Tabitha chanted another spell and Sylphid create a cyclone.

The spell Wind acceleration and the spell vacuum pull attracted the closer spears and fired them back.

The spears were shattered. And the larger parts were crushed into fine dust.

As the two descended to the stage, the sun broke through the clouds shine on them. The rays of light refracted on the diamond dust ice, create a heavenly rainbow aurora.

When Sylphid land, everyone felt they saw the image of a legend.

And they thought the same thing.

Saito heart was mesmerized by her.

She was a Divine Queen of Heavenly Snow.

It was certain she was the winner.

BOOOM!

Suddenly the ground shook. Everyone was about to panic when Osmond yelled with the force of Dynamite.

"QUIET!"

Everyone looked at him.

"Brock, get these nobles to safety in their carriages. Willowmina, stick with Brock to aid any of the wounded. Otto deal with the problem."

Otto began to disappear. Afterwards, Colbert ran in a frantic pace to him.

"Old Osmond!"

"What is it, Colbert? Have some drink.", Osmond offered a drink of punch.

Drinking it, Colbert reported.

"This is bad! There a large hole in the treasure tower and worse a large Golem was forming near the area. It's Fouquet!"

Osmond widened his eyes and was about the rush there. When he suddenly thought of something.

Otto was there. But how did the treasure vault get broken?

 **Treasure Vault**

* * *

Fouquet was grateful for the talent show.

It provided the perfect distraction.

None of the guards were present because they were busy protecting the nobles and students.

They made their preparations to break in. It was a godsend they tricked that bald buffoon into giving them the idea of breaking from the outside.

The interior had magic defenses to prevent destruction. But the castle build lacked such a ward.

The only way was to use a square class spell to destroy the wall.

Which they have.

They were about to cast Giant Earth golem when they saw the wall explode into pieces. With the wall weakened, they could use the spell at Triangle level to save power.

Unfortunately, they didn't notice that they were spotted, and that Colbert had raised the alarm. So, they must act quickly.

Luckily, they spent the last year combing the vault for the Staff of Destruction. Which meant they could look for it quickly.

Searching around the fakes and garbage, they spotted their prize.

"I really need to get that geezer to fork over the overtime."

SLASH!

Fouquet managed to dodge the cut from behind. But they still got a gash on their arm.

What saw made their blood cold.

Standing in the shadows with the light barely touch his body. He materialized in front of them.

In their civilian clothes, Otto was wielding a sword.

He had just cut them from behind without them noticing!

Out of all teachers, it's the Tower masters and Old Osmond they had to be wary of because of their strength.

But frankly, only one of the Tower masters scared them the most.

And it was Otto.

The others were frightening.

Osmond was an unquestionable pervert.

Willowmina had Waldo.

Colbert was too nice.

Brock was too tough.

What made Otto frightening was the fact that they couldn't get a read on them.

There was practically no data. Otto hasn't taught anyone until this year.

They tried sneaking in but the wards to his room were too strong and there was that demon.

Otto quickly rush at them. Why wasn't he using magic?

They dodged to the outside while avoid Otto's thrust.

Landing on the golem, they were about to flee when their Golem felt an impact. It took every ounce of their strength to hold on.

Looking down, they saw the Golem's legs were pierce by spears.

Spears of Iron!

And several feet away from them, was another tower master.

"Forge Iron", Brock!

Fouquet didn't hesitate for a second. Casting Fly, they create another giant golem and ordered it to retreat.

SLASH!

Instinctively, they dodged to the left and saw their new golem's right arm was cut.

Although it began reforming, their fear just increased because at their back was Otto.

Otto behind them and Brock in front.

Things were looking bad. They would have no choice but to take drastic measures!

Before they could do it. They spotted something running to them.

A boy in a Blue parka and a pink haired girl.

It was Louise the Zero.

An idea formed, but it was their only way to escape.

 **Saito and Louise POV**

* * *

"Fouquet!"

Louise yelled as she looked at the thief who had trampled on the nobles' pride. She was about to cast any spell, but her arm was stopped.

Looking up, she saw Saito had stopped her from acting.

"Let go!", she yelled angrily.

"And what? What the hell are you going to do?", Saito asked sharply. The bitterness in his voice was ignored by Louise and was struggled from his grip.

"I'm going to make that thief pay from trampling on our school!"

"And what can you do? You can't cast magic.", Saito stated cruelly.

"I can still cast a spell!", she retorted with a scream.

"Yeah, a shoddy spell that would destroy everything in its path."

"It's going to Fouquet!"

"The teachers are already cornering her, and the guards will be here any minute."

"Let go of me!"

"No."

Louise was trying to get out of his grip. But the familiar was as strong an iron cuff.

While she was struggling, Saito looked at the cornered Fouquet.

The thief was holding a long cylinder on top of a giant of dirt. Behind her was Otto wielding a simple sword. In front was rock wield that hammer of his radiating large amounts of electricity. Looking at thief, Saito studied the figure.

With the cloak opened, except for the head their figure was exposed, and from Saito view, Saito clarified his guess.

Fouquet was a woman.

During his errands and the use of Assassin, there were times he had seen Fouquet leave, so he had plenty of encounters. In all of them he saw the professional thief had many of the outline of a woman.

That and they smelled like a virgin maiden.

Curious at what she was hold Saito was about to activate his modifications. But his crotch was kicked.

Suppressing a scream, Saito looked at Louise who had about to kick him again while looking at him with hate.

"That hurt.", Saito said with a wince of pain.

 _Yeah It hurt like Fuck! BiTCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH!_

"Let me go now!" Louise ordered snarling.

"I can't."

"Why?!"

"Because you have fallen and can't get up.", Saito stated matter of fact.

"What?"

 **KUUUUUUUNG!**

Louise suddenly felt her body become heavy and she suddenly was on her knees. No matter how she moved, she can't get up. All she could do was move her head up to see what widened her eyes.

Saito for his part was showing a surprising amount of self-restraint. He was tempted to break this bitch's arm in three places. But opt out of it.

He didn't know why.

Maybe he still cared about to sadist.

Maybe God opted out of the idea because it was too far.

Or maybe it was too much like those bastards to do it.

Regardless, he chose to restrain Louise with a gravity field and denied her magic just to be sure.

From the tests, done to the students, He found his Templar abilities of anti-magic worked on most mages. Except for two cases.

Tabitha and Louise.

He figured it was because she was strong. But Louise was weak.

So, Saito kept watch to see what made Louise capable of resisting the denial.

Luckily, the lightning and gravity (Mass Effect) properties still worked on her.

Looking at her with pity, he saw Louise's face widen in surprise and fear.

Seeing this, Saito suddenly realized what was happening and turned around.

Fouquet's first Golem was Attacking them!

It was free, and it jumped at them about to fall.

While Saito and Louise were arguing, and Brock and Otto cornered them, Fouquet developed a plan.

Aiming at the Golem's legs, Fouquet used Crumble earth to free it and commanded the doll to attack Louise and Saito.

Before Saito could react, He felt three presences appear before him.

Suddenly, the falling golem was blown away with a howling tornado. Which blasted the thing to dust?

Standing in front of him with their back turned was Otto.

But Saito was looking at the two creatures, side by side of him.

They were a dog and a wolf.

The dog looked like hybrid of a rottweiler and mastiff. It had sleek mud brown fur covered in blotchy paints with a foul odor. Small pointed ears and a tiny tall resembling a shrub. And it was as large a Great Dane. A great Dane with a body builder form and a dumb goofy look.

The wolf was the more attractive of the two. It had Black fur, but around its neck, belly, paws, tail, and eyes were silver fur twinkling like stars. It was a large as the dog. But were the dog looked and felt like a buff warrior. The wolf felt like a sleek nobleman.

Taking the chance, Fouquet successfully escaped. Brock wanted to go after them, but seeing Otto shake his head and the students behind him, he stayed there.

 **Fouquet POV**

* * *

Fouquet was approaching the hiding spot to place the staff there and recuperate.

Knowing Otto, the must of sent a spy golem to them when he was protecting the children. No matter, they can easily slip through the golem to return.

But what concerned them were three things.

The treasure Vault wall was already destroyed. Who could have done that?

Brock strength was worse than they could imagine. Even erosion was difficult to use on the spears.

Otto's power, ruthlessness, and those dogs.

That was a Star Wolf!

How could Otto have one of those!?

They now really needed to avoid that bastard.

While griping about whether to face that obscure monster, Fouquet began healing their wounds.

As they were healing, they couldn't help but think.

 _A star wolf. But what was that other beast? Could it be….?_

 **Treasure Vault Crime scene.**

* * *

Otto was pissed.

Not at thief that slipped his presence. Nor the stupid student and her perverted familiar.

But himself for allowing such a careless endangerment of student life.

He hated to work that old pervert made him do, but it pays well. And he got to have a home for himself.

"Explain.", Otto ordered at the two buffoons in front of him. Brock was behind him so that Otto wouldn't be persuasive.

"What that Fouquet was a woman and that you have someone tracking her?", Saito smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, we are going to Osmond's office once the nobles have left.", Otto stated before turning gesturing them to follow then.

"Wait."

"What?", Otto turned to Saito.

"Who won the contest?", Saito curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?", Otto Smiled. "Tabitha."

 **END**

* * *

 **We are reaching the Fouquet battle. The battle that began Saito and Louise's budding feelings. Now I going to be very busy so I try to get the updates as paossile. But I'm gonna try to put a poll in. It will close on the end of October.**


	12. Chapter 10 The thief, Staff, and KoW

**Hello everyIts me. Sorry it took so long Halloween and Thanksgiving have past but I finally finished the chapter. The polls have closed and thee scene is decided. Also I appoligise in advance for the grammer error they will be fixed within the next few weeks. See Seerking's stories. His characters may be arrogant in my opinion, but his writing is top notch.**

 **BEGIN!**

* * *

 _ **The Thief, Staff, and The King of Warriors**_

 **Osmond's Office**

* * *

Once the nobles were escorted to safety, servants began cleaning the stage and disassembling it. Now that a clear winner was made, things were getting quiet.

Except it the Headmaster's office.

In it the atmosphere was tense. Saito felt he could cut it with a butter knife. Louise was next to him and she was shaking. She was only here whenever a spell failed, and the principal was always sweet and warm. So, seeing his expression and demeanor made her feel beyond nervous.

And not just them. To Saito's left were Kirche and Tabitha. While the former was sharing the same expression as Louise, though she was trying to hide it with a weak smile. The latter was expressionless, but he knew she was still feeling the same fear as them.

Every teacher was in the office around the room, but they were only half as nervous about the situation.

Because in front of the 4 teens were the principal and the Tower Masters.

Colbert had a warm, if slightly nervous expression about the situation. He was at Osmond's immediate right.

Otto's expression was neutral. But now that he was in his usual guard armor, he seemed even more hostile. He was next to Colbert.

Brock was also tense, because he was tasked with restraining the thief and he was nervous and ashamed about letting her get away. He was to Osmond's left.

Next to him was his wife Skadi. But unlike her fellow teachers, she was smile positively, while Waldo was chewing on her head. The duck in question was looking at them radiating 2/3rds of the tense atmosphere.

Man! This swan's hostile!

And at the center of this group was Old Osmond. The oldest, wisest, most powerful and pervert of them all. Sitting behind his desk with his hand in a triangle, he looked at the five of them like a judge in a trial.

"Haaaah. Let's all just calm down.", the pervert sighed. "The mood is as thick as pea soup."

"Right, Old Osmond!", Colbert agreed a bit cheerfully. He was trying to lighten the mood. "At least the three of the students are safe."

There it was. Because Saito was a familiar, his status as a person was almost nonexistent. But three?

Looking at Kirche and Tabitha, Saito understood. Oh.

"While I agree that the students' safety is a plus there is one problem with your optimism.", Brock commented before resuming.

"We let that bastard Fouquet "The Crumbling Dirt" escape!"

Brocks outrage vibrated across the room causing the other teachers minus the Tower masters to murmur among themselves.

"He's right!"

"This is intolerable!"

"We must do something!"

"What will the Palace think?"

Brock looked at Osmond with a serious expression. The normal gruff but well-meaning giant of a man's expression told them that it was even more serious.

"More importantly, your predictions were spot on. The thief managed to get the Staff of Destruction."

At once, every teacher started panicking. Some tried arguing out of this mess will other were having nervous breakdown.

Saito watched them all secretly amused with a neutral face. He suddenly felt a chill and the room became silent. Looking at the source of this foreboding the youth and everyone else looked at the source.

Otto had halfway unsheathed his sword.

Although he appeared calm, everyone felt like he was thirsting for blood. Even Osmond was shivering at his subordinate's killing intent.

Seeing everyone quiet, Otto sheath his blade and curtly bowed. "Please continue sir."

"R-right."

Taking a few breathes, Osmond continued.

"It isn't just the students' fault for this loss, but mainly we the faculty and staff for our negligence. What matters is what we should do to rectify this blunder."

Hearing this, every adult nodded their heads in agreement. But the three student and familiar were confused.

"Excuse me, headmaster but what do you mean the student's fault?", Louise curiously.

Looking at Louise, Osmond gestured Otto to step forward.

"Miss Valliere," spoke with a hint of contempt. "Before I explain the plan to retrieve the staff, there are 3 reasons why you are at fault for the Staff's theft, albeit unintentionally."

Hearing this, Louise was seething but held her tongue.

"First, your presence was a distraction.", Otto continued. "What were you doing in the area of the Treasure Vault tower anyway? Why were the four of you there?"

"I was going to stop Fouquet!"

"Why? What has the Crumbling Dirt done to you?"

"He's trampled on the school's pride!"

Hearing that everyone was smiling, but Otto and Saito weren't.

"That all? And can could a talentless, arrogant, stupid brat like you do to a mage the quite possibly is Square ranked and has bamboozled hundreds of noble more qualified than you?"

Wow.

Just…. Wow.

With every word Otto silenced and berated Louise into silence.

"All three of you were a mere distraction Fouquet used to escape. They go the Staff and flung their previous golem at you so that Brock and I would be forced to protect you. All four of you."

Otto emphasized it by looking at Tabitha and Kirche.

"After Miss Valliere shout like an idiot to signal Fouquet. Miss Zerbst and Tabitha both arrived at the scene. They are guilty by association and proximity."

"Hang on. We weren't even near Louise and Saito!", Kirche protested.

"No, but the golem size could have endangered both of you, thus needing my assistance while Brock broke it down. That is the second reason you are all at fault."

Finished with them Otto turned to his perverted, old boss.

"Old Osmond, I suggest we continue the search for the thief and the retrieval of the Staff of Destruction immediately.", Otto started changing the subject. "The sooner we form a search team, the better our chance of fix this mistake. Fouquet is not one for delays, and even with my contingencies, if we don't move, they'll slip from our grasp."

"Agreed Otto,", Osmond then turned to everyone. "Well, then. Who should we send to apprehend this vile thief?"

You would think with the way he said it he was asking who wanted a candy. But oddly enough no one raised a hand.

"No one?", Osmond exclaimed in mock surprise. "None of you are interested in a chance at Honor and Glory?"

Immediately, Louise raised her hand high. Not wanting to be out done, Kirche also raised her hand, though with a little reluctance. And worried about her friend Tabitha also raised her hand.

Looking at the three of them, Saito was tearing his hair out on the inside.

 _Why that stupid bitch! She just joining up to get her ego healed and Kirche is following along just to rub it. Why would Tabitha volunteer? I know she's just going to look out for Kirche, but still she should be more prudent about…._

As Saito was thinking he felt three pairs of eyes looking at him.

Otto

Osmond

And Tabitha

Then it clicked. She was going to force him to go all out on this mission! If Kirche gets hurt, his relationship with Tabitha drops. If Louise get hurt, his life is forfeit as a familiar. And He absolutely will not allow Tabitha to get hurt since she was one of the mothers of his future children!

" _Clever girl. She used your penis against you in the most logical scenario."_

 _No duh! Out of all the 2_ _nd_ _year, she's the smartest._

" _Well what are you going to do? She'll be in danger of this mission if you try to act cool."_

 _Yeah, yeah. I get. But I think I'm going to need some help._

Saito nodded his head and made a fist with his thumb between his middle and index finger wiggling.

Seeing that gesture, Tabitha widen her eyes a micro fraction and pink shade before nodding her head.

Unbeknownst the two lovers, Otto had seen the subtle conversation and smiled.

"Good. We now have our retrieval team, but we have not idea were Fouquet is hiding."

Suddenly a knock interrupted him. Gesturing the door open, in came his Secretary, Ms. Longville.

"Old Osmond, I bring a report!", She panted with volume. It was apparent she had been running frantic with her shortness of breath.

"What is it, Longville? Why the breathing?", Osmond asked worriedly.

"I have just found the hideout of Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt." Longville answered with confidence.

This news excited everyone with optimism. But Otto dashed it quickly with one sentence.

"And how did you manage that Longville?"

"I figured the thief might've escaped. So, when he did, I secretly followed him. Afterwards, I asked around the commoners and the said they spotted someone matching Fouquet's description head towards an old abandoned house in the woods. I saw with my own eye the thief going inside, but they haven't left."

"That's no surprise, since I sliced that bitch good. Good work Longville."

Otto then turned to Osmond.

"We have them now sir."

"Hmm, good! With three of our students we will be able to have a chance to capture Fouquet."

Hearing such optimism made Colbert recall something.

"But Old Osmond! Fouquet is at least an early square class mage. If the students go after him, they might get injured or worse. I suggest have another teacher there to chaperone them and provide back up."

"Good idea Colbert. Which you will be willing to aid our students to catching the thief?"

Saying that, Osmond questioned the teachers. BU none volunteered. In fact, it was to be expected. Though they were nobles who obsessed over honor, they were still human. And they were afraid of the power the thief wielded.

However, they couldn't let the children go without extra supervision.

Ideally, one of the Tower Masters would be preferable, but they all had reasons for not going.

Willowmina was vital for the students' safety. Not only because her "Vital Flood" could heal, but because Waldo was worth 5 square class mages. Every one of them had been treated by the dynamic duo, and they could send her to a death mission. Plus, she was already taking care of a baby. Nobody wanted to take that boy's mother away.

Brock was out for the same reasons. As the Earth Tower master, he oversaw the castle repairs and maintenance. Plus, it was often said he was too conspicuous. So, he was out for the stealth mission.

Otto was out. Although he had the skills and power to catch Fouquet, there was one flaw. To them, he was a bastard! Every time he leaves Osmond's watch, rumors of missing treasures and accident occur, and he treats everyone like bags of money. If he goes, they may have 2 problems instead of one. No one knew his origins but, one was certain, he was a bad guy.

And finally, Colbert. He was nice, intelligent and a fire mage. But there were two flaws. He was a pacifist and a coward.

All 4 had the power to protect the students but they also had the flaws not to: Necessity, proximity, dangerous, weak.

When no one volunteered, Longville raised her hand.

"I'll go with them sir."

"As expected of my secretary. You always take the _proper_ chances.", Osmond looked around. "Anyone want to join in?"

No one raised their hands.

"No one? That's peculiar. No one wants to be known as the hero who caught Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt?"

"Don't worry headmaster, we won't fail you.", Louise declared seriously.

Saito looked at Louise with his mouth wide open. The rather serious look on Louise coupled with her gently biting her lips looked so stunning that it had captivated Saito.

But it also infuriated him how reckless and stupid she was being. Taking on a dangerous opponent with no consideration of the consequences and dragging him along. He'll be forced to possibly go out and maybe accelerate the proxy before show time.

Seeing the three students and Longville, Old Osman laughed and said, "Well then, it's all up to you three now. Longville, watch them."

"Yes, sir."

"Sir! Headmaster Osman! I strongly object! We must not put the life of a student in danger!"

"Well, would you then go in their stead, Mrs. Chevreuse?"

"Ah... Erm… Well… I'm not feeling very well recently, so…"

"They have seen Fouquet before plus, even though Miss Tabitha here is very young, I have heard that she has already been conferred the title of chevalier, am I right?"

Tabitha did not answer and just stood quietly.

All the teachers looked at Tabitha in astonishment. Well except for one.

"Is that true, Tabitha?" asked Kirche in similar astonishment.

Even though chevalier is the lowest title that the Imperial family can confer to a person, Kirche was still amazed that Tabitha could attain it at such a young age. If it's a title of "Baron" or even "Marquis", the titles could be obtained by purchasing large amounts of land. However, for a person to be called a chevalier, the only way is to render great service for the country. It's a title that can only be conferred by merit.

Once again, there was great commotion inside Osmond's Office.

Saito, seeing the reaction of the faculty, understood their surprise. Afterall, he experiences his lover's strength firsthand.

Old Osman went on and looked at Kirche and said," Miss Zerbst from Germania comes from a family of distinguished war heroes, and she herself has a very strong background in fire magic. Her family has many ties to Germania's strength."

Kirche flicked her hair with confidence.

 _No wonder she seemed strong despite being the same age and values as Guiche. Her lineage was potent._

Louise, thinking that it was time for her to be praised too, cutely stood to attention.

Old Osman was now in a pinch. There was almost nothing to praise about Louise…

"Ahem!" Clearing his throat, Osman veered his sight clear of Louise and said;" That... Miss Valliere comes from the prestigious Valliere Family, a family renowned for their mages. And… She'll be a promising one in the future… and as for her familiar…"

Saito was almost laughing but held it in to keep Louise from noticing while Osmond continued.

Placing his gaze on Saito, Osman continued saying;" Even though he's a commoner, he has defeated General Gramont's son, Guiche de Gramont in battle." Old Osman thought to himself: and if he really is the legendary Gandálfr… "Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt should not be a match for him."

Mr. Colbert also enthusiastically added; "Yes! Yes! Because he is the legendary Gand…"

Old Osman hastily covered Mr. Colbert's mouth before he could finish his sentence. "A... Hahaha… He's talking nonsense! Ha-ha..."

Otto had a tick mark. Brock slapped his forehead and Skadi just chuckled.

Then there was silence again.

Then Headmaster Osman in a solemn tone spoke, "If anyone thinks that they're more capable than the mentioned three, please step forward with Ms. Longville."

No one stepped forward.

Therefore, Old Osman turned to the group of four and said," The academy awaits the capture of Fouquet then!"

Louise, Kirche and Tabitha stood to attention and said," We swear upon our wands to capture Fouquet!"

After that they pulled the edges of their skirts and made a curtsy. Saito stood still appearing to not care about the request.

He needed to hurry and get the next proxy and prepare himself for the task at hand.

"Well then, ready the carriage and set off right away. You must conserve your energy before you reach your destination."

"Miss Longville, could you go with them, too?"

"Yes, Headmaster Old Osman. I had wanted to go with them as well," said Miss Longville.

 **Carriage**

* * *

"You really are an idiot."

"Excuse me?", Louise interrogated. Her temper was steadily rising.

The four of them were taking a wagon to the hut were Fouquet hid. This was because, not only would the thief have Anti flight spells, but also because two, if Saito counted, of their group couldn't fly.

So, they were leisurely ride a wagon, when Saito started the conversation.

"You heard me, an Idiot", Leaning backward from his seat he continued. "And not just you, Kirche too. And possibly Tabitha."

This caught everyone's attention, even Ms. Longville who was for some reason controlling the wagon reins.

"And how am I an idiot?", Louise answered sharply. Saito often push her buttons but this time he seemed even more venomous.

Looking at her as if it was obvious, Saito continued,

"For starters, You're a talentless mage with a reckless temper."

Hearing him say so bluntly made her feel two arrows stab her.

"It is my duty to catch the thief!", she retorted however even she didn't believe her own words.

"Why? You're a student who was at the right place at the right time. It not like you're the one who let her free."

Again, another arrow pierces Louise flat chest.

"The teachers weren't going to volunteer! Someone had to bring Fouquet to justice."

That boosted her confidence in her choice. However, …

"They were scared within reason and discussing who should go catch Fouquet. That mage is probably a triangle to Square class mage. They needed time to figure out who to send. Your volunteer just added to their worry."

As swift as the wind another arrow pierces her ego.

Saito continued and turned to Kirche.

"Kirche, you are coming along just to compete with Louise is just as stupid as her reasoning. You all should have just let the adults handle it."

"Now Saito are you really worried about me?", Kirche asked flirtatiously. But in her mind, she couldn't help but agree with the commoner. Rivalry aside, she wasn't as confident as she let on in facing the master thief. But her pride just got the better of her and she ended up following Louise.

"I worry about the three of you.", He respond tersely. Of the three of them, two shivered at the bitterness and one felt her inside warm from the concern.

"Our enemy is a mage 3 ranks more powerful than us. Who was able to outsmart not only the Academy but also the Palace. We are entering an area where they have the home field advantage, with whatever traps imaginable. Plus, they have the Staff of Destruction. In the worst-case scenario, they'll use it to kill us all."

Hearing the word kill made the three girls realize the gravity of their quest.

Feeling the mood sour Longville joined in.

"Don't worry, Mr. Familiar. That is why I am here."

Saito but he nodded his head.

"All perhaps our chances haven't slimmed down that much." He relented. Everyone smiled.

"But that doesn't get rid of 4 things that would be a problem."

"Problem?", Longville asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"What are they?"

For the first time since their conversation, Tabitha pitched in. Hearing his lover's voice but comforted and pained Saito. If he wasn't worried about the results he was now.

 _If push comes to shove, I must either use Ojii-chan, Obaa-chan, or Shurado-jiichan's power. The egg will be for a backup._

Seeing everyone attentive Saito explained.

"1. What was Fouquet's familiar?"

"Why is that important?" Kirche asked confused.

"Every one of you is a mage, so I don't have to tell you why the familiar was important."

That sentence made everyone silently agree.

Nobody knew Fouquet identity, let alone their familiar. That fact was a variable they didn't account for.

"Worse, they haven't summoned their familiar yet. We have no idea what Fouquet is capable of and we are charging at her blind."

That made everyone doubt their chances.

"2,", Saito continued. "They have a field advantage."

"How so?", Kirche asked curiously.

"Fouquet has been a thief for a long time. With that thought they might have set traps to deter pursuers. No scratch that they definitely set up something."

"Why do say that?", Louise wondered. She hated to admit it, but this commoner was correct in his explanation.

"Miss Loganville, did Fouquet sustain any injuries?"

"Yes, according to Otto they were injured from behind."

Saito nodded.

"An injured beast either fight harder or find a safe place to recuperate. When you all go there be careful."

"You don't have to say something so obvious.", Louise declared arrogantly.

 _And you I'll finish complete before I-!_

"Third reason?", Tabitha asked quickly. After countless, session of being his sexual partner, she somehow developed an emotional sense of her lover temperament. If she hadn't, she couldn't have been able to hide her lower body shaking after sex. That and Louise was stepping toward a landmine.

Saito calmed down before continuing.

"3. They have the Staff."

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Oh, come on! Think about it.", He complained. "Anything named 'The Staff of Destruction' already has bad news written all over it. Let hope Fouquet isn't such a complete idiot that they misuse the damn thing."

A tick mark appeared on the thief in question.

"Finally, she outclasses us.", Saito finished as he leaned back. Taking Derf from his back, Saito unsheathe the sword and began sharpening it with a whetstone from his pocket.

"That's the last reason.", Kirche asked.

"Yep that's the last reason.", Saito then looked at Kirche. "If push comes to shove Kirche, please take Louise and Tabitha away from here as fast as you can. You too Tabitha."

Tabitha nodded.

"Oh?", Kirche smiled. "Alright, I'll do it. Geez darling, sometimes you're surprisingly sweet."

"I'm not sweet. I'm cowardly.", Saito denied with a blush.

"Why do we have to flee?", Louise asked. "As nobles, we should stay and fight."

"As my master, you should be smarter. If I must protect you, I can't be confident in doing so."

"But why include Tabitha?", Kirche question. "She is a Chevalier. It would be obvious to have her around."

"Again, Fouquet outclasses us. I'm just suggesting if things go bad.", Saito clarified. "Ignore my advice or not. I'm just pointing out my two cents in case things go bad. You can ignore me if you want. I'm just stating my worries as a lower station commoner, not as confident as you _superior_ nobles."

Hearing Saito's "praise", Louise's pride swelled up. Kirche had an amused smile.

But Tabitha and Longville frowned.

"Say, Miss Longville, can I ask you something?", Kirche asked curiously.

"What?", Longville responded.

"Why is a noble like you drive the wagon?"

"That's easy,", Longville answered. "Because I'm not a noble."

This surprised the three noble girls but made Saito blink curiously.

"Hang on, I thought you're a noble.", Saito asked. "According to Louise, only nobles use magic."

"Actually Saito,", Louise clarified. "All nobles are mages, but not all mages are nobles. Sometimes a noble may commit a crime or renounce their title to lose their noble status. Those individuals either become mercenaries or thieves."

"Like Fouquet."

"Exactly."

"Unbelievable.", Saito shook his head exasperatedly.

"I can understand your confusion." Louise said thoughtfully.

"No, not that.", Saito clarified. "It's just you really suck at teaching."

"You-!"

"Regardless of you lack skill, Miss Longville why aren't you a noble.", Ignoring Louise, Saito directed his attention to Longueil.

"It doesn't matter.", Longville smiled. "I gave up my status a long time ago."

"Why?"

"Perhaps later." Longville dodge the question. "For now, we're here."

Looking forward, the group noticed at a distance a small cottage a few meters from their area.

Getting out of the wagon, the 3 nobles and Saito followed Longville to an area were the cottage was visible were they were but not visible to be seen from the cottage.

"I go behind the house in Fouquet escapes. You three stay here unless it is safe."

When Longville made that suggestion, the three of then nodded their heads and went to planning. Getting an agreement, the secretary quickly circled behind the area of the house until she was unseen.

"Well?", Saito asked the three of them curiously. "Any bright ideas."

"We'd first have to see if Fouquet is in there.", Kirche explained. "But we would need to be able to get there quickly and scout the area for trap."

"Not to mention something strong enough and stealthy enough to avoid detection.", Louise added surprising Saito.

"And survive."

"But what can we do?"

"Hmmmm?"

It was true. Saito looked at his group and saw that all three of them were ill suited for covert recon.

Kirche's Flame magic meant her repertoire was mainly focus on offensive tactics. Plus, she was too conspicuous, so any watchers would spot her. The same would go for Flame.

Louise was similar. She may be talentless, but any spell she casts becomes an explosion.

Tabitha was out because Sylphid was too large and he wouldn't let her get to danger.

"We'd need somebody who could get there at high speed and scout ahead." Saito commented absentmindedly. He was gazing at the clouds like an idiot when he felt the three girls' eyes on him.

"What?"

 **A few minutes later.**

* * *

 _The things I do for love._

Right now, Saito was using his familiar ability of high speed and weapon skill to quickly scout the area.

After hearing the plan, insulting Louise, dodging Louise, he gave up. Taking Derf out of his back he allowed his runes to glow and headed towards his goal.

The girls were watching from their safe soft. When Saito crossed his arm, that signaled an all clear.

They carefully opened the cabin. From Saito's view this house was old and was just recently used. This was apparent because the kitchen table had recent old bloody bandages.

"Hey," Saito stated getting their attention while he looked for the staff. "Didn't Otto say he injured Fouquet enough not to leave the area?"

"What are you talking about?", Louise asked. Why was Otto relevant to their situation?

Ignoring her, Saito continued. "Look at the table. Those bandages are stained with a lot of blood. I'm no mage but I think even heal magic takes time before wounds open up."

Saito kept looking until he Tabitha pointing at a box. Getting closer to it hep open it to see.

 _This is-!_

"Now that you mention it Saito, Otto exact word were he 'Sliced that bitch good'.", Kirche recalled.

"Right! So, what the point?", Louise asked impatiently. She went to Saito side to peek at The Staff.

Tabitha was also looking at Saito when he was searching for the Staff, she noticed him opening a box. It was then she saw surprise followed by panic emerge from her lover's face before she realized the same thing he did.

"RUN!"

AS he took Louise and the Staff and Tabitha hugged Kirche, Saito use templar to push the 2nd outside while he sped out. Just in time to avoid the house getting crushed.

Looking up the 4 teens saw what had almost tried to kill them.

"An Earth Golem!", Kirche screamed.

True to form, a Giant doll man of soil 3 floors tall had tried to crush them.

Tabitha was the first to react. Concentrating her willpower, she shortened her and launched a whirlwind. But all it ever did was lacerate the golem a little.

Let be known after numerous 'sessions' with Saito and training battles with Assassin and Caster, that Tabitha's skills actually increased, and she was growing stronger. However, she had not fully recovered from the talent show and Saito was suppressing her magic.

Plus, she was still feeling the effects of Saito's bet.

Kirche followed with a Fireball spell that engulfed the golem. But all it did was turn it into a walking fire doll.

 _Tabitha wind won't cut. And according Colbert and Brock, fire can't burn Earth unless its either concentrated or of a high level._

Tabitha could defeat that thing, but it would risk her life and more importantly tell the enemy their strength.

 _We have the staff. Let's call it a draw._

"It too tough for us!" Kirche shouted.

"Retreat." Tabitha said softly.

Kirche cast more fireball as cover fire, while Tabitha readied Sylphid. Saito was about to follow them when Louise struggled out of his grip and ran towards the golem.

Saito tried to grab her, but she was too quick. Louise circle to the golem flank and tried casting a spell. Small explosions were appearing on the doll's surface, but they were as useless as Kirche's fireballs.

However, they made enough damage for the golem to switch it target to Louise!

Saito, watching from a few feet away from Louise shouted, "Run! Louise!"

 _What was she thinking!? Attacking that has no value! Worst, she moved to a spot were the others can't get to her!_

Louise refused, "No! If I subdue this, no one will ever call me Louise the Zero ever again." Louise appeared to be very serious. The golem tilted its head, pondering whether to deal with Louise or Kirche and Tabitha who were escaping.

"Look at the size difference between you and the golem! You can't possibly win!"

"You'll never know if you don't try." Louise retorted but she was afraid. And Saito knew it.

"It's too hard! It's impossible!"

 _Not to mention stupid!_

Louise stared at Saito and said, "Haven't you said this before?"

"What?" Saito question having a bad feeling.

"When you were badly beaten by Guiche's Valkyries, when you kept standing up and said, you did not want to lower your head, and you never will."

"Yes... I did say that… but…"

"I feel the same way. Even though I cannot accomplish anything, this is a matter of pride. If I run away now, people will say, 'because she's Louise the Zero, that's why she ran away'." Louise showed a resolute face but inside she was tearing.

"Does it matter? Let people say whatever they want!", Saito shouted honestly. Even with the momentary lag on the golem, if they don't, they'll be in danger.

"But I'm a noble. Nobles are people that can use magic." Louise tightened her grip on her wand. "And nobles never turn their backs on their enemies."

The golem decided that it would deal with Louise first, it raised its leg, preparing to crush her.

Louise raised her wand towards the golem and started chanting again…

But it failed, even though Louise used 'fireball'.

Then a small explosion occurred on the golem's chest and small fragments of earth fell out from its chest. The golem was not affected by the attack at all.

"ARGGH!"

Saito grabbed his sword and dashed towards Louise.

All while rage and annoyance danced in his thoughts.

 _Damn it. damn it. damnit damnit damnit damnit damnit damnit damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit !_

Louise saw the golem's foot getting nearer and nearer. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

At this instant, Saito slowed the golem to a slight crawl, approached her at the speed of a whirlwind, grabbed her and back peddled away from the golem's stomp.

All in under 5 seconds.

Gently propping her up, Saito gave a slap on Louise's face. Pak!

"Do you really wish to die?" He asked harshly, he anger welling up inside.

Louise looked at Saito, stunned, afraid and aroused.

"To hell with your noble's pride! Once you die, nothing really matters anymore! Idiot!"

Tears began to flow out of Louise's eyes like a waterfall.

"Please don't cry!" Saito pleaded angrily. Normally a cry girl would make him feel bad, but a bitch like this who pissed him off was almost getting nothing.

Almost.

"But… but I cannot take this lying down… I'm always being treated like a fool by others…"

Looking at the crying Louise, Saito felt hapless.

Being constantly called "Zero", being treated like an idiot, no one could take that lying down. He recalled his fight with Guiche. Louise cried that time, too. Even though Louise is stubborn and haughty, she hates fighting and she's not good at it either.

She's only a girl… Louise's beautiful face was now covered in tears, just like a crying child.

But this was not the time to console her. Saito turned his head over and saw the golem raising its fists, ready to pound them.

"Can't you even console me a little?" Louise protested as Saito carried her and escaped.

"Why would console a fool blinded to the situation." Saito retorted venomously. "There's difference between Guiche and Fouquet, Louise."

"Eh?"

The golem chased after them, even though the golem was nowhere near agile, its speed was still on par with Saito. But it was slowing down thank to Saito increased the gravity around it with each step.

"My battle with was won because I exploited his hubris, I used your disdain. Basically, I tricked them with my strength." Saito explained. "But Fouquet is different."

Saito quickened his pace more.

"She is not only smarter, and more ruthless than our Guiche, but stronger."

Tabitha's Wind Dragon landed in front of Saito to help in their escape.

"Get on." Tabitha said. She was relieved when he was safe but jealous of Louise's bridal carry.

Saito placed Louise on the dragon's back.

"And the best way to win is to get the Staff back to the school."

"You too, quickly!" Tabitha said to Saito with urgency unlike her normal self. It ached his heart to see her fear, but he had to press on.

Saito did not get on. Looking at Tabitha, he wiggled his thumb between his index and middle finger before kissing it. Then, he ran towards the golem.

Looking at that gesture made Tabitha widen her before she understood.

"Saito!" Louise shouted.

"Fly away now!" Saito shouted.

Tabitha stared at Saito emotionlessly for a while and was forced to make Sylphid fly up as the golem was approaching them.

When they were close to safe Tabitha recalled Saito's signal: _I'll fuck you later after doing something cool!_

Bang!

The golem's fist smashed onto the place Saito stood on. Just in the nick of time, Saito jumped and evaded the blow. The golem removed its fist from the ground and a crater a meter wide was formed.

Saito mumbled to himself," Don't cry if you can't take it lying down. Stupid! This really makes me feel like doing something for you!"

" _HAHAHAHAHA! SO even a weakling like has some value!"_

 _Shut up! You agree its time I cut loose._

" _Go for it but be careful. Once you use your family's arts, you won't be able to hide it and longer."_

Saito faced the golem and said, "You really forced to go all out huh mud doll?!"

He grabbed hold of Derf, covered his face with his hood and took a stance. "Partner, what is this?"

Derf was held parallel to ground. Its point aimed to the golem's right. Saito was holding a side of the blade with his other hand and he leg were bent angled to jump. He was looking at the golem approaching with a fist of steel.

 _So, I was right. You were watching._

"Hey, Derf."

"Yes?"

"You remember when I told you I was a descendant of two of my countries noble but obscure clans?"

"Does relate to the sudden bloodlust and sorrow I feel course in me?"

"What I'm about to is practice sword technique that I'm really bad at."

With that, Saito prepared to stance. His eyes storm gray but had a steel shine to them.

 _I'm sorry mom. I guess I really am your son._

" _ **Azumachi Heavenly Bandit Demon arts Way of Yasha: Orphaned Wolf Step!"**_

 **Above Saito**

* * *

"Saito!" Louise attempted to jump down from Sylphid which was in midair but was grabbed by Tabitha.

"Please save Saito!" Louise pleaded.

Tabitha shook her head.

"Impossible to get near."

Whenever Sylphid tried to get near, the golem would try to attack it. So, Tabitha was not able to approach Saito at all.

Worse she feared for his safety, but more importantly what was that feeling.

She saw that while he smiled and flirted, he was also going to cry.

"Saito!" Louise shouted again. This interrupted her thought and she saw what he was doing.

Louise saw Saito wielding his sword in a standoff against the golem.

The golem moved and threw a punch. In mid-flight, the fist morphed into steel.

Saito saw this, and he yelled something:

" _ **Azumachi Heavenly Bandit Demon arts Way of Yasha: Orphaned Wolf Step!"**_

Pang! The sword and it owner flashed and moved like wind away from the fist. Saito had dodged the blow! Wasting no time, he went closer the doll and began his attack.

" _ **Way of Yasha: Wind fang sorrow!**_ "

He began one hand slicing the legs of the golem at such tremendous speed that the rocks were turning to powder.

Unfortunately, it was regenerating faster than he could cut it!

 _Regeneration huh?_

" _Way of Augus: Drunken blind man!_ _"_

Saito used to ultimate sensory move possible.

"GYAAAHH!"

He pokes his eye blind.

In pain, he rolled around the floor like an idiot, while the Golem prepared another fist of steel.

"Saito!" times three.

Seeing the blow, the three thought the worst.

Only…

For Saito….

To dodge!

Yes! Saito dodge the fist at the last second. He then used the chance to stab the fist and climb up.

And he lifted Derf up…

To slice arm in two.

However, it wasn't enough because even that blow was made mute by the golem's regeneration.

But it bought Saito time. Using Dark vision with Augus style he was able to find not only the caster and another mana source but also the Golem weak point.

Good news was that it was in the chest area. Probably following basic anatomical program procedures and energy efficiency.

The bad news was that the same area was were the regeneration spell was mostly wrapped around it. Saito was left with 3 current options

Using Templar Divine beast Lightning to destroy the doll and leave himself vulnerable to the caster.

Perform more of his family arts and risk agitating his self.

Or play along and look helpless for that miracle behind them.

While he was calculating his options, Louise and co. were watching the fight.

At first, they were dazzled at Saito's moves, but they saw the battle appear desperate.

Seeing Saito in a pinch, Louise was desperate. Wasn't there anyway to help him? Just then, Louise noticed the "Staff of Destruction" held by Tabitha.

"Tabitha! Pass that to me!"

Seeing Saito's predicament, Tabitha nodded and passed the Staff of Destruction to Louise.

The Staff of Destruction had an unusual shape that Louise had never seen before.

But since Louise's magic did not work, all she could depend on now was the Staff of Destruction.

Louise closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes again she said, "Tabitha! Use levitation on me." And jumped off the Sylphid's back. Tabitha hastily cast "Levitation" on Louise.

Under the effect of the spell, Louise slowly descended and, facing Saito and the golem, waved the Staff of Destruction.

Nothing happened at all. There was no response from the Staff of Destruction.

"Is this really a magical staff?" Louise shouted urgently. Her panic forced her to wave it around more like an idiot.

Were there any special requirements in order to activate it?

Saito looked at the descending Louise and was shocked. Why did she come back? It would have been better for her to stay on the dragon! Was really a stupid bitch!

At the same time, Saito saw the Staff of Destruction that Louise was holding.

And he smiled.

 _Option 4._

Saito struggled to contain his laughter at his master cute and stupid movements.

Looks like Louise did not know how to use the staff and she was just waving it around…

But maybe we now have a chance!

Saito rushed towards Louise.

 _If we could use this, maybe we could defeat the golem!_

"Saito!" Louise shouted to Saito who was running towards her.

Saito stabbed Derf in the ground grabbed the Staff of Destruction away from Louise.

"I don't know how to use this!", Louise complained.

"Idiot!", Saito insulted. "It's supposed to be used like this!"

Saito grabbed hold of the Staff of Destruction, took out the arming handle, opened the rear cover and pulled out and extended the inner tube.

… _Why do I know how to do this?_

The egg had knowledge of ancient advance tech and bloodline and will, but never any modern tools. Further his research and experience in war was zero.

 _It can't be!_

But that was not the time to think.

He flipped up the telescope sight on the tube and aimed.

Seeing his proficiency in handling the Staff of Destruction, Louise was too shocked to say anything.

Saito placed the Staff of Destruction on his shoulder and pointed the front of the staff towards the golem.

Due to the short distance between him and the golem, Saito decided to aim directly at the golem.

As the distance was very close, the arming range might not be attained and therefore even if hit directly, it might not explode.

But perhaps if amplified with mass accelerate and gravity field the damage could but increased.

Forget about that, just try it! Saito thought while shouting at Louise, "Don't stand behind the staff, there will be a back blast!"

Louise hurriedly moved out of the way.

The golem approached closer and closer to Saito.

TEST appeared and was making a mock count prep while Saito amplified the weapon with his 1st vial and bloodline of lightning.

" _Wind pressure optimal. Distance 15 meter. Noise feedback at 1.3%. Kirin charge at 2.1 %. Mass effect amplification 25%. Firing the big one in 5….4…3…2….1….0"_

Saito released the safety latch and fired the weapon.

" _Death Cannon!_ "

Immediately, a loud thunder came from the staff and a projectile with wings flew towards the golem.

The projectile met with the golem with a terrific explosion. But it didn't stop there! 1 second later, a thunderous lightning shock exploded further. The blast spread toward the back of the golem. Toward the nearby forest, trees began to bend or break from the force of the shockwave.

Saito instinctively closed his eyes.

A deafening roar occurred, and the upper body of the golem pulverized and flew out in all directions, causing a rain of earth. The debris that was remove was move with the shockwave pelting the bent trees.

Saito slowly opened his eyes.

As the smoke from the explosion cleared, only the lower body of the golem was left standing.

What was left, took one last step forward before it finally stopped moving, and knelt.

Then slowly from the waist, it crumbled… and returned into what it originally was – dirt.

Just like last time, the golem was reduced into a mound of earth.

But what was more shocking was the damage from behind the former golem.

Were the golem started, a line of upturned blown away earth 2 people wide and 20 meters long show a part of the forest smashed.

 _Holy SHIT! What fuck kind of fire power is this!?_

" _Yours I believe. And Frankly it should be a secret look at at the pink girl."_

Saito turned and understood Test's meaning.

Louise, who had witnessed everything, felt her legs weaken and sat on the floor.

Kirche, who was hiding near the bushes, came running out.

Saito finally gave a sigh of relief. He deals with them later. Maybe chalk the damage up to the weapon in his hands.

Kirche hugged Saito and said, "Saito, My darling! You did it!"

Sylphid, who was carrying Tabitha, descended. Tabitha looked at the mound of earth and asked, "Where is Miss Longville?"

Everyone realized that Miss Longville was missing.

Everyone but Saito.

Where was she? Could it be?

Just then to confirm his suspicions, she came out from the forest. Her sudden appearance was noticed by the students.

"Miss Longville! Did you find out where Fouquet was controlling the golem from?" Kirche asked.

She shook her head. Laneville began walking towards them while the observed the battle's aftermath.

The four of them started searching the mound of earth for clues. Saito looked at them, and then looked at the Staff of Destruction, thinking to himself: Why did this thing appear in this world? He was summoned by Louise's crappy magic. So, he couldn't rule out the Staff's impossibility. But That only led to more question than answers.

Where did this come from?

Why?

For what purpose?

Just as he was thinking, Miss Longville took the Staff of Destruction away from Saito.

"Miss Longville?" said the puzzled Saito. He pretended to look shocked to reel in information. But just to be sure he projected an invisible templar bubble around a 50-meter radius. Just enough to keep her from Noticing.

Tabitha sensed the bubble and readied her guard

Miss Longville widened the distance between the group and then said, "Great job, people!"

"Miss Longville!" Kirche shouted. "What's the meaning of this?"

Louise stared at Miss Longville, too shocked to say anything.

Tabitha put two to two but stayed expressionless.

Saito looked at her curiously before growing bored with her farce.

"The one controlling the golem was me all along."

"What? That means… You're…", Louise stuttered.

Miss Longville removed her glasses, her once gentle expression had changed into one full of killing intent.

"Yes, I am Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt. The Staff of Destruction is really powerful; it actually can defeat my golem in just one hit!", Fouquet held the Staff of Destruction on her shoulders like Saito did just now.

Tabitha waved her staff and began chanting.

"All of you don't move! I have the Staff of Destruction pointed towards you. Drop your wands now."

They had no choice but to obey. Without their wands, they could not cast any magic. For Tabitha even chant less, wandless magic was still too long to implement.

Plus, it would mean more sex in moe outfits with Saito!

"Mr. Agile Familiar, please drop your rusty sword too. You're a threat to me if you're holding a weapon."

Saito obeyed her orders and dropped Derf. But he made sure prepare his next stance.

"Why?" Louise asked angrily.

"Hmm… I'd better explain to you all, so you can rest in peace." Fouquet said with a coquettish smile on her face.

"I had gotten hold of the Staff of Destruction, but I did not know how to use it."

"The way to use it?", Louise asked.

"Yes. No matter how I waved the staff or applied my magic on it, there was no response at all. That frustrated me. After all, if I do not know how to use it, it would be just as useful as a decorative item. Wouldn't it?"

Louise wanted to dash out towards Fouquet but was stopped by Saito.

"Saito!"

"Let her finish.", he said tiredly. He wanted to finish this bullshit, but he needed to ready his counteroffer.

"How considerate of you, Mr. Familiar. Then I will continue. Since I did not know how to use it, the only way was to let other people show me how to use it."

"So therefore, you brought us here.", Kirche added.

"If it's the students from the academy, there may be a chance that someone knows how to use the staff."

"If none of us knew how to use the Staff of Destruction, what would you have done?", Tabitha asked, her eyes now turning hostile by the second.

"If that was the case, you all would be crushed by my golem. After that I would bring the next group of students here. But thanks to you, I finally know how to use the Staff of Destruction." Fouquet smiled and said, "Even though the time spent with you all was short, I'm really happy. Goodbye."

Kirche feeling hopeless, closed her eyes.

Tabitha and Louise closed their eyes, too.

"Finally, you're finished."

But Saito did not.

"You're really brave."

"Well, actually it's not bravery." Saito replied. "I'm just tired of your cliché monologuing."

With a tick mark vein, Fouquet pressed the trigger as Saito had done before.

But the magic that happened before did not happen again.

"Huh? Why?" Fouquet pressed the trigger again.

"It has only one shot; it won't be able to fire again.", Saito explain walking to pick up Derf and use _**Way of Augus: Asura Prize.**_

"What do you mean one shot?" Fouquet shouted deliriously.

"Even if I explained, you would not be able to understand. That is not a magical staff from your world." Saito walked toward Fouquet with a slowly increased pace.

"What did you say?" Fouquet dropped the Staff of Destruction and took out her own wand.

Saito suddenly moved as fast as lightning. He smashed the flat of Derf's body on Fouquet's head. Then, he rotated his body, delivering a blow to Fouquet's stomach with the hilt of his sword.

"This is a weapon from my world. Hmm… To be precise, it's called an M72 rocket launcher.", Saito looked at the thief with disdain. "Next, eliminate the weaklings, and focus less on monologuing. Cunning bastard always exploit that."

Fouquet fell onto the ground.

Her body was restrained with a perpetual Templar field. Not strong for complete magical denial, but long enough to take her to jail.

Saito then picked up the Staff of Destruction.

"Saito?" Louise and the other two all stared at Saito.

Saito answered, "We've caught Fouquet and retrieved the Staff of Destruction."

Louise, Kirche and Tabitha looked at each other, and then ran towards Saito.

Saito, with mixed feelings, hugged the three of them together.

He also smiled sheepishly was he cupped Tabitha's ass.

 **Osmond's office.**

* * *

Inside the headmaster's office, Headmaster Osman listened to the group's account of what happened. There were two teachers inside with him.

Otto of the Wind Tower.

And Colbert of the Fire Tower.

"Hmm… So, Miss Longville is Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt… Because she's such a beauty I did not think twice about hiring her as my secretary."

Yeah right. Saito complained. With all the Hider Mice, he knew Osmond was just yanking their chain.

"How did you go about hiring her?" Mr. Colbert who was also present asked.

"In a tavern. I was a customer while she was a waitress there. Where I slowly caressed her from her hands down to her buttocks…"

It was official, this principal was dangerous.

"Then what happened?" Mr. Colbert asked again. He was exasperated with his boss's behavior, but he and Otto learned to live with it.

Well, Otto was developing an anger mark, but that was normal.

Headmaster Osman embarrassingly confessed, "Because she wasn't angry at all after what I did, I asked her whether she wanted to become my secretary or not."

"Why?" The bewildered Mr. Colbert continued asking.

"Because our boss is a pervert.", Otto added ruthlessly. "And he still uses his authority to commit such senile acts."

"Anyways!" Headmaster Osman cried out using vigor unfitting for an old man.

Osman started coughing. And said sedately, "And she could use magic, too."

"Yeah, magic that could kill." Mr. Colbert mumbled to himself.

"And skills to bypass our defense." Otto agreed with his colleague.

Headmaster Osman coughed again then told Mr. Colbert in a prudent manner, "Come to think of it, the reason that Fouquet allowed me to touch her all over the place, served me wine happily, and praised that I was handsome man, while I was in the tavern, was just to infiltrate the academy. All those praises were most probably just lies…"

Mr. Colbert upon hearing that immediately remembered that he was also bewitched by Fouquet once, and had revealed the weakness of the vault walls to her.

Mr. Colbert decided that he would take that secret with him to his grave.

"Yes. Beautiful women are deadly mages."

"I couldn't agree more with you, Colbert."

"Women have always been dangerous. We men are just too stupid to care, Colbert, Sir."

Saito, Louise, Kirche and Tabitha stared blankly at the three.

Realizing that the students had given them the cold stare, the embarrassed Osmond cleared his throat and regained his solemn composure.

"A job well done for all of you, you have returned the Staff of Destruction and captured Fouquet."

The three besides Saito acknowledged proudly.

Otto looked at them before nodding his head.

"Fouquet will be handed over to the town guards, and the Staff of Destruction will be returned back to the treasure vault. Finally, the case is closed."

Gently caressing each of the trio's heads, Osman said, "I have requested the imperial court to confer upon you the title of Chevalier, I believe that we should have news of it soon. And since Tabitha already has the title of chevalier, I have requested that she be given the Elven Medallion."

The trio's faces brightened up upon hearing the news.

"Really?" Kirche said astoundingly.

"Yes. You have done more than enough to deserve this title. Haven't you?"

Louise gazed at Saito who was listless since they entered the office.

"Headmaster Osman, Saito… won't get anything?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Because he's not a noble…"

At that Otto grunted in scorn.

Saito replied, "I don't need anything."

Headmaster Osman gently clapped his hands and said," I almost forgot, Tonight's Ball of Frigg will resume as planned since we have gotten back the Staff of Destruction.

Kirche's face brightened up. "That's right. Let's forget about Fouquet and dance all night long!"

"The main attraction of the ball will be you three. So, go get ready and dress up!" Osmond distracted with a cheery demeanor.

The three bowed and left through the door.

Louise stopped and looked at Saito.

"You go first." Saito told Louise.

Even though Louise was still worried, she nodded and left the room.

Tabitha also followed when Saito signaled her.

Osmond turned to Saito and said, "You have something to ask me?"

Saito nodded.

"Please ask. I'll try to answer your question to the best of my abilities. Even though I couldn't confer you a title, this is the least I can do to show my appreciation."

Immediately after, he asked Mr. Colbert to leave the room. But Saito raised his hand signal the three to stay.

When all three-teacher readied themselves, they still widen their eyes at Saito statement.

"First, I would appreciate it if you didn't send your Familiars to my room or lab. Or at least stop trying Old Osmond."

"You knew?", Osmond poked, eye widening.

"Of course. A powerful mage like and pervert at that must have a useful familiar." Saito explained. "That and I been sensing mice around my territory."

Saito then looked at Osmond as if he was a demon.

"What's your game old man? Why did you sell out Siesta and thus provoking me?"

As he said that hostile killing intent spewed out of him. It was so thick and large that Colbert and Otto went into battle positions.

Colbert held his staff creating an azure fire snake. His eye glowing of hellfire.

Otto took out a blade wand at Saito and began fading. Two beasts appearing beside him.

Osmond was the only sitting calm while Saito continued.

"Why send mice to my area? To spy on me?"

The hostility increased.

"Why hire Longville if you knew she was a thief?"

Even more tension grew. Colbert widened his eyes at the revelation that Osmond deliberately hired a known thief. Otto just sighed.

"And why did you sent Otto to follow us Knowing it was a trap?!"

This time gust of wind appeared, and the three great mages were startled at Saito now.

Because instead of an average Black-haired, blue eye youth, there was something else.

At young man, with boyishly handsome looks. Silvery -purple hair and two iron-gray hons sprouting on his forehead.

His cat-like eyes the color of swords and filled with anger and sorrow.

Calming down, Saito willed himself back to normal. With the tension in the air gone, everyone relaxed.

"As expected of Tower Masters," Saito observed exhausted. " The magic they use is beyond the norm."

Hearing that the teacher, specifically Otto and Colbert realized their blunder.

Although unintentional, they this 17-year-old boy to make sow their hands!

"As an olive branch," Saito started. "I'll reveal parts of myself, then You reveal parts of yourself if you want to"

All three nodded to heads in curiosity, now they disengaged themselves.

"That," Saito point at the staff. "The Staff of Destruction was originally from my world."

Osman's eyes gleamed. "Originally from your world?"

"I'm not from this world."

"Is this true?", Colbert asked curiously. As a researcher, he was one to huger for knowledge morally. It was one of the reasons Saito was quite fond of the guy.

"It's true. I was transported to this world due to Louise's summoning."

"I see. If that's the case…" Osman squinted his eyes.

Saito began his explanation quickly.

"The Staff of Destruction was a weapon from my world. Who was the person who brought it to this world?"

Osman sighed and said," The one who gave the Staff of Destruction was my savior."

Hearing this brought Saito hope and shock. Although he wanted his harem, he still wanted to keep his options open for returning home. Plus, he could finally find more evidence that was credible of the Parallel world theory.

"Where is the person now? That person is definitely from the same world as me."

"He died. That was over thirty years ago…", Osmond answered sadly.

"What did you say?", Hearing the new shocked Saito.

"Thirty years ago, while I was strolling inside the forest, I was attacked by a two headed dragon. The one who saved me was the owner of the Staff of Destruction. He used another Staff of Destruction to kill the two headed dragon and then collapsed. He was already injured at that time. I transported him to the academy and treated his wounds. But to no avail…"

Saito put the pieces together.

30 years ago. Way before he was ever born. Hell, his parents were till brats by then. But the must be more.

"And he died?"

Headmaster Osmond nodded.

"I buried the Staff of Destruction that he had used to save me along with him in his grave, the other one I named the Staff of Destruction and kept it inside the vault in order to commemorate my savior…" Osmond gazed far away and said, "While he was resting on the bed till the day he died, he kept saying repeatedly 'Where is this place? I want to go back to my world.' I guess that he must have been from the same world as yours."

"Who was the one who brought him to this world then?", Saito asked curiously. The more info he got the better.

"I don't know. Right till the end, I still had no idea how he ended up here."

"Damn it! Just when I thought that I had a clue." Saito lamented. The clue had led him into a dead end. Osman's savior was most probably a soldier of that country. But how did he end up in this world? Even though Saito wanted to know badly, there was no way to know anymore.

Osman held Saito's left hand," The runes on your hand…"

"Oh yes. I wanted to ask about that, too. Once the runes glow, I can use any weapon proficiently. Not just swords, even the weapons from my world too…"

 _And it seemed to amplify the modification the geezers and those bastards did to me._

Osman pondered for a moment and said, "…That I know. That is the runes of "Gandálfr", the legendary familiar."

"The runes of the legendary familiar?"

Crap. This was getting complicated.

"Yes. Gandálfr was a legendary familiar who could use any weapon at will. That is most likely the reason that you could use the Staff of Destruction.", Osmond explained a matter of factly.

Saito was confused. "…Then, why am I the legendary familiar?"

This was a honest question. His family and background aside Saito was an average Japanese boy. Lazy. Stubborn. Crafty. And Horny. Even by his family standards, he was average.

"I don't know." Osman quickly replied. "I'm sorry. But there is a possibility that the runes of Gandálfr are related to you being transported to this world."

"Haa…" Saito sighed.

Saito thought that he could get the answers that he wanted from the headmaster, but apparently he did not know much either…

One mystery solved another to ask.

"Putting my status as a visitor from another world aside, you still haven't answered my questions." Saito recalled calmly. This made Colbert and Otto twitch.

"Well… You see.." Colbert began nervously.

"We were hoping you would forget but Old Osmond you tell him.", Otto quickly put his boss on the spot.

Saito looked at Osmond for a few moments.

"Haaah." Old Osmond sighed deeply. "I'm growing old and I already completed what I wanted."

He looked at the young man and with a twinge of regret began explaining.

"You heard from Otto that the Kingdom of Tristan, though small and weak are an important ally, yes?"

"That's right." Saito turned to Otto. "Didn't you teach that Tristan once could have destroyed a nation, but that its main power was in its economics and research?"

"Yeah," Otto clarified. "But who do you think holds a high position in that guild and finance sphere?"

"Mott.", Saito answered with a realization.

Osmond continued there.

"Our country's prosperity follows the notion of commerce and tradition. And that tradition part is what lead to that situation. Even though one could live a better life as a rich commoner, the nobles still hold the key. And Mott was the most vile and disgusting of the lot. But I don't have to tell you that do I?"

Osmond arched his brow inquisitively.

"Mott was blackmailing you." Saito concluded. "That would be the only reason why a pervert like you would actually comply with such a bastard."

"Oh And how do figure that out?" Otto asked curiously.

"I'll say this once to you three because you seem to one of the smart nobles." Saito explained. "Noble often look down commoner, but often don't that said commoners often act as spies, assassins, and a good source of gossip. Plus, the headmaster here is pervert. And only a dire situation would force a pervert to comply with another filthier pervert."

"H-how rude!" Colbert began before fizzling out. "Though I can't fault your logic, please elaborate."

"Et tu Colby?!"

"Old Osmond is a powerful mage, by being the head master he should obviously have some strategic business skills. But from his demeanor he either a master manipulator, or a perverted stupid old man."

""He's both.""

"Why!"

Wow that was fast.

He didn't mention that he merely knew they were powerful by how he currently wanted to rip them to shreds. Best to put emphasis on reasoning skills.

"What don't get is what was it that Mott have on you?", Saito asked.

Hearing that Osmond sighed. "The former Count Mott have evidence that I was harboring criminals."

"Criminals?"

This was a shocker

"Yes, criminals.", Instantly the room became tense and cold. "Please do not ask further on the subject. Know that the count used such info that he blackmailed and extorted funds from the school. Had he not been disgraced, he would have run our institution to the ground in a few more generations."

"So, you sold out countless commoner girls and bribes to a swine.", Saito spat out in disgust. "And when an opportunity arrived, you sent the woman I loved to such a fate egging on that I would get rid him, or at the very least give you a chance to put him down."

What disgusted Saito wasn't Osmond agenda, but actually that he understood and agreed to it.

Afterall, he probably would have done the same.

"Yes, I am a demon, but because of my actions, fate, and the aid of a certain idiotic thief, Tristan has been protected." Osmond justified. "Or at the very least we have bought ourselves some time."

"Time?"

"Yes. After Mott generously gave Siesta back, I had Otto looked in it along with my mice. Turned out before she came back that fool finally slipped and large amount of evidences and dirt was obtained afterwards. With that chance, we were not only able to get him to be destroyed as a noble and weed out the pest in the country, we also made enough profit to last ten years."

"I can understand money, but what do mean Time?", Saito insisted impatiently. He didn't like what Osmond was implying.

"Even in times of peace, conflicts and black dealings are happening in our beautiful Tristan. The country's strength lies in its research, politics, and more importantly, trade and money. Any larger would kill to have a larger piece of our pie. But they, as Otto stated, fear the church, other nation and the possible threat of the Tyrant King. But time gradually weakens that fear. Most noble doubt the Tyrant King myth and get cocky. And some collaborated with the enemy to gain the upper hand. But with Mott' ruin the spy networks in the country will take time to adjust, but we have Otto. Any questions?"

"Yeah, did you really not know that Longville was Fouquet?" Saito looked at Osmond steely.

"Yes, I had no idea.", Osmond answered shaking his head no.

"Alright then. Any questions?", Saito asked around.

He had answered one question: The Staff of destruction origin. But he had asked four.

Fouquet.

Osmond's motives.

Gandalf.

And the Mott incident.

"Yeah, I have one.", Oto was the first to start. "How the hell is a commoner like you able to beat a noble."

"What do you mean Otto?", Colbert asked. "Isn't it obvious that his status as Gandalfr would be a reason?"

"Gandalfr would explain his weapon affinity when fight nobles and when he dealt with Fouquet. But not the other means he employed when he fought that Golem or when he subdued Miss Tabitha."

Otto looked at Saito with raised eyebrow. Saito couldn't help but widen his eyes. He was sure the Osmond's Mice weren't there!

"Kid, you might notice this because somewhere along the lines mages tend to ignore them. But let me remind you." Otto explained with a shit eating grin. "We Tower Masters also have familiars."

Oh.

Oh.

Oh.

OH CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

Saito tried his best to keep a blank face, but Otto reminders made him realize he fucked up!

Of course, there would be another 3 or more familiars with spy abilities!

Damnit his was horny!

 _How?_

" _I believe the answer are those two dogs?"_

 _Them?_

Saito looked at the two beasts.

The brown dog looked like a physical threat, but it appeared less magical. In fact, right it looked like it seemed to like him.

But the black wolf on the other hand…

Well, if looks kill he'd lose an arm.

Saito tried making himself less hostile, the wolf began calming down.

"Smart.", Otto complimented. "Most keep their guard up when near these two. You learn to be friendly and they warm up."

"The dogs." Saito said. "You had them follow me far from my senses."

"Good answer, but incorrect." Otto clarified. "The big guy here sleeps in my room, it was the fancier of the two who saw you."

Saito looked at the beasts wondering if both were the History teacher's familiar.

As if reading his mind, Otto spoke.

"No, only one of them is the familiar, the other is just an idiot friend whose been with for years."

At that the big dog barked humorous at his master.

"Well you are if you're still willing to follow me." Otto argued back.

This guy talks to his dog?

"Any way time for familiar introduction." Otto pointed at the brown hound.

"This guy is Beo hound. Large, mean, and stupid-look. This assumption belies a hidden intellect. They have 12 x the sense of normal hounds is dangerous in a fight and most importantly…."

Oto creates and wind slash at the dog. The slash soon begins to fade.

"…. Highly resistant to magic or physical damage. His name Rabbit."

"Rabbit?"

"Hey, don't blame me. I was drunk at the time." Otto explained slightly embarrassed.

He pointed at the wolf.

"Meet Cole. This handsome fella is a Star wolf. A rare variant of the celestial Wolf. Not only is able to run like the wind. He can kill like but as the name suggest he disappear with the stars and go from place to place instantaneously. Like how he came here."

Saito nodded his head. It seemed the wolf had the ability to relay intel to its master.

So, Otto was like a spy.

"You were following us with Fouquet?"

Otto nodded his head. "Kid, Mott was an internal enemy. I dealt with the external. Plus, I never trusted Osmond's taste in management."

The Wind teacher gave a look of scorn. Osmond was sheepishly chuckling.

"How did you do it?" Once again Otto asked.

Saito sighed.

"I'll try explaining but even I am not a skill orator." He admitted.

"The people of my country, my world," He began. "Don't realize that the technology and abilities of our society is significantly more advanced that it lets on. Only the governments and high-ranking families know this truth."

This got the three-mage curious.

Osmond was pensive.

Colbert excited.

Otto cautious.

"Each country deals with differently, but the bottom was that it keeps advancement as minimal as possible gradually leaking the finding, but even fragment of knowledge leads to significant changes in human growth."

Saito look around before activating Silence around them. The sudden quietness alerted the mages and their familiars, but they stayed still wait for him to continue.

"For my particular this is true."

"How so? "Colbert asked. Another world as both terrifying but marvelous.

"Officially, from what see, my world has no mages or magical creatures. Civilization has developed through the advancement of technology and science. However, mankind carries the bloodlines of other races in its veins."

Other races?

"Although lineages have diluted through time, the descendant still carry some power and blood in them. In fact, according to our survey and as accurate and precise and possible 99.626% of human carry another creature blood. But because dilution and cover-ups, only the noble families of lineages are going underground exhibit ancestral traits."

"You're right if Gandalr is my only ability. But its only power I have meant for fighting."

Fighting?

"My country, after surviving A terrible war. Restructure and reorganized powerful bloodlines to keep it safe from threats and hide some finals secrets. The responsibility of that duty was given to the 14 Heaven Shadows."

"14 Heaven Shadows?" Osmond asked.

"14 families tasked by the emperor or government to monitor, control, and guide the countries prosperity. The organization is as old as the country itself, but the number and ranks change with the passage of time. Only stopping at 14 to conserve a foothold of power. Some families are high up in the public eye while other are barely known. In fact, its nearly like Tristan's Guild structure."

""" Ahhhhh!"""

"Long story short. One of those fourteen families oversaw modifying people and turning them into next generation superhumans. But the research is still taking time."

"So, you are a modified human?" Colbert asked. He was horrified that people could do such at thing to each other, but he wasn't one to judge.

"Yes." Saito answered. "But I didn't realize it until it too late."

"Too late?"

"The family in charge used children for its experiments. Those that show promise with their abilities are praised and studied. And those like me, either are scorned and ignore or killed outright."

The three couldn't help but be disgusted at that family.

"What your power?", Otto finally asked.

"Try whistling." Saito suggested.

They tried but no matter how hard they couldn't do it.

"Silence," Saito said. "My ability is Silence."

"I see."

"But wait," Colbert added. "If you're really modified. Our spells should detect those changes. How is that possible?"

"Three reasons."

"3?"

"1. They modified me extensively and made so I appear normal. 2. Your magic stagnant which would explain this country's lack of advancement. And third, my people accidentally created a way to fight magic."

"I 'm leaving. There's so much to do and so little time." With that Saito dispelled the silent barrier and walked toward to exit.

But before he opened it, he said one thing.

"If you want to know more come to my shack at the court yard."

He then went out of the room for the party.

 **THE 3 MAGES**

* * *

"Well, that was interesting." Colbert said to break the Ice.

"You call finding out a familiar was a former genie pig to a world of advance technology and monsters interesting? You really are an Optimist." Otto berated his Colleague but inside he agreed with the statement.

"Regardless, it is clear he won't threaten the student, as long as we respect his space." Osmond perceived.

"Still we have some work to do." Otto said.

"Indeed." Osmond agreed. "Otto go checked on the thief in case she escapes stay hidden. Colbert get the rest of the staff ready for the Ball."

""Yes sir!""

Both agreed, and the two mages walked to room.

But while Colbert left already, Otto stayed behind.

"Yes?"

Otto looked at the old man. Not with his usual annoyance, but something surprising.

Concern.

"Are alright?" he asked almost gently.

"I'm fine. I'm tired." Otto confessed. "After all this time and blood. It's finally over."

"You should rest. Even as your mind is sharp, your body needs to recover."

"The pot calling the kettle black." Osmond mused. "You should worry about yourself. My vengeance was complete. But yours will shorter but more painful than mine ever was."

"Hmph. In the pain department, you beat me by a long shot." Otto barked back with his usual sarcastic tone.

As he walked away looked at Osmond.

"Thanks for taking of care me Mr. Osmond. I-I'm sorry it took long for your lose."

"It's ok child. You, Willowmina, Brock, And Colbert actually saved this poor old man for hell."

Osmond looked at Otto.

"Otto now it's time we set our sights on the next enemy."

"I'll try not die Headmaster."

With that Otto closed the door.

"I know you won't… Duke."

Osmond quietly opened a secret cabinet under his sex toy collection. He was grateful Longueil was totally disgusted with it to pay attention. Open it, he took a bottle of wine and a letter.

Taking a glass, he drank the blood liquid as the memories the letter recall haunted and comforted him.

First meeting and beating from his wife.

The moment of his daughter's wedding.

The day his son married and had his granddaughter.

His daughter killed by her husband.

His son dying while he plunges the sword on his daughter killer.

The day his granddaughter married and-and one of his Great- grandchildren came to live with him.

When he found out she was kidnapped, he looks far, but he found her, and he was powerless.

She was dead. Defiled, tortured, but dead. She uses the last her strength to cast the family grudge spell.

Death wronged curse.

He knew who his enemy was, but couldn't fight them because the country would fall, so he chose duty over his heart.

And regretted ever since.

A town was built were she was buried and prospered as a reminder of what could have been and to punish himself.

Taking out drink Osmond took out a small portrait. It showed a beautiful girl with white hair and purple eyes.

The same purple eyes welling up with tears as he crumbled on his desk.

"Forgive me, Maria. Grandpa took too long."

 **Ball**

* * *

On top of Alvíss Dining Hall, there was a great hall. That was where the ball was being held. Saito leaned on the railings of the balcony and looked at the grand reception.

The students and teachers who were dressed grandly gathered around tables filled with exquisite food and chatted amongst themselves. Saito arrived there through a flight of stairs leading up to the balcony. Seeing them, Saito felt that he would not fit in at all and therefore, decided not to enter.

Well, that and he was in no mood to harass them.

Next to Saito were some food and a bottle of wine that Siesta had brought for him earlier. Saito poured for himself a glass of wine and drank it.

It still was weird being able to drink.

"Eh, haven't you got a drop too much?" said Derflinger which was leaning on the balcony worryingly. Saito brought Derflinger for protection. As usual, it had a rotten tongue, but it still had a happy go lucky personality so having him for company still had its merits.

"You're noisy. To think that I had found a way to go back home, in the end, it's just a dream… can't I drink to drown away my sorrow?" Saito finished with another wine.

"More like you can't wait to copulate wit that maid and blue-haired girl. So, you drink with an awesome sword."

Just before the ball started Kirche, who was beautifully dressed in an evening gown, was accompanying Saito. But as soon as the ball started, she was nowhere to be seen.

Saito had no choice but to use Derflinger as a companion to drive away boredom.

In the middle of the dance floor, Kirche was surrounded by a group of young males, talking and laughing. Even though Kirche promised to dance with him, it would be quite some time before Saito had his chance.

There goes another chance to spite Louise.

Tabitha dressed in a black gown feasted away on the sumptuous food on the table.

 _I really wished she would let feast on her._

Looked like everyone was enjoying the dance to the fullest…

The doors to the great hall opened and Louise appeared.

The guards at the door notified everyone on Louise's arrival. "The daughter of Duke of La Vallière, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière arrives !"

Saito was amazed. Louise was dressed in a white evening gown with her long, strawberry blonde hair tied up into a pony tail. Her hands were covered by pure white gloves which adorned her grandeur. Her petite face along with her low-cut evening gown made her sparkle like a gem.

 _Really nobles know how to dress. Making a tsundere bitch like her attractive is almost a crime._

After confirming that the guest had arrived, the musicians started playing music that was extremely soothing to the ears. All around Louise were males that were captivated by Louise's beauty asking for a dance with her. Before this, no one ever realized Louise's beauty and only thought of her as "Louise the Zero." Now, that same group of males were trying to win her heart.

What a bunch of hypocrites.

The nobles started dancing gracefully on the dance floor. Louise turned down everyone's invitation for a dance, saw Saito on the balcony and headed over. Louise stood in front of the slightly drunk Saito and placed her arms on her waist, "Looks like you're enjoying yourself" She said.

"Not really…" Saito moved his gaze away from the dazzling Louise, thinking to himself that it was lucky he had drunk some wine, so Louise would not realize that he was blushing. "Just enjoying the wine under moonlight."

Derflinger looked at Louise and said," Haha. Clothes really do make the man!"

"None of your business." Louise stared at the sword and crossed her arms.

"He's got a point.", Saito agreed with another glass.

"Aren't you going to dance?" Saito asked while looking at Louise's gaze.

"I have no dance partner." Louise replied.

"Didn't a lot of people ask you for a dance just now?" Saito asked.

Louise did not answer and extended her hand.

"Huh?"

"Even though you're just a familiar, I could make an exception." The blushing Louise said while avoiding Saito's gaze.

"Don't you mean 'Could I have this dance?'?" Saito said with a blushing sheepish grin.

After a moment of silence, Louise sighed.

"Only for today!" she said.

Louise then held the ends of her dress and made a curtsy.

"May I have a dance, sir?"

These actions made the bashful Louise look even more cute and alluring than ever before.

Saito, trembling with pent up hunger, held Louise's hands and together, they walked towards the dance floor.

"I have never danced before." Saito said. Or more accurately, he never dances western style before.

"Just follow my rhythm," Louise said, and then gently held onto Saito's hand. Saito imitated Louise's actions and followed her rhythm. Louise did not seem to mind Saito's stiff actions at all and concentrated on dancing. "Saito, I believe you now," She said.

"What?" The was new.

"…You said that you were from another world," Louise replied while dancing gracefully.

"Huh? Didn't you believe me already before that?"

"I originally only took what you said with a pinch of salt… but the Staff of Destruction… It's a weapon from your world isn't it? When I saw that, all I could do was to believe," Louise lowered her head and asked, "Do you wish to go back?"

"Yes. I want to go back, but since there's no way to go back yet, I'll have to get used to life here for a while."

Which was true. He planned on enjoyed this playground before finding a way home and killing those bastards.

"You're right…" Louise muttered to herself then continued dancing.

After that, Louise was still blushing and did not dare look at Saito. "Thank you." She abruptly uttered.

Hearing that, Saito was puzzled. Why is she acting so funny today? Could she be horny.

Increased blush. Heartrate. Tsundere moe at 75% normal.

Oh no.

"Well… Didn't you save me when I was almost crushed by Fouquet's golem?" Louise replied.

The musicians played an even more encouraging tune. Slowly bit by bit, Saito was cheering up. Someday… I will be able to finally return home… but being here isn't really that bad either.

No. Play here then go home.

Louise is very dainty today, I should be satisfied.

Not

"You're welcome. That's what I'm supposed to do."

Saito began moving even more graceful and professionally with the music that Louise was almost caught off guard.

"Why?"

"Because I'm your familiar." He stated with a charming smile.

Louise smiled with a blush.

Derflinger which was still leaning on the balcony looked at the both," Unbelievable!" it said to itself.

The twin moons in the sky shone onto the dance floor, and along with the candle lights, created a romantic atmosphere on the dance floor.

"Partner! You amaze me!"

Looking at his partner dancing with his master, "A familiar dancing with his Master? That's the first time I've seen this happening!"

 **Tabitha**

* * *

Tabitha was walking to her room to prepare for her next assignment.

During the Ball, she he seems her superior/lover dancing with Louise. And although she was happy, and prick of jealousy took over.

She was almost grateful that monster's pet called her for her next assignment.

Taking it, she began preparing in her room while still in her dress.

When she suddenly sensed someone.

Turning around she saw who it was.

"Assassin."

Yes, it was the automaton that Saito developed.

Although it was a sophisticated butler, she knew it was here to watch her.

"Apologies Mistress," Assassin spoke in monotone. She knew Saito put limited personalities to ease control and make the dolls self-sufficient but controllable. "The Master would remind you to bring the dragon blood prize and awaits your return soon."

"Is that all?"

"Negative. He also asked whether to send the Assassin model with you for back up."

"No need."

"Very well. I look forward to humping your brains out, my love."

Tabitha reacted in shock as Assassin fade out of existence.

He was controlling it all along!

And that statement made her worry.

But it also excited her nether region and she blushed.

She'll finish Sheffield's demand quickly and efficiently.

Not because she wanted to sleep with him in rapturous passion.

But because he was dangerous.

Yes, that right.

…

….

…

She really was glad she bought the new lingerie.

 **Grail Furnace.**

* * *

Saito had relayed the message through Assassin. The oil was difficult, but it allowed him to full control and integrated the parameters of his proxies.

Speaking of proxies. It was time he started working.

After the ball Saito had escorted Louise to her room and ordered her asleep. He then went to his lab and began developing Number 5.

"Rider set the Haremium tubing please."

Saito ordered the other proxy to help in the activation.

A young man of 20 years with black hair and purple eyes with a bishounen face continued setting up the pipe of the next coffin. If one was curious one would ask why a noble boy in a black pinstripe suit was doing manual labor?

Then they would notice three skeletal figure lifting separate pipes along with Rider.

"Hmm. It will be a while before the Mount will be ready, but I guess we could make do with your other aspects."

While Rider set up the coffin, Caster was implementing the final designs of the next proxy. It kept calculating the correct dosage of water and pressure for the activation sequence.

The tomb was ready.

It was a rather large coffin. On its sides were various warrior wield sticks and spears dueling each other. Some punching each other. Others throw their weapons. But the images either had sadistic smiles or grim expression on the battle field.

And with the preparations Saito chanted:

" _ **As the First, I am strong.**_

 _ **Because I fight my glory continues.**_

 _ **But more importantly the chance to live,**_

 _ **Shall be mine and my brothers.**_

 _ **I need no glory nor wealth**_

 _ **I desire not carnage, but order.**_

 _ **For the ambition of Life, I wield the Spear."**_

Again, the energy surges and the proxy emerge from its slumber.

Seeing his new piece Saito couldn't resist smirking.

"Had good dream? Good. Let have some fun - **King of Warriors.** "

 **END**

* * *

 **Well, we end with another proxy. I've been bingingon some games with heart wrenching goodness and figured I give Saito a connectioon to that game. Also I thought about give Saito's world magic, but decided on Brimir stealing it and the Ancient humans, demons and Gods, pissed at him and went with the whole Masquerade but not masquerade feel. Saito's world has 50 years worth science advancement fro real life, but the rulers of the world advance and control the distribution of science. If you want further detail PM me, but Please review, I enjoy you output, just be gentle nobody likes a meanie. This will be the last one until the begining of winter break so study hard everyone.**


	13. Chapter 11 The Night of Spears

**Hey guy's it Hirem. First, I would like say I'm sorry for what yu are about to read. I know I might have crossed a line but my anger had consumed after watching and reading the anime and light novel. State your displeasure in the reviews and PMs. Also in may seem that I'm giving Saito some convoluted angst, but let's face the fanfic is Saito who is smarter. Plus, try seeing Re;zero and you'll catch my point. I mainly use the light novel and not the anime as a template, for length and to put my thoughts again this is a fanfic, I own just the OC and spells, not the characters of the Light novel or the original. All of that is Yamaguchi. If you've noticed, this chapter took longer because it was a Lemon. So happy Valentines days.**

 **I also included a little Easter egg from a certain book. Tell the answer and I'll get to you ASAP.**

 **Without further adeu.**

 **BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Memory**

 **O: Even if we provide Templar and Eleazar lineages, we'll need a stabilizing enzyme to keep both faction in check while acting as a catalyst.**

 **X: How about some Tiamite?**

 **O: primordial Mother blood. The source of all demon and gods? No too risky. If the heir is pure human, it will kill them. But even having another creature blood would lead to excruciating ativsm and evolutionary growing pains.**

 **X; Oh.**

 **O: You didn't.**

 **X; Yep.**

 **O: you realize that to less the strain, we'd have to triple the dosage of the other two nd increase the reproduce precept by 5900%.**

 **X: Sure.**

 **O Are you trying to turn them into a Sex God?! Because at this point they'll as human decency as that Warrior from that bastards bloodline.**

 **X: The One they call a great hero despite, being a serial rapist. Sharing the same name as a fairytale from the Eastern realm?**

 **O: What do you think?!**

 **X: Why not add more orichalcum to the wires. That way the corruption with be minimized and they'll properly adapt in twenty years.**

 **O: That's if they aren't a total sex addict with aphrodisiac seeds.**

 **Genoa Prison**

* * *

Genoa.

The capital prison of Tristan. This prison specializes in contain mages.

And a certain mage was waiting her trial.

Fouquet, who was apprehended by Saito and Co. two days ago for the theft of the "Staff of Destruction" was staring idly at the ceiling the City of Tristan's Genoa prison. As she was infamous for stealing valuable treasure from various nobles she was placed in Genoa prison, the maximum security prison located in the City of Tristan.

She would be charged in court the following week. As she had caused a great deal of shame to nobles all over the country, she would most probably either be exiled or be given the death sentence. Either way, she wouldn't be allowed in Tristan anymore. At first, she thought of escaping, but she later gave up that thought.

Inside her cell, there was nothing except for shoddy looking bed and a table that was made of wood. Even the utensils she used were made of wood. Things would be quite different if there was just something made of metal… Like a spoon.

She had wanted to turn the prison walls and iron bars into soil using alchemy. Without her wand, which was confiscated, that would not be possible. Magicians were helpless without their wands. Even wandless magic required Square class ability. Furthermore, the prison walls and iron bars were specially enchanted to resist magic. Even with the use of alchemy, she would not be able to escape.

"It's really cruel to lock up a feeble female like myself here." Fouquet grumbled to herself dejectedly. Then she thought about the youth that had apprehended her, That boy is quite strong, can't believe that he's an ordinary human. What the hell were those movements? Who exactly is he? Then again, it doesn't concern me anymore.

At least she was away from those monsters at the Academy.

"Time to sleep..." Fouquet closed her eyes and laid down. Just as she had closed her eyes, she quickly opened them again.

Fouquet heard someone walking down to the dungeon where she was held. She heard peculiar noises that sounded like a spur. She deduced it could not be a warden, as they did not wear spurs on their boots. Fouquet quickly sat up.

A person wearing a cloak appeared next to her cell, his face unseen as it was covered by a white mask. Judging from the long wand visible beneath his cloak, he was a mage.

In a rather scornful manner, Fouquet exclaimed "I'm surprised to see a visitor in the middle of the night!"

The man in the white mask did not reply, and instead gave Fouquet a cold stare.

Fouquet instinctively knew that this person was hired to kill her. Some nobles she had stolen from must have thought that sentencing her in court was too much of a hassle and had decided to hire an assassin to kill her. Some of the items she had stolen from the imperial family were likely stolen goods to begin with, and in order not to let such a truth surface the imperials had probably decided to silence her.

"Well, as you can see, this doesn't look like a place to entertain someone. But I think you're not here just for a cup of tea, right?" Fouquet said. She was steeling her self for the inevitable.

She began to think, Though I'm without my wand, I will not easily give up without a fight. I'm not only well versed in magic; I'm pretty good in close combat too. However, I'm powerless to stop him should he use magic. Therefore, I must somehow lure him inside my cell.

Just then, the man in the cloak spoke, "Are you Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth?"

His voice sounded strong and youthful.

"I'm not sure who gave me this nickname, but yes, I am Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth."

What was he up to?

The man in the cloak raised both of his hands, implying that he did not intend hostility.

"I have something that I would like to tell you."

"What is that?" Fouquet replied in a rather surprised tone. "Don't tell me that you're going to speak on my defense."

"I'd be happy to speak in your defense, my dear Mathilda Saxe-Gotha"

Fouquet's face became pale. That's a name she had forgotten, or rather, was forced to forget, she thought. There should be no one in this world that knows that name anymore…

"Who exactly are you?", Fouquet said as her eye glared at the man.

The cloaked man did not answer her question and instead asked, "Mathilda, do you wish to serve Albion again?"

Fouquet, who had lost her cool, replied, "That's impossible! I will never serve those who had murdered my father and annexed my home!"

"Don't be mistaken, no one is asking you to serve the Albion royal family. They're going to be overthrown soon."

"What do you mean?", Fouquet asked. But inside she was feeling a speck of fear that her guest didn't notice.

"A revolution is taking place. We're going to overthrow the weak and powerless Imperial family, and succeeding them will be more capable nobles like ourselves.", The man eloquently narrated.

"But aren't you part of Tristan's nobility? What has Albion's revolution got to do with you?"

"We are a consortium of nobles without borders who are worried about Halkeginia's future. We wish to unify Halkeginia and regain the holy land that founder Brimir had once set foot on."

Fouquet smirked, "Please stop talking nonsense. If that's the case, why does your consortium of nobles without borders need me? I'm just a prisoner."

"We need skilled magicians now more than ever. Will you lend us your help, Fouquet of the Crumbing Earth?"

Fouquet waved her hands and replied, "Please stop dreaming…"

She looked at the man with skeptic disdain.

"You wish to unify Halkeginia? The Five Great Kingdoms of Tristain, Germania, Albion, Gallia, and other smaller kingdoms which are constantly at war with each other? Unifying them would be like a midsummer night's dream."

"Hmm! Getting the holy land back… how would you fight against the all-powerful elves?", she asked. Her question was insulting, but understandable.

For hundreds of years, the holy land had been in the possession of the elves living east of Halkeginia. Humans had attempted countless crusades to get back the holy land, but failed miserably each time.

The elves, distinguished by their distinctly pointed ears and unique culture, had long life spans and were highly proficient with magic. As such, they were highly effective warriors. Defeating them would be an uphill battle.

From the years seeing Otto's mythology work, she would assume that only the Tyrant King, Round Table, Paladins of Time, Gods of Wars, and the Church would turn the tide. But those were merely myths and nonsense from a conspiracy nut.

"I have no love for nobility and I have no interest in Halkeginia. As for regaining the Holy land, the elves can stay there for all I care!", She said as if it were final.

The man in the black cloak took out his wand and replied, "I'll give you a choice, Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth."

"Let's hear it."

"Either you become our comrade or…"

Fouquet finished the sentence for him, "Or I would immediately perish here? Am I correct?"

"That is correct. Since you already know our secret, I cannot let you live."

"You nobles are really a conceited bunch. You'll never consider other people's feelings," Fouquet said with a chuckle, "To put it nicely, you're inviting me to join you, but in reality there is no other choice, is there?"

The man in the black cloak too replied with a chuckle, "That's correct."

"Let me be a part of your consortium then. I hate people who do not know how to give orders."

"Let's go then." And with that the man opened her cell.

Fouquet got up from her bed and asked, "What's the name of your organization?"

"Do you really wish to join us, or are you just toying with me?" her recruiter asked curiously.

"I just want to know the name of the organization I will work for from now on." She admitted.

The man in the black cloak took out Fouquet's wand and gesture her out and answered, "The Reconquistadors."

 **In the dark of the night, several miles from Genoa Prison**

Fouquet and her rescuer were fleeing into the forest.

Normally, he could have snuck her with him to his carriage and be none the wiser. But somehow the amount of guards had tripled since he broke her out. Apparently while he And Fouquet had been talking someone else had tried to break out and alerted the guards.

With the prison on high alert, they had to resort to floating away through the prison's blind spot in the forest.

"Why are here?" Fouquet asked. "Don't you know that coming here is the opposite of escape!?"

Anderson Forest was the least defended side of the prison. Particularly because once a prisoner escaped there, they would either be killed by the woodland beasts, poisonous plants, or get lost and starve. Even magic was not as effective inside. Any mage who entered will have their ranking diminish by one level.

So, unless one has great fate, going there was suicide.

"We are not in the Forest. We are just far enough that the guards won't notice or dare enter."

"But why this far?"

"Simple." The man replied he began chant and suddenly Fouquet saw what he had done.

In a gust of wind, the man's familiar.

"You are going to ride him to the next port to Albion. There, my benefactor will be there in 5 days-time. Show him his medallion and he will understand. I 'll be joining you later for another assignment."

"And don't think of escaping during the journey." Fouquet said as confirmation.

"Exactly."

With that Fouquet mounted the man's familiar.

 **SHING!**

But before they could prepare the departure, both master and familiar dodged in separate directions. Fouquet had hold on tight not to fall.

 **SHING!**

Another attack was aimed at the Familiar! Its master cast the wind barrier spell just in time to divert the intended attack.

But that had distracted him from the behind. As a shadowy figure raced towards his back at great speeds. It jumped aim two daggers at his back!

But the shadow had failed because a spear earth had attacked it. It was forced to dodge otherwise it would get injured!

It dodged and rolled around before crouching on all fours like a beast. They saw that it was cover in a black garment and dull iron mask the shape of a bat skull.

Seeing the assassin from above, Fouquet casted the smaller version of Earth spear to save the masked man.

"Go! Take her away!"

Obeying it master the familiar fled with the winds leaving him with their attackers.

"Come out! I know you are there." He directed his demand to the entrance of the forest.

Walking out add revealed in the moonlit night was their first attacker.

It was a figure of a tall athletic man, but what was peculiar was the man armor. From head to toe, he was cover in it. The armor design was as if the figure was an angler sculpted statue of black granite. Red lines were painted around it and pulsed like glowing red blood. He couldn't see the figure eyes due to the shape the opening being a Y shape from the eyes to the mouth.

From its hand, he saw it wielded a simple javelin made of white ash wood. He deduced that it was his wand due to appearing was white-ash and white ash being used in wands and the two attacks were strong enough to be equal to line class magic.

He looked at his back and front.

Behind him was an assassin that almost killed him.

In front was a warrior mage who could use wind magic.

He really was in a difficult position.

But.

"Hah!"

He cast the ultimate in wind magic. The clones of wind.

In his place were now four wind clones that were afterimages of the bent light of the moons using the chance he sent two to each attack.

The black cloak figure killed one clone in one slash of its blade and was attacking the next one with swift fury.

The black armored figure just stood there as his wind clones came attacking.

He used to chance to escape the two of them by vanishing and floating to the wind.

Unknown to him the two figures were observing his every move before they too vanished into thin air.

 **Louise and Saito**

* * *

Louise was lying on her bed. She was dreaming that she was back in her homeland, a three-day ride away from the Tristan Academy, where she was born.

The young Louise in her dream was running around near the house, eventually hiding in the bushes of the labyrinth-like vegetation to hide from her pursuers.

"Louise, where are you? Come out now!" shouted her mother. In her dream, Louise was being reprimanded due to her poor results in magical studies. She was constantly being compared with her sisters, who had much better results than her.

Louise saw a pair of shoes that appeared below the bushes.

"Miss Louise really is hopeless at magic."

"I completely agree. Why can't she be like her two older sisters who are very good with magic?"

Louise, upon hearing those words, felt sad and dejected as she bit her lips. The servants started to look for her in the vegetation. Louise tried her best to escape. She retreated to the place she called the "Secret Garden" – the central lake.

The Secret Garden was the only place where Louise felt at ease. It was tranquil, with no one else around. Flowers bloomed everywhere and birds gathered on the benches near the lake. And in the middle of the lake there was a small island on which a small house made of white marble rested.

Next to the island was a small boat originally used for leisure, but now derelict and forgotten. Her older sisters had grown up, and they were busy studying magic. Her father, who had retired from his military duties, now spent his time mingling with the nobles nearby. Her father's only pastime was hunting wild game. Her mother's only interest was to teach her daughters and she could not care less about anything else.

Therefore, besides Louise, no one ever came to the forgotten lake anymore, much less remembered that small boat. That is why whenever Louise was reprimanded, she would come to this place.

In Louise's dream, the younger version of herself jumped onto the boat and snuggled into a blanket that was prepared earlier.

As she hid inside her blanket, a noble clad in a cloak appeared from the mist-covered island.

The noble was about sixteen years old. In Louise's dream, she was only six years old, a ten-year difference lay between them.

"Have you been crying, Louise?" His face could not be seen because it was covered by a large hat.

But Louise knew exactly who he was: he was the Viscount, the noble who had just inherited the lands around her homeland. Louise felt warm and fuzzy inside; the Viscount was the man of her dreams. They had often frequented banquets together and, furthermore, their fathers had already made an engagement.

"Is that you, Viscount?"

Louise haphazardly covered her face; she did not want the man of her dreams to see her crying. It would be embarrassing. Her heart was beat with a growing speed.

"I was invited by your father today regarding the engagement."

Hearing this, Louise was even more embarrassed to the point that she did not even dare lift her head up. Her body was feeling warm. The scenery was a barely contained pink.

"Really? But that would not be possible, Viscount."

"Louise, my small and dainty Louise, do you dislike me?" the Viscount said in jest.

Louise gently shook her head and said abashedly, "No, it's not that. It's just that I'm still young and unready ..."

The face hidden underneath the hat revealed a smile and extended a hand out to Louise.

"Viscount."

"Lady, please take hold of my hand. Quickly, the banquet is about to start."

"But…"

"Have you been scolded again? Don't worry. I'll talk to your father." the Viscount said.

Louise nodded, stood up and reached for the Viscount's hand. What big hands, aren't those the hands that she had always dreamed of holding?

Just as she was about to grasp the Viscount's hand, a sudden gust of wind blew the hat from the Viscount's head.

"Eh?!" Louise looked at his face, perplexed. Because it was a dream, Louise had returned to her sixteen year-old self.

"What... What are you doing?"

The person underneath the hat was not the Viscount, but her familiar, Saito. The scenery shifted to have pink mist. But Louise was distracted by the boy in front of her.

"Louise, come quickly."

"It doesn't matter whether I come or not, why are you here?"

"Don't be so narrow minded, haven't you fallen for me already?" replied Saito, who was impudently dressed in the Viscount's clothes. Which Louise hated to admit, worked well on him.

One had to wonder where he got that much confidence from. Louise knew Saito was cunning but he never showed much confidence when interacting with her or he did only to mess with her.

"Don't be stupid, I was just muddle-headed that time, you better stop dreaming!"

"Stop making up excuses, my Louise." The dream Saito voice purred at her, causing her to feel weird.

"Who is 'your Louise'?!", She was now blushing.

Saito pretended not to hear her at all, and instead, came closer to Louise.

"What are you trying to do, you idiot?!"

Ignoring her complaints, Saito proceeded and lifted Louise, who was in the boat, into his arms.

"Why is it you?" Louise asked in frustration while punching Saito. But Saito did not get angry at all, instead his grin became wider. This made Louise slowly turn red from embarrassment. She did not know the exact reason, but she felt good in Saito's arms. This made Louise even more anxious.

Louise's mind was becoming blurry as she was intoxicated in the dream Saito's arms.

In her stupor she failed to notice him smiling.

In hunger.

 **Saito POV**

* * *

 _So, Fouquet escape._

Saito opened his eyes and disabled the link to his two proxies. It was easy to control both Lancer and Assassin, but that ultimately slowed their reaction time and power output. This would need to be remedied it the battery.

Still, the test wasn't a total waste. Assassin and Lancer were sent to test those intending to save that thief and thanks to the skirmish, He have enough data for Caster to develop a countermeasure. That man's Magic Signature had been recorded and Fouquet was now loose.

 _Still. With her escaping, our timetable will have to be accelerated._

He was lucky the first test run of the sensory connection was successful. Even if he was unable to develop their fight ability yet. Even the testing of the terminus armor, though brief was fruitful.

If only he had enough time to develop the shade, And Reckoner armors. Then he would finally be able test and complete the Grail system.

And finally focus on harem statistcs.

Well, all thing in should take time after all.

"hey Derf."

"Yeah, Partner?"

"I believe I'm going to do something terrible."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because my instincts are kicking in. Because I made a pact with a devil."

"And if you don't do it you might fall in love with her, Partner?"

Saito smiled at the talking sword. "Yeah, I intend to turn her into an object that is mine."

That remark leaked a sudden malice. Saito quickly suppressed it.

"Partner, are you sure you want to do this? If you go through with this, you'll turn into scum."

Derf said that with a tone of worry.

Saito chuckled. "If I don't, she'll use and beat me without remorse."

"Besides, I won't get caught. After weeks of mind control, drugs, and training she'll be asleep the entire time."

"Still partner this does seem despicable."

"Derf, she beats me when I give her free will. Insults and abuses me. Underestimates me and forces me to face my worst desires. I had already prepared many counters to do this. To not go through with this is even more cowardly. I've read too stories of clueless chick magnets who don't capitalize on the situation."

Saito looked at Louise sleeping. True she was a bitch, but he can't deny she was cute. Although she more developed than Tabitha, it wasn't by much. She was small, and breast were nonexistent. But she does have smooth white skin with a rosy blush. And her strawberry blonde hair was borderline pink, fanning the otaku spirit in him.

Plus, he was starving.

Tabitha wasn't here yet and Siesta was already recuperating, so this was the only choice he could make.

With those doubts in mind Saito took of his parka and shirt. Before he removed his other clothes, his body began to change.

The clouds outside drifted away from the moon allowing their light to illuminate the room. Looming over the sleeping Louise in heat was a creature that looked at her with a starved evil fire.

Saito had purple silver hair with iron gray horns. His skin was now a pale silver and curcuitiry appearing veins flow all over him. The glowed in the dark with a storm color of sapphire, and steel.

"Besides," Saito concluded as he crawled onto the bed under Louise's covers. "I am Teenage boy of Earth. If I do not tame this wild chaotic land how can I call myself a man!"

"Haha! Well said, Partner."

Derf was in agreement. True what he was going to do was evil. But in the sword experience, Saito was still kind compared to its previous wielders.

"Well, I not going to see this. Night Partner."

And Derf stayed silent as if asleep.

 **Lemon**

Saito steeled his resolve and moved closer to his prey. He removed her covers to take the full view.

Although she was wearing a fancy night gown, her small breasts were noticeable with his keen senses. He saw her gradually flush and with her legs fighting delicately, it looked like the effect of the programs and his fluids were kicking in.

Under the moonlight, her white peach skin was glowing pink with arousal, getting redder on her face. Saito gently removed her night from hear body, And, while he was at it, he began moving his all over her chest, taking it slow to feel and taste. When he reached a nipple. He gently nibbled it.

"Mph!"

Before he bit hard.

"Ahh!"

Louise's arousal excited him further and thanks to her conditioning she had climaxed yet. He removed his 'master's' underwear before moving back have a clear look.

Louise was pink with lust. Her sleeping face was contorted in a myriad blend of fear, lust and frustration. No matter what she would do in her dreams, nothing could quell the ache in her body.

Saito smiled at the sight. His more predatory and base instincts slow overriding his guilt and doubt. All while increasing his passion i.e. his rage and lust.

Making her sleeping form open wide for him, he positioned him close to her. His hard member touching hers. The soft resistance exciting him further.

Leaning close to her, he gently moved his lips closer to kiss her. He pressed his lips onto her and extended his tongue wrapping around hers as it fought with his. He did this for about 3 minutes.

Before thrusting forward. Hard.

The shock of her deflowering shocked Louise's eyes wide open. But the sudden thrusts of Saito member overstimulated her causing her still hazy conscious turn white. Saito's kiss blocked her wails of pain and ecstasy.

Saito acted fast. He stimulated her brain chemistry increasing her arousal and overwhelm her sense of reason and resistance to pleasure. Then he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up.

They were now copulating up right on the bed in the moonlight. Louise and Saito bodies glistening with sweat. He kept thrusting with reckless abandon as he felt the pleasure rising.

Louise even in her unconscious dreaming state followed thoroughly in her training tightening with each connection. If she were awake, the torrent of ecstasy would have quickly fried her brain. But in her current state, her body was efficiently becoming conditioned to serving him and eventually her mind will be bound to him without the programs.

Switching to doggy style, the two teens intensified their activity. Louise moans and screams would have traveled around the castle if Saito hadn't soundproofed the room. They kept going until Louise climaxed a third and Saito released inside her.

He did it again a second time in the next round.

The third round his eyes glowed like blueish silver storm and her hair became a dark shad of pink.

At the fourth, his marking glowed red and his appetite increased. Louise soon grew ram horns and devil tail.

During their fifth session, his hair grew to his wait and his canine grew longer. This time Louise was growing bat wings from her back.

Her insides were tightening around him and Saito released inside for the final time.

Both of them had finished climaxing. Drenched in sweat and each others' fluids, Saito lied down on the bed next to his recently deflowered and porked master.

 **End Lemon.**

Even after all that sex, he was proud that his control was still strong.

But he still felt great shame.

For he had crossed a line. He had sinned and nothing he'll do will wash it away. He knew this was an eventual outcome. He knew he had to do it. That it was necessary.

But as the euphoria and sense of power left him, the guilt and shame of what he had done overwhelmed him.

He had violated Louise in her dreams and while she slept.

He had crossed a line.

He was now a monster.

He was now _**them.**_

A selfish, cruel, amoral, opportunist in the pursuit of his own desires and willing to corrupt or destroy anything in his way.

He knew his associates, and cousins did the same or even worse to building their harems and domains. And in his world, that made them scum and bastards to be respected. Even if the laws and morals back home no longer bound him, he still felt responsible.

 _In the end, I'm just another hypocrite._

" _True. But you're an honest Hypocrite."_

Test manifested and looked at him with pity.

" _You plotted and scheme against this world. Used her as an incubator without her input and did it to get power and an edge. Plus, you've built a lab and conducted breakthrough experiments using that which you don't understand. You are exactly like them, even if you and they say otherwise."_

Saito accepted the hallucination's callous statement. Even if he argued, it wouldn't matter. Afterall he was right.

" _But the only difference is that they rarely have a moral conscience. You still feel remorse, so you haven't fallen far."_

It didn't help Saito feel better, but it helped him get some clarity back. He got up from bed. Then he cleaned all the evidence with his Templar bond and got Louise back to her night gown. He then returned to his hay awaiting the strain the both transforming and completing the third vial had done.

 _Even if I despise your existence as a tsundere bitch, I am still grateful for the excellent sex. I pray that we both became better people, before we pay the price for our ascension._

Saito closed his eyes and drifted to sleep as his body was ravaged by pain and anguish and his mind and dreams tortured him with both memories of the egg.

And what he had been forced to forget.

 **Tabitha room.**

* * *

Tabitha got of her bathtub with an only a towel and headed straight to bed.

Ever since that night with Saito, she has been subject to frequent period of rough sex leaving her waking up naked cover and filled with various fluids.

She was grateful that Kirche hasn't visited her during those times. One, because she couldn't handle her best friend's interrogations of why her room still had the scent of lust. Two, was because she was exhausted from the Gambling mission and needed the familiar scent to sleep.

Finally, she was extremely horny!

When she heard that she would free of sex with him, she thought it was a brief reprieve.

But five days later she was wrong. It was agony.

It was a miracle she kept her mind while crushing that gambling ring, even if she had to detain poor Thomas.

But after the stress of the mission, her thought's wandered to Saito and his lab. And all those nights on…

No!

She is not going to lose this!

She was feeling what he had intended. She's become a sedated deer waiting its predator to go for the kill.

Only instead of teeth, the predator had a large horn penetrating her on the dirt as she wailed in ecstacy before eating her.

She was grateful for wining her medicine, but she knew it would only delay the inevitable.

As se closed her eyes hoping for a pleasant dream, she relaxes her consciousness to rest.

While the mark on her stomach and the ring on her finger shined in the moonlight.

 **A Princess' dream about love**

* * *

 _She was having this dream again._

 _Everytime she woke up, it was faded memory. But this she certain._

 _She would never forget it._

 _This dream kept repeating but it grew clearer with each recollection._

 _She was walking up a hill that familiar but new._

 _With adults feeling nostalgic, but wary._

 _Inside a Mansion with dread and curiosity._

 _She felt emotions of familiar love from her own childhood. She saw people she didn't know, but her heart felt joy at seeing them._

 _Disappointment at finding his ability to being useless._

 _Playing with the innocent cousin._

 _Enjoying a simple young love and warm._

 _And them the dream changed._

 _Wandering around a dark and unfamiliar corridor, they were drawn to a door out of curiosity. Entering the room, they saw instruments of strange design and purpose._

 _But when they walked to the deepest parts, they saw two tanks._

 _The more they inched, the darker the room became as the air smell of rust and sulfur. Getting close tanks they stopped feeling…_

 _Fear._

 _Horror._

 _Shame._

 _Rage._

 _Before they could react, they fell into darkness. Waking up they saw Uncle pulling them away at night as a fire burned from afar._

 _His face was full of tears, but oddly hope._

 _That face stayed even as a hole pierced his chest. Collapsing on the ground Uncle struggled with the last of his strength to prod their forehead._

 _And died._

 _Feeling the maelstrom in their heart, they saw father offer a drink and the darkness returned._

 _Day by Day._

 _Month by Month._

 _Year after Year._

 _Ever since then and meeting at that shrine, they have hollow empty lives with no purpose or desire._

 _All these feelings were real and powerful._

 _But were they truly Charlotte's or…_

 **The next day.**

* * *

Louise was feeling invigorated today.

Oh sure, she was plagued with lewd, explicit dream of her crush that transformed into graphic escapade with her familiar Saito. But overall, she felt relaxed.

Alight this morning, she felt sore and her legs were strangely wobbly, but then she felt like she was brimming with energy. Today was her day to prove herself. Third day record!

Saito had been quiet today. He had grown quiet since the dance they share as well as the mating. Keep his mouth for three days, as predictably no one noticed. But that was fine, in these three days he had learned a lot from the teachers.

Like two days ago from Otto he learned that Tristan's nobility might be descended from Asterions and Bathorians. Apparently, several Tyrant kings were horny enough to love monsters. Well, that would explain the nobles' snottiness.

Brock and Colbert had showed the students the properties of orichalcum and the applications to medicine and energy control. He used it too make the furnace more efficient and help complete the next models.

Willowmina had been generous to supply in with healing and virility potion for, ahem, research purposes.

Yesterday, Otto had completed teaching them about Tristan. Along with some parts he was "allowed" to teach. So today they were going to go to the rest of the Five Great Nations.

He was feeling down about eating Louise and refine the oil, but maybe learning more about the world would keep him distracted. Saito saw Tabitha reading at her corner, unseen by all but him and Kirche.

As the bell tolled for the beginning of class, he focused on appearing uninterested while anticipating a month of connecting with his assistant.

 **SLAM!**

The whole class jumped at the shocking noise of the door opening. They saw the Professor Otto stomping down toward the lecture table.

And he seemed angry.

Granted, Otto usually wore a bored unamused look, but this time he was stone face and radiating dark hatred. Saito sensed something must've set him off because this time Oto was Formally dress in academic robes and wielding a wand to use magic.

Saito never said anything to Otto before his lecture on the Tyrant King and the issue with Fouquet, but he sensed Otto liked playing the Heretic. For him to be stereotypical meant this lesson was serious, or a personal distaste for him.

Otto ignored the subtle whispers he attracted from his display, but quickly silenced them when he used magic to shut all the windows after tossing every familiar but Saito out of them. Hard.

Leaving only enough light to read, Otto flicked his wand to cause the blackboard to be drawn on with chalk and cast the wind clone spell to project copies around the classroom.

"Turn to page 394." The Otto echoes commanded. Taking out their text books the students all began flipping slowly to the page before a sudden gust of wind blew them to the correct page.

"Agravain?", Guiche blurted in confusion. "Who's that."

"That, Mr. Gramont, is merely a piece of what we will be discussing today", Otto answered with a stern echo as the chalk finish scribbling and everyone saw what the professor drew.

A Map of Albion in full detail.

Albion? They were going to learn about Albion. The last they checked they still had a chapter on Baron Wartooth's campaign against the Germanian Three. Why would start on Albion?

"Now to answer Mr. Gramont's question and to cure your general ignorance, Agravain is a Knight. But not just any Knight. But of the Round." That silenced everyone as Saito saw. Even Tabitha was looking from her book with rapt interest. "I'm sure beside the standard airflow magic, you all were taught the basic history of the White Kingdom in the Sky. But her in the second year, just like on Tristan, you will learn the organization, tribes and dealing that became the nation foundation. Or you become it."

Everyone can hear to threat. Even Malcornne and Guiche sat up straight. Kirche made herself even more decent.

"Can anyone tell me the relationship between Tristan and Albion during the Mariner Accord and he relationship of the Knights of Round?" Otto looked around. "Anyone?"

The class was silent. Everyone knew the Mariner Accord was one of the oldest trade treaties that Tristan established with Albion. How it enabled both nations into an Alliance of trade and finances. But for some frustrating reason Otto always blended hint of mythology in his lectures as if it were fact. Like he believed those legends to be true.

Saito was closing his eyes pretending to sleep. Otto had been acting strange. Not only was he wearing something formal, but he was also becoming terse with his lectures, leading them on instead of giving them the truth.

No, something was agitating Otto. But Saito had other things o deal with.

Like hearing more about this Knights of Round.

"Well for the next few days all of will learn of the infrastructure of the political hemispheres of the kingdom of Albion and how even to this day the Knights of Round of ancient times shaped the nation into the state it is-"

Bang!

Everyone turned around and saw Colbert dash inside. However, he was dressed strangely, a huge, golden wig over his head. In close examination, his suit had the most intricate borders and decorations. Why is he dressed like that? Everyone thought.

"Colbert?" Otto finally made a face of disgust. This helped ease the tension they were all feeling.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry, please excuse the intrusion, Professor Otto.", Colbert apologized sheepishly. The wig on his head dancing like an octopus.

"Class is in session." Otto replied, staring at Colbert while still wearing a face of distorted horror…

"Today's classes are henceforth canceled." Colbert sternly announced. Cheers emanated from the classroom. To stop them, Colbert waved with both arms, and continued. "I have something to tell everyone." Colbert exaggeratively tilted his head back, causing his wig to slide off to the ground. The tense mood in the class suddenly collapsed, as laughter enveloped the classroom. Even Otto was pouting to keep his insides from exploding.

Tabitha, who sat in front, pointed at his balding head and suddenly said, "Shiny."

The laughter grew more intense. Kirche laughed while rapping Tabitha's shoulder, "You can really talk when you speak up once in a while!"

Hell, Saito would laugh at Tabitha's comment if he didn't sense the mana in Colbert briefly increase.

As if on cue, Colbert's face blushed, and he loudly yelled. "SILENCE! Only commoners laugh out loud! Nobles only covertly snicker with their heads down even if they find something funny! Otherwise, the royal court will question our school's educational results!" The classroom finally quieted to those words.

Seeing the student calmed down Otto move forward his black scholar robes billow with shadowy wave of fear. "Alright Serpent, talk. Why are classes canceled?"

Colbert sweated more. While he did not share any prejudice for Otto's behavior around people, he still felt the man warranted some fear. They have been friends for year, but Colbert knew Otto hated his job due to being surrounded by in his opinion, idiots.

"All right. Everyone, today is the most important day for Tristan Magical Academy. This is our great Founder Brimir's birthday, a very celebratory day." Colbert's face straightened, and he placed his arms behind his back. Trying to keep himself from pissing is colleague of more.

"It is highly probable that His Majesty's daughter, the beautiful flower that we Tristanians can proudly boast to the rest of Halkeginia, Princess Henrietta, will, to our great fortune, pass by the Academy on her way back from visiting Germania."

Whispers and chatter filled the room. Tabitha ears perked, So, did Saito's. Louise was wearing an expression of excitement.

Otto just scowled further.

"Therefore, we must not allow any slack. As this is very sudden news, we have begun preparations to receive her to the best of our abilities. Due to this, today's classes are hereby cancelled. All students, please put on your formal wear, and assemble at the main entrance." The students anxiously nodded in unison. Colbert severely nodded in return, and loudly announced, "This is an excellent opportunity to let Her Majesty the Princess know that everyone has matured as model nobles. Everyone must prepare to their best to let Her Majesty witness this fact! Dismissed!"

The students and Saito soon rushed out to get dressed. Leaving Colbert and Otto alone.

"Aren't coming, Otto?"

Otto looked at Colbert before walking away. "I'm going to bed."

"The Princess is-!"

"She's not my princess, Jean." Otto stopped and look at Colbert. "I don't have time to deal with one brat. I need more time to prepare for dealing with a thousand."

Otto faded into obscurity. Leaving Colbert to head out.

 **Enroute to The Academy.**

* * *

Four golden-helmeted stallions led a carriage quietly on the road to the Magic Academy. The carriage was exquisitely adorned with gold, silver, and platinum sculptures. Those sculptures were the Royal Seals. On one of those, a unicorn crossed with a crystal staff signaled that the carriage belonged to Her Majesty the Princess.

One could find, upon closer examination, that the stallions drawing the carriage were not normal horses. They were unicorns like the one on the Royal Seal. Unicorns, which, by legend, would only allow the purest girls ride them, were the best for leading the Princess's carriage.

Or from a certain teacher's view a colossal waste of money.

The carriage's windows had ivy borders and coverings, as if to disallow anyone the outside from looking in. Behind the Princess's carriage was Cardinal Mazarin, who held all Tristan political authority with an iron grip since His Majesty passed away. His carriage's splendor was not less than Her Majesty the Queen's. In fact, his was even more embellished. The difference of these two carriages on the road clearly showed who currently had the most authority in Tristan.

Although Tristan was small the financial power it excerted was tremendously thus allowing for such blatant oppulance.

Around the two carriages was the Imperial Guard, a division of mage guards. Composed of the most prominent noble families, the Magic Imperial Guard was the pride of all nobles in the country. Every noble male dreamed of wearing the black cape of the Magic Imperial Guard, and every noble female dreamed of being their brides. This Imperial Guard was Tristan's symbol of prosperity.

The only thing that seconded such a status were the Guild council, and Academies

The road was paved with flowers as commoners cheered from the roadside. Every time the carriages passed them, one could hear "Long live Tristan! Long live Princess Henrietta!" and sometimes even "Long live Cardinal Mazarin!" though that paled in comparison to the Princess. He was not well-regarded as he was rumored to be of commoner blood. Some said it was jealousy toward his position. As the carriage's curtains opened, and as the crowds saw the young Princess, the cheers got ever more passionate. She also returned a genial smile to the people.

Inside the carriage however, was a different story.

Henrietta closed the curtains, and deeply sighed, losing the rose-like smile that she just sent to the crowds. All that was left was distress and deep melancholy unbecoming of her age. The Princess was 17 that year. With a slim figure, light blue eyes, high nose, she was an eye-catching beauty. Her slender fingers played with her crystal staff. As of Royal blood, she was, of course, a mage.

Specializing in the Water branch, she was a premiere healer and transmuter. Furthermore, she had been taught magic at an early age along with other various fields from the finest tutors money and connection could buy. Hell, she was actually tutored by the Academy's very own Willowmina Skadi. But only the higher-ups knew such information.

Yes, she was a girl burdened by her blood. Force to show a gentle smile.

Neither the cheers along the road nor the flowers flying in the air could cheer her up. She seemed to be holding deep political and romantic anxieties.

Ones that would be easily exploited.

Sitting beside her, Mazarin watched her while playing with his beard. Wearing a hat like that of a priest and a grey formal suit, he was a slim and frail man of forty-some years old. His hair and beard had already grown white, and even his fingers looked like skin on bones, creating an appearance far too old for his age. Ever since His Majesty died, his iron grip on both foreign relations and internal politics had considerably aged him.

Although people assumed he was a power-hungry vulture. He only a third of that. No one knew what he was thinking to save the royal family and old Osmond. After all he was her personal tutor.

He wanted to talk about politics, but the Princess only sighed, and paid no attention.

"That is your thirteenth time today, Your Majesty," Mazarin noted, annoyed and concerned.

"Hmm? What?", The Princess turned to her advisor.

"That sighing. Those of royalty shouldn't do that all the time in front of their subordinates."

"Royalty?! What?" Henrietta was shocked. "Aren't you the King of Tristan? Doesn't Your Highness know about his rumors on the streets?"

"I am not aware." Mazarin replied indifferently. He was lying. He knew about everything in Tristan, and even Halkeginia, down to the amount of scales on the fire dragons living in the volcanoes. He knew all about it. He just pretended that he didn't.

"Then let me tell you. Tristan's Royal family has beauty, but not its scepter. Cardinal, you're the one holding the scepter. Bird's bones wearing a gray hat..."

Mazarin blinked. The words 'bird's bones' coming out of the Princess stung. "Please don't speak of commoners' rumors so carelessly..."

"Why not? They're just rumors. I'll marry the King of Germania as you told me to." She complained in a huff.

"We can't help that. An alliance with Germania is extremely important to Tristan." said Mazarin.

"That I know."

"Your Majesty understands the rebellion being carried out in that 'White Country' Albion under those idiots? Those people can't seem to tolerate the existence of royalty in Halkeginia." He frowned. Glancing at something next to her.

"Impolite, unrefined imbeciles! They're trying to hang that poor prince! Even if the entire world can forgive their actions, Founder Brimir shall not forgive them. I wouldn't forgive them." As Henrietta complained the thing next to her stirred.

"Indeed. However, Albion's nobility has unsurpassed power. The Albionian Royal Family might not even survive tomorrow. One of Founder Brimir's three bestowed royalties is going to fall, just like that. Meh... countries that cannot solve their own internal strife have no right to exist." Mazarin interjected cautiously eying his princess' side.

"The Albionian Royal Family is nothing like Germania's. They're all my relatives. You have no right to say that even as Cardinal." Henrietta glared. The thing next to tensed.

"I humbly apologize. I will ask for forgiveness from Founder Brimir before I go to bed tonight. However, what I just said is the truth, Your Majesty."

"Truth that include being basted in white wine."

Mazarin's face contorted in rage. He glared crossly at Henrietta's side to see the voice of that remark.

"Speak if apologies while putting your filthy hands on other peoples' treasures. "The creature unfurled itself to reveal a beast the size of a cat. It had green an cyan fur and dark eyes. But what was perplexing besides it's speech was the drill like tooth. "You couldn't find something else to deal with it besides hitch the poor girl to Germanian bulls? Talk about useless."

"And what could you do? How would you prevent our nation from an immediate threat to a civil war?"

"I don't know. I'm only her stupid pet. The architect of this idiotic plan is in this room. And she too clever to come up with it."

"What good is a familiar whose sole ability is insult and hollow threat?!"

"I don't know. Probably more than a holy than thou vulture in capable of hunt and only relying on bigger beast for game."

"You!"

"Enough." Henrietta ordered. "Some is coming."

Mazarin calmed down and composed himself. "Apologies."

"Hmph" the beast furled up next to its master and disappeared.

Henrietta only sadly shook her head. Even that gesture radiated her beauty.

Mazarin looked his princess and deeply sighed. While he my loathed that foul animal, he understood its intentions at the start. But their liege needed to focused at the task at hand.

"Word is that those stupid Albionian nobles have the gall to declare how they're going to unite all of Halkeginia as one. It certainly seems like those people would set their sights at Tristan after extinguishing their royalty. If it really turns out like that, it would be too late if we don't take steps to prepare right now." Mazarin severely explained to Henrietta. She looked out the window, pretending to pay no attention. "Reading the opponent's actions and countering it at the first available opportunity is true politics, Your Majesty. If we can create an alliance with Germania, then we can create a covenant to counter Albion's new government, and ensure this little country's survival."

Henrietta continued to sigh. Mazarin opened the curtain and looked outside, and saw the shadow of his pride. A young, breathtakingly sharp-looking noble, sporting a feather-hat and long beard, marched with the convoy outside. A medal of a griffin fastened his black cape, and one look on his mount showed why. It had an eagle's head, wings, and talons, and it had a lion's body and hind legs. A griffin.

This man was the leader of one of three Mage Guard divisions, the Griffin Knights, Captain Lord Wardes. His division was the most memorable amongst the entire Mage Guard, and especially to Mazarin. Wielding formidable magical prowess, the Mage Guard was organized through extremely selective trials amongst nobles, and each member rode a magical beast to his division's name. They were the Tristanian symbols of fear and pride.

"You summoned me, Your Highness?" Wardes's eyes twinkled, and he approached the carriage window on his griffin. The window slowly opened. Mazarin looked out.

"Wardes, Her Majesty is feeling depressed. Can you get something for us that can cheer her up?"

"Understood." Wardes nodded, and then observed the road with the gaze of an eagle. He quickly found a small section of the street, and had his griffin head there. Pulling out his long staff from his waist, he chanted a short spell, and briskly waved it. A small gust erupted from the ground, collecting all the petals strewn on the ground into Wardes' hands. He returned to the carriage with the bouquet, presenting it to Mazarin. Mazarin stroked his beard, and suggested, "May Captain please present this to Her Majesty yourself?"

"That would truly be a great honor." Wardes saluted, before he turned to the other side of the carriage. The window slowly opened, Henrietta extended a hand to receive it, and showed her left hand to him. Wardes emotionally held her left hand, and lightly kissed it.

Still quite upset, Henrietta asked, "What is your name?"

"Your Majesty's Mage Guard, Griffin Knights leader, Lord Wardes." He gratefully lowered his head and replied.

"A model of nobility. How very fine of you." Henrietta commented. Her partner looked at the new human with contempt while hidden.

"I am merely a lowly servant for Your Majesty."

"There have been fewer nobles who would say this lately. When Grandfather was still alive, oh my... under the great Philippe III's reign, the whole nobility shared that kind of marvelous chivalry." Henrietta said with melancholy.

"Sad times nowadays, Your Majesty."

"May I expect your sincerity when I get in such upsetting times again?"

"When that happens, no matter where I am, in battle or in the skies, no matter what I must leave behind, I will run over to serve Your Majesty."

Henrietta nodded. Wardes saluted once again. And left the carriage's side. Henrietta looked at the man's figure deep in thought.

"Is that noble quite capable?" she asked Mazarin.

"Lord Wardes. His runic name is 'Lightning.' Even the 'White Country' can only boast of few people who can prove to be a match against him."

"Wardes... I think I've heard of that place before."

"I think that is close to Lord Vallière's territory."

"Vallière?" Henrietta's memory came to recollection, and she nodded. That name was now in their destination, the Magic Academy.

"Cardinal, do you remember the name of the noble that caught Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Aren't you about to knight them soon?" Henrietta was shocked.

Mazarin was uninterested. "I think it's high time for knighting rules to change. One needs to serve in the military to deserve that. How can the title of a knight be so easily given away for arresting a thief? Either way, it seems we will be fighting Albion with Germania soon, and it would not be a good idea to lose our nobles' loyalty due to jealousy."

"You made a lot of decisions without me knowing."

"To fair, even he's jealous that a group of children managed to capture the woman responsible for stealing his treasure. Thank goodness she took the gold and not that sacred idol hidden behind the portrait of queen Marianne."

Mazarin did not reply. But his face was red, and his hand was inch close to his wand slowly. Continuing to mumble, Henrietta remembered that the name Vallière was among the nobles who caught Fouquet. It will all work out, Henrietta thought, and calmed down.

Slowly inch his wand Mazarin thrusted at the location of the voice. "You missed bird-brain."

Mazarin cursed but still looked at the Princess. "Your Majesty, it seems that there is some... instability between the Royal Court and part of the nobility."

Henrietta's body shook. Even her familiar stayed quiet and alert.

"Something about intervening in the Princess's marriage, and could potentially destroy our alliance with Germania."

Cold sweat dripped from Henrietta's forehead. The beast scowled knowingly.

"You have not been exposed to them, have you, Your Majesty?", Mazarin eyebrow arched.

After a length of silence, Henrietta replied annoyingly, "...No."

"I'll take Your Majesty's word for it then."

"I am the Princess. I do not lie." Henrietta breathed a sigh of relief.

"...your fourteenth time, Your Majesty."

"Just something in my mind. All I can do is sigh now."

"As royalty, your country's stability comes before your feelings."

"I'm like that all the time." Henrietta replied apathetically. She looked at the flowers in her hands, and said dejectedly, "...are flowers on the road not a blessing, Cardinal?"

"All I know is a flower picked to a person's hands is the flower's blessing."

"Better on you than this shriveled up turkey."

"THAT'S IT!"

At least she managed to lighten her mood a bit.

 **AT the Academy.**

* * *

As the Princess went through the Academy gates, rows of students raised their staffs in unison, silent and serious. After the main gates were the doors to the central tower. Osmond stood at attention there to receive the Princess.

He and several teachers, minus Otto were present when the carriages arrived.

As the carriages stopped, servants rushed to lay down red carpet to its door. Guards tensely announced her arrival.

"Her Royal Highness of the Kingdom of Tristan, Princess Henrietta has arrived."

The first out the door, however, was Cardinal Mazarin.

But what was strange were the countless scratch marks on his face made him even more bird-like than before.

The students grunted while stifling a giggle, but Mazarin paid no attention, standing at the side of the carriage, holding the Princess's hand as she alighted. The students finally applauded. A youthful, flowery smile emerged from the Princess's face as she elegantly waved.

"That's the Princess of Tristan? Heh... I'm better looking than that." Kirche mumbled. "Oh my dear, who do you think is prettier?" She turned to Saito, who was staring at the princess with a blank look.

"…"

He felt his current grief wash away and a familiar craving creeping up to him. Made worse by the intoxicating scent of maidenhood emanating from the Princess.

 _Seriously! I had to work up the nerve to fuck Louise, and my next target is friggin' princess! I call bullshit!_

" _What? Can't handle the conquest? She's cute."_

 _Yeah, but there's a thing called princes! I need to see is she's available before I go there._

" _You already sleep hump too bitch there. What a little adultery?"_

 _There are plenty of lines to cross and I'm going to._

" _Yet."_

… _._

Saito looked towards Louise, who was attentively looking at the Princess. If only she could stay quiet like that, she is a very pure, moving, and quite beautiful. No matter how mad she gets, how cold she treats him, and even if he is treated like a dog, this soft look and such a stunning appearance can put Saito in a trance.

Something he was not happy to be feeling.

Louise suddenly blushed, which Saito saw. What is this about? He turned towards whatever she was facing. A hat-wearing, rather cool-looking noble, riding on a magical beast with an eagle's head and a lion's body. Louise was watching him enthralled.

Saito found it weird. That noble seems like a nice guy, but that's no reason to look at him so deeply and even blush like that. Am I being jealous? He thought. No, that can't be. Not to this bitch I don't have that kind of relationship with Louise. He rebutted himself.

Wait.

Looking at the noble, Saito sensed something familiar. Linking to Caster, he checked all the proxy memory banks within the last Month. It would that some time maybe 15 minutes.

No matter, Saito thought. He still had time. He looked at Kirche for an opinion. But Kirche was blushing and watching that noble as well. Saito sighed as he looked at his other lover. Tabitha simply read her book as if the Princess's arrival meant nothing to her.

"And you just stay like that." He said to Tabitha. She raised her head and looked at what Louise and Kirche saw, looked at Saito again, and simply mumbled, "Just three days."

"Yeah," Saito agreed. But he subtley rubbed head while pulsing her mark.

A Light blushformed on Tabitha's face as she got the message excitedly.

She wasn't going to sleep or stand for hours.

 **That night...**

* * *

Saito laid in his straw bed, watching Louise. It seemed like she couldn't calm down. She would stand up one moment, and sit down the next, worrying about something while hugging her pillow. She had been like that ever since she had seen that noble that day. After that, she had said nothing, returning to her room like a ghost, and since then she had been sitting on her bed just like that.

 _Probablly that guy._

"You're... acting weird." Saito started, but Louise made no answer.

He stood up and waved in front of her eyes. She didn't move.

"A bit too weird." He then pulled on her hair. Louise's hair was very delicate, very soft, as if even pulling them slightly would break them off, that kind of soft. He put in some force to the pull, and she still made no reaction. Same for when he pulled on her face.

 _Not good. She's clearly smitten. If Iexposs her crush as a criminal, I'll just get beaten._

 _Then again…_

"Time to change to your pajamas." He grandly saluted to Louise, and reached for her blouse, slowly unbuttoning it. Now she had only her underwear left. Still, she did not move, as if in a spell. Boring... what's wrong with her? Geez... Saito coughed.

"Louise. From my world there's this art called 'breast-expanding massage'."

He made that up, of course. Saito blushed. Even if the massage was fake, the drugs and suggestion were real and potent to do the job.

"You rub it like this, and then it'll slowly get bigger. You can say it's a kind of magic." Saito extended his hands, reached around as if to hug her, and started rubbing her back. "What's this? Where are they? Why aren't they there? Oh... this is the back." And then he shook his head on purpose. "Geez... I got it wrong. They're both flat, that's why."

Normally her nipples were the most sensitive part of her conditioning next to her bead. But Saito didn't acticate the stimulants to avoid shocking her.

Louise still didn't move, not even to this rather disgusting act from Saito.

Saito was growing hungry as he trace his tongue from Louise's shoulder, neck to her check…

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Who could it be?" Saito asked Louise.

The knocks were very orderly. It started with two long knocks, and then three short ones...

Louise suddenly woke up from her trance. She put on her clothes, stood up, and opened the door.

Standing there was a girl, covered entirely in a black veil.

Saito smelled her and felt his appetite grow

She looked around, and then walked in, closing the door behind her.

"...you are?" A shocked Louise barely managed to voice.

The veiled girl made a 'shh' gesture with a finger on her mouth, and took out a staff from her black cape, lightly waving it while chanting a short spell. Glowing powder filled the room.

"A silencing spell?" Louise asked. The veiled girl nodded.

"There might be extra ears and eyes around."

Unnecessary, Saito had personally made his Lab and this room his personal fortress. And Osmond was using the mice to keep others away.

After making sure the room had no magical ears and no peeping holes, she slowly removed her veil.

In front of them was really Princess Henrietta. Saito held his breath. Louise was already very cute, but this Princess could match her in cuteness, and still have this admirable elegance.

And quench the fire in his loins.

Louise frantically went down on her knees. Saito didn't know what to do and just stood there, with no idea what was going on. Eyeing the new mother while calculating her next training.

Henrietta coolly, and gently spoke. "It has been a while, Vallière."

END

* * *

 **Yeah I know about the grammar mistakes, I'll deal with it later. So yeah Saito sent Lancer and Assassin dolls to spy on Fouquet and watch the field test. Otto's behavior seems odd. And Louise finally loses her virginity to her familiar. Don't worry I won't turn Saito into Makoto, just a nobler Rance. PS Spoilers all the girls are ...**


	14. Chapter 12 Sword, Gun Edgar

**Hirem here first of I do not Own familiar of Zero this is a Fanfiction with some element from video games and anime as shout outs. Second, Saito is smarter and much more hyperaware so I decided to try the snarky loveable pervert. Third, This will be the last update until summer so unless I decide other expect the next chapter to be during summer. the lemon is small.**

 **BEGIN!**

* * *

Princess Henrietta, who had just appeared in Louise's room, looked like she had been overcome with emotion, and hugged the kneeling girl.

"Oh, Louise, Louise, my dear Louise!"

"This won't do, Your Highness. Coming to a humble place like this." Louise said ceremoniously.

"Oh! Louise! Louise Françoise! Please stop acting so formally! You and I are friends! We are friends, are we not?"

"I am not worthy of such kind words. Your Highness."

Louise replied with a steely, strained voice. Saito, stupefied, just stared as the pair of beautiful girls embraced. A part of him was enjoying this soap opera, while another just observed.

"Stop that, please!" Henrietta implored. "Neither the Cardinal, my Mother, or those greedy court aristocrats who buzz around wearing friendly faces are here! Oh, don't I have any friends who will open up to me? If even Louise Françoise, my old friend whom I've missed dearly, acts so distant, I would just die!"

"Your Highness..."Louise lifted her face. Saito was perplexed at Louise's good behavior. Normally she was a bitch, but in front of this new delight, he meant person she was being polite. Concentrating on feeling his presence fade, He sensed something approaching but continued watching.

"When we were little children, didn't we get together and chase butterflies at the palace courtyard? And got all muddy?"

With a shy face, Louise answered."...Yes, and La Porte the chamberlain told us off for getting our clothes so dirty."

"Yes! That's right, Louise!" Henrietta smiled nostalgically. "We were arguing over those puffy cream cakes and ended up having a real scuffle! Oh, whenever we fought, it was me who always lost. You would grab my hair, and I'd just start crying."

"Not at all, Princess achieved victory on at least one occasion." Louise said, looking sentimental.

"You remembered! Looking at the two of us, one could call that battle the Siege of Amiens! Even more fierce than the rise of Sir Percival!"

"That was when we were fighting over a dress in Princess' bedroom, wasn't it?" Louise commented. Her familiar was quietly shivering from keeping his laughter in check.

A cute child Louise. Yeah right!

"Yes, in the middle of our 'Make-Believe Royal Court', we ended up fighting over who would play princess! And it was my blow to your stomach, Louise Françoise, that successfully decided it."

"I fainted in the presence of Princess."

After that, the two of them exchanged glances and broke out in laughter. Saito, amazed, just kept watching them in that state. The princess may have looked like a lady, but she was actually a tomboy.

His inner self was already salivating at her visage. Beautiful, virgin, strong, and an opposite of Louise. He was formulating his attack while looking at the two girls apprehensively.

"That's more like it. Louise. Ah, I'm getting so nostalgic, tears are coming out."

"So how do you guys know each other?" Saito asked suppressing any of his hunger as Louise closed her eyes in reminiscence before answering.

"I had the pleasure of serving as Princess' playmate back when we were children."

After that, Louise turned back to Henrietta.

"But I am deeply moved that Princess would remember such things... I thought you'd already forgotten about me."

The princess gave a deep sigh and sat down on the bed. "How could I forget? During those times, every day was fun. There was nothing at all to worry about."

There was a profound sadness in her voice. Saito saw this and sensed the same feeling he saw when she arrived at the school.

"Princess?" Louise looked worried as she peered into Henrietta's face.

"How I envy you. Freedom is such a wonderful thing, Louise Françoise." Henrietta said with melancholy.

"What are you saying? You're the royal princess, are you not?" Louise asked in confusion.

"A princess born in her kingdom is like a bird being raised in a cage. You go here and there on your master's every whim." Henrietta said, looking lonely as she gazed at the moon outside the window. She then held Louise's hands and gave a sweet smile before speaking.

"I... I'm getting married."

"...You have my congratulations." Louise, who somehow felt the sadness in that tone, spoke in a subdued voice. Saito himself was conflicted. Should he begin his plans in pursuing her or let destiny play with this meal.

It was at that moment of contemplation that Henrietta noticed Saito, who had been sitting on his chair observing them.

"Oh, forgive me. Was I intruding?" She asked while looking at the other human. He was of average skinny build. With midnight black hair and sapphire blue eye that sooth you very soul and ignite something else.

"Intruding? How would that be?" Louise asked in confusion while looking at Saito. Her familiar was always a puzzle. One moment insolent and persevering and the next subservient and cowardly. The one constant was her feeling that she was losing.

"Well, isn't he your lover? Oh no! It seems I was so caught up reminiscing that I didn't realize my blunder!" Henrietta said in a panic.

"Huh? Lover? That creature?" Louise denied cruelly.

"Stop calling me that." Saito said with a tired voice. He had already predicted with 92% accuracy that Louise was a bitch to her core.

"Princess! That's just my familiar! Don't even joke about it being my lover!" Louise shook her head wildly, denying Henrietta's words.

Yep. A real bitch that was now his sex doll!

"Familiar?" Henrietta looked at Saito with a blank expression on her face. Those sapphire eyes seem to tell you its alright, but also making one cry. She them mumbled absentmindedly. "But he looks like a human..."

"I am a human, Princess." Saito gave a strained greeting to Henrietta. It was hard suppressing his urges after breeding Louise and he didn't get enough time to meet with either Tabitha or Siesta. And he was even more hurt by how hard Louise had denied they were lovers. Even though that really was the case, it hurt all the same.

Well, his sex doll was a close second but still.

He recalled Louise's profile as she gazed at the other young noble during the day. Even though he knew the truth, he had no proof, so it was his word again that man. Plus, his loathing was severe, meaning he was also a powerful mage and thus Saito's enemy.

 _At any rate... I'm a familiar. An earthling. Not a noble_.

 _And I want to go home. I want to eat a teriyaki burger. Yeah, and I might even receive an answer at the online dating service. Hell, I want to use these powers to create a Harem back home and fuck my way to the top! Maybe bring Mom and Dad to the Dojo Mountain. Grandpa and Granny would smile and be happy!_

Painful thoughts like these were swirling together into a chain. Along with a thought of rage.

 _And maybe destroy those heartless bastards!_

Feeling a great weight upon him, he put his hand on the table. As fast as Saito had become elated, his feelings fell just as soon. What a hectic personality this young boy had...

"True, true. Oh, Louise Françoise, you may have changed since our younger days, but you are still quite the same." Henrietta nodded with understanding.

"I didn't make it my familiar because I wanted to." Louise looked disappointed. Henrietta gave off another sigh.

 _Considering I'm awesome, your incompetence is a natural seal._ Saito commented in his head. Louise asked the princess.

"Princess, what happened?"

"No, it's nothing. Forgive me, oh, I'm so ashamed of myself." Henrietta deflected defensively. "It's not something I should tell you... but I am just so..."

"Please tell me. What troubles are they that cause Princess, as cheerful as she is, to sigh like this?"

"...No, I cannot tell you. Please forget I said anything. Louise."

"I will not! Didn't we use to talk about everything? Princess was the one who had called me a friend. Won't you share your worries with your friend?"

 _Just tell her already! Man, this scene is like from a B rated movie._

" _Come now, Good friends must have some dramatics. Don't you agree?"_

 _I suppose._

After Louise spoke, Henrietta gave off a cheerful-looking smile. "You've called me a friend, Louise Françoise. That makes me so happy."

"Plus, she's too stubborn to let it go." Saito remarked earning him a glare from Louise while he shrugged. "I'm just saying."

Henrietta smiled at that remark nodded her head in determination and began to talk. "You must not speak to anyone about what I am about to tell you now."

After that, she gave a quick glance in Saito's direction.

"Should I step outside?"Saito stood up attempting to leave. But Henrietta shook her head.

"A mage and her familiar are as one. I see no reason for you to leave."

 _It wouldn't matter since this room was bugged by me but whatever._

Saito complied at listened.

And with a sad tone, Henrietta started talking.

"I am to marry the Emperor of Germania..."

"Germania, you say?!" Louise, who hated Germania, spoke out in astonishment. "That country of barbaric upstarts?!"

 _Barbaric? Hardly. Aren't they one of the Five Great Nations of humanity on this world? Otto hadn't covered them yet, but something tells me you all wouldn't care._

"Yes. But it can't be helped. It must be done to solidify our alliance."

Henrietta explained the political climate of Halkeginia to Louise.

There was an insurrection among the nobles of Albion, and it looked like the Royal Family would soon be overthrown. If the rebels won, then the next thing would be the invasion of Tristian. To defend against this, Tristan was looking to form an alliance with Germania. For the alliance's sake, it was decided that Princess Henrietta would be married into the Germanian Imperial Family...

"So that's why..." Louise said with a depressed voice. It was clear from Henrietta's tone that she did not desire this wedding.

"It is alright. Louise, I have long since abandoned the notion of marrying the one whom I love."

"Princess..."

"Those two-faced Albion nobles do not want Tristan and Germania to become allies. Two arrows are easier to break when they are not tied together." Henrietta murmured.

"...Therefore, they have been searching frantically for anything that would interfere with the marriage.

"And they've found something..."Saito concluded. He had no real knowledge of Albion but, from the lesson and myths Otto had been hammering Louise. The Nation had a stronger army and navy core, was home to a plethora of magical creatures and were protected by a group called the Knights of Round. Word omission aside, perhaps that was the name of this world Round table of Arthurian legend?

Saito didn't know anything about the alliance or Albion, but in any case, it seemed like it was something serious. Yup, as big as another Genji scandal, Saito thought with a nod.

"Then this is about that thing that could get in the way of Princess' wedding?" Louise asked, her face looking pale, and Henrietta gave a regretful nod.

"Oh, Founder Brimir... please save this unfortunate princess..."

Henrietta covered her face with her hands and crumbled on the floor. Saito was a little shocked at the dramatic gesture. He'd never seen anything so grandiose in his life. Granted he was living here so everything a noble did was grandiose, but still.

"Tell me, please! Princess! Just what is it that could interfere with the princess' wedding?" Louise, like she had also been infected, rattled off with an agitated look. With both hands still on her face, Henrietta looked like she was in pain as she began muttering.

"...It is a letter that I had written some time ago."

"A letter?"

 _A letter? Wait…?_

"Yes. If those Albion nobles get their hands on it... they would probably send it forward to the Germanian Imperial Family as soon as they could."

"What kind of letter could that be?"

"...That I cannot tell you. But if the Germanian Imperial Family were to read it... they would never forgive me. The marriage would fall through, and with it, the alliance with Tristan. Then Tristan would stand alone against the strength of Albion."

 _Shit! It's either a secret deal from the past or something romantic like…_

" _A"_

 _SHUT UP! No spoilers! Let's just watch this soap opera unfurl._

Louise gave a gasp and seized Henrietta's hands.

"Where would that letter be? The letter that would bring crisis to Tristan!"

Henrietta shook her head. "It is not with us. The truth of the matter is, it is already in Albion."

"Albion! But then...! Is it already in the enemy's hands?"

"No... the one who holds the letter is not with the rebels of Albion. As the conflict between the rebels and his kinsmen unfolded, Prince Wales of the Royal Family..."

"The Prince Wales? The Prince Valiant?"

Saito was smashing his head on wall in his imagination. Things were getting close to his guess!

Henrietta bent back and laid down on the bed.

"Oh, it's a disaster! Sooner or later, Prince Wales will fall captive to the rebels! And when that happens, the letter will come to light! And everything would be ruined! Ruined! Without an alliance, Tristan would have to take on Albion by itself!"

Louise held her breath.

"Then, Princess, the favor that you're asking of me..." she asked for confirmation.

"Impossible! It's impossible, Louise! How could I be so terrible? It's all confusing! When I think about it, I couldn't ask you to do such a dangerous thing as to go to Albion while this conflict between the nobles and the royalists is unfolding!"

"What are you saying? Be it the kettles of hell, or into the jaws of a dragon, if it's for Princess' sake, I'll go anywhere! There is no way the third daughter of the House of la Valliere, Louise Françoise, could overlook such a crisis for Princess and Tristan!"

Louise kneeled and lowered her head reverently.

"Please leave this matter to me, the one who has captured Fouquet the Crumbling Earth." She said in a resolute voice.

Saito, who had been leaning on his arm against the wall, turned to look at Louise and spoke.

"Hey, wasn't that me?" he asked mildly irked.

"You're my familiar."

"Yeah?"

"A familiar's achievement, is its master's achievement." Louise said with perfect confidence.

"And a familiar's mistake?" Saito asked expecting to hear something stupid.

"That would be your mistake, wouldn't it?" She stated shamelessly.

 _Fuck you bitch! Oh, wait I already did._

Though he felt somewhat cheated, it was useless to object when Louise got into her usual threatening attitude without resorting to his full abilities, so Saito just nodded half-heartedly.

"So, you will help me?" Henrietta asked with appreciation. "Louise Françoise! You are a dear friend!"

"Of course! Princess!" she shouted earnestly.

Louise grasped Henrietta's hands, and as the former spoke heatedly, the latter gave in and started crying.

"Princess! I, Louise, forever friend of the princess, will be your confidante! Have you forgotten my vow of eternal loyalty?"

"Ah, the loyalty. This loyalty and sincere friendship! I'm deeply moved. I will never forget through life your loyalty and friendship! Louise Françoise!" Henrietta was overjoyed. Her friend was still kind and loyal.

Saito opened his mouth gaping and stared half amazed at the two. It was like a conversation between two people who were getting drunk with their own words that his dad mentions during the few times his heart returned. Ah, so this is how it's like for nobles and princesses, it's troublesome, Saito was strangely convinced as he watched.

It was worse because this was way ahead of schedule. He needed to recalibrate the proxies, complete finishing them and the armors and testing the 3D kit of the furnace. Copulate with Tabitha and keep it all under wraps.

He was really going to have to put an all nightery for this. Going to Albion was becoming a real dra-.

Wait.

"Louise," Saito interrupted the two girls from their emotion girl high. "Sorry to bother you while you're reaffirming your friendship and everything."

"What?"

"Going to Albion in the middle of a war is fine, but what use am I going to be?" Saito was confident he made everyone, but the Tower Masters, Osmond and Tabitha were fooled into thinking he was just a commoner. Louise especially.

"I've bought you a sword. You can use that, at least."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll do my best for my bratty master." Saito acknowledged with a nod and a smile. Louise was growing irritated at the remark but stopped herself because she was in the presence of the Princess.

Saito lowered his head gloomily. It was a blessing that Louise never investigates things with interest on his identity as Gandalf. Her attitude toward him barely changed at all.

 _Legendary or not, she still treats me like a dog._

Underneath his lowered head his eye showed the opposite of a peaceful smile.

 _But thankfully, she's my bitch._

"Then shall we go to Albion, find the Crown Prince of Wales, and get the letter back, Princess?" Louise turned to Henrietta unaware of her familiar's hostility.

"Yes, that is correct. I feel confident that you, the ones who have caught Fouquet the Crumbling Earth, should be able to accomplish this difficult mission."

"As you wish. How urgent is this task?" Louise asked for a timeframe.

"I've heard that the nobles of Albion have managed to drive the royalists into a corner of the country. It will just be a matter of time before they are defeated."

Louise's face looked serious as she bowed to Henrietta.

"Then tomorrow, we shall depart."

 _Damn it, Louise!_

Afterwards, Henrietta turned her gaze towards Saito. Saito's heart skipped a beat and his bloodlust was gradually rising. Though Louise was also foolishly lovely and neat (even as a bitch), Princess Henrietta was so beautiful that he almost gasped. Her millet-colored hair, trimmed right above her eyebrows, was swimming gracefully. Her blue eyes shone brilliantly like the southern seas.

White skin, on which floated a feeling of purity, a nose like a priceless and finely shaped sculpture.

And from Saito keen eye, she had a body that would probably increase his already large appetite for the worst.

 _Damn. I want to rip her cloth off and conquer her. Why did it have to be a princess this time!_

Saito stared at Henrietta as if he was in a trance. Louise looked at this with a chilly gaze. It didn't seem like she was in a good mood. Saito noticed and contemplated the cause to calm his already erratic state of mind.

 _Why are you looking at me like that, Louise? Ah, is it because I'm staring at the princess with admiration? Could you possibly be getting jealous? But weren't you blushing when you saw that noble with the feathered hat? And weren't you completely out of it after that?_

 _It's funny how jealous you're getting, Louise._ Saito shook his head. _Rather than your lover, aren't I just your familiar? Will I never be more than a dog for you? Despite the act you are a bitch to me._

Saito's thoughts soon became sarcastic.

 _I'm just your dog, so why are you looking at me like that, Louise? Ah, is it because I am a dog? Is it because someone like me, who's just at the level of a dog, is looking at her? My apologies. Please forgive me for ever being born to disgusting a bitch like you. Woof._

Saito's face smiled at Louise with amusement.

Louise looked away from Saito with a "Hmph". Saito turned away as well.

Henrietta didn't notice the subtle exchange between Saito and Louise, and she began speaking in a cheerful voice. "Dependable familiar."

"Yes? You mean me?" After Henrietta called him dependable, the slumping Saito became happier.

"Naw, I'm not that dependable."

 _Just unwilling to go all out._

"Please keep taking care of my most precious friend."

And then she gently held out her hand. A handshake? he thought, but the back of her hand was turned upwards. What sort of gesture was this? Wait weren't there anime scenes for this?

"That won't do! Princess!" Louise spoke up with an astonished voice. "To offer your hand to a familiar!"

"It is alright. This person will be acting for my sake, and without a reward, I won't have his loyalty."

"Ah..."

 _Really! You think I'm a dog too!?_

"Offering a hand? The way someone does to a dog? Is that how you treat your dogs?" Saito stooped and lowered his head. He prayed Louise doesn't Corrupted the princess before he does.

"That's not it. Ooh, therefore, you're a dog..., a commoner dog who doesn't know anything. When she offers her hand, it means you can kiss her. That's saying it plainly."

"That's...how aggressive..."Saito's mouth opened widely. He'd never thought that he'd be allowed to kiss a princess from another world.

 _Wait. This is medieval land, so it followed old chivalric crap. So, two options are present._

Kiss the hand.

Or…...

Saito looked at the Princess.

Henrietta smiled sweetly at Saito. Her smile appeared business-like to other people, but Saito was thinking 『I'd love to』.

 _To be liked by such a princess wouldn't be half bad_ , he thought. _Screw it! I choose B!_

Saito grinned deliberately at Louise. Louise muttered under her breath and turned her face away.

 _Ah, what, so you *are* getting jealous. Just look at yourself. This is what you get for getting charmed by that noble with the plumed hat and for blushing_ , Saito thought. _This is a chance in the lifetime. I must take it!_

Saito increased his aphrodisiac and slave proteins in his tongue and activated the oil.

He then caught Henrietta's hand, and then firmly pulled her to him.

"Eh?"

Henrietta absentmindedly opened her mouth in surprise. Then before they could blink, Saito pushed his lips against Henrietta's.

With tongue.

"Mmph..."

What tender, tiny lips they were. Henrietta's eyes opened widely into circles. Unknown to her something was creeping into her body and spreading all around it. After in had penetrated and merged with her in instantly vanished without a trace.

All in the span of Saito's French kiss.

The circles went white. The strength left Henrietta's body, and, slipping through Saito's hands, she fell to the bed.

"She fainted? Wh-why's that?" Saito pretended to be shocked.

"What are you doing to her highness?! You d-d-d-dog!"

"Woof?"

When Saito turned around, the bottom of Louise's shoe was flying towards him.

Saito dodged Louise's jump kick in the face and spun away to about two feet.

"What was that for?!" When Saito said that, Louise, whose kick made her hit the wall was jumping on one leg angrily his way.

Saito decide to let her vent, so he increased his body's defenses and shut down his sense of pain to as mush a possible. Not all, but most.

"It was on her hand she gave you permission, the back of her hand! A kiss on the back of the hand! Why'd you give her an all-out kiss on the lips?!" Louise then recover and proceeded to trample on his face.

But thanks to his control of is biology, her blows didn't injure him as they used to with infuriated her even more.

Saito was smile contently while staring at Louise face.

She was so mad, it looked like she was going to catch fire.

"How should I know!?" Saito argued with faked indignation. "I don't know anything about your rules here."

 _But you seem to abuse them._

As his face was getting trampled, Saito spread his hands and spoke plainly. Getting stepped on was something Saito had experience with.

Afterall the more she abused him, the less sympathy he'd have when he mates with her.

"Y-y-y-you, you, you dog..."Louise's voice began trembling in fury. Growing even more as she looked at Saito's smug uninjured look.

Henrietta rose from the bed while shaking her head. Louise rushed to kneel beside her. She then grabbed Saito's head and pushed it down to the bed.

"I-I'm sorry! My familiar's misconduct is my own misconduct! And you say it, too! Apologize!"

 _What a hypocrite._

 _The ever-prideful Louise was apologizing to someone. On top of that, she was shaking all over. If I don't do what she says, she'll probably give me hell for it later_.

Still…

"Sorry." Saito apologized. "I only did it since you told me I could kiss you."

"And where can you find someone who would go for the lips when they hear that?!" Louise yelled.

"Right here." Saito pointed at the room.

Louise struck Saito with her fist and he willingly fell on the floor. "How forgetful. Who gave you permission to use human language? Just bark. Dog. Come on, bark, I say. Everyone looks at the doggie. Stupid dog."

Then she stamped on Saito's head and ground it against the floor.

"I-it's alright. Loyalty must be rewarded, after all." Henrietta bowed her head, giving real effort to appear calm. Subconsciously, she was feeling an empty longing. Saito felting this and continues smiling.

At that time, the door slammed open and someone came flying in.

"You! The princess! What do you think you're doing?!"Guiche de Gramont barged in with an ever-present imitation rose in his hand.

"What do you want?" Saito said from where he lay on the floor as Louise continued stepping on his face. It was inspiring he could remain calm with a bratty violent bitch was trying to hurt him.

"Guiche! You! Were you eavesdropping? Did you hear our conversation just now?!" Louise yelled and stopped her abuse on humanity.

Guiche, however, didn't answer the pair's questions and just stood in a daze.

"For my hunt of the rose-like, lovely princess bringing me to this place... and then seeing a theft, so to speak, occur through the door's keyhole... that idiot commoner taking a kiss..."

Guiche flourished his imitation rose and cried. "Duel with me! You scoundrel!"

Saito calmly sprang up, walked forward and drove his fist into Guiche's face.

"Agah!"

"Duel away then, stupid! I still remember how you broke my arm! Let's go!" Saito gave Guiche, who had fallen to the floor, a hard kick, then he Pressed his foot on Guiche chest close to his neck and activate templar subtly.

"Th-that's not fair!" Guiche complained "You! Gah!"

"So, what now? This guy overheard Princess' story. Shall we have him hanged?" If the opponent was a guy, Saito could be very serious. Part of him meant as a joke and another part for practical reason. While other parts were hungry for blood.

"That might be best... it's really too bad he had to hear our conversation just now..." Louise agreed in mock apathy. She didn't really want to harm Guiche, but she felt Saito was threatening him and piggybacked on it.

Guiche, pinned down by Saito's foot pleaded. "Your Highness! Please appoint me, Guiche de Gramont, to this difficult mission."

"Oh? You?"

"You go to sleep."

Saito increase the gravity. Guiche wriggled gaudily.

"Let me join your group!" Guiche yelped as he collapsed.

"Why?"

Guiche's face reddened. "I wish to be of use to Her Highness..."

Saito was sensing something from Guiche's appearance right then. "You just want to look good for the Princess."

"Don't say such rude things. I am, absolutely, just wanting to be of use to Her Highness." However, Guiche's face was burning intensely as he said this. Telling by the passionate look he was giving Henrietta, he was certainly under her charm.

 _Not that I'd fault but still._

The Princess was His!

Or soon she will be.

"But you have a girlfriend. Who was that again? Uh, Monmon-something..."

"It's Montmorency."

"So, what's going on?" Saito asked but knowing Guiche he could guess.

But Guiche was silent.

 _Ah, I see, Saito thought._

" She completely dumped you, I bet?" Saito ask with a Rance-like grin.

"Q-quiet! It was all your fault!"

It was a matter of the perfume in the dining hall. When he was caught two-timing, Guiche was dripping with wine from the top of his head courtesy of Montmorency.

"Gramont? Ah, of General Gramont?" Henrietta fixed her eyes on Guiche's vacantly looking face. She heard that though the Gramonts were skirt chasers, they were military minded strategists and leader who are forever loyal to the Royal family of Tristan.

"I am his son, Your Highness." Guiche stood up and gave a reverent bow. A skirt chaser he may be, but a sloppy one he is not.

"Are you also saying that you wish to help me?"

"It would be an unexpected blessing for me if I were to become a part of that mission."

Henrietta smiled at Guiche's enthusiastic expression. "Thank you. Your father is a great, brave noble, and it seems you have inherited his blood. Then, please. Would you help this unfortunate princess, Sir Guiche?"

"Her Highness has called my name! Her Highness! Tristan's lovely flower has smiled her rosy smile at me!" Guiche, having felt too much excitement, fell on his back in a faint.

"Is he alright?" Henrietta ask tilting her cutely.

Saito poked at Guiche. Louise paid no mind to the disturbance and spoke in a serious voice. "Well then, tomorrow morning, we shall depart for Albion."

"We have heard that Prince Wales has set up camp somewhere around Newcastle in Albion." Henrietta said.

"Understood. I've travelled through Albion with my sisters before, so I'm familiar with the geography."

"It will be a perilous journey. If the nobles of Albion discover your mission, they will do everything in their power to get in your way."

Henrietta sat at the desk and, with Louise's feather quill and some parchment, wrote a letter out.

Henrietta quietly gazed at the letter she had written herself, before she began shaking her head sadly.

"Princess? What's the matter?" Louise, thinking something was up, called out.

"I-it's nothing." Henrietta blushed, gave a nod as if she had settled on something, then added another line at the end. After that, she murmured in a soft voice. Saito frowned at her expression but conclude on looking at Assassin's memory banks.

"Founder Brimir... Please forgive this selfish princess. Even though my country is in distress, I cannot help but write this one sentence... I cannot lie about my own feelings..." Henrietta's facial expression made it seem like she had written a love-letter rather than a secret message. Louise couldn't say anything more, and just looked at Henrietta quietly.

Saito sighed sadly at his next target. One or another he felt the trip would change him and expose him.

Henrietta rolled up the letter she had written. She waved her staff. Out of nowhere, sealing wax appeared on the rolled-up letter, and a seal pressed down on it. Then she handed the letter over to Louise.

"When you meet the Crown Prince Wales, please pass this letter to him. He should then return the letter in question immediately."

After that, Henrietta removed a ring from the ring finger on her right hand and gave it to Louise.

"This is a 『Water Ruby』 that I had received from my mother." Henrietta explained "It should work as a good-luck charm, at least. If you have any money concerns, please sell this to get some travel funds."

Louise bowed her head in silence.

"This mission is for the future of Tristan. For that, my mother's ring will protect you from the harsh winds blowing in Albion."

 **Henrietta Room**

* * *

Tristan Academy may be a prestigious school for guiding young mages, but it was also made by those mages.

Who were elevated into Nobility?

And because they were Nobles, there were several dozen private rooms for Royal dignitaries, Foreign representatives and extra students.

After confirming and giving her childhood friend Louise her request, Henrietta quietly snuck back to her room. Being raised in the Royal Palace with nothing to do does help one's ability for spying, sneaking, disguise, basically the art of subterfuge. While she may be unable to avoid Osmond's familiar network, she was able to return to her room without anybody noticing.

Well, almost anyone.

Henrietta closed the door to her room and sighed with relief when a critical sarcastic voice was heard.

"Had fun with that twerp?"

Henrietta shook and looked around the room for the source of the voice. Finding the source on her bed and relieved it was not Cardinal Mazarin, she relaxed more.

"Please refrain from calling Louise anymore cruel names please," She requested. "While I may find your jabs at the Cardinal amusing, in the long run they are exhausting."

"Duly noted," the voice answered. On her bed Henrietta saw something shimmer and come to view. It was that cyan colored, cat sized squirrel. "But I still have the right to use anything she does for my own amusement."

Henrietta sighed and nodded her head in acceptance. She understood it was impossible to order it any further on the topic, so she accepted its comment.

Ratatoskr- a common familiar with inferior spying abilities to the Hider mice. Normally attributed to Earth and wind element. However, some scholars argue that due to certain mutation in the lineage for generations, a fire or water variant is born.

Yes, her familiar was an Aqua blue Ratatoskr, Edgar.

Using water magic in it fur to refract light, Edgar can vanish and become transparent. He also has his species' tree screech rumored to slice or crush boulders. But it is his intellect that was the trade-off. I exchange for cunning intellect and human tendencies; some skills were lost. And it would take a mage a lot of skill to control one.

Thus, he is a blatant example to see Henrietta's skill level. And because of that only her family, the cardinal, Osmond, and those she trusted were aware of Edgar's existence.

"Then Edgar, how'd your search go?" Henrietta asked wearing her royal mask of professionalism. Being a royal meant learn how to act around various people, showing no one their true side.

She had ordered her familiar to sneak around and locate any spies or traitors.

"I didn't succeed in searching" Edgar said while rubbing his back on the bed.

"But why?" she asked, shocked at Edgar not obeying, but understanding he should be able to explain.

"You ordered me to look for anything strange, but come on princess," Edgar stated. "I searched for any suspicious and besides 8 areas, I found nothing. Your kingdom's nobles are still bigoted, stupid and loyal. Because I couldn't enter. I failed you."

"No, you didn't," she reassured him. She knew Edgar was a perfectionist in that regard, and his report was better than she thought. "What are the places that you couldn't enter?"

"Osmond's office and room, The rooms of the Tower Masters, two 2nd years room, and a shack in the Vestri Courtyard."

She understood why her familiar couldn't enter those rooms. Osmond as the headmaster and as such there were magical wards keeping things secure there. As she was tutored by Vital Flood Skadi, she could understand that Waldo would make a perfect deterrent and the other have their own countermeasures.

That left the last three rooms.

"And?"

"And what, princess? For each of them I either couldn't enter it. Something tried to kill me, or I couldn't get in and was afraid something was going to kill me."

Henrietta was curious what could warrant such a deduction.

"I tried enter one student's room and a hider mouse blocked me warning that not even they would enter there. When I tried a barrier blocked me. Even my tooth failed to break it. I tried to enter that shack, but both a barrier and fear came to me, so I gave up there. It wasn't until I tried sneaking in the second student's room did the source of that fear become known."

"What was it?" Henrietta was focused on the story. Any information could help.

"When I entered camouflaged, I didn't sense any life signs. And a foot stomp in the direct I was about to head."

"They must be strong or perceptive to see you."

"Yeah," Edgar agreed. "But I doubt they were spies from another nation or the Palace. Otherwise they would have killed me. No, they just wanted me away from the room."

"Are they threat?", Henrietta asked worriedly. While she was nervous about the letter, she was still the Princess of Tristan and had a responsibility to keeping the country safe.

"Relax child," Edgar comforted warmly. "While they are an anomaly, we must focus at the task at hand."

Henrietta nodded her head and prepared for bed. She wished that maybe her dreams would be of fond memories with her love Wales.

Edgar quietly watched his master sleep. He had loyally watched the girl since he was summoned. At first, he thought she was an impertinent brat, but after they escaped several close calls, he hated to admit it be he was beginning to see the female human as his own daughter.

Which was why he didn't tell her about the other discovery he found. Out of concern for her peace of mind.

When he went to the shack, he sensed for abnormal golem-like presences. In the 2nd student room, he picked up the strong scent of sex. Hidden from human smell but not his. And a terrifying golem monster that tried stomping him to death.

Hen didn't tell her this because it was a guess, but he was sure it was related to what he saw when they came here.

When Henrietta went out of her carriage, he secretly followed her and felt primal fear. Next to that pink haired twerp was a black-haired boy and two girls with red and blue hair. He saw the black hair boy and felt that fear. Worse, it matched the signature of the three areas he couldn't enter.

He was against her getting close to him, but she trusts the pinky to fulfill her wish, so he just hoped she found a miracle.

Even as he was certain her love would die.

 **Grail furnace**

* * *

Tabitha arched her back as bolts of ecstasy travel through her spine and in her brain. After Saito put Louise to sleep, he went to Siesta and plowed her good inside his shack. He then took the passageway to meet with Tabitha and had sex with her for 5 hours straight. With a Creampie.

And just as Tabitha predict, those hours have brought to the brink of pulverizing her sanity with pleasure. She was naked on the spare bed with little control over her leg. Every inch of her body was painted with sweat, love nectar and every fluid of from Saito member.

I fact, right now she was cleaning Saito's dick with her mouth, sucking and licking it to harden further. Her eyes glazed with lust and fervor and swallowing Saito seed every time he climaxed. This was to clean his dick, but also to give some time to get more strength back into her legs.

After she climaxed the 24th time, she was certain tat something in Saito's body was an addictive aphrodisiac binding her to him. But she was growing to not care.

Weeks without sex and Saito were the worst forms of withdrawal she had experienced, but she knew that fueling such an addiction would bind her heart and soul to this boy. But the warmth she felt mad it worth it.

"Can you stand?" her lover asked concern. With her mouth occupied, she looked at him and nodded her head before reluctantly letting go.

"Good. I'll carry you." Saito said before getting and lift her bridal style. Tabitha lowered her head to hide her embarrassment as both lovers went the Grail Furnace naked.

Before they went to work, they, both cleaned themselves up and went to the core properly dressed.

"We're going to need to do a double whammy," Saito said as he lifted his arm and activated his Templar abilities. "Caster."

Tabitha looked and saw Caster pushing buttons of light while several objects floated around and moved to combine. She saw Rider and the three metal skeletons connecting tubes from the Furnace to two coffins standing opposite each other.

The coffin to their left this one was the same height as the Lancer proxy. But it depicted an army of swordsmen rallying under the banner of a central figure pointing a sword high into the sky. Every figure was pointing their sword at it giving the image of a mass blade pointing up.

The coffin to the right was the same height as the first. However, it had one figure standing on a hill. It was surrounded by four bows firing arrows and the arrows and shooting star falling to the ground. It formed an umbrella shape of shooting stars and Triangles around to figure.

Saito willed the Lancer proxy between the two coffins and disengage to Terminus Armor. Revealing a lean athletic young adult male that spelled warrior with countless scars. Its face had red eyes of a cat, dark blue short hair and carried an amused smirk.

Saito looked at Tabitha and she went to work.

She quickly cast 'Rob Heat', "Cold barrier", and Vacuum Sphere around the Coffins.

"Your silent chanting has improved." Saito nodded with pride. All those lessons and times they've fucked were paying off.

Tabitha looked at Saito waiting for an explanation.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Saito started. "That idiot accepted a request from Princess Henrietta to retrieve something. And something in my gut is telling that trouble will appear."

"And you need backup just in case." Tabitha finished with understanding.

Saito looked at her with a smile. "I wouldn't mind your help in this. But Kirche might come along and it would be suspicious if our party increased."

"Split-up?" Tabitha suggested.

"Yeah, we'll talk later. Right now, we need to finish this." Saito turned to face the final pieces of his grail Proxy.

He soon began his chant:

" **The Noblest of all is I**

 **Whose body is Steel, and soul is Valor**

 **For Crime and Death,**

 **For Law and Life.**

 **My path is decided on the Righteous,**

 **Yet soaked in blood I reach Heaven.**

 **I am the Sword!"**

The left coffin glowed, and electricity surged out, but head for Lancer. The proxy lift it hand to take in the energy and then aim it at to right coffin the was also surging with power.

As the energy blended with the second coffin Tabitha saw Saito clasping his hands in prayer and began chanting:

" **Through Time I fly high**

 **Changing Form and Identity with Growth.**

 **Discarding weakness,**

 **Denying Strength.**

 **I have pursued Power in an unending march to Victory.**

 **But I must fall and take Life to return from Hell.**

 **My Bow the Foundation and I the Bullet."**

This time the energy from the right surged and mimicked the path to the 1st coffin. It became a dance of energy move right to left increasing and growing stronger with each exchange. Saito them commanded the other 4 proxies to return to their coffins and quickly link to Lancer. When they finish, the energy was evenly distributed to all seven Proxies, but the reaction kept going.

With reluctance, Saito slowly activated the emergency shutdown code and transferred the energy reaction to the Grail core.

At the same time, two figure emerged from the coffins. "Here put these on."

Saito threw them both a ball and upon catching it they were surrounded by slivery liquid metal.

Tabitha observed as she witnessed the proxies dressing up.

The left was wearing a grey silver knight armor with to cobalt belts attach to blue wait cloth. It was wearing a y-opened blue and gray helmet. The left shoulder flat and spiked protruding, while the right was bumpier with a carving of a beast. Both wrists wear covered in spikes. Overall it looked like and noble knight.

The right was wearing sophisticated body armor of white, black, gray and Gold with the exception being the face which appeared to be made of polished red metal.

Saito looked at both them and confirmed all systems were green.

"Saber, the King of Nobles. And Archer, the King of Hunters."

Both proxies blink rapid and bowed in acknowledgement.

Saito looked at Tabitha and gestured her closer. They embraced to comfort that sense of accomplishment. Tabitha felt due to contributing, but also because she knew he was exhausted.

"With them Complete," Saito looked at his lover with clarity." We can begin the next course of action."

END

* * *

 **Well it took a while but Saito has completed the set of 7 servants of the Holy Grail. For context, the Lancer proxy is equipped with Mass effect Terminus Assault Armor. Saber is equipped with the combination of the Reckner Knight Armor with Saber's outfit. The Archer proxy wears Cerberus Nightmare armor for the male character. For review a proxy is a mechanical puppetsaito connects to to commit action when he can't be physically present. Now I intend for the Albion arc to be longer so that all the lore can be revealed and to kick Wardes' ass PM and review your thoughts. I leave with a question: Should focus on story or Lemons?**


	15. Chapter 13 Operation Griffen door

**Hirem here. This will be the first chapt of Bane king for the summer. I considered splitting it into two but figured I gave a big cake so I could explain the lore. Some of you say story first then lemon so expect that if possible. Halfway through will be my interpretation from a game. Please help me so my story does that get in trouble with plagiarism. I do not own Familiar of Zero, Warframe, Dragon Age, Mass Effect, Final Fantasy, Technomancer, Bioshock or any other media depicts here. This chapter is fanfic with bit and piece of game and anime culture fussed with my own spin.**

 **With that said**

 **BEGIN!**

* * *

 **MORNING**

Although dawn had just broken, Saito, Guiche, and Louise had already started preparing the saddles for their horses. Despite the sex last night, Saito willed himself awake and prepare for the mission. Slung over Saito's back was Derflinger. Because of its length, it could not be attached to the waist. He also had a small box attached to his belt.

Louise was dressed in her academy uniform, the only difference was that she now wore horse riding boots instead of shoes. Judging from that, it looked like a great deal of time would be spent riding the horse.

Guiche was dress similarly to Louise, but the difference was that on his horse were both Saito and Louise's bags as well as his own.

Saito managed to black- bargain with Guiche to carry their stuff account of him doing Guiche a favor at getting one of the Tower Masters' permission.

 _ **Flashback 3 hours before dawn**_

* * *

The three of them lightly and then went to Old Osmond for permission. Ever since the fall of former Count Mott, Osmond reinstated some rules that kept order in the academy, but at the expense of some personal freedom.

Basically these were the rules from Saito's interpretation: NO sexual harassing the servants, no stealing, no fighting, no bullying, Noble status means jack shit. Lights out at 10 sleep at 11:45. Special circumstance require a parent or guardian other wise get permission from the Headmaster and Tower Masters.

They couldn't go without Osmond and a Tower Master's say so. Afterall, they were two students and a teenage familiar. They needed a valid reason. But Osmond gave the permission when he explained why he couldn't just let them go royal request or not. He just requested they get the approval of at least one Tower Master to provide a support of to leave.

Louise and GUiche were relieve until Osmond told them who they had to get permission from: Otto.

Both student immediately paled. While they agreed that Otto was reasonable and somewhat well liked, they somehow couldn't help but dislike the guy. He always seemed to have an insult for everyone. As if he was deliberately making people hate him. It didn't help that they somehow gave him a bad impression of eachother. Louise at Maria Town and Guiche at class. But they had no choice. They needed his signature so that Osmond would have prove of exit.

Plus, Osmond said that only Otto was available. Brock and Willowmina were Visiting the University and Central Guild on academic purposes. Colbert was still immersing himself in his research and Osmond would Like to avoid another repeat of 7 days of flaming Tentacles.

So they were forced to get Otto's signature. It wasn't easy. When Guich and Louise trried, Otto set his hounds on them when they refused to bring in their homework with them. Sighing saito tried knocking, but this time the door opened and a bag was put on his head.

"Are you going to refuse to do this work like those two, kid?"

Saito knew it was Otto from his dark vision and the smell of the room.

"No, I'll do the work, but I don't know if it will be passable." He didn't mind doing the assignments, but he was certain he would fail. Afterall, it been a few months and he still trying to read their writing.

The bag was removed from Saito head and Otto was right in front of his face. He couldn't let his eye wander and study the room because he was sure Otto was looking at him trying pry out his secrets.

After a few moments Otto smiled. But to Saito that smile looked like he had won a victory.

"Tell you what. I'll propose a deal." Otto said as he walk toward his cabinet to fetch a small bottle.

"Deal?" Saito aked his eyes on the bottle. It was crystal clear and the liquid looked like it was ordinary water. But Saito's instincts, Dark vision, and sense of dread told him one thing.

That bottle was dangerous!

He didn't think it was magic because he couldn't sense it but something was telling him whatever was in that bottle was old, powerful, dangerous.

And mot importantly, he was going to have to drink it.

"Yes, you are going to have to drink this," Otto interrupt Saito thought as if reading his mind. "If you three are going to Albion, you need to best protection from the Brittania's Aegis. This little droplet," Otto wiggles the bottle at Saito face. "Will provide the protect you need when you enter Albion. That is my first request."

Otto then held up a bag that Saito guessed contained some books.

"MY second request is that you take this bag and you are in charge of the students' education. When they come back there will be a pop quiz on Albion history and what inside this bag will be the study guide."

Saito nodded his head agreeing with the eccentric mage. Otto was unpredictable, but he still was dedicated to teaching. Apparently that on of the few thing everyone liked about him.

"And the final request?," Saito asked. The sooner he agreed, the faster they could leave.

Otto smiled and opened up the bottle. "Drink, and I will tell you my third request. Hell, I'll even provide you a map of some route that not even the People of Albion know about."

Saito took the bottle and looked at the liquid. He maybe unsure of what it was made of, but he was certain the bottle was enchanted to prevent any drinking trick from happening.

 _He's testing me. This guy is testing whether I'll drink and whether I'm the right subject._

" _Hmm. This drink is suspicious but from the analysis it seems oddly beneficial."_

 _Regardless he won't give us his support unless we drink._

Saito doubted hhis modified body could neutralize this drink, but he drank it with no hesitation.

 **BGM Blue Exorcist -Ost Exorcist.**

And he collapsed on the floor.

"Well," Otto smiled with a smug look. "Looks like it was a success."

As if on cue, Saito suddenly rose up. He was gasping for breath with shocked fear on his face.

 **End BGM**

"What did you do?" Saito interrogated the history professor. It may have been only a moment, but to him it felt like months.

"I didn't do anything." Otto retorted as he lifted up the empty vial. "I just wanted if you were the right person for this inheritance."

"Inheritance?" Saito repeated as his face grew into shock as the vial disintegrated into ligt particles and entered him.

"Yes. For year now I been keeping that vial with looking for the right candidate. And low and behold the right person finally comes to my door. Relax Saito, I wasn't when I it would aid you on Albion, but I didn't tell you the price of failure. And for that I'm sorry."

Otto gave an apologetic look. Normally Saito would lord this over some who tried to kill him he had a feeling the drink Oto gave him was making him reconsider. "What was the mark of failure?"

"Oh nothing much. Just a week long coma with no recollection of drinking it."

 _What?!_

If he had failed he would have been down for a week. This guys was a mystery. What the hell was his angle?

Wait.

"You're not going to telling me the benefits or detrimits to my new condition." Saito concluded based on how roundabout Otto was playing him on for.

"No. I _can't_ tell you most of what you knew life entails. But I guarantee that it won't interfere with any other changes in your body."

That made Saito tense. Otto was just hinting that Saito was not completely normal.

"However, Let me give you pieces of advice before I tell you my final request.", Otto warned as his put his stamp and signature on Osmonds form. "One, get the hell away from Ablion as soon as you complete your mission. Two, be prepared to take your Trials."

"Trials?" Saito was confused. "Wait, why did you make it sound like going to Albion is a bad idea. And what are these trials you mentioned it."

Otto nodded his head and pointed at the bag he gave Saito. "I can't everything because I am currently dealing with my trial. But the bag of those nitwits' assignments will help you understand what you are going through."

"You hid your research in a cipher and this history lesson on Albion is the key."

"Wow," Otto whistled. "You really are smarter than you let on. But yeah. I can give the knowledge, but I can't make easier on people. I can say that you sir are going to to experience four trials. They will be cleared when you have met certain conditions."

"And why do I have to leave Albion immediately?"

"You are good at keeping secret?"

"Yeah?" Saiito raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell anyone what happened here. Not Louise, gUiche, Osmond, The Princess, Anyone else. Even the blue haired girl you're sleeping with."

"Alright! I get it!" Saito yelled is a blush. Man this guy knows everything!

Once you reach Albion, the interval between trial gets shorter. This in turn mean you might face all four of your simultaneously. If that the strain on your body and soul will be excruciating."

"So, pass each one at a time to avoid a painful burden? How long?"

"I'd say 3 days to a week. You feel the burden imdiately as it grow make your body feel even more heavy than it actually is." Otto then gave Saito the form with his approval. "Now here is my third request…"

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

Saito sighed as he mulled over Otto's warning. True to Oto's word he felt his body feel heavier as he got closer to Albion. He told Louise and Guiche he got Otto approval by promising him to get both of them to still here his lecture, and that there would be a quiz when they came back.

At first they complained. Saito then told them Otto would sendWaldo after them if the miss the quiz or fail it. SO reluctantly they both agreed to study when the going to Albion.

 _How far would Albion be from here? I'm still not used to riding a horse... Most probably my waist will ache from the riding..._ he thought to himself.

 _Worse since I'm so tired. Man, that vial really took a third of my energy._

Just before setting off, Guiche spoke up rather awkwardly. "I have a request..."

"What is it that you want?" Saito responded with hostility while putting his belongings onto the saddle. He still could not forgive Guiche for hurting him that badly during their fight and he was still shaking last night out of his mind. Granted he had already forgiven the poor flower boy, but he wasn't going to miss this chance at emotional hostility.

"I wish to bring my familiar along."

"Do you have a familiar in the first place?" Saito doubted someone as incompetent as Guiche would have one, but then again Guiche was the same age as Louise so he wanted to see what Guiche's was.

Most familiars were a representation of the Elemental affinity of their mage master. So, Guiche probably had one of the Earth branch.

"Of course I do. All magicians have one."

Louise and Saito looked at each other, then looked at Guiche again.

"Where's your familiar now?" Saito asked curiously looking at the ground sensing a growing presence.

"Here." Guiche replied while pointing to the ground.

"But there's nothing on the ground," Louise said.

Guiche responded by tapping his feet on the ground. Just then, a giant brown creature popped out of the ground.

"Verdandi! Oh, my cute Verdandi!"

Saito, dumbfounded, asked, "What in the world is that creature?"

"What do you mean creature? This is my cute little familiar Verdandi."

"You mean that your familiar is that big thing over there?" Saito pointed at the bear sized mole. From a certain sense he could agree that it was cute. Unfortunately, the mole's appearance was bringing some bastard thoughts so he was concentrating on Guiche's flamboyancy to calm down.

"Yes. Ahh... My Verdandi, you look so cute from any angle I look. Have you eaten your meal of earthworms before you arrived here?"

The gigantic mole hemmed happily in response.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Guiche said while rubbing cheek to cheek with his familiar.

"Actually... I don't think that you could bring it along with us..." Saito said in disgust. Mainly because he was certain _He_ would kill the poor creature, but also the reason that they can't bring a underground bear mole to Albion. It's too heavy!

"That's right Guiche. That creature moves underground right?" Louise agreed impatiently.

"That's right. Even though it's slightly bigger than usual, Verdandi is still a mole all right."

"How are we going to bring it along? We're all riding on horses." Louise said in perturbed fashion.

"That's all right. Verdandi moves along quickly underground. Am I right, Verdandi?" Guiche reason right away.

The gigantic mole nodded in agreement.

"But we're going to Albion! We can't bring creatures that move underground!." Louise explained.

Guiche, upon hearing that, knelt onto the ground and replied, "I cannot bear the separation with my dear Verdandi... Oh! The pain..."

At the same time, the giant mole seemed to pick up some scent from its nose and drew nearer and nearer to Louise.

"What is this stupid mole trying to do!?"

"Like master, like familiar. They both share the same interest – girls." Saito said. Granted his desire to dissect it was already gone because of Louise's complaining.

 _I saluate you mole!_

" _Agreed."_

"Stop! Stop this right now!"

The giant mole knocked Louise off her feet and started sniffing all over her.

"Ah! Watch where you're sniffing! Stop it!"

Louise being constantly poked by the giant mole's nose, started to roll all over the ground. All that rolling disheveled her clothes and exposed her underwear. Louise was starting to get very annoyed...

Saito unconsciously started to be immersed in watching Verdandi and Louise just as if he was admiring a beautiful picture. One that he sure he now had on recording.

"Ah... How beautiful is the scene of a giant mole teasing a damsel." Guiche marveled flamboyantly.

"I totally agree."

" _Ditto."_

Both Saito and Guiche nodded in unison. Saito could get along with Guiche fine if the kid wasn't acting like Louise.

"Stop blabbering nonsense over there, you oafs! Come over and help me quickly! Ahh!"

The giant mole saw the ring at Louise's right hand and started pecking it with its nose.

"You insolent mole! Don't use your nose to sniff at the ring the highness has bestowed to me!."

"I see now. It's the ring. Verdandi loves jewels."

"Such an irritating pest!"

"Please don't call Verdandi an irritating pest. It's because of me that Verdandi searches for precious stones and jewels. For an Earth magician, there's nothing more helpful than this."

Ironically, Guiche was being sincerely honest. When he summoned Verdandi and recovered his injuries from Waldo, he had done some research on the type mole his familiar was. Normally a mole familiar was about the same as a regular mole. But with the exception of those beast with magical properties. True to Guiche's state Verdandi was a special type of mole. A badger mole.

Normally, adult badger mole would be blind, huge and a mix between a badger and mole. But Verdandi was a Gem Badger mole and an infant. They grow from his size to the size of adult badger mole. And as a gem variant he gain the function of his eyes. Living for 200 years, badger mole are located deep underground in tunnels, mountain and underground lakes raising young in litters. Basically, Verdandi is a variant that while not as big as a adult has better utility. Badger mole are good to digging the earth break tombs and in Verdadi's case finding treasure.

That's why tomb and building have anti tunnel wards to give the badger mole a fence to avoid. And why Verdandi as currently harassing Louise.

Just as Louise was preparing to blow her top, a sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew away Verdandi.

"Who is that!?" Guiche shouted agitatedly.

A rather stout looking noble wearing a feathered cap appeared out of the faint daylight behind him. Saito looked rather surprised.

"That person is..."

 _Crap. Why is HE here?!_

"What have you done to my Verdandi!?" Guiche hastily took out his rose shaped wand but the noble wearing the feathered cap was faster. Before Guiche could cast any spell, his wand was already out of his hand.

"I'm not your enemy. I'm under the orders of the highness to accompany you on your journey. The princess is worried about just having you few going to Albion, but then again sending a whole troop of soldiers with you will be too conspicuous. Therefore, I was appointed to accompany you all on this journey." The noble said while taking off his feather cap and bowing.

"I'm the captain of the Griffin Knights, Viscount Wardes."

The grumbling Guiche quickly shut his mouth. For most of the nobles, Guiche included, being able to join the Griffin Knights meant great prestige.

Wardes looked at Guiche and spoke apologetically. "Sorry for what I did to your familiar. I couldn't stand watching my fiancée being harassed."

"What?" Saito pretended to be shocked.

"Fiancée?" Guiche tilted his head.

"This majestic looking noble is Louise' fiancée?" Saito asked half confused. It was taking every bit of willpower not to show suspicion. Even the hologram of his Uncle was clutching his ribs laughing.

"Wardes-sama..." Louise spoke in a trembling voice after standing up.

"It's been such a long time. My Louise, my dear Louise."

 _My Louise? What kind of joke is that?_ Saito thought to himself. He was realy getting sick of the nobles of this world's dramatic bullshit.

Wardes approached Louise and with a beaming smile on his face, carried Louise up.

"It's really been such a long time." Louise said with her face turning red with embarrassment.

"Still as light as ever. Just like a feather."

"Viscount... please don't be like this... There are people over here..." Louise pleaded embarrassingly. Something in her was screaming for Wardes to not touch her, but she chalked it up to nerves.

Wardes, who placed Louise back down and replaced his hat said, "Care to introduce your companions to me?"

"Erm... That is Guiche de Gramont and my familiar, Saito." said Louise while pointing at them while she was introducing them to Wardes. Guiche who did not dare look at Wardes directly, lowered his head. Saito followed suit though a bit unwillingly. Better to make an unassuming impression.

Wardes said with a rather surprised look on his face, "Are you Louise' familiar? This is the first time I've seen a human being a familiar."

Saito looked up and subtley sized Wardes up. He was certain of it.

He hated the man.

Wardes was what Lancer and Assassin recorded.

And he was going to be a problem.

"Thank you for taking such good care of my fiancée." Wardes thanked with a smile.

"You're welcome." Saito continued his observation of Wardes. He was indeed handsome. Even though Guiche could also be considered a bishonen himself, he was always making a fool out of himself and making irrational decisions. He could even rub his own cheek with a giant mole. The standard blonde idiot as a loveable pervert and friend.

However, for Wardes, not only he had the looks of a dashing knight. His eyes were like that of an eagle – keen and sharp. That mustache he had further enhanced his suaveness. Hell, his dirty blonde goatee just scream I am awesome and strong.

Which was accurate because he had a muscular and well built body. Saito had originally thought that all male magicians would have a body like Guiche, but he was proven wrong. Even in hand to hand combat with Wardes without the use of magic, Saito could be subdued in seconds.

If he continued to hold back.

Trully this man was to be Saito's first difficult opponent since Tabitha and Fouquet.

Thinking about all that, Saito gave a deep and long sigh. He realy hated how right he was. Even with his back up, it wasn't going to be easy. Wardes seeing that, approached Saito and gave a pat on his shoulders.

"What's wrong? Are you having doubts about this trip? There's nothing to be afraid of! Aren't you the one who caught Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth? With your courage alone, nothing is impossible."

Wardes who had finished saying that, gave a broad smile. With that, Saito felt a tinge of disgust.

 _Is he really that good of a person? Hell no. But to butter me up like that. Really? I don't think that I can compare with him in any aspect aside from the obvious. That's right. I think Louise would be married to him soon. Just thinking of that has somehow made me alone and empty…_

" _Don't forget angry."_

 _Right._

" _So, when do we get him?"_

 _First, we need to see his angle._

Louise, not able to calm down due to Wardes' appearance, was feeling restless with anxiety. Saito had to turn his head away, he did not want to see Louise act like a lovesick fool.

Wardes gave a whistle, and a griffin appeared out from the morning clouds. It was a mythical beast with the head of a eagle and a body of a lion. And on its back were wings that were made up of beautiful white feathers.

Wardes had climbed to the back of the griffin with grace, and then extended a hand to Louise.

"Come over, my Louise."

Louise lowered her head in hesitation and bashfulness, just like a girl who is in love. This made Saito even more jealous.

 _What does he think he's doing? "Come over, my Louise?" Your Louise!? Your Louise!? What an obnoxious freak! And Traitor!_

Saito being a male, had to keep those thoughts to himself and went up to the horse in silence in the end.

He did however rode towards Wardes and gave him a small object. "Here. Put this in your finger."

"I'm sorry? What is this?" Wardes took the small object from Saito's hand. It was small ring of silver metal.

"Before we left, I visited Brock and Otto for advice and they gave me what would needed for our trip." Saito explained as he gave Guiche and Louise the same silver buds.

"Brock gave me these protection rings. According to him, they have been enchanted to stop a Triangle spell. They don't work for five hours when wet though." Saito explained the rings' purpose. "While Otto provided me a map of Albion."

"What good would those do?" Guiche asked.

"We are going to Albion. Enemy territory." Saito answered. "And I can't read the language."

Saito tossed Otto's map at Guiche. He was lying about being illiterate, but at least he gave Guiche a job. Wardes said no more and put on the ring. Louise, who was still hesitating, put the ring on her finger near to Ruby of water. was suddenly carried up the Griffin by Wardes.

With one hand on the reins and his wand in the other, Wardes shouted, "Well everybody, onwards!"

The Griffin moved forward. Following behind it were Guiche, looking full of admiration for Wardes; and Saito, feeling very down and dejected at the mission.

Saito thought to himself while staring at the blank sky.

 _How far would it be to Albion?_

 **Osmond's Office**

* * *

From the headmaster's office window, Henrietta was watching Saito and group departing for Albion. Closing her eyes, she starting praying...

"Founder Brimir, please grant them protection throughout their journey..."

Next to her was Headmaster Osman trimming his nasal hair.

"You aren't going to see them off, headmaster Osman?" Henrietta looked at Osmond curiously.

"No, as you can see, I'm busy trimming my nasal hair, your highness."

Henrietta shook her head in disapproval. While she was aware the man was a powerful figure, she found it annoying how he could both act and be a doddering old man.

Just then, someone knocked at the door.

"Enter," said the headmaster.

Mr. Colbert entered room with an anxious look on his face. Otto followed looking even grimmer.

"Bad news! Headmaster!" Colbert cried in a panic. Otto grabbed his colleague to prevent him from tripping himself.

"You say that quite often. What seems to be the problem now?" Osmond asked tiredly stopping his grooming.

"From the news that I've heard from the castle guards, Fouquet has escaped!"

"Hmm..." said Osman while stroking his beard.

"According to the guard who was on duty that time, some noble knocked him out using wind magic. Then a prison riot occurred a few minutes later. The person used the opportunity that most of the manpower was diverted to protect the princess and return order to the prison to help Fouquet escape! This means that someone inside is a spy! Isn't that bad news?"

Colbert finished his report with concern. Otto moved up and add in. "Headmaster, I'm afraid it's nearing the end."

Henrietta's face turned pale upon hearing the news. She also was concern about that end Otto said.

Headmaster Osman made a gesture to Mr. Colbert asking him to leave.

"Okay. Okay. We'll hear further details from you later."

After Mr. Colbert left, Henrietta placed her hands on the table and sighed deeply.

"We have a spy in our midst. This must be the doings of the Albion nobility!"

"Maybe it is... OUCH!" said the headmaster while trimming his nasal hair. Henrietta looked at him helplessly.

"How can you still be so relaxed? The future of Tristain is at stake!"

"The opponent has already made his move. All we can do now is to wait, isn't it?" Osmond looked at Otto who nodded.

"Even so..." Henrietta was not convinced.

"It's all right. If it's him, he'll be able to cope with any problems they'll face during their journey." Osmond said absentmindedly. Otto gave his a look saying 'Shut up geezer!'

"The person you're speaking of is Guiche? Or Viscount Wardes?"

The headmaster shook his head.

"Don't tell me that person is Louise's familiar. How could that be possible?! Isn't he just a commoner?" Henrietta was flabbergasted.

"Your highness, have you heard of the story of Founder Brimir before?" Otto sighed when he spoke.

"I have read most of the story..." Henrietta answered looking nervously at the History teacher. Something about him made her very worried and afraid.

The headmaster smiled and chipped in, "Then, do you know about Gandálfr?"

"Isn't that Founder Brimir's strongest familiar? Don't tell me..."

At this point of time, Headmaster Osman felt that he had already divulged too much. Plus, Otto was giving him the stink eye. Regarding the secret of "Gandálfr" he always wanted to keep that to himself. Although he trusted Henrietta, he did not want the Royal family to know about it yet.

"Yes, he's as strong and capable as Gandálfr and furthermore, he comes from another world different from ours."

"If that is to be believed." Otto pretended to reject.

"Another world?"

"That's right. He comes from a world different from Halkeginia. Or I should say, from a place not on Halkeginia. I have always believed that this youth from another world will succeed. That's also the reason that I'm so carefree even during these perilous times."

"That and he helped you crush the parasite who hurt your family." Otto commented. Osmond nodded with a sigh.

 _He did what?!_

Henrietta calculated the two teacher's conversation. And she came to a conclusion.

He was the one that sold out Count Mott!

It surprised her witnessing a commoner act so brazen in their cunning that she repeated another fact about him dreamily.

"Another world different from Halkeginia really exists..."

Henrietta gazed far away. The sensation of the youth's lip still lingered on Henrietta's lips. Touching her lips with her fingertips, she closed her eyes, smiled and said,

"Let me pray then, for the breeze that comes from another world."

"Pray he rise to occasion and the scum of Albion pay for their crimes princess." Otto barked before turning and dashing away.

Henrietta was shocked at the hostile bitterness the man said as he left the room.

"It's not your fault. He just hates being here when something important needs to be done." Osmond said as he continued plucking his nose hair.

"Why is he so bitter?"

"He had to rely on the boy to help him with his work. Otto hates burdening people with his issues."

"But he still prays to the founder for guidance?"

"Indeed."

Henrietta looked at the sky praying for the success of the mission.

 **Port city La Rochelle**

* * *

It would take two days to reach Port City La Rochelle by horse from Tristan. The port city was situated on a deep and narrow gorge and because of this, it had a small population of three hundred. As La Rochelle was the gateway to Albion, the number of travelers was ten times more than the local population.

Boulders could be seen on both sides of the narrow mountain pathway. People had carved holes in the boulders, turning them into taverns and shops. Although the buildings looked ordinary, upon closer inspection one could realize that all of them were carved out of a single rock, a feat done by Square ranked earth mages, badger moles and stone masons.

On the narrow street, it appeared to be dark even though it was afternoon due to the gorges blocking the sunlight. If one made a turn on the street, they could see an even narrower street leading to a bar.

On the signboard resembling a keg of wine, the shop's name was written – "Golden Wine Barrel Bar". However, nothing in the shop resembled its name; the shop was dilapidated like an abandoned house. Piles of ruined chairs could be seen piling next to the door.

Most of the patrons were gangsters and mercenaries. When drunk, they would often fight over the smallest of things like staring incidents or minor squabbles.

Whenever they'd fight, they would fight with their weapons. Therefore, it was common to see people dead or seriously injured inside the bar. The shopkeeper, not wanting to see any more injuries and deaths, put up a notice inside the shop.

"Please use the chairs when you fight in here."

From the notice, the customers could feel the shopkeeper's helplessness. So they started to use the chairs instead of their weapons when fighting each other. Even though there were still injuries, no one was killed anymore. From then on, chairs that were destroyed during fights got piled next to the door.

Today, the "Golden Wine Barrel Bar" was filled with patrons as usual. Almost all the patrons were mercenaries returning from Albion which was in an internal strife.

"The king of Albion is finished!"

"Don't that means that they're going to start a republic soon?"

"If so, let us offer a toast to the republic!"

The people offering toasts to themselves were formerly mercenaries hired by the royalist to fight along side with them. However, faced with the imminent defeat of their clients, they all decided to retreat back here. This was not considered to be a dishonorable act. As mercenaries, they valued their lives more than their beliefs, and so they felt that they were not obliged to fight to their death for their clients.

As they were drinking, the bar's door opened and a rather tall lady entered the bar. The hood the lady wore covered most of her face except for the lower part. However, from just the lower part of her face one could already be sure about her beauty. As it was rare for such an attractive lady to come to such a place alone, all eyes on the bar were already on her.

The lady, unfazed by all the eyes staring at her, ordered some wine and food and sat on a table in a corner of the bar. After the food was served, she promptly paid up.

"That... That's a lot of money. Is it really all right?"

"That includes lodging. Do you have any empty rooms?"

An elegant voice replied. The shopkeeper nodded his head and left her table. Several of the male patrons looked at each other and approached her table.

"Excuse me miss, it's dangerous for you to be here alone."

"That's right! There are lots of dangerous characters around. Don't worry though, we'll be here to protect you."

With a vile smile on his face, one of them lifted up the lady's hood. Whistles and catcalls could be heard once the hood was removed. The lady was quite a beauty, with her beautiful eyes and elegant nose.

This beautiful lady was none other than Fouquet of the crumbling earth.

"She's really top notch! Look at her skin! It's as white as ivory!"

Another patron attempted to lift up her chin with his arm, but his hand was pushed away by Fouquet. Fouquet gave a faint smile. Another male patron immediately stood up, took out his dagger and placed it on Fouquet's face.

"Aren't chairs supposed to be used instead of weapons at this joint?" she said curiously.

"This is only to frighten you. Chairs can't intimidate anybody right? Don't act so innocent anymore, aren't you here to look for company? We'll keep you company then."

Even with the dagger pointed on her face, Fouquet showed no fear. With a slight movement, she reached for a wand.

In an instant, she chanted her incantations. With that, the dagger that the man held turned into earth and settled onto the table.

"She's.. she's a noble!"

The men immediately backed away from her. As Fouquet was not wearing a cloak, none of them knew that she was a magician.

"Even though I'm a magician, I'm not a noble," Fouquet said nonchalantly.

"Most of you are mercenaries right?"

The male patrons looked at each other. If she was not a noble, their lives would not be endangered. If they had done that to a noble, they would be killed without any qualms.

"Yes... And you are...?" a veteran of the group replied.

"It doesn't matter. In short, I'm here to hire all of you."

"All of us?"

The mercenaries looked at Fouquet with a puzzled look on their face.

"What's with the expression? Is it really that weird for me to employ mercenaries?"

"No. That's not what I meant. You have gold, don't you?"

Fouquet placed a bag full of gold onto the table. After inspecting the contents of the bag, the veteran said, "Wow... Isn't this écu gold?"

The bar's door opened again. This time, a man wearing a white mask had entered the bar. He was the same man who had helped Fouquet escape from prison.

"Well, aren't you early."

Fouquet seeing that man, gave a low "Hmm" as a reply. The mercenaries, seeing that man's peculiar dress, were all quite surprised. "They have started on their journey," the masked man said.

"I have done what you had told me to and hired all these men."

The man in the white mask gave a once over at the mercenaries that Fouquet had hired.

"All of you were formerly employed by the Albion royalists. Am I right?"

"That was until last month," one of the mercenaries replied with glee.

"But the soon to be defeated royalists aren't our employers anymore."

The mercenaries laughed in unison. The man in the white mask laughed as well.

"I'll fulfill all your monetary desires. However, I'm not like the soon to be defeated royalists, if anyone dares to run away from the battle, I'll kill him myself."

Unknown to both Fouquet and the white masked man, someone was watching.

 **With Saito**

* * *

Since departing from the magical academy, Wardes' Griffin had been endlessly moving towards their destination. Even though the rest of the group had already changed their mounts twice, Wardes' Griffin, just like its master, appeared to be tireless.

"Hold on, isn't the pace too fast for us?" Louise, who was on Wardes' Griffin, asked. Over the duration of the journey, Louise spoke in a more informal manner to Wardes than when they were reunited. But that was also partly due to the Viscount's request.

"Guiche and Saito are already on the brink of exhaustion."

Wardes turned back and looked at Guiche and Saito. Just like Louise had said, both boys were holding their reins tightly in fear of falling off. From the looks of it, they would collapse from exhaustion before the horses would.

"But I had originally planned to journey to port city La Rochelle without stopping..."

"That would be difficult, it would take two days to reach by horse."

"If that's the case, why don't we just leave them behind?"

"We can't do that!"

"Why?"

"Aren't we in this together? Furthermore, a magician should not abandon her familiar..."

"You seem protective of them both. Which one is your sweetheart?"

Louise's face immediately turned red and replied, "What... What sweetheart!?"

"That sets my heart at ease. If my fiancée tells me that she already has a sweetheart, I would die of a broken heart," replied Wardes with a smile.

"But that was only something that our parents had agreed on."

"Then, do you dislike me, my small and dainty Louise?"

"Please, I'm not young anymore," Louise replied, pouting.

"But in my eyes, you're forever that small and dainty Louise."

Louise remembered that dream that she'd had a few days back, where she was back in the courtyard of her home, la Vallière.

The secret boat on the forgotten lake...

Whenever she was throwing a tantrum there, Wardes would always be there to pacify her.

The marriage that was decided by her parents.

The betrothal that was decided since youth. The one that she would be married to. Her fiancée.

At that time, she still did not fully understand what was going on. She only knew that, so long as she was with the man she had admired, she would be happy.

But now, she finally understood everything. She would be married to Wardes.

"I don't dislike you," Louise replied with a tinge of embarrassment.

"That's wonderful, in other words, you like me?"

Wardes gently hugged Louise's shoulders.

"I have never forgotten about you even after all this time. Do you still remember? After my father's death during the lancer campaign?"

Louise nodded her head.

Wardes began to reminisce and narrated to Louise about the past.

"My mother had passed away earlier, I inherited my father's estate and title. Wanting to make a name for myself, I went to the capital. Fortunately, the highness had a deep impression of my father who had perished in the battlefield, I was incorporated into the Griffin Knights. I had entered the Griffin Knights as a trainee, training was tough then.

"From then on, you seldom went back to your estate again," replied Louise while closing her eyes. She too seemed to be immersed in her memories.

"My house and estate were cared for by my butler, Galgann, while I put all my effort serving the nation. After so long, I finally made a name for myself, accomplishing what I had decided upon leaving my homeland."

"What was it that you decided upon?"

"To ask your hand for marriage once I have made a name for myself."

"You're kidding right, Viscount? You're so popular among the girls, you have no need to honor your promise to such an insignificant me."

About Wardes' betrothal. Louise had cleanly forgotten it until she had that dream a few days back. The bridal pact to Wardes was all but a fleeting dream. In her opinion, it was only an agreement made on a whim.

After Wardes had left his estate ten years ago, Louise had never seen him again. Wardes had already become part of her distant memory. Distant memories had suddenly become a reality.

"This journey is a good chance for us to regain those feelings we had when you were young," Wardes said with a gentle and calm tone.

Louise thought to herself, do I really love Wardes?

Even though she did not dislike him, and she did admire him when she was young, that was all in the past.

Suddenly faced with a fiancée and probably marriage, she did not know what to do. Furthermore, they had been apart for so many years, she did not really know whether she still had any feelings for him.

Louise turned her head and looked behind.

She saw Saito prostrating on the horse, it looked like he had nearly reached his limit. Louise pouted her lips. Good for nothing! As soon as she thought of that, she became anxious and her heart pounded furiously.

Unknown to her Saito had been watching and listening in on their trip to memory lane. He was only pretending to be tired and was 24 percent tired actually.

"We have already been on these horses for nearly a whole day, doesn't he get tired? Are those griffin knights monsters?" Guiche, who was also lifelessly slouching on the horse, asked.

"Who knows?" Saito replied lethargically. He felt embittered each time Wardes touched Louise. He touched her again, this time hugging her by the shoulder. Granted it was all an act but nobody touches his possession! Nobody!

Plus the feeling of weight was grow with each mile. Thankfully his powers helped mitigate the strain at his choosing of 50%. What better way to use magic weight curses than for training weights.

 _What is that guy up to? Even though you're Louise's fiancée, even though I have no right to stop you, you should have at least done it somewhere else where I could not see._

Each time Saito thought of that, he became more tired and his heart became heavier. Twofold.

 _Worse, you'll be breaking that poor bitch's heart with your deceit._

Guiche, looking at Saito in such a state, began teasing him. "Heh heh... Don't tell me you're jealous?" Guiche said with a snicker.

"What are you implying?" Saito asks as his body readjust itself with Way of Yasha: Covet lone wolf.

"I guessed it correctly, didn't I?" Guiche laughed even harder.

"Shut your mouth, mole boy!" Saito yelled irritably.

"Mwahaha... You actually carried a love for your master that would never flower? To tell you honestly, love between people of different status will only result in tragedy."

"Stop talking nonsense. How could I ever like such a person like her? I admit that she's cute. However, she has an extremely bad character."

Guiche suddenly looked to the front and exclaimed, "Look! They're kissing!"

Saito turned to the front. However, Wardes and Louise did not kiss.

He then looked again at Guiche. Guiche was barely controlling his laughter.

"Arggh!" Saito shouted and pounced on Guiche. Both of them fell off their horses and began fighting each other on the ground. Well, if you called Saito beating Guiche haphazardly but still hurt him fighting.

"Hey! If you guys continue fighting, I'll have to leave you both behind!" Wardes shouted.

Guiche quickly got back on the horse. Meanwhile, Saito, realizing that Louise was looking at him, calmed down and went on his horse.

"I know." Saito said to Guiche as they rode on at full speed.

"What?"

"I know that love will never bloom between me and her."

"Look, Saito" Guiche said regretfully. "About-"

"Don't," Saito interrupted. "You're right. Louise and I can never love each other. No just because our status is different nor because she's a bitch."

Guiche was shocked at the boy rude behavior and was about to retort when Saito said something perplexing.

"But because I am never going to make the same mistake they did."

The two quietly rode to the port town.

As they had been traveling at full speed and exchanged their tired horses for fresh ones several times, they reached the outskirts of La Rochelle that night.

Saito looked around in astonishment. _Aren't we approaching a port? Why do I still see mountains everywhere? Maybe once we cross this mountain we should be able to see the ocean._

Traveling under the moonlight, Saito and the group finally saw a narrow mountain pathway. Buildings which were carved from boulders could be seen on both sides of the pathway.

"Why is a port built on top of a mountain?" Saito asked quietly admiring the architecture.

Hearing Saito asking, Guiche replied sarcastically "Don't tell me that you don't even know where Albion is?"

Although Saito as still at peak condition and Guiche was nearly reaching his physical limits, the thought of 'Once we reach town we can finally rest' gave them the strength to engage in small talk.

"Yeah, I don't know."

"Really?" Guiche replied with laughter. But Saito did not laugh.

"I have no common knowledge of this world and please don't assume that I do."

Suddenly, from the top of the cliff, torches were thrown at their horses. The burning torches illuminated the ravine they were about to cross.

"What's… What's happening !?" Guiche cried.

The horses, frightened by the burning torches, threw Saito and Guiche off their backs.

As they fell, a hail of arrows showered upon them.

"It's an ambush!" Guiche shouted.

Saito instincts kicked in, just as he tried to unsheathe Derflinger, which was slung behind his back, two more arrows flew towards him.

Just as they thought they were about to meet their doom, a strong gust of wind blew towards them, changing into a small hurricane.

That same hurricane caught all the arrows and sent them away.

Wardes raised his wand.

"Are you guys all right?" Wardes shouted.

"I'm all right" replied Saito.

 _Damn it! Louise's fiancée just saved my life. But at I'll get some combat data!_

That sense of dismal was halted be his drive to fight, causing Saito to feel his sense of self emerging. He unsheathed Derflinger. The runes on his left hand started glowing again, reliving him of the exhaustion that he had been suffering. And causing his system the be Combat Ready.

"I'm so lonely, partner. It's too much of you to keep putting me inside the scabbard."

Saito looked at the top of the cliff, but no arrows could be seen. He dark vision sensed that they were still there but doing nothing.

"It was most likely thieves or bandits," Wardes said.

Louise, suddenly realizing something exclaimed, "Could it be the nobles from Albion?"

"Nobles would not use arrows."

Just then, the sound of flapping wings could be heard. It was a sound that they were quite familiar with

Saito smile as he knew what was happening.

 _Finally!_

Screams could be heard from the cliffs.

Arrows could be seen shooting towards the night sky. However, all the arrows were carried away by wind magic.

After that, a small hurricane created by magic blew away all the archers.

"Hmm… Aren't those wind incantations?" Wardes mumbled to himself.

The archers, attempting to ambush them, rolled down the cliffs after being blown away by the magical tornado. They landed hard onto the ground, giving out moans of pain.

With the moon as the background, a familiar sight appeared. "It's Sylphid!" Louise shouted confoundedly.

It was Tabitha's wind dragon. After it landed, a red-haired girl jumped down from the dragon and flicked her hair.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kirche apologized confidently.

Louise too jumped down from Wardes' Griffin and replied, "What do you mean sorry to keep you waiting!? Why are you here in the first place?"

"Not to help you in any case. When I saw you leaving the academy on the horse in the morning, I quickly woke up Tabitha and followed you all the way here."

Kirche pointed at Tabitha, from the looks of it she was woken up from her sleep; she was still wearing her pajamas. But she didn't seem to mind at all and was still reading a book. But for some reason, she had a few bags under her eyes.

"Zerbst! Listen to me, we're on a secret mission given to us by her highness!"

"Secret mission? You should have said so earlier! How would I know if you did not tell me about it? Anyways, be thankful to me, for I have apprehended the people who wanted to ambush you!" Kirche said this while pointing to the people who were lying on the ground. Those ambushers were unable to move due to their injuries and hurled abuses towards Louise and the group. Guiche approached them and began interrogating them.

Louise, crossing her arms, gave a vicious stare at Kirche.

"Don't be mistaken! I'm not here to assist you. Am I right?"

Kirche posed suggestively and then leaned on Wardes, who was on the Griffin and said, "Your beard makes you very manly. Do you know what passion looks like?"

Wardes glanced at Kirche and proceeded to push her away using his left hand.

"Huh?"

"Thank you for coming to our aid, but please do not get so close to me ever again."

"But why? I just told you that I liked you!"

That was the first time that Kirche received such cold treatment from a male. Well except Saito, but he was a commoner. Usually, any male would be mesmerized after some sweet-talking from her. But Wardes was not in the least interested. Kirche gazed at Wardes with her mouth wide open.

"I'm sorry. But I cannot let my fiancée misunderstand." Wardes said while looking at Louise; her face turned red from embarrassment in an instant.

"What? She's your fiancée!?"

Wardes nodded in response. Kirche took a closer look at Wardes. She did not realize it before, but Wardes' eyes showed no emotion at all. Just like ice.

She then looked at Saito. He looked at her with smile and look of pity before turning to his sword rather dejectedly.

 _Eh? Is he looking like that because I made advances on Louise's fiancée?_ As she thought about that, Saito suddenly looked cuter. She didn't due to her competitiveness with Louise but Saito was attractive. Looking at Saito, she ran towards him and hugged him immediately.

"Actually, I'm here because I'm worried for my beloved!"

Saito gave a bewildered look before shoving her aside "Liar."

 _Is he jealous?_ Thinking of that, Kirche's passion in her heart burned brightly.

"Cute! So cute! Are you really jealous?"

"I'm not jealous." Saito said as he struggled against Kirhe embrace.

"I'm so sorry for neglecting you. You must be angry, right?" Kirche said while pushing Saito's face into her breasts.

"Please forgive me! I may have looked at other men, but in the end, the only one that I love is you!"

Louise bit her lips, wanting to tell Kirche off. She could not tolerate Kirche for seducing her familiar.

Just then, Wardes gently placed his hands on Louise's shoulder. Wardes looked at Louise lovingly and gave her a smile.

"Viscount…"

Guiche, who was interrogating the ambushers, had just returned.

"Viscount, those ambushers admitted that they were robbers."

"Hmm.. If they're just robbers, let them go."

Wardes effortlessly mounted back to the top of his griffin, carrying Louise up with him. He then announced to everyone, "We'll spend the night at La Rochelle, tomorrow we will take the first ship to Albion at the break of dawn."

Kirche sat behind Saito, sharing the same horse with him. Guiche also remounted his horse. As for Tabitha, she was still reading her book on her wind dragon.

In front of them, sandwiched between two cliffs, was the port city La Rochelle, dazzling with lights.

While Louise, Wardes and Guiche went into the town, Saito slowed down subtly. Seeing this Tabitha slowed and followed. When they were at the same pace Saito spoke. "Thanks for coming to the rescue."

"No problem Darling. Anything for you."

"Really? Then here." Saito tossed two more rings at Kirche and Tabitha. "Brock provided me with those before the trip. Said they defend against triangle magic."

Kirche put the ring in her finger and Tabitha did the same.

Looking at Saito as he rode off, Tabitha turned her back and saw everything going close to plan.

 **At night**

* * *

Tired from riding all day, they had decided to rest at the fanciest hotel in the city of La Rochelle, the Goddess's Temple. It was a very fancy place even for a noble. The dining tables and floor were both made from the same marble and the floor was so clean that one could see their own face on it.

Wardes and Louise came back from the pier.

When Wardes sat down he said hesitantly, "The ship for Albion leaves the day after tomorrow."

"This mission is very urgent..." Louise pointed.

Saito and the rest finally relaxed, knowing tomorrow they could rest.

"I have never been to Albion so I do not know why there is no ship tomorrow." Kirche asked puzzled.

Wardes looked at Kirche and answered to her, "Are the moons overlapping tomorrow? If so, then Albion should be closest to La Rochelle"

A worn-out Saito wondered how it might be related to the ebb and flow of the tide. The ebb and flow were regulated by the movement of the moon.

Wardes put the keys on the table, "Let's rest for now, take the keys. Tabitha and Kirche take one room, Guiche and Saito take another."

Guiche and Saito stared at each other.

Wardes continued, "Louise and I will be sharing a room."

Saito felt something tug at his heart and he turned towards Wardes.

"It is the obvious arrangement as Louise and I are engaged." Wardes said a matter of factly.

Louise looked at Wardes in shock and said, "B-but we can't! We're not even married yet!"

Saito pretended to nod energetically, _That's right, she shouldn't sleep with him. He is a dangerous element. I am a dangerous element you know._

But Wardes shook his head and told Louise, "There is something important I have to tell you."

Saito sighed as he watch the two mages have a private conversation. He activate his bug and went outside.

Wardes and Louise stayed in the best room in the hotel. They wondered who designed the room. There was an enormous four-poster bed with delicate lace hanging from the top. Wardes sat down at the table, opened a bottle of wine and poured himself a cup. He chugged it down and said, "Why don't you sit down and have a cup as well, Louise?"

Louise sat down as well. He poured one for Louise and refilled his own. He then raised his cup and said, "Cheers!" Louise however held hers in her hands and bowed down her head.

Wardes asked, "Did you keep the princess's letter safe?"

Louise patted her pocket and to make sure it was still there.

 _I wonder why it is so important. What is in this letter? Does the prince already have a letter ready? I think I figured out a small part of it. Being Henrietta's childhood friend, I know how she writes her letters._

Wardes looked at Louise with wonder. Then Louise nodded and said, "The letter is still safe. Are you worried that we might not be able to get the letter from the prince of Albion?"

"Yes, I am very worried." Wardes answered.

Louise arched her lovely eyebrows and said, "Don't worry; it will be fine because I'll always be with you."

"That's right; if you're here there will definitely be no problems. It was always that way."

Wardes sounded very distant when he said that.

"Do you still remember the promise of the day when we were at the lake?" Louise asked.

He nodded his head, "In the little boat that was floating in the middle of lake? You would always go there after being scolded by your parents. You were like an abandoned kitten."

"Really? You remember the weirdest things."

Wardes replied happily, "Of course I have to remember those things. You were always compared to your sisters in terms of magical power."

Louise lowered her head embarrassed and he said, "But I think that's wrong. You are worthless and a failure, but..."

"You are so mean!" Louise said angrily.

"You have an incredible power that nobody else has. I know this because I am a different kind of magician." Wardes finished ignoring what Louise said.

"That's impossible!"

Wardes replied, "But it is possible. For example whenever you use your magic..."

Louise's face turned red and said, "The accident about Saito?"

"Yes, when he picked up the weapon the runes on his left hand began to glow. Those runes are legendary."

"Legendary?"

"Yes, those runes belong to the legendary familiar Gandálfr. The familiar that once belonged to Founder Brimir." Wardes' eyes shone with admiration.

Louise asked, "Gandálfr?"

"Not just anyone can control Gandálfr. You have the magic to control him."

"That's hard to believe." Louise tilted her head and thought that Wardes was joking around.

Louise shook her head, thinking Wardes was joking. It is true that Saito's speed and skill increased dramatically when he wielded a weapon, and became extremely strong, but to say he is the legendary familiar is unbelievable. And it is true he had the ability to sense mages based on hostility, but that wasn't as useful. If it is really like that, then something must be wrong.

 _I am after all "Louise the Zero"._ _I am always a failure, there is no way I could have the power Wardes mentioned._

"You could become a great mage. Yes, like Founder Brimir, and leave your name in history as a great mage. I believe so." Wardes gazed at Louise warmly. "After this mission, marry me Louise"

"Ah…"

The sudden marriage proposal left Louise speechless.

"I am not satisfied to be just a mage captain of the Magic Knights... I want to become a noble that will move the whole of Halkegenia some day."

"B-but..."

"But what?"

"I... I am still... still"

"You are not a child anymore, you are 16 years old. You have reached the age when you can decide things. Your father agreed too. So..."

Wardes abruptly stopped here. Then he looked up and brought his face close to Louise.

"It is true, I never came to look for you, and I have to apologize. Marriage is not something to be spoken of easily, this I also know. But Louise, to me you are the most important of all."

"Wardes…"

Louise thought about it. Why did Saito's face keep popping in her mind? After marrying Wardes, will she have to leave Saito as her familiar?

 _I don't understand why, but I constantly feel this is wrong. If it was a crow or owl type of familiar it wouldn't be so troublesome. If no one takes care of this idiot from another world, what will happen to him?_

Kirche or… Saito didn't know that Louise knew the maid from the kitchen who often fed him… They will take care of him right?

 _I don't understand why but this is extremely annoying_. Louise thought, just like a small girl she wanted to have Saito all to herself.

 _Although Saito is an idiot jerk and often makes me mad, I don't want him to become someone else's property. He is mine._

Louise raised her head.

"Still… Still…"

"Still?"

"That... that I am not a mage of your caliber yet, I still need to study…"

Louise lowered her head, kept it low and murmured.

"Wardes, when I was young, that is what I always thought, someday, I must make everyone recognize me, become a great mage, and make my mother and father proud."

Louise raised her head, staring at the older man.

"I, I still cannot reach that yet."

"Is it because someone already stole your heart?"

"It is nothing like that, there's no chance for that to happen!" Louise denied in a panic.

"It's not important, I understand, I understand. For now, I won't ask for an answer. But, after this journey is over, I will certainly lighten your heart."

Louise nodded in reply.

"In that case, let's go to bed, you are already tired right?"

Suddenly, Wardes came close to Louise, wanting to kiss her.

Instantly, Louise's body stiffened. Then she pushed Wardes away.

"Louise?"

"I'm sorry... But, things like...that..."

Louise pridefully stared at Wardes. He smiled bitterly and shook his head.

"I am not in a hurry"

Louise lowered her head again.

 _Why, even though Wardes is so gentle, handsome and strong, even though I longed for him for such a long time... Yet, I am not even happy when I am being proposed to._

Someone else had already caught her heart. But Louise's mind refused to think about the one that caught it.

Outside the window, Saito was on another building looking at Louise and Wardes' room.

Holding Derflinger in his left hand made his body feel light as a feather, allowing him to observe everything inside the room. Switching to dark vison, Saito saw two figures sitting by the table.

 _With all that flirting I'm amazed Louise still thinks like a maiden._

Every time Wardes' face got closer to Louise, Saito would bite his lips. Every time when the two appeared to be about to kiss, the boy would almost stop breathing. But since Louise always denied the kiss, Saito's breath didn't stop either.

 _I hate this feeling!_

"You cunning bastard trying to weasel in her heart." Saito whispered. Derflinger quietly muttered.

"How shameful."

"Agreed."

"My partner sticks like a green caterpillar to the window, peeking at the girl he has a crush on and her lover having a cheerful talk. It is so shameful it hurts and almost makes me cry!"

"I don't have a crush on her, Derf. What is so good about that kind of girl? Explosive temper, treats me like a dog, twisted personality." Saito groaned through gritted teeth. His instinct to fuck or crush Louise were beginning to boil.

"Then why are we peeking?"

"Honestly, Wardes is dirty."

"Oh."

With these words something fell on Saito from above.

 _Pa-ta_

It landed on Saito's shoulders, covering his face and obscuring his vision. "Wha-what?"

"What are you doing here? Do you like to take strolls on the roof? Geez, took me forever to find you."

It was Kirche who landed on his shoulder, and our hero's eyes were blinded because his face was covered by the Germanian's mini-skirt.

"Hey, get off me!" Saito replied as he pulled his face out of Kirche's skirt.

"Why, is it not good? Hey, what are you looking at?"

Kirche took one look at the window, turned around to face Saito again and put her arms around him: "No, don't peek at newlyweds, we shouldn't care about them"

"This is what I think; a quiet date on the roof is so romantic. Look how beautiful the lights from the city are; don't you think they are cheering for us?"

"First thing first, you get off."

The two tried to wriggle their ways out before something pushed them toward the window as it suddenly slammed open. Saito continue to stare at the ceiling aware of what was going to happen.

One look and we can see Louise with her hands placed on her hips. But, her lovely face had twisted into a demonic mask, staring at Kirche and Saito.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

Saito stood up with his sword in one hand, and went to go to the window. At the same time Kirche, with her legs around his shoulders, clung closely to him as if getting some weird piggyback ride.

Without question - this looked suspicious, but pretty amazing too.

"Can't understand it even after you see it? This is a date."Kirche said flirtatiously.

Saito tried to say something, but his lips were covered by Kirche's hands, making him look puzzled. Louise's shoulders started to quake in fury.

"Go, go, go, go have romance somewhere else. You, you, you two stray dogs!"

"But darling wants to have a date here." Kirche replied triumphantly.

In an instant Louise's foot flew in their direction. Kirche ducked then climbed on to the wall, so the shorter girl's foot instead connected straight with Saito's face, sending him flying.

Luckily Saito had the sword in his hand, and thrust it into the wall to stop his falling. Then he howled in rage:

"DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME!"

"Someone like you who doesn't understand kindness deserves to DIE!"

Wardes sat in his room and watched the whole thing with amusement.

Later Saito was at the same spotted hold Derf to his side.

 _Are you sure?_

A presence was felt. It signaled yes.

"Keep an eye them. Rider will move to phase two."

Tabitha was looking at Saito was he was staring at Louise's room. Seeing him so focused and determine made her chest hurt somehow.

"Darling there is so stubborn."

Tabitha couldn't help but agree with her best friend. Saito was focusing on staying watch of Louise despite contrary. She had to follow up with the next stage though.

Kirche looked at her friend curiously. "Hey Tabitha, there's been something bothering me recently."

Leaving her gaze from the man who stirred old feeling, Tabitha looked at Kirche to continue.

"Are you getting enough sleep? It seems to me you are both relaxed and exhausted at the same time."

Despite her flirtatious behavior, Kirche was quiet perceptive. She easily sensed the budding attract growing in Louise Vallierre's heart for her commoner familiar. Which was why she began flirting and pursuing him. Too get under her skin. She knows that said familiar was hiding something and somehow Tabitha is in on it, but refrained for her friend's sake. And she was sensing her friend's growing warmer by the ay tough it was slowly there.

Plus, she really was concerned with Tabitha. People haven't notice but Tabitha has been walking strangely at times. Her eyes have hidden bags, an she looked like she was glowing somehow. Despite her appearing tired, her skin was pristine glossy and soft.

"Bad dream." Tabitha answered with a half truth. Everytime she slept she sometime has a recurring nightmare. They seem less horrible after Saito fornicated her. But she felt this dream was important but not hers.

"Oh, tell me about this bad dream," Kirche asked curious. "If you talk about it the burden will lessen."

Normally, Tabitha wouldn't accept but withdraw from such advice. But something in this dream kept vexing her.

She began describing every detail to her friend.

The serene mountain forest.

The stairs to the mountain.

Holding hand to familiar, yet unrecognizable people.

Feeling familial joy she once forgot about.

Navigating a dark corridor and entering a room.

Seeing a horrific sight.

Fleeing from some dangerous fear with someone else before tripping and seeing them fatally hurt.

Trying in vain to save them somehow.

The smell of lightning burning the air.

A time our perpetual dullness, and bullying.

And finally regaining herself.

Kirche listened and felt a tear fall from he eye. She looked at Tabitha and saw a look of painful aguish. She went took hug her friend and Tabitha calmed down back to her stoic self.

"Tabitha, I'm no expert in dream ciphering, but it appears you seem to be recalling a horrible memory"

"Not my memories."

"Maybe a vision then? Because It would seem like some memory is be jumbled when you dream." Kirche hypothesized. She wasn't an expert, but Germania did still have dream shaman from pre-Tyrant King XXX era. Despite being pragmatic in their culture, Germainians did enjoy examples of mysticism.

Hell, the grimoire she accidently sold to Saito, while a family heirloom was obtain due to its magic of eroticism.

"Well, don't worry about it. As long as it doesn't occur within three days, its nothing." Kirche advised to Germanian dream saying before going to bed. She had some concern about her friend's well being but Tabitha seemed alright at the moment.

Tabitha was now calm thanks to Kirche's encouragement. Despite her reputation, she knew Kirche was a kind and loyal friend with a perception rivaling the Sage of Light Hohenheim.

She and saw Saito moving to head into his room. Various thoughts in her mind.

The next step of their plan.

Why they are doing this?

And Tabitha own thought of her dream.

 _Were these dreams from you?_

She unconsciously stares at the area he was at with sorrowed longing.

 _Why do they seem so familiar?_

 **Saito and Guiche room**

* * *

Saito came back after preparing future defensive measures for tomorrow. Tired, he plopped himself on his bed with Derf next to him.

In the bed parallel to Saito, rests the noble Guiche de Gramont. Normally Guiche wouldn't care about a commoner like Saito and just enjoy his rest. However, get beaten by Saito, Waldo, his master Brock, and tortured again by Waldo had forced the young Gramont to develop his ability to read the mood. It wasn't sudden, but eventually, he'll be able to sense peoples' behavior from their words and action 75% of the time.

Trying to sleep, he recalled what Brock said about crafting.

 _You don't need rare materials to make King Shrek's Armor. You just need practice, focus, imagination, grit, and an ass load of pig iron. Start over or I calling Waldo here!_

He shuddered at the memory of the barbarian's 1st lesson to him. But he hated to admit it that it did make sense.

He lost to Saito because of his arrogant, lazy demeanor when dueling him. He had since realized that Saito had played him into being stuck with Brock. This made Guiche reevaluate the strange boy.

He was strong enough to beat his Valkyrie with just a sword.

Cunning enough to blackmail him, Guiche, into an apprenticeship to the Earth Tower Master.

And lastly what Saito said as they were riding.

" _But because I am never going to make the same mistake they did."_

 _Whoever they were, they probably set a poor example for him about the romance between the classes._

Guiche looked the sleeping familiar with mild pity. He didn't have anything against Saito. In fact, he supportive of the guy loving Louise. Even someone as unstable as Louise needed to love. That was his principle as a beautiful rose.

So, with all doubts leaving him, he slept like a long. Keeping his instinctive uncertainty to himself.

 **A memory from blood hidden by his shame.**

 _ **Warning this scene is my own interpretation of the prologue of Bioshock 2. I do not own the game and am just using the lore for my story's context. These are just my thoughts on Subject Delta's inner mental state. As such this is not canon to the Bioshock franchise. It's a shout out. Bioshock 2 is a product of 2K Marin. Please support the original game.**_

* * *

The memories passed on to the bloodline, when stimulated, will surface through the generations to bestow wisdom. Usually in the disguise of great pain. Subject appears normal since the test began. Beginning dive immediately: (Note to self- Got to remember him to Akihabara as promised, Wife and Daughter disagree, but we are men! We look and fuck sexy plastic chicks!)

 _Another day, another depressing toil in this city of hypocrisy._

 _As I lumber toward the hole in the wall, I lament at the pointlessness of what I am doing. Slaving away giving and protecting a home for all these elitist and oppressed bastards all for some garbage called the chain._

 _I bang the structure and for the 1000_ _th_ _time wonder what makes this miserable job worth._

 _Oh, who am I kidding? The very reason why this damp shipwreck was bearable crawled with a smile._

" _Look, Daddy, it's you!" She says excitedly with pride. Her dark hair, pale skin, and bioluminescent eye along with her sweet eldritch voice seem to warm my in amusement as she brandished a doll in front of me._

 _Granted it was deformed depiction using a baseball, rope, socks and some plates and a cork. But it was really clever._

 _I smiled in my or at least I hoped she saw me smile. A part of really wished we could leave this place. Go somewhere warm and safe. Thoughts these always came whenever I gently pick up and left once she was gently lowered down._

" _Let's go out to play, Daddy!"_

 _She excitedly dragged to the nearest meal for her. I lumber along worried I might lose her. I gaze out and it never ceases to amaze me how wonderful and reckless it as to live here._

 _She let go of my hand when she picked up the scent. Seeing her move, I quickened my lumbering pace but enough to not cause stomping noises._

 _I went up to the stairs and saw what was done._

 _She had surgically extracted her meal from the corpse and was drinking it from and bottle._

 _She coughed and said "Mmmm!"_

 _I sighed inside and beat down the disgust at what this place has done to her. To me. But mostly her. There were perks to being a big doddering lummox. But I would most things to free her from here._

 _She giggled and then sniffed the air and I tensed. "More angels Daddy! This way!"_

 _She ran excited upstairs to the music._

 _Angels. How appropriate._

 _People in this city were only angels when they are dead. As I trudged into the bright room seeing the masked pricks' fear, revulsion, and hate. I ignore them went to follow her. My strength returning to the closer I got._

" _Ahh!"_

 _Her scream galvanized my instincts and increased my running speed. From the outside, I looked like some 500lb lumbering tin man. I turn to the nearest corner and saw down below with four thugs pulling at her bottle._

 _As they wrestled it out of her hands, I did the most diplomatic thing in the employee handbook._

 _I jumped down and 'accidently" smashed one of their skulls with my boot._

 _All three looked smug and ready for trouble. The one in the middle took some of her drink and his arm emitted blue lightning._

 _Before I could settle this peacefully, he shot with a bolt of lightning at me._

 _Worse news, Bad news, and good news._

 _Worse new- these three were addicts and were desperate to get their fix and they were already charged._

 _Bad news- That lightning shock fucking hurt!_

 _Good news- My whole body was awake and my powered drill was charged._

 _I quickly went to work. I gave one fellow a hand with my drill. I showed another where to go with my drill as an arrow. And third I just punched with my drill before charging for the 2_ _nd_ _blow._

 _Unfortunately, the bastard dodged the blow and before I could react, he threw a sticky ball at me and everything got woozy._

" _There we are. He's perfectly safe."_

 _A rather stern woman walked toward me and when my daughter tried to get she pulled her away._

 _Normally I'd punch her jaw but whatever I'm seemed to slow my processing skills._

" _This is not your daughter. Do you understand?"_

 _I know she's not my daughter, you bitch. I just care for her as one. Every moment I'm with this lady, I'm convinced this city will go to hell sooner._

 _If not from Ryan, or Fontaine, then definitely her._

" _Her name is Eleanor and she is mine."_

 _Again, I know her name, bitch. I don't say it because I can't in this fucking suit!_

" _Now, kneel please."_

 _My body obeyed her command. My instincts telling me I'm going to hate her even more._

" _Remove your helmet."_

 _I have had only four pleasures in this dump. Smashing Addict thugs' skulls into a paste. Getting fresh air outside my suit. Compiling and recording a huge library of technology into my genetic memory. And spending time with my daughter Eleanor. For the first time since I was forced into this stinking dead-end job, I don't want to do the 2_ _nd_ _, the 1_ _st_ _got me into this mess. But I wish to keep doing the last a little longer with Eleanor._

" _Now take the pistol."_

 _The pistol in my hand was intricate and sleek a design of the city wealth._

" _Place it against your head."_

 _I struggle but to no avail as I do as this witch commands. I look at my daughter's face, my own expression was blank but my eyes pleading her to not look._

 _The poor girl's clever mind realizes what was about to happen._

 _Please, Eleanor. Do not look at what daddy is about to do._

" _Fire."_

 _Daddy loves you, El-!_

 _BANG!_

" _DADDY!"_

This memory was the first the individual experienced after they changed. They would not experience again due to still dealing with their own pain. But should an outside influence be integrated into their system, in theory, one could develop a biological Natural Animus state without the side effects. They would be unstoppable.

Of course, there are conditions for the ability to harness one's ancestral library. First, one must be able to handle one's own lineage. If a bloodline was too powerful or too insignificant the strain of learning will shatter with hallucination, dreams, traumas.

Second, the body-mind must by subject to carefully extensive modification and conditioning because a fortress in both to hold such knowledge and flexible enough not to let such power change them.

Third, subject must also be enhanced or altered genetically to pass on such power through the ages. A library built must not be burned.

Finally, subject mustn't die. Or to be more accurate die once. Should they die and be revive the backlash and trauma would monumental and increase in intensity at each death.

Note hidden with a cipher

 _I can't in what little conscience I have inform the Elders of my research. The best I can do is store it all into a genetic access key and give it to Elder Brother for safe keeping. Haruka, my love forgive me. Kayo my daughter, I'm sorry._

 _-Research notes on Adam slugs and CPU algorithms from chapter 16, of "Power potential of the 14 shadow families development journal" by Hiraga Ryuushi Head researcher of genetic abilities for Tree Field Scientifics._

 **Next Morning**

* * *

Second day, Saito woke up to someone knocking on his door. Since Guiche was still sleeping soundly on the bed next to him, without another choice the Japanese could only climb out of the bed to answer.

 _There is no ship today, I wanted to spend the day sleeping, geez._ Saito thought angrily as he approached the door. He activated his dark vision to who was behind the door. Grimacing a little at the increased aggression, he calmed himself down before opening the door.

Wardes with his usual hat looked down at Saito, who was about a head and a half shorter than the knight.

"Good morning, familiar." Louise's fiancé calling him like this made Saito angry. But he remained friendly to see what this bastard was up to.

" _Good. We got to make sure we figure out what the hell this douchebag is up to."_

 _Fine. But if he is going for a break us by talking defeat, we deal with him._

" _Your puppets are ready. Go nuts."_

"Morning," Saito replied, "Isn't our departure date tomorrow, right? Do you have anything important to say this morning? I've been riding a horse all day yesterday. I still want to sleep."

It was true. Even though Saito's body was modified to included regeneration and recovery of stamina for sex, he still wanted to enjoy a sleep in.

Wardes only smiled faintly. "Are you the Gandálfr of the legend?"

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Saito stared at Wardes with a perplexed expression. Clearly Wardes was trying to see if he was a so-called legendary familiar.

Wardes was trying to clear something, and bent his head and said, "That case with Fouquet, I hold a great interest in you. I asked Louise earlier, I heard you are from another world and I also heard you are the legendary Gandálfr."

"Huh?" Saito wonder whether Louise blabbed or not. If she did, he'll have to deal with her. If not, then her fiancé had to go.

Who talked about Gandálfr anyway? Old Osman shouldn't have talked about this. No, someone else must have told him.

"I find history and warfare extremely interesting. When Fouquet was captured, I became very interested in you. Then I did some research in the Imperial Library. The result of that research is my discovery that you are the legendary familiar Gandálfr."

"Oh, is that so. You are really a scholar." Saito commented. "Sorry, but history and legends aren't my strong suit. Why don't you have a talk with Tower Master Otto? I'm sure he has some facts about the legend."

But who told Wardes?

"Thank you for the suggestion. But I am not familiar with Professor Otto. Maybe next time." Wardes said politely. "Besides, I wanted to try a more practical demonstration."

"Practical?"

 _Crap. He really isn't._

"I want to know how strong is the person who captured Fouquet; can you show it to me?"

"Show you?"

 _He really is._

Wardes pulled out his wand from his belt, "Let me put it this way."

"A duel?" Saito replied with frown. He really did not like how this conversation was going.

"Exactly."

Wardes smiled and Saito frowned at each other. Taking one look at the still sleeping Guiche, the Japanese boy thought:

 _I am not sure just how strong Wardes is anyway, but I have a chance at testing at least a bit of his fighting strength. He is the Captain of the Magic Knights, and looks like he has some abilities too. But I shouldn't be so far behind. However, I can't let him figure out how I fight. Guy looks smarter than he lets on._

 _Let's show Louise's fiancé what trying to break a spirit gets him._ Saito thought.

"Where do you want to duel?", Saito had the area scanned last night with Assassin so no trap magical or otherwise and no goons were present.

"This hotel used to be a castle designed for repelling Albion invasions, there is a parade ground in the center of it."

 _Albion Invasions? Didn't Otto give me something for this trip. Right. History._

The two then left for the parade ground for nobles together. The ancient practice ground was now a place for debris and refuse with empty beer barrels and crates scattered all over the place. It was hard to believe that a long time before that royal flags with staffs cut from stone were decorating this wasteland.

"Before, maybe you don't know, under the reign of Philip III, this often used to be a place to host duels between nobility." Wardes informed as he used wind magic to clean up the area a bit.

"Ha-ha." Saito chuckled at the apparent jab at his ignorance sensing a familiar presence walking tower them. He took out Derflinger from his shoulder and the rune on his left hand flared into light. For added measure he readied himself to activate his Templar vial should the bastard use magic. He didn't coat Derf with his power because Wardes was a Wind mage and could possibly sense the movement of energy.

 _I haven't tested this theory with Tabitha, so fighting him will provide the chance._

"In a time long ago, the king still had the power to duel, Nobles from the king's time… a time when Nobles were noble. Who risked life for fame and honor, we nobles fought with magic.", Wardes lectured informatively. "But it is usually fought over boring issues, right, as if the two were fighting for a lover."

 _Oh. Now you are going there! How typical. Unnerve your opponent by aiming at their insecurity. And if I'm right you have that person here to put pressure on me._

While he thought that,Saito pretended to show a serious face and pulled out his sword. But Wardes stopped him with his left hand.

"What?", Saito asked, well aware of what farce Wardes was creating.

"There are certain rules regarding dueling, we don't have a witness here."

"Witness?", Saito grew serious as the loathing for magic grew with every moment of both being with this fraud and for that presence coming closer.

"Calm down, one is coming" Wardes replied, and Louise appeared from nearby. She was dumbfounded as she saw the two.

"Wardes, you called me over and I came, what are you two preparing to do?" Louise asked innocently, unware of her familiar's agony.

"I want to test his abilities a little," Wardes said a matter of factly.

"Really, let's stop this nonsense. Now is not the time for these kinds of stupidities."

"I agree, but the jerk wants a duel, he really wants to find out if I am strong or weak," Saito explained. Although he hated being played around by this guy and Louise's presence complicates things, he really needed to see what he was dealing with.

Louise stared at her familiar, "Stop now, that is an order."

 _Thank you, bitch._

Saito did not reply, only stared at Wardes.

"What? Really?" Wardes ask in a surprised tone, Saito knew he was secretly grinning.

"Since the witness is here, let us begin." Saito was serious now, but he had to confirm something with this duel.

Wardes pulled out his wand from his belt again, entered a combat stance, with his wand pointing at Saito.

Saito responded. "I'm not that reliable, so I don't know how to go hard or light."

Actually, he could hold back but he gave an excuse to appear arrogant. The more Wardes tries to toy with him the sweeter and better his plan with work.

Wardes responded with a light laughter, "No problem, hit me with everything."

Saito pulled out Derflinger and leapt forward with a slash. The magic knight parried the attack with his wand, and the two weapons rang solidly as steel clashed steel, sending sparks in all directions. While Wardes' weapon was merely a small wand, he was able to block Saito's long sword without a sweat.

 _Good form, but predictably nimble. He obviously think I'm an amateur. Good._

One would have expected Wardes to retreat backward, but no one expected the hurricane-like wind that was caused when the two clashed, and Wardes' increased speed as he charged toward Saito. The Japanese boy responded with a chopping strike that broke Wardes' advance, with the black cape of the Magic Knights flipping in the wind. The captain in response leapt a few steps back, and then reversed back to his stance.

 _Why isn't that guy using his magic?_ Saito thought. _Unless…_

Derflinger mumbled in response, "You can't make it, he is looking down on you."

Saito's heart burst in fury before he calmed down

. _Wardes that bastard, he can have the same speed as me with the Gandálfr runes glowing_.

With only one exchange, Saito could tell the difference between Guiche and Wardes.

 _Bastard is toying with me. Things are working too well._

"A Magic Knight isn't someone who only chants magic." Wardes answered with a tip of his hat. "The way we chant is fully specialized for battle, the way we hold our wands, the motion we use to charge… the way we use our wands as swords, complete with spellcraft. This is the basic of the basics for soldiers."

 _He's lecturing. Nice. Time to add in some surprises._

Saito lowered his body slightly, and began to spin his blade like a windmill. Wardes apparently already saw through Saito's attack style, and parried the next attack without even taking a breath.

 _Almost there…_

"You are really fast; no one can mistake you for a commoner, truly the familiar of the legends." Blocking Saito's blow, Wardes used his wand and swung at the back of Saito's head. With his brain and nose on fire, the Japanese boy collapsed on the ground with a thud. He was thankful his modification allowed him to take blows like that as a tickle. Gives him more time to pretend better.

"But this is it, you are fast, but your movements are those of an amateur, you cannot beat a real mage with this."

 _True but I have a secret…_

Saito leapt forward like a bullet and released a brand new assault.

But, with one step aside and a jump, Wardes easily dodged Saito again with the speed of the wind.

"In other words, you are unable to protect Louise." For the first time, Wardes entered a different combat stance, with a speed impossible for a normal person to track, launched an attack on Saito. Just as the boy had predicted the action, he took the full attack head on.

"Dell yill soll la windy." With one hand waving the sparking wand, Wardes chanted with a low voice.

Saito realized Wardes' movement and attack all followed a pattern. He saw the attack coming.

"Partner! Bad news! Magic is coming!" Derflinger screamed, when he realized the whisper chant was magic…

" _Well, he's really going at you."_

 _Indeed._ _ **Way of Asura-Iron Dragon Body!**_

Bam, suddenly the winds rushed together, creating an invisible force that slammed into Saito with the strength of a hammer, knocking him a good 10 meters away and into a pile of beer barrels, smashing all of them as he crashed down.

In the instant Saito landed on the wine barrels he dropped his sword. As Saito tried to retrieve the weapon, Wardes stepped on it, then struck Saito with the wand. Thankfully he still had IDB active so Wardes subconsciously felt like he hit a granite boulder. Derflinger screamed "Get your foot of me!", but Wardes paid it no heed and spoke, "Did you find out who is the winner and loser?"

"Yeah," Saito started before he spat blood on Wardes cheek. "You."

Wares wipe away the blood-spit. His eye Saito saw were looking to kill before they returned to controlled disdain.

Saito tried to get up, but the pain prevented him from moving. The boy then realized that blood was flowing down his head.

 _Guess I was_ _too_ _convincing, huh?_

" _Yep. But we won."_

Saito hid a smile as Wardes continued.

Louise fearfully came over.

"Do you understand Louise? He cannot protect you." Wardes told her calmly. Saito breathed in some air to calm himself and heal his head injury subtly.

"Because... because aren't you the commander of the Magic Knights? The secret group that was assigned to protect the queen? Isn't it natural to be strong?" Louise asked.

"True, but aren't you going to Albion and might do battle? When you are surrounded by strong enemies, you also plan to say 'we are weak, please put away your wands?'"

Louise became silent, and then looked at Saito with worry. From his head came more fresh blood and the little girl drew out her handkerchief in a panic, but was stopped by Wardes.

"Leave him, Louise."

Wardes grabbed on to Louise's hands. Saito hate grew deeper for the man, which in turn increased his plan further.

"But…"

"Let's leave him there for a bit."

Louise hesitantly bit her lips for a moment and, with another tug from Wardes, left.

"…."

Saito was left behind, on his knees, unable to move a single bit.

Derflinger quipped, "Total defeat."

Saito didn't respond. Losing in front of Louise made him very sad. Sad that he didn't have the chance to go all out and fight that fraudulent bastard. Angry at his own helplessness to crush them without exposing himself.

"But that noble is very strong! Don't worry about it partner, that guy has a lot of skill. Maybe even a Square Mage. Even if you lost, it is not shameful."

Even if this was true, Saito said nothing. He knew Derf was trying to confort him. But he had to make sure he was alone.

"Losing in front of the girl you have a crush on is truly a despicable event. But don't look so down, or I will cry as well... Hey, I remember something, what was it? It happened a long time ago… Oh that! Wait!"

Saito snapped his fingers and Derf stopped talking as it sensed its partner had done something again.

"Partner, why is there a barrier from the time the little blue hair girl tried to kill you."

"Derf," Saito chuckled. "Do you remember what I told Colbert, Otto, and Osmond about my ability?"

"No…"

"Well?"

"Partner, did you..?" Deflinger ask curiously. "Did you intentionally lose the duel?"

"What do you mean Derf?" Saito ask before continuing sarcastically. "I would not willing fall for that douchebag's suggestion for a duel just to gain more combat data on him. Just as I would not make him think the I'm am an amateur martial artist or that without these runes I'm just fast. Nor did I spit on his face with poisoned blood and a nanotech control tracer."

"But why were you struggling? What was with the blood?"

Derf had noticed Saito injuries were quickly but subtly healing as he was dueling. He thought it was strange but kept quiet until he asked like now.

"I needed to make it seem convincing with Louise present. And even I went a little serious I would still feel like losing. The arts I knew tend to bring back some irritating memories."

Derf knew his partner was still struggling from the lose so he had to ask the question. "Partner, are you all right with letting Wardes win?"

Saito smiling face went blank and Derf could feel the are around their 20 meter radius Silent bubble grow heavy with Saito pent up rage.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT ALL RIGHT!", the boy raged and his pupil grew catlike storm steel. His hair longer and silver-purple with 2 iron-gray horn growing 3in.

He calmed down his barely contained rage. "I let a pretentious traitor mop the floor with me in front the bitch I hate. Worse, he knows what some of my abilities are and was able to toy with while both my hands were tied behind my back. That stupid egg's will was screaming for revenge. My own bloodlines are boiling me to cross many lines to satiate this desire. Just to secure a future victory, I will be forced to use _**their**_ power. Plus, I'm going to suffer a huge nightmare. But that's not the worst part."

"What's worse than lose and going mad?"

Saito looked at his sword with by anime crying eyes. "I can't fuck!"

Derf was silent for 3 seconds. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

The talking sword laughed for 3 minutes before calming down,

"Partner, you are right. Loving women is important especially after your 'loss'. And this mission won't give you enough time."

"Yes, Derf. Which is why we need to get everything ready."

"You had those dolls of yours watching the duel, didn't you?"

Saito smiled and pretended to limp back after he dispelled his silent bubble. Both sword and wielder were going to enjoy the peace.

 **NIGHT**

* * *

That night, Saito stared at the moon from his balcony window. Guiche and company were drinking in the bar on the first floor. Tomorrow they were heading for Albion, so everyone was partying below. Kirche came with an invitation, but he refused. Our hero had little heart for drinking now.

Apparently, the group could leave with the two moon eclipses; it was the day in which Albion was closest to the world.

Saito looked up to the starlit night sky, in the sea of stars, the pink moon hid behind the blue-white moon, and thus became one moon sparking with peach color. That moon reminded him of the one of his homeland, the moon of Earth.

The allegedly depressed Saito never stopped contemplating, wanting to go home, to go back to his homeland. Facing those demons in human skin. Also, 'losing' to Wardes in front of Louise made Saito more homesick than ever. The disgust he felt at their idiocy, and pride, as well as Wardes' bull shit, increased his hate which magnified his nostalgia.

 _Lord Tsukuyomi would definitely enjoy a threesome with you two._ He joked at the two moons and recalling Earth's full moon.

Without realizing it, tears were falling from Saito's eyes. The tears rolled down his face past his chin then fell on to the ground. His sorrow he was certain Assassin was quickly trying to suppress. The boy continued to cry as he stared at the moons, then he heard something behind him.

"Saito." Turning around, he saw Louise standing behind him with her arms crossed. "Just because you lost does not mean you should cry, that is unbecoming."

The boy kept creating tear in his face, but his eyes slowly radiated hatred that Louise couldn't see.

"That's not right." Saito said with a sigh.

"What is not right?"

"I am only doing it because I am homesick. To return to Earth. To return to Japan."

 _When I'm done here that is._

Louise lowered her head. "…I know, it is my fault."

"You are just treating me like a dog." Saito tears have dried and his eyes narrowed.

"There is nothing I can do about it, I am a member of the nobility, and if I don't do it there would be rumors."

"So? That's no excuse? Is there even a way the return home? I really don't want to be in this world anymore than necessary." Saito muttered in an unpleasant tone, which came from the bottom of his heart.

"…What, you know you are very troublesome for me too."

"If you say so, then help me find a way back. Promise me you will find a way to send me to my original world."

"…When this mission is over, I will do my best to find you a way home."

"Really?"

Louise put her arms around her belt, nodding her head in a cute expression. "I am a member of the nobility, I will not lie."

"But what happens if I cannot find a way back?" Saito ask well aware that his project biological reading were increasing endorphins.

Her face reddened a little, Louise hardened her heart and replied, "…If that happens, I will ask you to continue to serve me."

"Even if you are married?" Saito asked

"This has nothing to do with marriage." Louise stared at Saito.

Saito commented with a little sarcastic humor, "Ok ok, a person like you, with such an awful personality and there is a person who is willing to marry you, that noble is really a miracle. You are really lucky."

 _And a fool if you think you escape me._

Louise raised her arms with a tint of anger, "What? Didn't Kirche fall in love with you? That idiot can fall in love with you. Forget it, no matter what can be said, both of you are morons and would make a lovely pair."

 _Wow. She really is a tsundere-loli bitch._

Saito sighed and looked at the moon. Louise closed her eyes and calmed herself before she spoke, "In summary, during the time you are in Halkeginia, you are my familiar. So regardless of the fact I get married or not, it is your duty to protect me and do laundry as well as other duties."

Saito turned around to face Louise.

Under that peach colored hair, Louise's tea-green eyes sparked with fury. Her normally pale face was also tinted with color of anger, which made her puckered lips extremely cute.

 _Too bad she just a bitch._

Saito looked at Louise at had to admit she was still beautiful

 _But is it truly only this? Just because she is beautiful, my heart is racing? I feel it is not just this alone. No matter how beautiful she is, how cute, when I hear such hurtful words I am reminded of why I chose to rape her._

He recalled every aspect of Louise when he first came here.

Louise who held her hands together. The red-faced Louise. The Louise who nursed me. The Louise who confronted Fouquet's golem despite being a zero. The self-ashamed Louise that cries secretly when being called zero...

Occasionally, Louise shows up as a real girl that combines courage, kindness and beauty in herself. Despite being a bitch, he was growing fond of her.

Especially the Louise he release some of his pent up carnal urges on some nights ago.

Saito thought really deeply, "Then why is it really this way?"

He finally understood why he had been staring at the moon every night until tonight, yet never thinking about going home. Hell, the massive headache from his own skull was showing why he was conflicted.

But, he really hated wanting to admit this reason.

 _This really sucks!_

 _I'm being forced to develop feeling for a bitch I know will bring me to hell._

 _Why would I protect such a pathetic creature?_

Saito could not stop the line of thought. He had to stop these feelings!

So, calculatively Saito asked, "Why don't you just let Wardes protect you?"

"Amazing, you are still not over losing to him?"

Saito remained silent.

"You are MY FAMILIAR right? Just because you lost, you have to be strong. That defeated look would sully the la Vallière name."

Hearing that was perfect. Saito curled his lips at Louise, and angrily slammed the balcony frame.

Louise replied angrily, "Ok, I understand. Do what you like, I will let Wardes protect me."

"Ok, be like that. Rely on the epitome of your _noble honor._ " Saito countered maliciously, and this line made Louise even angrier.

"That person is really reliable. He won't make me worry. I don't have to tell a familiar like you, but I will tell you now. Now I have decided, I will marry Wardes."

Louise looked at Saito, but Saito remained silent, with blank look.

 _What?_ Louise thought.

"I am going to marry Wardes." Louise repeated herself again, but Saito remained silent and didn't say anything. With his head lowered in anger.

At first she expected Saito to say something to stop her, but he didn't even say a single word.

 _What? Why are you not responding back?_ thought. She got even more unhappy as her pride had been hurt.

But that turned to shock at the next thing she witnessed.

"Heh….heheh…hehe"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahhaahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Saito laughing.

But worse was that Louise sensed that his laughter was one of scorn. Even worse than how the student tease her as a Zero.

"Perfect!" Saito stopped laughing. But his eye which radiated hatred all showed something else.

A lust to kill.

"A fool like you deserves a someone weak but reliable, not strong and dubious."

Before Louise could retort, Saito lunged at her and princess carried her.

BOOM!

Both teens look at were they were standing and saw what tried to kill them.

Beneath the moon's shadow, there appeared to be a giant. When they looked at it closely, the huge shadow turned out to be a golem made of stone. It's fist slammed on Saito former position. The person controlling the golem turned out to be…

"Fouquet!" Saito and Louise shouted in unison. The figure above them sat on the golem's shoulder, cheerfully answered, "Oh, it is such an honor to be remembered!"

The sword on Saito's shoulder asked, "Shouldn't you be rotting in jail?"

 _So that bastard called for help!_

Fouquet shouted back, "Somebody had a kind heart, a beauty like myself should be contriving to the welfare of the world, so they let me escape."

It was dark so not many people could see it, but there was a figure in the black cape of nobility standing next to the woman. Was that guy the person who helped her escape? The noble supported Fouquet's actions but remained silent. Because the figure wearing a mask, no one could see anything clear, but it appeared to be a man.

Saito saw this man widening his eyes in confusion before two words popped into his mind.

 _Shadow clone!_

"…So you are someone who can't mind her own business, what are you doing here?" Saito brandished his sword with his left hand. He signaled Archer and Assassin to deal with the perimeter.

 _If things go well, Rider already has our ship ready._

"I am here to thank you for the long vacation you gave me, I am here to send you my appreciation!"

Fouquet howled in laughter, as the huge golem lifted its fist for another blow. The fence was carved right out of solid stone, so it appeared the power of the golem had increased significantly. If Saito got hit as a normal human he would be one-hit killed!

"That's stone, not dirt, so calm down!" Saito retorted angrily.

"No one is trying to be calm here!"

Saito carried Louise inside and leaped down the stairs.

 **Flashback a few minutes**

* * *

Optimus really hated how dull his mission were becoming.

Sure he enjoyed the peace and the pay better, but just observing was quite boring actually.

Looking from his drink he saw the target's companions enjoy their drinking.

He was sad that he target and their lover were unhappy. A part wanted to help.

 _But Allistair said they needed to learn their lesson so…_

They were lucky that most of the mercs paid to attack were either taken care of be him, or that mysterious figure he saw kidnapping them last night.

Optimus sighed and began his attack. Moving his left hand to create door yelled. "FOR BRITANIA!"

And the room flashed as he vanished.

 **End flashback.**

To say the room below became a pandemonium is a understatement.

As Saito's friends and Wardes were enjoying their drink a group of soldier barged in with the intent of harm.

Next, some drunk fool holler 'For Britanina!' and a flash was throw.

Now a group of soldiers along with the one that barged in came to assault Wardes and company who were drinking.

Guiche, Kirche, Tabitha and Wardes were using magic to defend themselves. However, there were too many people. It appeared every soldier from La Rochelle came attacking.

It seemed like they were losing.

The sheer number of the opponent and the camp spaces prevent most mage from caste AOE spells.

Kirche broke one of the table's legs, and decided to use the table as a shield against the coming foes. The attacking soldiers were used to fighting magic-using foes already. Despite seemly being two different group both parties work well to pressure our heroes. While they were fighting, they observed Kirche and her allies range and style. Then moved out the magic's range to attack with bows. The soldiers hidden from the dark had the advantage of the field, leaving those inside the room a bitter battle.

If anyone stood up to chant magic, they were answered with a torrential volley of arrows. Even a chantless spell would take concentration something the only battle ready veteran can do.

Saito lowered his body, charged to Kirche's shield-table wall, letting her know Fouquet was above them and attacking, but the giant's huge feet were already visible, so there was no need to tell them.

The other nobles and guests were hiding under the counter and shaking in fear. The fat innkeeper called out to the soldiers, "What are you doing to my establishment?" But one arrow slammed into his shoulder, leaving him slumped on the ground. On that note the disappear from his shoulder and he was healed with three larg bags of gold under his shirt.

"This is really troublesome." Listening to Wardes' words, Kirche nodded.

"It appears this band is not only just interested in a simple little robbery." Wardes deduced.

"Maybe Fouquet and Albion's nobles are behind this?" Guiche guessed.

Kirche raised her wand, and mumbled, "…Those guys are planning for us to use our magic, exhaust ourselves then come in with a charge, what can we do?"

"My Valkyries will protect us."

"Guiche, your Valkyries are only a small squad, these are seasoned mercenaries." Wardes explained tactically. Saito hated agreeing with him, but he knew Guiche wasn't ready.

"If we don't try we will never know." Guiche bluffed. He was well aware even with his improvement that the mercenary could beat them. But he had to try and get idea flowing. Even stupid ones.

"But Guiche, if it comes to warfare I am a far better expert than you are."

"But I am the son of General de Gramont, how could I lose to this band of idiot soldiers?"

"This is intolerable, the nobles of Tristain are only tough with their words, but their actual combat capabilities are pretty weak." One mercenary with a badaged left arm taunted.

Guiche stood up, preparing to chant his magic. But Wardes stopped him by grabbing on to the young noble's shirt.

"Everyone listen carefully." Wardes whispered. Saito and the others became silent to listen.

"This mission counts as complete if one half of the group arrives safely at the destination."

At this moment the cute Tabitha also closed her book and looked at Wardes' direction. The girl used her staff and pointed at herself, Kirche and Guiche and uttered one word, "Bait."

Then Tabitha continued and pointed at Saito, Wardes, and Louise, then uttered another word, "Go to the harbor."

"The time?" Wardes asked the young girl.

"We will carry it out right now."

"Just like we planned a while ago, go from the backdoor."

"Ah? AH!" Saito and Louise shouted out in surprise.

"They are responsible for holding the situation; we should be able to confuse their sight. Using this time we should be able to escape toward the harbor, just like that." Wardes explained.

"But…But…"

Saito looked at Kirche, and the girl ran her hand through her red hair. And puckered her lips then added, "Bah, can't help it anyway, we really didn't want to go to Albion with you anyway."

Guiche sniffed at his rose, "Heh, I might die here. What would happen then? If I die then I won't be able to meet Princess Henrietta again."

Tabitha nodded at Saito. "Go."

"But.." Saito said but his eyes gave Tabitha an order. _Phase 2-3 Don't die._

Kirche began to push Saito, "Ok, time to go. When you come back…I will let you kiss me."

Then, she turned around to face Louise, "Ah, Louise, please don't make any misinterpretation of this, I am not here to be bait for you."

"I know, I know!" Although she said it, Louise still lowered her head in a salute to Kirche and others.

Saito and the others lowered their body to the floor and began to run. Arrows flew in their direction, but with a wave of Tabitha's wand, the roaring wind protected them from the onslaught.

Saito had Assassin stay hidden and provide support by spreading roofie powder in the air.

The group fled from the bar into the kitchen and toward the other exit, and then there was a huge explosion behind them.

"…Looks like it has begun." Louise mouthed.

Wardes crouched close to the door, then listened at the situation outside.

"There doesn't appear to be anyone."

Opening the door, the three leaped into the night streets of La Rochelle.

"The docks are this way."

Wardes was in the lead, Louise followed behind. Saito came in the back.

Under the moonlight, the trio's shadow extended and followed closely behind.

 **Operation Gryfindor commence.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **Yep that was a duzzie. The novel never stated why high school students got permission to skip school for the government. I put that thought in the chapter. Furthermore that Bioshock interpretation was meant to show you the reader what degree of f**K Saito's secrets will have on his new world. Basically back story galor. Will our hero become the hedonistic haramizer we all envision. Or will his inner pain and demon turn into something straigh from Tristans history of Tyrant KingS?! Decision, Decisions. PS should include BGM like the Knights of Rose fanfic? PM and review please.**


	16. Chapter 14 To Albion and growing mad

**Hello, hirem here this chapter we see Our hero still appear to be a loser compared to Wardes. I know some of you wish for Wardes to die. BUt I sorry to say I the author can't do that. Three are 3 reasons. First, I would have to tackle if Saito should give up his killing virginity. Second, as much as I hate him myself Wardes is Fouquet lover. It would take longer to construct OCs to take his place. Finally and most importantly, I am planning to give Wardes something far worse. NOw my readr, I wonder if you notice, but I wonder when you read this chapter I ask a question. I don't own Familiar opf Zero, Bioshock, Anything in this story is merley a piece inspire by the original. This is fanfiction.**

 **BEGIN!**

 **Goddesses' Temple**

* * *

After making sure Saito and company were running, Kirche commanded Guiche, "Now then, it's time to begin. Guiche, there's a pot filled with oil in the kitchen somewhere, right?"

"You mean those frying pots?" Guiche asked for confirmation.

"Yep. Bring them over with your golems."

"No sweat." Guiche hid behind a table, waving his rose, which was his wand. The petals fell slowly, and female bronze warriors sprouted from the ground. Due to his apprenticeship to Brock, Guiche had the control to make many high-quality Valkyrie golems. He split into two groups. One headed towards the kitchen, even though arrows were aimed at them.

While the other group charged at enemy archers, distracting them long enough to provide the tro time to prepare.

The steel arrowheads from the more disciplined archers burrowed into soft yet durable copper, causing the statues to wobble. Guiche laughed however, as the refined statues finally reached the kitchen behind the counter and picked up the frying pot.

"Can you throw that at the entrance?" Kirche put on makeup looking at a mirror while talking.

"You're putting on makeup now, of all times?" Guiche said, a shocked look on his face, but still commanded his statue to throw the pot at the entrance as he was told.

Suddenly, those Gramont instincts for tactics kicked in. After he obeys Kirche's request he had the rest of his form a barrier between them and their assailants. It may not be much against the melee fighter. But if he was correct it would provide extra protection in a few seconds.

Right on cue, Kirche brandished her wand and stood up. "Because the play is about to begin, and if the female lead has no make-up on..."

She waved her wand at the oil, now sprinkled in the air. She had already taken into consideration their surroundings' material before she continued. "...wouldn't that be embarrassing?"

Kirche's magic spell "Match spark", lit up the oil and air, spreading flames all over the Goddess's Temple, making a loud noise. In an instant, both groups of mercenaries, once bent on advancing, retreated from the sudden fire.

Kirche seductively sang a spell, waving her wand again. Because she was a Triangle Mage the time needed for her chant and cost of magic of the spells were greatly diminished. The flames burned even fiercer, spreading towards the mercenaries at the entrance, enveloping them and causing them to roll around in pain. Kirche stood and elegantly flicked her hair before raising her wand. She elegantly controls all the flames to go after the mercenaries and minimized the damage to property.

Because of her action the remain archer fired at her. Although all the arrows flew towards her, Tabitha's wind magic parried them all.

While the chaos was ensuring, no one noticed the ethereal figure stealing the arrows and anything else of value.

"Dear unnamed mercenaries, although I have no idea why you're attacking us," Kirche smiled and bowed in the rain of arrows, "please let me, Kirche the Ardent, graciously be your opponent!"

With that Kirche began aiming the fire she just made at the mercenaries.

 **Outside the Bar**

* * *

Sitting on her enormous earth golem's shoulder, Fouquet bit her lip in annoyance. The group she just ordered to attack instantly came back in confusion after being surrounded with fire. She turned to the hooded masked noble sitting beside her. "Geez, making a fuss just because of this level of fire... hired hands just aren't dependable."

"That's enough anyway." The figure said emotionlessly.

"But you can't beat them like this!" Fouquet replied with irritation. She personally wanted at least the girls to suffer for capturing her.

"It's alright even if they can't." her colleague assured. "All they have to do is separate them."

"Even if you say so, I won't let this go on. I took so much humiliation because of them." Fouquet confessed her feelings. While she was a professional, even she wasn't one to let things go. Years of being Osmond's secretary had the side effect of increase one's chance of spite.

The hooded man did not answer, instead standing up as if he heard nothing, and talking to Fouquet, "Alright, I'm going after the Vallière girl."

"Then what am I going to do?" Fouquet answered in shock. She didn't think he would agree to let her satiate her petty vengeance.

"Whatever you like. Burn or cook the rest, whatever. We'll meet up at the usual restaurant." He casually jumped off the golem's shoulder, disappearing into the darkness like the midnight wind, soft and chilling.

Neither one was aware of the sets of eyes watching them.

"Geez...what a laidback guy. Can't tell me anything he's thinking about." Fouquet spoke silently in disgust.

Moans came from the men below. Strong winds came from inside the temple, spreading and strengthening the violent flames. Even the archers hiding in the darkness felt the burn.

If the combination of wind fire didn't get them the sudden ambush by bronze golem made things worse.

Fouquet yelled below her, "Dammit, that's enough! You're all useless! Get out of my way!"

The golem rose with a thundering noise, and moved towards the entrance, raising its fists over its head as it advanced.

 **Somewhere far but close to the bar**

Optimus was looking at the commotion at the Goddesses' Temple.

He had finished what Alistair alerted him to do but he could resist get more information for his report.

The target and their lover have been separated from their group and the make matter worse one of the enemies was close at their direction. He would have liked to help those students out but doing so would reveal his secret and they've spent too long to restart from scratch.

Even with that fragment altruism and him giggling at the students' shenanigans, he still frowned, and his vision sharpened. He had seen Fouquet partner fly toward the target.

 _Looks like Alistair was right._ He sighed in his thoughts. _There's a mole in Tristan. Worse there are other moles in the country, and they all have their sights on Albion._

He didn't want to believe it. However, it all made sense. Albion's Civil War. These mercenaries. The reports he and Alistair were getting about the goings between Albion and Tristan.

 _And ten years ago._

Calming himself down before rage took him, Optimus visualized the better parts.

Learning magic and other wisdom.

Living every day.

Having great sex with a beautiful sharp woman in her parents' home.

Suddenly, Optimus focused on the battle and widened his eyes before signing.

 _These kids really are good if they could push Matilda's buttons._

 **Back at the bar.**

* * *

Kirche and Tabitha controlled the flames in the hall, forcefully tormenting the mercenaries outside. The group of archers outside also fled from the fire spread by Tabitha's wind, leaving their bows behind. Once again no one notices the bows disappearing. Guich also helped by block some fleeing mercenaries for interrogation.

In just a few minutes the situation of armed disciplined mercenaries attacking student, became one were poor warriors were being tormented by young and angry mages.

"Ohhhhohohohoho! Oho! Ohohoho!" Kirche laughed victoriously. "You see it? You get it now? The power of my flames! If you don't want to get burned, you better run home now! Bahahaha!"

Tabitha said nothing but continued support Kirche. She kept her eyes open for what she guessed was with them. When she spotted what she was looking for, she noticed it giving her a message Saito taught her. And she moved away accordingly.

"Alright, my turn!" after making an untimely appearance, just as Guiche aimed at the retreating enemies in between the gaps of the flames for his next "Valkyrie" spell...

With a loud, thunderous noise, the entrance and beyond disappeared.

"Eh?" Guiche widen before he looked up and paled.

A huge golem emerged from the flying dust, and easily kicked away Guiche's statues.

"Oh, I forgot. That tough missy's still here." Kirche said silently, sticking out her tongue. She had learned that although the opponent was a veteran criminal, they had one weak point.

Their temper conditioned by Osmond.

"Don't be too arrogant, kids! I'll finish you off!" Fouquet yelled in anger, standing on her golem's shoulder. Although she was unaware of it, her temper flared further after seeing that gesture. The expression subconsciously brought the mind were source of where she experienced that look.

Osmond on licking bath day.

She became a bull in front of red. Her magic power steadily grew fiercer while her rationale was falling.

This diminish the Kirches confident expression a bit.

"What do we do now?" Kirche turned to Tabitha's direction. Her friend laid out both hands and shook her head. Tabitha didn't like Fouquet's expression either, but she had already made a counter strategy.

All they needed was something stupid to achieve victory.

Guiche took one look at the enormous golem, and sank into a fervent panic, yelling, "Everyone! Attack! I say, ATTACK! Now is the time for them to see the spirit of all Tristainian nobility! Watch me, father! Guiche will become a man!"

Tabitha tripped him with her staff, sending him crashing on the ground. Saito did tell her they all should survive, but he didn't tell them at what condition.

"What are you doing?!" Guiche out of his stupor but still regressing. "Let me be a man! In the name of Her Royal Highness, let my rose wither here!"

"Alright, we got to go." Kirche declared after seeing Guiche freak out and weighing her options. While she did enjoy Guiche screaming like an idiot, she scans the mercenaries. Even with their spells and tactics acting as a deterrent, she noticed some of them panicking, but also taking position for a counterattack.

 _What was it Uncle said?_ Kirche thought. _Even a panicking idiot can be organized if the thought deep inside them._

Regardless, the three must get out of there soon. Even if they had to dragged Guiche along screaming. "No! I will not run!"

"...you know, you're exactly the type that would die in any battle first." Kirches signed at the Tristanian suicidal loyalty complex.

Tabitha, meanwhile, looked at the approaching golem, and suddenly seemed to reach an idea. She then pulled on Guiche's sleeve.

"What?" Guiche looked at the Bluenette curiously.

"Rose." Tabitha pointed at Guiche's fake rose, making a waving motion in the process. "A lot. Of petals."

"What do you want with those petals?!" Guiche yelled, only to have his ear pulled by Kirche.

"Just do what Tabitha says!" Kirche was Tabitha's best friend so she knew the girl must have a plan to get them out of this. Even if they need this buffoon's flower petals.

Guiche waved his rose wand in annoyance, sending large amounts of petals flying in the air. The spell he used was his rose variant of Lord Kirsch Hiriluk's 'Cherry Blossoms in the Snow'. Which was design to duplicate to petal and give the illusion of falling from the sky like snow. Tabitha sang a spell called Cosette's Cloud, that although a line spell, provided great wind control of even to the clouds. Under her wind's direction, the petals stuck onto the golem.

"And what does sticking petals all over the golem do?! Sure, it's pretty!" Guiche yelled back. He kept the spell active to increase the petal storm until Tabitha gestured him to stop.

Tabitha then concisely ordered Guiche. "Alchemy."

At that, Guiche smiled.

On the golem's shoulder, Fouquet, seeing her creation stuck all over with petals, annoyingly complained, "What's this? A present? I'm not letting up even if you decorate my golem with petals!"

The golem raised a fist, and smashed the table that shielded Kirche, Tabitha, and Guiche in one blow.

At that moment, the tangled petals all turned into liquid. The smell of oil crept up to her. As a master of the "earth" element, Fouquet instantly realized the reason. A spell known as "Alchemy: conversion of solid to liquid."

They just used "Alchemy" to turn the petals on the golem into oil. And not just any oil. It was Rose oil.

Simple. Sweet.

And both quickly flammable and spreads fast.

She was too late to realize that something was wrong. Kirche's fireball was already flying towards her golem.

In an instant, the huge golem was covered in fire. Combined with the rose oil, it burns faster and hotter. Unable to withstand the heat and flames, the golem fell on its knees. It wasn't until it turned into charcoal. Fouquet had no choice but jump off her creation.

Unfortunately, she landed with a plop on her butt,

Seeing their employer in a losing position, the mercenaries fled like spiders. Kirche, Tabitha, and Guiche held their hands in joy.

"We did it! We won!" Kirche cheered happily hugging a deadpan Tabitha.

"I... I won with alchemy! Father! Your Majesty! Guiche has triumphed!" Guiche yelled with pride.

"That's all because of Tabitha's plan!" Kirche bonked on Guiche's head.

"Fouquet." Tabitha reminded and the three of them looked at their foe.

A hideous Fouquet stood up in front of her burned golem. "H... how dare you... beat me, Fouquet, twice, with earth magic..." She looked pitiful. With her long, beautiful hair burned away and poufy, her robes singed with holes everywhere, and her face charred a dark black, the beauty had left her.

"Aha, that's some nice make up you have on. You know, lady, this heavy make-up kind of suits you! I mean... you're pretty old already!" As Kirche finished, she waved her wand at Fouquet. However, she seemed to have depleted her energy with all the spells she used in battle. Suddenly, a small, weak flame flew out, and disappeared in an instant.

"Eh? That's it?" Kirche scratched her head.

Tabitha and Guiche seemed to have the same effect. Though Tabitha still had more in her, she kept the appearance of exhaustion in case Fouquet attacked. So, in a sense all three were empty. But not Fouquet. She didn't try any spells, and simply moved straight at them.

"Call me old?! Girl, I'm only 23!" Fouquet tightened her fists, and punched at Kirche, who retaliated much the same way without hesitation. And so, the two fought completely unlike themselves.

Tabitha sat down, and, with absolutely no interest in the fight in front of her, started reading.

Guiche watched the two beautiful women fighting, a mild blush on his face. He seemed indifferent to his clothes being a total mess.

Watching from far away, the mercenaries began betting on the match.

Seeing the result of the situation, Optimus sighed and recorded the entire incident.

While Kirche and Fouquet were distracting everyone with a cat fight, Tabitha was reading her book. She remains unchanged even when a shadow slithered into her own. Using her Glam Specs, Tabitha read the secret messaging Saito signaled to Assassin.

 _When Kirche is done playing with Fouquet, meet us at Albion. Before she escapes, hit Fouquet with this._

Tabitha noticed a small coin bag on her right and nodded her head. Even though she was his Assistant the only proxies she had personal understanding with were Assassin and Caster.

 _Just hit her with this. Better if she retaliates._

Tabitha felt Assassin's presence disappear. But she then saw another message.

 _P.S It's not nice to peep into other people dreams. Maybe I'll try it and see what a princess like you thinks. I'm so going to take you to heaven._

It a lot of her willpower to hide her blushing and fidgeting.

 **With Saito**

As Kirche and Fouquet beat up each other, Saito and company ran towards the harbor, their road illuminated by the bright moon. Wardes ran towards a certain building's long stairs and began walking up them.

"Aren't we heading towards some 'harbor'? Why are we climbing a hill?" Asked Saito. Wardes did not answer. While he had no idea where Wardes was going, he was still relieved. Because the closer they got to where Wardes was the more certain Saito was at his plan.

 _Glad I had Rider follow the bastard to the ship, but I was so focus on piecing a counter and didn't want to spoil my shock that I restrained from looking._

" _The best lies come truth. He arrogantly attacked you to hide his intentions and to make himself look good. Oddly enough, it seems he's no in love with the chibi but more like obsessed with what she could be."_

 _As a program, I must agree with your observation._

" _Still, whatever they use to get to the country, it will probably by magical, and their response will be idiotic."_

After climbing a long flight of stairs, they arrived on top of a small hill. Seeing everything in front of him, Saito gasped.

It was a huge tree, branching out in every direction. It had the size of a mountain. How tall was it? The night covered its top, but it had considerable height. Saito looked at the tree as if it were Tokyo Tower.

And then... taking a closer look between the branches, the tree seemed to be holding something even larger. A huge fruit? He was wrong. It was a ship. It looked like a zeppelin, stuck between the trees.

"This is the 'harbor'? And... that's the 'ship'?" Saito asked in shock. He subconsciously made a mental note to send his proxies to collect samples to see if they either built the ships or grew them.

 _At least it's not a cabbage._

Louise replied in surprise. "Yeah... isn't your world like that?"

"Harbors and ships all stay on water in my world." Saito replied keeping his eyes on the sight while they ran. His sophisticated brain circuitry was scanning the structure with impeding his regular sight.

"If there are ships that sail on water, there are ships that sail in the air." Louise said matter-of-factly.

Saito had to grind his teeth to suppress the urge smack Louise upside the head for her expression on fly ships being a fact of life. In games, they may be possible. But real-life with government intervention required 50-300 years.

Even TEST was swinging a metal bat at his 'master' with a homicidal grin and angry look at the sheer stupidity of that response.

Lucky for Louise, those blows were not real. So, once again Saito was face with another mental problem to tackle.

Wardes ran to the tree's roots, which were as big and spacious as a skyscraper's lobby. They probably dug the middle out of a dead tree to make this. Saito guess that the tree was grown using magic and when it died people turn it into a building. His Dark vision couldn't sense much vitality inside but, without proper study this was all he can guess.

It was night, so they couldn't see anyone. Between each flight of stairs were metal panels, with writing of some sort on them. Maybe station signs or something, Saito thought. Which further cemented his guess.

Wardes began climbing the stairs in front of him.

One flight of wooden stairs was connected to another. There were scaffolding and supports on them, but they still looked worryingly dangerous. One could see La Rochelle's lights in the spaces between each flight of stairs.

 _Our fraudulent friend is catching up to us._

" _Time to greet his other half."_

In a rest stop midway, Saito heard the footsteps behind them. He turned around, and a shadow jumped, flying over him and landed behind Louise.

 _I hate this guy._

It was the white-masked man on Fouquet's golem.

" _Better put on a show._ "

Saito pulled out his sword and cried, "LOUISE!"

Louise turned around. The man picked her up the next instant.

"Ahhhh-!" Louise screamed. Saito raised his sword. But if he just slashes it like that, he'll hit Louise. As tempting as that would be, he needed her. So, Saito charge with accelerated speed and slashed at them. He opponent dodged the blow by a hair. Using the moment of the dodge, the man carried Louise and jumped much like an acrobat would, his body moving wherever he wished.

Saito stood still. Beside him, Wardes waved his staff. The masked man, like Saito a while ago, was blown away, hit by Wardes' air hammer, and let Louise go. He held on to a support, but Louise fell towards the ground.

In an instant, Wardes jumped off from the platform, and dove towards Louise like a falcon. He caught up with her and floated in the air while carrying her. Unknown to both an invisible force was subtly supporting them.

Saito had stretched his hand on instinct to slow Louise enough for Wardes to catch up, but also to not be noticed. Had Wardes failed, Louise would be unharmed. He quick turned to the clone and face him as if nothing happens.

The masked man bent around, jumped on the platform, and faced Saito. His build was not too different from Wardes'. He pulled out a staff from his waist. It was a black staff.

 _Alright, round two._

After making sure Louise was safe, Saito went on guard, remembering his battle against Wardes. Swinging the sword around is outright dangerous, but he couldn't foresee what magic his opponent would use against him.

Oh, wait he could. So, that problem was gone.

He could win if he fought like his mother or father. But he's was in public view and didn't want to speed up his regression.

No, he'll have to act like a fool again. But that'll be difficult since he's already immune to the magic.

And he's fighting a Wind Mage.

" _Well?"_

 _No choice. I'll have to 'silence' him._

" _Remember. Make it look good."_

The man waved his staff. The air above him began to cool. Freezing air irritated Saito's skin.

 _What is he doing?_

 _Sweet Arceus! Are you trying to make me win!?_

He continued to chant a spell. Saito raised his sword, but Derflinger yelled, "Get on guard, partner!"

Saito knew what the foe was doing. Hell, he felt it. Afterall, it was core part of his being.

He felt the power gather in the ai around them. The change temperature accompanying the scent of ozone.

And despite his reservations, Saito was shiver with a savage grin.

As Saito got on guard, the air shook. There was a crack. Lightning emanated from the man and hit Saito directly.

 _SO, YOU WANT TO FIGHT LIKE THAT?! THEN FIRE AWAY!_

"'Lightning Cloud'!" Derflinger cried, recognizing the spell. A strong current went through Saito's body. However, he stood his ground walking closer to his enemy as the Lightning cloud mercilessly stuck him. After slowly taking three steps, he appears in front of the mask-man in a blink.

 _Way of Yasha:_ _ **Striking Flash Step!**_

" _A subtle instantaneous movement technique design to approach a target, bypass their defenses and strike within 0.16to 0.0011 seconds. Legend tell it was developed based on the tale of when the Azumachi ancestral brothers in arms dueled to determine which was stronger. Normally humans can only strike between 0.15-0.11. That is if they weren't born with superior genes, modification, and/or possessing the God-Speed impulse."_

 _I'd rather trust the elder Kongo over the younger._

In that instant, Saito locked his sword with the black staff. However, the man couldn't disengage the deadlock. In fact, he couldn't move half his body.

 _ **Still!**_

" _Combining the Templar power of Gravity, anti-magic, and energy with your own_ _ **Silence.**_ _This create a shockwave that restrains a target in place and keeping them there using the space between forces as an anchor and the silence removing all muscle vibration in the limbs gradually."_

Quickly, before Louise and Wardes noticed, Saito struck the clone with his fist and opened his palm.

 _Three-layer palm strike!_

Afterward he fell from the platform.

" _Really? Using the Bright King's art of pulverization in conjunction to your ability to concentrate the destructive from spreading to the target's body and instead having the shockwave bounce from the inside out. Are you trying to win?"_

 _Maybe. But if on the off chance this works on the same principle as a shadow clone. Then Wardes will be in for a shock._

" _Planting fear into him and cultivating it. Since you've got all that out of your system, what now? If you remain uninjured, Wardes and that bitch will grow suspicious. Plus, your sword seemed to absorb some of the attack while your body was feeding off the rest."_

 _I'll wounded gazelle gambit it._

"Gaaaahhh-!" Saito cried in(fake) pain. His left wrist was like it was scorched and burned as if he had touched a red-hot branding iron. The current left a trail, burning his clothes. He closed his eyes and pretended to faint from the pain and fright.

Wardes, holding Louise, chanted the "Fly" spell, safely landing Saito on the ground.

"SAITO!" Louise cried, watching her familiar fall. Because they were at lower ground, they didn't see Saito strike back at the masked man and only saw him fall. Wardes bit his lip, turned to the masked man, and waved his staff. It was the air hammer. The air around him solidified into invisible blocks, striking the masked man. He fell off the platform and towards the ground.

Louise struggled out of Wardes' grip and ran to Saito. A gash from the current continued to burn Saito's left hand, where he held his sword, from the sleeve straight up to his elbow. She frantically put her ear at his chest. His heart was beating, and she breathed a sigh of relief. He took a very heavy current, but seems to have survived, moaning in pain.

" _Did you really have to electrocute yourself to act the part."_

 _This from a guy who makes celebration track every I conquer a girl._

" _Touché"_

Saito opened his eyes, and faux painfully stood up. "W-what... that guy... but, it hurts... gah!"

Derflinger spoke in concern. He felt the strange flow of the attack, despite his intentions, flow directly into Saito. "That was 'Lightning Cloud'. Very strong wind magic. That guy looks like an expert to me."

"Ah! Ugh!" Saito's face twisted in pain. Compared to the physical pain he inflicted on himself, the mental was much worse. His incubation period was approach faster and the light spell revitalized his physique more than he expected. It took some of his willpower not to slaughter the two mages in his presence.

Luckily, the struggle made his appearance more convincing.

Wardes looked to Saito's condition. "But he was lucky to survive with just his wrist injured. This spell usually kills. Hmm... looks like your sword neutralized some of the current, but I'm not sure why. Isn't the sword made of metal?"

"No idea. I forgot." Derflinger replied. He didn't trust the dandy noble. Afterall, his partner said he was dirty, so Derf kept his suspicion to himself. Plus, he really did forget.

"An intelligent sword, huh. Rare stuff." Wardes comment amused. He was looking at the direction of their attacker with something on his mind. Shaking his head, he concluded it must have been his imagination.

Saito bit his lip hard. His injuries were minor and could heal, but his instincts were hurting him more. Plus, he had to fake it and let Wardes steal the whole show. He understood the necessity, but he couldn't let Louise look at him like this anymore. A look of pity and disappointment that a selfish brat had on their useless toy.

He stood up, and sheathed Derflinger. He then signaled Archer to serve as a guide for Tabitha and the rest so that they can listen to Otto's lecture.

"Let's go. It doesn't matter now." Saito said sternly. He signaled Rider to meet them on the ship before following Louise and Wardes.

 **Ship port**

* * *

Behind the last flight of stairs was a branch. On that branch, a ship... just docked there. It was shaped more like a yacht, perhaps to let it fly. There were wings on the sides. From the ship dangled who-knows-how-many ropes, all tied onto the branches. The branch they were standing on extended all the way to the ship's deck.

They stepped on board, and a sailor sleeping on the deck climbed up. "Hey you! What are you doing?!"

"Where's the captain?" Wardes aske politely.

"He's sleeping. Come back in the morning." The man replied frostily and drunkenly and drank from his rum bottle.

Wardes did not answer and pulled his staff out. "You want a noble to repeat what he just said? I said get the captain!"

Saito sighed. Another reason to hate the nobility.

"A n-noble!" The sailor stood up immediately and ran for the captain's quarters.

After a while, he brought back a sleepy, fifty-something old man with a hat on. He seemed to be the captain. "What do you want?" He looked at Wardes suspiciously. He's dealing with weird stuff for the past week. First, was the surplus shipment he had to bring. Then those weird cabin boys he hired from a bar. Finally, these three.

"Leader of Her Majesty's Mage Guard, Captain Wardes." Wardes introduced himself proudly. Saito resisted fake vomiting at the pompousness he heard.

The captain's eyes bulged, and he switched to more formal words after learning Wardes' identity as a noble of high caliber. "Oh, uh... then, what services may this ship perform for you..."

"Take us to Albion. Depart now."

Hearing that the captain declared his rejection. "Madness!"

"This is upon Her Majesty's orders. Are you going against the Royal Court?" Wardes interrogated adding more threat in his voice.

"I don't know what you're going to Albion for, but we can't depart until morning!" the captain argued resolutely. He may fear the nobility, but he was still a ship's captain, and this was his responsibility!

"Why?"

"Albion's boundary is the closest to Tristian in the morning! We don't have enough wind stones to get there from here right now." The captain explained reasonably.

"Wind stones?" asked Saito. Was that what fueled the ship like gasoline. And what was this boundary?

The captain gave him a 'you-don't-know-what-a-wind-stone-is?' look and answered, "Stones that store wind magic. This ship can't fly without them." He then turned to Wardes. "Your Excellency, this ship only has enough wind stones in store to travel the shortest distance to Albion's boundary. If we had more, we could have gone earlier. But for now, we cannot depart. We'll drop out of the sky while halfway there."

"I'll make up for however much you lack in wind stones. I'm a square wind mage." Wardes stated. Saito appeared calm, but inside a part of him was salivating.

The captain and his sailors looked at each other. The captain then turned to Wardes and nodded. "Then that's fine. You will have to pay, though."

"What's the cargo?"

"Sulfur. Right now, it's worth it weight in gold. The nobles have increased the price in desperation for security. To have that, gunpowder and fire elements are a must." The captain explained. That was most of what he was carrying. Thanks to those 4 newbies, he was able to get high quality Sulfur from some rich merchant at Tristan. Another bonus with Tristan bureaucracy being cleaned up was the efficient acquisition of product for sailors like him to deliver.

"Sell all of that to me at that price." Wardes said nonchalantly.

The captain nodded, perhaps with a devious smile. With the deal done, the captain made one order after another. "Leave port! Untie anchors! Set sail!"

The sailors followed orders, all the while complaining under their breath. They expertly removed the ropes from the branches, climbed to the securing ropes on both sides, and released the sails.

Without the ties, the ship suddenly sank, and then floated again with the power of the wind stones.

"When can we reach Albion?" Wardes asked.

"We'll arrive at Scarborough Port tomorrow at noon." The captain replied.

Saito looked at the ground from the port side. The "harbor" could be seen between the huge tree's branches. La Rochelle's lights soon faded into darkness. They seemed to be traveling rather fast.

Louise approached Saito and put a hand on his shoulder. "Saito, are you okay?" She worriedly looked at him.

 _I can't allow myself to feel sympathy._

"Don't touch me." He pushed her hand away. Louise's face reddened.

" _Uncool man."_

 _Shut up. She's going to have to listen to Otto soon._

" _True, but please be a little nicer."_

"What?! And I was worried about you!" Louise went mad, seeing as Saito wouldn't even look at her. "And I got all worried about you... what's with that attitude?" She thought.

Saito was tired. He couldn't do a thing without the risk of going all out when Louise was about to be taken away by that white-masked man clone. He couldn't face her because he feared falling for the trap that he was certain was ingrained in his runes. He remembered what Wardes told him a few days ago, "In other words, you are unable to protect Louise."

Is that so? He sank. Though calm and appearing depressed, Saito seethed with rage, hunger and hatred.

Hatred at Louise for being a fool.

Hatred at Wardes for rubbing salt on his wounds.

And more importantly, he hated himself for remembering what he did to hurt the people he cared about.

 _Is this what you felt on your journey, Great-grandfather?_

" _So, you're accessing_ _her memories?_ _"_

To Saito's side the illusion of his uncle Ryuushi leaned next to the port. He was drinking a bottle of coke before making a loud belch.

" _Ever since you touched that egg, you've accessing the will, hopes, despair, and memories of its creators. But now that you've passed the third trial. The fourth and one will soon begin."_

 _Really, and hear I thought I could delay and enjoy the collection of pussy I have._

" _Not so easy kid. For the fourth vial of the Gods, you have to have fucked 5 virgin women into your slave and gift your past."_

 _M-my past?_

" _You recalled your grandmother's memories last night, no? You just have to find five good women connect with them and show them what burdens and pains you."_

 _NO._

" _Relax, your 3/5ths done anyway. Just give them a piece of the memory and you'll complete the trial. It'll theoretically take them years to realize those dream are memories."_

 _Fine._

" _Good boy. Now go ahead and complete Otto's favor. We both want to see those two hurt a bit."_

Saito sighed prepared a plan to pay Otto back.

 **Saito's core**

* * *

In the depths of his self-TEST Smile at the progress of its host. Truly, fate favored the empire on giving it a successor with a 500% compatibility rate. He wasn't strong or skilled. But he was smart, ambitious, kind, and above all. Truly an amalgam of the best and worst of the children.

" _You know, it's not nice to live in another person house without their permission._ "

At the programs remark a figure appeared out of nowhere. It was covered in a black mist and had to shape of a metal plated man. Red light glowed on it visor of the helmet.

" _There. Now we can talk,_ "

"….."

" _Relax, I won't bother you and you won't bother me. Deal?"_

"… _."_

The figure and TEST shook hands and it disappeared from TEST's sight.

"Truly child, you are protected by love."

 **Ship port side**

* * *

Wardes approached them. "From what I heard from the captain, the Albion Royal Army near Newcastle was completely surrounded and is fighting an uphill battle."

Louise, clearly scared, asked, "What about Prince Wales?"

Wardes shook his head. "I'm not sure. He seems to be alive..."

"Wait... isn't the harbor completely taken over by the rebels?" Louise asked. Saito personally didn't care. But he owed Otto a favor, so he paid attention.

"Yeah."

"Then how can we contact the Royal Family?" Louise asked with worry in her voice. She wouldn't be able to complete her mission if The Albion family died.

"We'll just have to fight our way out. It takes only a day on horseback from Scarborough to Newcastle." Wardes concluded resolutely.

"Fighting out of the rebels?" Louise was born with little to no experience to war. Saito despite being the same had a dislike for the concept and was disgusted at Wardes direct answer.

"Right. That's the only choice we have. They can't openly attack the Tristainian nobility, I think. We'll have to find a chance to break out of their circle and run straight for Newcastle. All we have to think about then is riding in the dark."

Louise anxiously nodded, and asked, "Speaking of which, Wardes, where's your griffin?"

Wardes smiled. He leaned out portside and whistled. From right under the ship came the sound of the griffin's wings. It landed onto the deck, scaring some of the sailors.

"Can't we just get to Albion on the griffin instead of the ship?" asked Saito. He wondered about the flying strength of the pick's familiar and wondered why they needed a ship.

"It's not a dragon. It can't fly that far." Louise answered.

 _So even here Dragon are powerful._

Saito sat near the mast and closed his eyes. Looks like we'll be in danger again soon.

 _Oh well... I'll just go to sleep_. he thought. With the talk between Louise and Wardes like a lullaby, he fell asleep.

Is what he hoped to do.

Saito opened his eyes and remember his deal with Otto." Louise, come here!"

"What?" Louise turned from talking to Wardes to look at Saito. She was still annoyed at his behavior but a master like her was tolerant and wanted to humor her familiar.

"Catch!" Saito said as he tossed something at Louise.

Louise instinctively caught she dropped because her bled when she caught it. It fell on the floor. Seeing her injured, Wardes went to investigate to thing Saito tossed. But before he got close the object burst with energy. affect everyone on the ship.

And three students at the port.

"Well shall we begin the lesson", A voice was heard by everyone. And the ones on the ship near the stones saw the projection of Otto appear before them. "For the idiots who think they could escape me, and the dunderhead caught in the blast. This is a record for a Magic history lesson. The device used is Hohenheim's light crystal. Developed by its namesake to record knowledge to be passed by the owner discretion. Any attempt to destroy or interfere with this recording will result in the magical defenses activating."

Everyone was widening their eyes. They have a bomb on the ship!

"The record will continue its lesson and once done will remain inert."

At that everyone sighed in relief. They continued their duties while the illusion began its lecture. "Of the Five Great nation, Albion has the most beneficial relationship with Tristan…."

 **Memories of the Juggernaut and song mother, Observed by shame**

* * *

(Subject is stable now and a clear picture of the memories are possible. However, there are no apparent manifestation of genetic powers. Still, after the first three tests, muscle memory has proven that techniques and skill were recorded. The Azumachi Elders were pleased with results. Like the so-called mystic training, it would seem there are similarities between the gene slug memory, Animus machines and How the Azumachi combine their physiology with some secret skill or technology.

Granted, they are just brainless degenerates bordering madness and serenity. They have an obsessive desire to collect all power and techniques they deem possible.

Still, I doubt they would support us for long. Despite the mutual greed both families have for knowledge, Azumachi still care for one another. If we cross a line as I'm sure they will know, Then the Shadows will face a disaster between the 'Dark Science' and 'Black Fleet of the Land'.

Well, let's hope you can survive this dive.

 _I woke up in stupor. So, woman's voice coming from my built-in radio._

 _Seeing my reflection in a large puddle I was lying on; I knew right away I was in a broken section of the city._

 _The first thing I noticed other than the Vita Chamber was the damp smell of saltwater. Granted, we live under the God damn sea, but the smell was stronger. And I see why?_

 _I don't how I've been asleep, but I have an idea that the Workers finally lose their marbles cuz the place is now a shithole._

 _Leaky pipes. Puddles, coral and bioluminescent plant. Oh, look ADAM slugs, just great. Because the rich refuse to learn and Workers refuse to do, who else is going to clean up and repair this mess?_

 _Oh, right! Me!_

 _Seeing nothing better to do, I decided to explore this new utopia looks. Took in some recording and sure enough the was Rapture. Evil working conditions. Deep sea Mutants. And a degenerating humanity._

 _It was easy dealing with the whole thing. I was fucking suit of armor!_

 _But I had to be careful. Splicer may be squishy, but they superpower and move in packs._

 _So yeah Kill anything that's hostile._

 _Once found the Shock plasmid, I heard a voice in my head: Father._

 _It was beautiful, yet sad. Some part of me wanted to ease its sorrow_

 _I'm sure the people reading my ADAM will understand the lack shock in my thoughts at the current appearance of my surroundings as well as the dumb poetry they spew._

 _As drugged, tortured, and conditioned as I was, I kept my personal understanding of how much I disliked everyone that wasn't a coworker or their little girl._

 _I felt that this little we were in was about to pop, but just didn't care. I only cared about looking after my daughter…_

 _Wait._

 _What's a Little Sister doing here?_

 _I've been asleep for so Long?_

 _Eleanor needs me._

 _Holy Shit! What the hell was that?!_

 _I wanted to go and save her, but some part of myself told me that skinny girl wasn't going to harm her._

 _I met Tenenbaum, who in her developed conscience, came to save these poor girls. She confirmed my guess that even though I'm alive I was still dying. And that bitch Lamb had taken over the city after Ryan and Atlas died._

 _She set me up with Sinclair, who though opportunistic, cowardly, and dirty, was by far the noblest men that Rapture desperately needed._

 _I my doubt the good of letting him bring Rapture technology to the surface, But Eleanor needs my I must save my daughter._

 _I don't just kill everything in my path. I also looted everything. Hey in a few years this place will die._

 _Yes, I kill the Splicers, my colleagues the Big Daddies, and the new Skinny girl called Big sisters. But I don't take pleasure in in the latter two. Splicers were addicted dog that needed to be put down when they attacked me. Something I had to thank lamb for._

 _And the Big Sisters I killed in self-defense. It still pains my heart how my friends' daughter either die for grow up to be twisted into this city's slaves._

 _My colleagues, I had no choice I killed everyone of them. Just to take and adopt their daughters to harvest corpses for power._

 _But I couldn't go through with killing them._

 _Even If they were mutant freak addicted to eat corpses for the city. Even if killing them would yield better harvest for the coming battles. I just couldn't._

 _They were like Eleanor. I never wanted to hurt Eleanor. Even if she wasn't made by me, she was my daughter._

 _If I going to save her, I must remember that I must become a monster and destroy all in my path._

 _But… is that the only way?_

 _These girls didn't deserve their fate, just Eleanor. Or me._

 _Guess I must think smarter now._

 _I used the ability that bitch Tenenbaum granted me to free all the girl I took and let them escape with her._

 _It's strange._

 _Sinclair may think my sentimentality is counterproductive. Yet somehow when I cure these girls beside the smaller yield of ADAM, I feel like I've grown stronger._

 _Well, I'd better get moving._

 _I need to take Eleanor home._

 _Since my release from some of the protector program, I have reevaluated my life any found I had many regrets._

 _The most irritating was Grace Holloway._

 _A supporter of Lamb, she sent Splicer and security bot my way. Naturally, I killed them all or hacked them to my needs._

 _I had every right to kill her and take her genetic key to get to Eleanor._

 _But the Audio logs found showed me the truth. When confronted her, she let take her key and stood expecting me to kill her. From what I learn, she was a good person._

 _She and her husband were happy but burdened by infertility. He died and she was forced to sing Ryan garbage. Lamb gave her Eleanor to raise while she was arrested. This woman was a mother to Eleanor. She raised her as if she was her daughter. She blamed herself for losing her. Cried when she found Eleanor became a Gatherer._

 _And blamed for the cause._

 _Well, it didn't help that I broke her jaw. It was a rookie mistake, not everyone was going to hurt the innocent. Sometime, there were people wanted love._

 _It was sad that she may have doubt Ryan lie, but she believed Sofia's._

 _In front of me was a frail bitter old woman, ready to die while spitting on the monster's face. But her eyes though clouded with a hatred of me and fanaticism for utopia, it had something else. There was concern born of love for Eleanor._

 _Did I have a right to pass judgement on a woman who was just following orders? Did what she thought was best for Eleanor. Who lost her career be some idiot broke her jaw?_

 _NO._

 _Elanor needed someone as great as her around to be an example as a mother. Lamb forfeited the responsibility when she shot me._

 _With the key in hand I walked away, hearing her taunt growing fainter._

 _It wasn't afterward that Grace contacted me._

 _She hacked security to by me time as I killed the Family and made my escape. Sparing her life had made doubt if I was to blame. She helped and was going to confront Lamb. Saying that what was coming for Eleanor wasn't the monster she assumed. But a thinking man._

 _For the first time since joining the protector program, I was glad I was wearing a bulky metal suit._

 _Because then Sinclair and even Eleanor won't have to see me crying tear as I moved forward._

 _Thanks to an unexpected friend._

The general core is revealed but the finer ae still murky. Perhaps the Azumachi Matriarch can shed some light in into why he's having these memories.

 _ **Hidden cipher.**_

( _The more I study him the more I am certain this research is wrong. Nothing good can come from manifesting a grudge, especially inside of a young child. The Elder are getting suspicious. Too many delays! They want my evaluation on the boy's use. If he really is just level 0. I can't hesitate. As soon as I meet Hittsuji-samma, I just must move everyone to the Azumachi's. It won't provide complete protection, but at least Elder brother, Suzu-nee, Haruka and Kayo will be safe. Forgive me Nephew, we will contribute to Science._ )

-Personal notes of Dr. Hiraga Ryuushi Head Researcher of genetic abilities for Tree field Scientifics.

 **Next morning**

* * *

Saito woke up to the sailors' noises and blinding light, and a bright, blue sky in front of him. After a grueling lecture from Otto's voice, everyone, even the diligent sailors appreciated the sleep. Looking down the ship, he could see floating clouds. The ship sailed right above them.

"Albion in sight!" the lookout bellowed. Saito saw the person next to the lookout and smiled. They were well protected.

Saito rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked down again. All there was were clouds. Ground was nowhere to be seen.

Louise, who seemed to have been sleeping beside him, stood up. She some lumps on her head from that illusion somehow hurting her.

"I can't see ground anywhere." Saito complained. He was wondering what Albion looked like compared to Otto's description.

"There!" She pointed up towards the sky.

"Huh?" He followed where she pointed and gasped in shock. A huge... well, nothing but a huge sight greeted his eyes.

From between the clouds he could see dark land. It continued to expand under them. Mountains carved the landscape, and rivers flowed down them.

"Did that frighten you?" Louise asked him.

 _Holy Fuck! Is that Laputa!? I'm not some idiot who worship horse pricks!_

"Ah... I've... never seen anything like this before." Saito's jaw dropped as he stood gaping. Granted he watch all of Castle in the Sky and personally liked howl's moving Castle. But they were fiction! Come On!

"Albion, the floating islands and sea. It floats in the air, just like that, usually over oceans. However, it passes by over the main Halkeginian continent a few times every month. It's about the twice size of Tristian, and it's nicknamed 'The White Country' The realm of Knights, or in ancient times Britannia."

"Why 'The White Country'?" Saito asked comparing the country name to Earth United Kingdom. He understood Britannia as the was the original name for all Islands of Albion. And the Realm of Knight because of Otto's lesson.

Louise pointed towards the island. "The water from the rivers flows off the island into the air, and while doing so becomes white fog, covering the bottom part of the island. The fog turns into clouds, which give Halkeginia its rainfall," Louise explained. "And from that jerk teacher's lecture this merely the Phantom Boundary, or the outside. The moment we get closer we'll reach the inside. Luckily, we're taking the Sir Bedivere's gate. So, we will not only have to deal with rebels, but avoid turbulent disaster and losing precious time."

The lookout yelled again, "Ship approaching starboard side!"

Saito looked towards that direction. A ship was, as he said, approaching, and it was many measures larger than the one they're on. Cannons jutted out of holes on its portside.

"Ah... they even have cannons." Saito spoke his thoughts. If he's correct either they must save buttercup or abandon ship like a sparrow.

Louise frowned.

 _Holy shit! They have pirates!_

" _Do you remember all those the elder hammered into during movie night._ "

 _Yep, you remember to play the BGM?_

" _Always."_

"Not good. A rebel... or is that a noble vessel?" Behind deck, Wardes and the captain looked at where the lookout was pointing.

Black paint signaled that the ship was made for war. Twenty or so cannons aimed at them.

"Albionian nobility? Tell us if they ship cargo like we do." The Captain ordered.

The lookout hoisted the signal flags as the captain told. The black ship did not respond.

The co-captain entered running, his face pale, and reported to the captain, "That ship doesn't have any nationality flags!"

With the captain.

"Then... are they pirates?" the captain sensed the worst.

"Can't be wrong! I heard they got really active after the rebellion began..."

"Run! Full speed!" The captain wanted to run from them as quickly as possible, but they were too late. The black ship began to sail parallel to them and fired a shot directly ahead of them.

BANG! The cannonball disappeared into the clouds. The black ship's mast then hoisted a four-color signal.

"They're ordering us to stop, captain."

The captain winced in his decision. It's not like his ship was completely unarmed, but all they had were three movable cannons on deck, which were no more useful than decorations when up against a full broadside of over twenty pointed at them. The captain looked at Wardes for help.

"All my magic's used on the ship. We can only do what they say." Wardes answered calmly.

The captain mouthed, "There goes my fortune," and gave the order.

"Wrap sails. Stop the ship."

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Louise, seeing the black ship fire a shot, closing in on them, and their ship stopping, held close to Saito, who only uneasily watched the black ship.

"We are pirates! Do not resist!" a man onboard the black ship yelled with a horn.

"Pirates?" Louise was shocked.

 _Pirates! "Pirates!"_

Two thoughts were giddy and anticipated carnage.

Don't misunderstand Saito wasn't bloodthirsty meathead. He loved peace like any good, efficient, hard-working Japanese boy. He did have interest like any boy. Being a cool, action pack, girl getting, pirate hero was on the list.

Still, he made sure that Rider was ready on standby.

Afterall, they had a mission to covertly complete, they didn't have any TNT.

On the black ship's port, men lined up with bows and rifles. They aimed and shot hooked lines, grabbing onto their ship's starboard. More strong men, about ten of them wielding axes and curved sabers, slid over the ropes and onto the ship.

Saito held his sword, but he wasn't sure whether to play along or kill them. Rider was here he was certain, but he ordered it into position in case things turn South.

"Saito..." Louise said silently. He heard her and tried to hold onto his sword harder. If to make a show of still being injured. It was interesting how the desire to brutally punish her and the desire to protect could work so well together. The marks on the back of his left hand glowed. However, Wardes, who somehow appeared behind him, put his hand on his shoulder.

"They're not just armed barbarians, Saito. They have a lot of cannons pointed at us. If you want to live on the battlefield, you've got to accurately measure their strength and yours. They might even have mages on their side."

Saito scanned their surrounding and sure enough he saw what the douchebag meant.

Wardes' griffin, which was sitting on front of the deck, was also frightened of the pirates and growled. Its head was then covered with blue-white smoke, and it fell onto the deck, fast asleep.

"A sleeping spell... so they do have mages." Saito commented calmly. But he readied his sword. While to Louise and Wardes, Saito shivered in fear and injury. He was shivering in anticipation and restraint.

There's a reason you do not expose kid to ethical violence were a cute mascot costume. Especially when they were formerly brainwashed.

At an order, the pirates landed on their ship. One of them was dressed quite exquisitely. He wore a shirt that looked like it used to be white but was dirtied black from sweat and lubricant. One could see his strong and well-tanned chest muscles in the shirt's openings. A patch covered his left eye. This man seemed to be the pirates' leader.

 _So, we really are fighting Jack Sparrow._

" _Better than Captain Hook."_

"Where's the captain?" He commanded in a rough tone, looking around him.

"Me." The captain, shaking but still trying to keep composure, raised his hand.

The leader walked to him in large steps, took out his saber and rapped it at the captain's face. "What's the ship's name and what does it carry?"

"Tristainia's Marie Galante. The cargo is sulfur." The captain replied.

A gasp came from the pirates. The leader sniggered, picking up the captain's hat and putting it on his head.

"I'm buying everything on this ship then... the price being your lives!"

The captain shook in shame.

Suddenly the leader felt a sting sensation on their face a they flew to their men. Everyone was in shock at what happened.

Saito had sped up to the leader and punched Him!

Louise had widened eyes at his stupidity.

Wardes was shocked that he disobeyed his advice and was much faster than their duel.

Everyone else was shocked, while Saito picked up the captain's hat and gave it back to the dumbfounded captain.

"Here."

"Uh…thank you?" Captain replied with a face blank from shock. This kid had risked their lives and endangered them to pirates. For a hat!

That thought made the captain's face contort with rage. "You! What were you…?!"

"Don't let criminal trample on you." Those word silenced the captain into understanding what Saito had done. The kid had just made himself a target to save the crew!

And he wasn't only one who knew this. "My, aren't you admirable."

The leader stood from his men and walked toward them. He Eyed Saito with an amused glint. Saito on the other hand just give the leader a look of disdain like how most Tristanian student looked at commoners. This impressed the leader into studying the stranger.

But then, the leader noticed Louise and Wardes standing on deck behind Saito.

"Oho, we have noble guests!" Saito let him walk past him toward the two. The leader approached Louise and raised her chin with his hand. "We have a beauty here. Would you like to be our dishwasher?"

The men made rough, low laughs. Louise slapped his hand and glared at him like she was about to explode into flames. "Get off me, you low-life!"

 _That idiot! Why does she have to make an enemy out of people who have the high ground._

" _Maybe, she's learning bad choices from someone who helped that captain?"_

"Oh, she called us low-lives! I'm so scared now!" The men laughed loudly.

Saito was next to them and wanted to take out his sword, but Wardes stopped him, whispering, "Hey, familiar. You look like you just can't quiet down."

"B-but... Louise..." Saito faked his struggling to agree with the knight. He was aware what he did was stupid and counterproductive to their mission. But couldn't let this chance slip. Plus, he needed to appear as if his cared and was in love with Louise.

"What's the use in raising a racket now? Their cannons and arrows would just rip Louise, you, and all of us apart." Wardes warned sternly.

Saito looked like he was shocked.

"Don't you care about Louise's safety one bit?" Wardes asked Saito. Saito was aware the bastard asked the question to hurt him. "You've already endangered her with that stunt you pulled."

Saito had no choice but to behave and allow the pirates to take them hostage.

"Alright, boys, take them all away. We can get a hell lot of ransom for this!" The leader ordered in triumph. Unbeknownst to everyone, he quietly heard something that made his eye widen and bit.

" _ **El viento aullante no soplará hacia la rosa dragón.**_ "

 **END**

* * *

 **Well my reader have you noticed Saito's problem. For me, it would be that he's a bit crazy. Unfortunately, it isn't the egg he has, but a natural disposition. I'll lay the bread crumbs to what happened to our hero, but as fan please take a guess into reviews. Also for that showdown with Wardes you all are asking for how should Saito deal with Wardes. Like Lelouch, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Kenpachi Zaracki, Saitama, or like any shonen like an idiot. good luck. Also the last was google translate so it might be wrong. Sorry.**


	17. Chapter 145 Albion history

**Hello, here is the History lesson Otto taught(Forced). It is small because I am contemplating him explaining or if you fan want to have his Lectures. If I explain the whole thing it would take all summer and there are more chapters to make so. Please review and PM. Also if anyone can be my beta reader that would be great.**

 **BEGIN!**

* * *

 _Of the Five Great Nations, Albion has the most beneficial relationship with Tristan. This seemed contradictory to previous lecture, discussing the brutality and economic and intellectual achievements of the Tyrant Kingdom. However, it is not so complex as to why Albion had the best relationship with Tristan._

 _The Kingdom of Albion_

 _Or in its original Name: The United realms of Britannia._

 _Now called Albion, the Kingdom is famous for its steadfast loyal culture, appreciation of the past and future, Loyalty to the Crown. The and other unique quirks._

 _The most obvious sign would be the geography of the kingdom. Then, the Culture. Mythology. Relationship between the nation and Finally potential future._

 _ **Geography-**_ _Originally it was connected to the continent of Halkegenia, theoretically to the northwest of Tristan and southwest of Germania. But due to some disaster, not only was the kingdom cut off from the rest of the nations by the sea, the space and sky separate it._

 _See, that float island you all aren't the true body of the Kingdom. It's more like the landmark for the gateway. Once a ship gets close enough, it starts to touch the_ _ **Phantom Boundary.**_ _This term is the name of the large spherical barrier surrounding the Archipelago. If one needed an image, they would picture a large circle. Half of it is water and submerged land and the kingdom at the center. Scholars have been baffled for millennia on how the amount of water and marine life could be sustained, but most agree that the phantom boundary act as a special filter to circulate the sea and creature from Albion to the outside world._

 _The climate in Albion is moderate in spring and Autumn, with extreme winter, and subtropical summers. Though generally, the fall and spring 1/3 of the day have cloud or rain._

 _The country has a large variety of ecosystem from Grassy hills, Mountain with vegetation, snowy forests. Swamp and fields and valleys. If one ignores the inclusion Cities, towns and villages._

 _Remember that large circle filled halfway with water? Imagine a large mass of land in the water with four parts rising from the ocean. And you will have a general image of the sky: Branwen, Albion, Ulster, and Dunwall._

 _Albion being the Largest of the four is where the Kingdom Gain the nickname White Country. This is because of the combination of mist and rain with the white mountain cliff and lands used as an image template to the Phantom Boundary. What all outsiders see in the sky. Those who follow the Founder and his subordinate mostly occupy here._

 _Branwen is the landmass closest to Albion and is merely 2/5 the size. It has more forest and swamp land as well as being home to the druid and fairy lineages._

 _Ulster is the third largest with woods, valley, fields and rivers and home to earth giant and nereid lineages._

 _Finally, Dunwall- the 2_ _nd_ _largest land and a rather bleak yet prosperously optimistic territory of mountains forests and denizens of the Lucisonian lineage._

 _As a collection of Islands, Albion Rests at the east. Branwen is close to Albion at the south. Ulster to the west. Dunwall is present further north at the top of Albion. All four lands are separated by rivers and ravines and at the center were all the rivers originate is Mount Camelot Island._

 _Although they are separate by a small gap of water. All four island territories, regardless of opinion all consider themselves Albionian._

 _ **Culture-**_ _Now if you thought that four islands with different races of people were going to be difficult, you are only half- right. Albion has always been fighting with itself and the other nations. However, it was saved from its eventual self-destruction not only because the fights were little more than bar brawls, but with the introduction of the Albion Royal Family._

 _The royal came to the land before the Phantom Boundary and by some miracle united all the Island to become the Kingdom of Albion. With introduction of the Brimiric church all people were united. This should have given Romalia some influence to Albion affair and purges. However, the church and state were separated from dealing with each for three reasons._

 _The royal family and nobility of the founder though venerated by the faith intermarried with the various lineages the populated the kingdom. This bond of blood protects the various from persecution due to the Albion sense of family and chivalry._

 _The royal family was honorable to the word of God, but they were also pragmatic enough to always the tolerance of faith and acceptance of the various races. Keep idiot masses happy. Healthy, smart and the kingdom prospers. Case in point Most of the fly ships that uses_

 _This close to period of which the 1_ _st_ _Tyrant comes and establishes the Mariner Accord._

 _As bizarre as it sounds Albion is the only country that has an amicable bond with Tristan without relying on marriage, wealth, or violence. The Mariner Accord is not the only source of this strong. Albion's royal Family and Tristan has often married with each other every few generations. One third of Tristan trade empire uses Albion to spread across, hence the Accord._

 _There have been tales of Tyrant acting as unexpected adviser to the King and The Country aid said Tyrant in times of Crisis._

 _If one wanted an analogy. If Tristan fought for prestige, and profit. Albion Fights for the Crown and the Right Thing._

 _The Kingdom even if divide always stands united against a common foe. This loyal, fierce mental may have stem from The Folk Purges._

 _United by the threat of Romalia, Gallia, and Germania, attempting to enter the Phantom Boundary and invade the land to control the island nation. Sensing this crisis various Warlord and Chief congregated to Mount Camelot._

 _There they would form the Knights of Round (Chapter 2)._

 _Also, of interest are the names of the Gates that freely connect the kingdom to the outside: Agravain, Bedivere, Galahad, and Kay._

 _Because of this ingrained loyalty, most citizen will follow their lord. However, they will only follow if the lord is righteous and competent._

 _ **Clothing**_

 _Due to the ranging temperature of fierce winter and moderate summer, Albionians natural develop a sense of unity with nature, living off the land taking what the need to survive and cultivating the rest for more. Commoner wear a blend of Gallian cotton with Thunder sheep wool and Frost wolf fur._

 _Light cotton clothing is worn during warm climate to enjoy the winds that occasionally blow._

 _Functionality with Fashion is the standard from Albion._

 _ **Military-**_ _Military wise Albion is approximately third in strength. Seconded only by Gallia and Germania. This ranking is due to the Kingdom hold a lower number of soldiers, but that disadvantage is greatly compensated by the fact that Albion Knight are living siege weapon, by their navy is the strongest and the air is ruled by their wind dragon Knights. Plus, generation of being by Tyrant kings and war elder have ingrain the people to learn how to fight. Laws are made by the Crown, debate by the Rounds and then enforced by the Knights and Sheriff direct from the nobility._

 _ **Heraldry**_ _\- As you all know, each Noble family including the Royal families has a heraldry. Along with the National heraldry. Albion's National heraldry is a silver background with Three serpentine dragons. Not only does it represent fact that the kingdom houses the continent's largest population of sea dragons, but each represents the three principle founders of the present Albion._

 _Balbazaur- Druid King of Brawnwen._

 _Arthurias- Knight King of Avalon._

 _Scathach- Phantom Queen of Dunwall._

 _The royal name also changed has also changed about three times in order of reign to death. From the son of Founder Brimir. The Shepard come House Pendragon, ruler of 4,00 years and originator of the Knights of the Round, Mariner Accord, Bred Wars. Descending from them would House Briar whose various branch plunged Albion into 1,000 years of civil War, only uniting to push out outside interference. And Finally, House Tudor, whose marriage without and with united the Waring Briar branches and Tristan Royal family which the created the era of Peace._

 _ **Current times –**_ _Unfortunately, despite the steadfast loyalty and competency of the Crown, Nobles and Commoners, resentment still developed. Nobles dissatisfied with the countries rule, gather allies and servant from resentful commoners, Ambitious nobles and other outside force that desire to use the Crown as a steppingstone for delusional grandeur. What was worse was that the opposition were winning. Poor decision, failure, and the elimination of potential and longtime allies have isolated the royal family and given the Rebellion enough momentum to take over._

 _If nothing is Albion shall fall, the rebellion will takeover and all nobles will start to lose sleep._

 _Now the real question isn't "what can be to save Albion?" or "When and Will the fall?"_

 _It's "Should they be saved?"_

 **END**

* * *

 **So we have Albion's history, I wanted to make a realistically magical justifaction of why anyone would live in a floating island. You play games and are on a floating island like castle in the sky. Plus, its england. Should I explain more of the lore, or just let the characters do it. I have such plans for the Albion arc. so I'll leave it to your imagination for now.**


	18. Chapter 15 meet the prince and madness

**Hirem Here. We have lore, a hidden gambit, and now we meet the Prince. I reread my previous chapters and figure out more to work with. However it would take a while. I have many question at the end so PM me the concerns I look at the reviews. As always I don't own the Familiar of zero. All of the original is from the author and this is my interrpretation because the ending wasn't as filling.**

 **BEGIN!**

* * *

 **With Saito**

Saito and the rest were caught and imprisoned by the pirates. It seemed like the Marie Galante's crew had helped to take over the ship.

Since Saito's sword and Wardes and Louise's wands had been taken, they could keep their hands and feet unrestrained. Without their wands, mages, just like the weaponless Saito, were harmless. Though the same could not be said about Louise.

Who was restrained by her belief in Wardes' judgment?

In the background, one could see wine barrels, cereal sacks, and gunpowder casks disorderly thrown around. Heavy cannonballs were piled up in the corner of the room.

Wardes explored the cargo with great interest. Louise kept her eye on Saito.

Saito sat down in the corner of the hold, frowning not because of the pain in his supposedly injured arm. But from last night trip to memory lane.

 _What the hell was that dream? I'm certain none of my ancestors came from Atlantis._

" _It's not Atlantis. The technology from that vision appeared to be thirty years ahead of the 60s. Far too long ago for your parents to be born."_

 _But who's memories am I seeing? And why?_

" _No idea about that big lummox you are seeing, but if I were to guess you are probably seeing the memories of a deceased ancestor. The questions are how and why?"_

The program's inquiries gave Saito some thought. Ever since he was bonded with the egg, he had received ancient technological abilities. However, not only did he gain ancient tech, he had received a gradual, but painful revelation.

That his normal life had all been a fabricated lie.

" _Regardless,"_ TEST interrupted Saito's doubts. " _Dealing with the mental burdens will have to wait. Your physical burdens and the situation itself are precarious._ "

 _I can understand that our situation is delicate. But there's nothing we can do. These pirates are led by a mage. But what physical burden?_

" _Kid, it's been three days."_

 _Oh._

" _Worse, it been three days, since you drank that teacher's potion. If his warning is right, we don't have much time. The closer and longer we get to Albion, the more severe these so-called trials will be on you."_

 _Damn._

Saito's worries grew more. He was indeed running out of time. Otto said that in exchange for protection from Albion's barrier, he'll be facing some sort trial along with the Egg's final one.

Louise looked at Saito with a worried expression after seeing him in such a state. She still believes Saito's arm was still injured and causing him pain. Even though Saito inflicted the injury on himself and healed it.

Saito felt Louise's stare and arched his eyebrow.

"...What? Just as I thought, the injury hurts after all." Louise stated quickly.

"It's nothing." Saito said snappishly. It was nothing. Despite it being his first experience getting hit with an energy-based spell, he confident it would not only not hurt him, but it would feed him.

He just really disliked how Louise could be caring one moment and then become a bitch the next.

 _Tsunderes. How I loathe you. Yet How I lust for your enslavement._

"It's not nothing - show me!" Louise forcefully gripped Saito's arm and tucked up he clothes.

"Kya!" yelped at the sight of Saito's arm.

It looked awful. The Masked Man's lightning spell had inflicted a severe injury going from shoulder to wrist on his left arm. More so it seemed to be getting worse; his shoulder was having awful convulsions.

" _You really should get a prize for best designer actor._ "

 _Just because it looks bad doesn't mean it's not disturbing._

Saito hadn't suffered much in his self-inflicted injury. He just slowed his regeneration to be fast but unnoticeable.

Case in point, Louise and Wardes think he's still injured. He can still use his arm to crush their skulls.

"Is that not awfully burnt?! Should I feel relieved now?!" Louise shouted. She stood up and started knocking on the door "Somebody! Somebody come!"

The guardian stood up. "Eh?"

"Water! Is there a mage? We need a water mage! There is an injured person! He needs to be healed!"

"There is no such person." The guard replied dully.

"Lies! It is so!" Louise yelled back.

Wardes, who was taken aback, watched Louise' dumbfounded.

Saito gripped Louise's shoulder. "Be obedient. You are the prisoner here."

"No! I won't, you are injured!" the pinkette refused and kept arguing.

"Stop saying that!" Saito shouted. He was really getting pissed at Louise's Stubbornness and stupidity. They were prisoners and at the mercy of pirates. Even if the welfare of hostages in important, he doubted that the people of this world were advanced enough for such thought. Hell' he doubted that people on Earth were actually that smart.

 _Crap. I lost control._

" _Worse than that. She saw you."_

 _Damn._

Saito knew what his hallucination was talking about.

Saito had frightened Louise and showed a bit of his true nature.

Louise cringed because of his threatening attitude, and her pupils started getting moist. However, she gulped down her saliva and tried to fight back the incoming tears.

"Don't cry." Saito said. Personally, he would like nothing more than to drink her tears. But he was a guy and believed that men who made women cry without giving happiness were scum.

Well, he was scum, but he did make his women very happy.

"I am not crying." Louise. "There is no master who would cry in front of her familiar!"

Typical.

Saito turned his face away. He didn't have the patience to deal with this bullshit. "I see."

"I would never cry in front of you." Louise walked towards the other wall and sat down facing away from Saito, her body shivering. Saito headed towards Wardes and tapped his shoulder.

"Please comfort her", he requested. Louise as she was right would just keep fighting him. So, even if the bastard disgusted him, he was useful in calming the bitch.

"Why?"

"Aren't you Louise's fiancé?" Saito asked curiously. He made sure his intent on the question was hidden, but Wardes reaction cemented his guesses.

Wardes nodded and turned towards Louise, and hugged her shoulders from behind, comforting her. Saito collapsed on the ground, averting his eyes from Wardes and Louise. The pain and huger he was feeling kept on getting worse. It was his own fault for stopping Louise from helping him.

Granted her approach was crap. But what did he expect from Louise? She was a coward who didn't know how to confront her feelings, understand others, and she too proud to admit her faults.

No more like she was in denial of them.

So, Saito decided to contemplate his own failings and endure his pain in silence.

 _It's a suitable punishment for such a worthless being like me._

" _You're not worthless. Just conflicted. The reason you hate her is not only because she is a bitch. But you see your dishonest self and it frustrates you to see her fail."_

 _Yeah. But it still hurts._

"When are we going to eat?" he muttered to himself. He wasn't just sexually starving, but he didn't have a meal before they were attacked.

He sensed someone approaching but kept muttering to hide his awareness.

A fat man with a plate of soup entered the room.

"Rice."

 _Finally, some food. Though a typical interrogation technique would use a carrot and stick._

When Saito, who was near the door, tried to take the plate of soup. The man suddenly lifted the plate up. "Only after you have answered a few questions."

There's the stick.

Louise, whose eyes looked puffy, stood up. "Ask."

"What business do you have in Albion?"

"Travelling." Louise said with a decisive voice, putting her hand on the waist. Saito was slapping his forehead inside his thoughts. Louise for better or worse was a shitty liar.

Hell, even the pirate guard with the soup wasn't convinced that such a crappy liar was in his presence. "Tristan's noble, why would you travel to Albion? Why would you be sightseeing in such place?"

"I do not have to tell you such things." Louise huffed with indignation.

Saito sighed. She should have kept the ball rolling with more detail and maybe some truth. But by refusing to speak, she just set of the guard's alarms at her.

Plus, acting tough just fans a guy sadistic streak.

The guard smirked at her "Still pretending to be tough, despite being scared and crying?"

Louise turned her face away as the pirate started laughing. She grabbed a plate with soup and water to throw at him, but...

Saito took it from her. "Hey!"

 _That's my dinner, bitch!_

"I cannot eat a soup made by such people!" Louise turned her face away again.

Saito, holding the soup, was exasperated at her behavior. While he understood her indignation, wasting food and act out was counterproductive. Still being a bitch kept him from developing any romantic feeling for her and help strengthen his hatred of her and her be view as his sex doll.

"It's not healthy to stay hungry."

When Wardes said so, Louise took the plate of soup with a pouting face.

Saito sat next to them to have some soup.

Three people ate the same soup from one plate, though in normal circumstances that would never happen.

Wardes leaned onto the wall with a tired expression on his face.

Louise tore up the sleeve of her shirt and soaked it in water, trying to cool down Saito's wound with it.

"It's alright." Saito said. Even though he could heal it quickly, he had to appear weak a little longer. Well, the water rag soothing his injuries was always pleasant.

"It's not alright!" Louise stared firmly at Saito with her puffy eyes. "Because, you are my familiar, you have to listen what I tell you!"

And there it was. With that Saito's sympathy went down by five point. His kill instinct by 20. And his fuck instinct went up 15 point.

 _Why does every word she says make fell extra rapey?_

" _You might have some sadist in your blood."_

Saito averted his face in agreement.

Louise, who was treating his arm softly, looked up at him. "What is it?"

"You have more important duties to care about." Saito said sagely.

"I do, but an injury is also very important! Is that clear?!" Louise countered. Truly, a bitch after his heart.

Saito kept on looking away, before noticing the barrels with gunpowder. "We could escape by using that."

 _Nah. We above the sky. And from the felling in my core we are getting closer to Albion._

"Eh?" Louise suspiciously followed Saito's look. Saito opened the barrel and filled the plate with gunpowder.

 _Rider, there are some barrels of gun powder. Keep watch of them until I say so._

While Saito relayed the order to his proxy, Wardes muttered tiredly. "And where would you run? Only emptiness surrounds us."

Saito sat down again with a thump. "...but, sitting like that and doing nothing..."

It was true. If Wardes wasn't here Saito would have enacted episode 69 of 'Pirate of the Harembian'. Where the Pirate King enacted a raucous orgy will all the women on the ship. Starting with princess buttercup.

Hell, if Louise wasn't here, Saito could have poisoned Wardes, knocked him out and stomped on the bastard's nuts.

At that time, the door opened again. This time it was a thin pirate standing before them. The pirate looked at the three with piercing eyes and asked.

"Good evening, are you the aristocrats going to Albion?"

Louise did not answer.

" _She just answered his question."_

"Oi oi, judging from your silence it's true. Although we do not look like that, we respect nobles, thanks to the aristocrats our business goes well."

"But, isn't this a warship of rebels?" Saito asked worriedly. If they were the rebels, he would have to act now. If not, then he still had time.

The pirate shook his head and explained. "No no, though we are employed, we are involved in the fifty-fifty relationship with both sides. We are related to both factions. So how is it? Are you nobles? If it is true, then you will be let go free in the closest port."

Saito felt relieved. Since Louise was an aristocrat everything could be settled peacefully then. Also, they would be taken to the closest port.

Louise, however, did not nod her head in agreement and kept on glaring at the pirate's forehead instead.

"How dare you have anything to do with those dirty rebels? Do not disregard Albion nobles. I myself am one of the noble families. Albion is still a kingdom, as the royal family is still a legitimate government in Albion. Because I am an aristocrat who comes here on behalf of Tristan, I am, in other words, an ambassador. Therefore, I demand an ambassador's treatment from you."

Saito widely opened his mouth and muttered. "Are you an idiot?"

" _IS she an idiot?"_ TEST looked at his new roommate. Unfortunately, the armored figure nodded their head in exasperation.

"Who are you calling an idiot? The idiot is you! Trying to act cool while being injured this badly!" Louise angrily turned to Saito and shouted.

"But!" Saito countered. "You should choose the time and place for your straightforwardness better!"

"Shut up! You are my familiar and you should listen to what I say! Anyway, show your arm! Hey!"

The surprised Saito clasped his arm, while Louise tried to pull Saito's arm with a jerk.

It would have been endearing if they weren't in the presence of a dangerous person.

The pirate laughed after seeing such scene. Saito could agree that their interaction was straight from a mange were the logical protagonist was trying to reason with his stubborn tsundere love interest.

"Honestly, you should stop doing that!" Saito argued trying to gently get Louise off him.

"You're wrong, I can't let you get hurt so carelessly." Louise asserted.

"Eh?" Saito said in a surprised voice. He really hoped she didn't open more flags. That would make him win easily.

"It's because you are my familiar... t-that's why..."

Inside Saito's self TEST, the incarnation of Saito modification, and the armored figure were. prancing throwing flower petal at an idol of Louise in masochistic gimp outfit.

Celebrating.

 _This is no Time for celebrating a flag! And who's the new guy!?_

" _Oh he's… Hey! Where'd he goes?"_

The armored person disappears when Saito looked inside himself. Seeing it pointless to order TESt to stop Saito went back out.

"I'll go to report to the Boss then." The pirate left laughing.

Saito was so surprised that he couldn't reply to Louise properly.

"Arm, show it."

"Don't act this way." Saito advised, knowing it was futile. Men seldom listen to women, but the reverse was 12x more for tsun-tsun girls. "Aren't there more things to be concerned of? Like our present situation."

Louise responded decisively "I won't let such things take me down as long as we have the slightest chance to survive."

Louise stood up straight. Though the thought of marrying Wardes made her feel funny at the start, it wasn't so strong anymore. Saito secretly was relieved that she was doubting her feeling for Wardes. That way he didn't have to exert more effort in her conditioning.

"...In any case, you lied to them." Saito said that with some approval, but he was so subtle that Louise didn't notice.

"Don't talk nonsense. Are you seriously thinking that lying to such people is a bad thing?"

Saito sighed tiredly. True, he would have agreed with Louise's action. It was that see sucked at lying that abhorred him.

Wardes came near Louise and tapped her shoulder. "Don't say such things Louise, you are still my bride."

" _I'm really getting tired of this guy, Saito."_

Saito looked away dejectedly. It wasn't hard to fake. He was disgusted that he could have shown Louise his cool side but understood that she didn't deserve it. Plus, he had to keep both on his watch. Louise's face showed mixed feelings as she looked down. Seeing her doubt, made Saito feel a little better.

The door opened again; it was the same thin pirate.

"The boss calls."

 **To the Boss.**

* * *

The aisle passed up the narrow stairs and took the three to a splendid room built on the upper part of the deck.

The Boss... apparently, the chief of the pirates, was there.

As the door opened, one could see a gorgeous dinner table and a pirate sitting at its end, playing with a cane that had big crystal attached on top of it. Seemingly, he was a mage himself. The Boss' room was very different from what one would expect from a pirate.

 _So that feeling was from this guy. Hopefully he got the message._

Saito gauged his power and felt the hatred he had for most mages. He was certain that feeling was from the guy he just punched.

Yet oddly enough he felt two other emotions in his heart.

Relief.

And Sorrow.

The Boss focused on the three hostages in his presence. He looked intensively at Louise who entered the room. The thin pirate who had brought her there poked her slightly from behind.

"Hey, you, you are standing in front of the Boss, so greet him properly."

However, Louise just stood there glaring at the Boss as he smiled at her.

"Ah, I like a strong-willed woman, you are not a child at all."

 _She still is. I'm not done modifying her yet._

"I demand the treatment of an ambassador." Louise, not paying attention to the Boss' words, repeated her demand.

"And what would be that message you are trying to give?" Asked the Boss as he ignored Louise's words. "And did you say royal?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why are you going there? They will be gone tomorrow."

"I won't tell you."

But the Boss spoke to Louise in a joyful voice. "Are you willing to betray the nobles? Otherwise, even if you are a mage, I might not guarantee your safety even for considerable fee."

"I'd rather die."

 _Wait._

Saito poked Louise, and at that moment he noticed her body trembling. She was scared. But even if she was scared, she kept on looking straight into the eyes of the Boss.

Saito remembered his duel with Guiche.

He was scared at that time. Yes, he was full of hatred and was ready to hurt them, but he was still scared of his situation. He thought he was going to die a slave to these bastards.

 _But I didn't bow my head down. I think that Louise today resembles me at that time. She stands against a scary opponent but can withstand it because she has something important in her mind, just like me._

This Louise looked amazing.

 _But still she is incredibly foolish. She fights when she could yield and win. Makes enemies out of allies and treats those she deems lesser than her like dirt._

" _If she keeps going this path, she'll be alone and die."_

 _That is the most likely future._

" _If she didn't have a protector who lectures her on her faults and guides her."_

 _What are you implying?_

While Saito debated, the Boss continued his interrogation. "I'll ask you again. Are you willing to betray the nobles?"

 _What is looking for?_

Why would a pirate be concerned about nobles betraying the royal family? They usually are more concerned about how to get rich and steal from the rich.

Louise looked straight ahead. She crossed her arms and put out her chest.

 _Wait._

However, Saito interrupted her before she could open her mouth. "She told you her answer already."

Could it be…?

"And who are you?" The Boss looked at Saito with a piercing glare. The eyes that seemed to see the deep secrets. But Saito looked straight at the Boss, just like Louise did.

He had activated Dark vision and felt his hatred grow in magnitudes. It wasn't Wardes level brutality, Guiche level trampling, it was Close to Louise level abuse and enslavement with hardcore BDSM.

But this feeling confirmed his suspicions and he replied with clear honest confidence. "A familiar."

"Familiar?"

"Seems so." Saito shrugged. Despite of his hatred of the guy, Saito knew he would have liked him.

 _I wouldn't like to steal this guy's wife._

The Boss started laughing. He laughed loudly.

"I knew that Tristanian nobles were weird with an affinity toward evil but not so helplessly. Oh my, my stomach hurts." Said the Boss as he stood up laughing. Saito and the others were puzzled by the sudden change of atmosphere and looked at each other. "Truly, the Tyrant Kingdom still have such hilarious actions!"

 _Was Tristan really twisted in the outside world's eyes._

Saito had Louise read him the history of Tristan during her tune ups and asked Otto. He knew that although Tristan was an economic giant, they rarely used violence. But myths of the brutality of Tyrant Kings were spread across the continent that if one were to ask what Tristan was nicknamed, most noble and even the commoners outside would call it two different things.

Tristanians of noble and commoner blood could call it A kingdom of Beauty.

But only nobles would call it the Tyrant Kingdom.

"Oh, I am sorry. As a noble I should properly introduce myself as well." The pirate who was laughing loudly suddenly stood up straight.

He removed his black curly hair from his head. It seemed to be a wig. He also took off the black eye patch and removed his fake beard. Before them now was standing a young person with blond hair.

" _A pretty boy."_

 _I've got a bad feeling about this._

"I am a general of the Albion Royal Air Force and the commander of our country fleet. Though to tell the truth this warship named "Eagle" is the only ship in our fleet. A powerless fleet. Oh dear, even people from the street could easily beat it."

The young person bowed while introducing himself.

"I am the prince of the Albion's Kingdom, Wales Tudor."

Louise's mouth opened wide and Saito couldn't take his eyes from the surprising appearance of the young prince of Albion. Wardes watched the prince with great interest.

 _Fuck! It had to be that route!_ Saito grimaced after seeing the final piece fall into place.

" _This will make your trial even more difficult."_

 _Shut up! I can work with this. I can just make sure he lives._

" _But if you do that, you'll lose an important incubator."_

 _Worse._

Saito was aware of what TEST was further implying. He was caught in three sides with his hands tied.

In order to get what he wants…

In order to fulfill his promise to Otto…

In order to punish the traitors…

He didn't like it, but if he must stain his hands, let it be with a friend.

Wales on his part, smiled with a charming smile and moved a chair for Louise to sit.

"Welcome to Albion, Ambassador. Now, let's talk about your message." He declares pleasantly.

However, Louise was still speechless. She just stood there dumbfounded, unable to move.

"Why do I dress up as a pirate? To hide myself?" Wales asked laughingly. "No, the rich rebels sent a lot of support to the rebellion, and it is a basic war tactic to cut enemy's supply line. It was necessary so I had to dress myself like an undignified dirty pirate."

Saito had to agree that disguising the country' prince as a pirate was a gamble that could yield reward. Wales could spy on other pirates and steal from the rebellion. The fact that he seemed to not do that meant he was close to getting his cover blown.

"No, it was really impolite to treat an ambassador like that. But you must admit you don't look much like a royal messenger yourself. And I never thought about support from other country's nobles. Yet I still should apologize."

Wales looked at his guests apologetically.

Even after Wales' words, Louise's mouth kept opening and closing without uttering a single sound. She hadn't been mentally prepared to meet the prince so suddenly.

"We brought a secret letter from Her Highness Princess Henrietta." Wardes said while gracefully bowing.

"Oh, from Her Highness. And you are?"

"Captain of Tristan's Griffin Knights, Viscount Wardes."

After that, Wardes introduced Louise to Wales. "And this is the ambassador sent by Her Highness from the Vallière family and her familiar, Your Highness."

"Indeed! Such a splendid noble. And I only have my ten bodyguards to greet you, such a miserable greeting. Then, do you still have the secret letter?" Wales ask to the point.

Louise panicking took out Henrietta's letter from her clothes. However, she stopped before giving it to Wales. After a few moments of hesitation, she opened her mouth.

"B-but..."

"What?" Wales looked perplexed.

"Excuse me, but are you really a prince?"

Saito secretly nodded his head in approval. He was aware of Louise's doubt. Even though he had already confirmed it. She was still suspicious.

 _It's nice to her something intelligent from that mouth for once._

Wales laughed.

"Oh dear, you won't believe me even if I showed you my true face. I am Wales. And I am really a prince. I will show evidence then."

Wales said after seeing the water ruby ring shining on Louise's finger.

Louise's hand was taken and the ring that shone on a finger was removed. The prince brought it close to his ruby ring. The two rings reacted to each other, shining with a bright light.

"This ring belongs to the Albion royal family, the ruby of the Wind, while that one belongs to Henrietta from Tristan royal family and is the ruby of the Water. Am I right?"

Louise nodded.

"Water and the wind make the rainbow. A rainbow which is formed between royal families."

 _The bond of Arthur and Angmar._ Saito thought sadly looking at the rainbow light.

"True, I am sorry for my impoliteness."

Louise handed Wales the letter and bowed.

After looking at the letter lovingly, Wales kissed the signature. Then, the seal was carefully removed, the paper inside was taken out, and Wales began to read.

 _I don't know if I should do this._

" _Wouldn't you like to have your cousin avenged?"_

 _That's different. Kayo-chan is dead. We burned the lab._

" _I may be a figment of your imagination, but I would be alright if someone brought justice for my baby girl. As long as he finds happiness and peace afterwards."_

 _But will he accept it._

Saito looked at Wales' expression grow serious.

 _I know how you feel man._

"Is the princess marrying? That beautiful Henrietta. My beloved... cousin."

Wardes bowed silently, with an affirmative expression. Wales dropped the glance to the letter again and smiled when the last line was read.

"Understood. The princess is informing me with this that she wants you to return that letter. And more importantly, the princess also hopes that I return a letter from her. Seems like it."

Louise's face beamed with pleasure.

 _But_

"However, it's not in my hands right now. It's in the castle in Newcastle. I didn't want to bring the princess' letter to this pirate ship." Wales said laughingly.

"So, even though it's troublesome, please come with me to Newcastle."

"So, how are we going to Newcastle?" Wardes asked. "If we travel to Sir Bedivere's gate it may be safe from the Phantom Boundary, but we might encounter real pirates. Or worse, rebels."

"True," Wales agreed. "But pirates and rebels rarely have a Merlin Needle."

"I see."

Hearing that Wardes relaxed a little. Louise was surprised they would be to Albion easily.

"Merlin Needle?" Saito repeated in confusion.

"A magical compass," Wardes explained. "Normally, when outside ships get close to Albion's Phantom Boundary, they are randomly transported somewhere else between the Cardinal Gates- Agravain, Galahad, Kay, Bedivere."

"But with the compass," Saito finished. "One could find the desired path and counter the Phantom Boundary's relocation enchantment."

"Not just find, but directly control."

"How?"

"Allow me."

Wales moved out of the room and Saito, Louise and Wardes followed suit. When the group was on the ship deck level, they followed Wales to the helmsman. "Captain, how close are we to the Phase Boundary?"

"We're close enough to activate it, but far enough to set the coordinates. Do it my prince."

Wales nodded and took out the compass. It looked like an ordinary silver pocket watch the size of one palm. The lid had Albion's coat of arms in gold. But the similarities ended because the object appeared to have 5 dials with the firth dial connected to a chain. Saito noticed the dials were arranged like five-pointed star around the watch.

" _Interesting blend of machinery and magic. I wonder who invented it?"_

 _Probably the guy it was named after._

" _Yeah, but it seems to convenient."_

 _I know. I want to check it out for study. But it's a priceless artifact. Maybe I can have one._

Wales opened the watch and Saito saw instead of the NSEW of a typical compass, it had four symbols taking their place.

North-a lack skull between 2 swords pointing up.

South- A White cross inside circle

East- A silver thin wedge with binding surrounding it.

West- A ivory bone horn with Blood accents.

Those symbols meant something, but Saito focused on how Wales turned the five dials. Studying the combination.

When he was done, Wales pressed the main dial. That caused Saito to sense sudden burst of magic in the air. Given the lack of tension in the area and no change in surroundings, he suspected that he's the only one feeling it.

"Everyone, brace yourself," Wale advised. "We going to land to port."

Hearing that, all the crew of the Eagle, folded the sails and tied everything down. They also sealed the ship with a hidden shell. This turn the ship into a shape resembling an almond.

One that had windows.

" _Are we going to jump in under 12 parsecs?"_

 _Uh-oh._

As the two consciousness, debate on geeking out or panicking, Saito saw what the Mages meant by Phase Boundary.

Through one of the windows of the shell, Saito saw that the Island image seemed to ripple. It continued until the entire ship finish entering. Inside, was something akin to a sea of stars in blackness, flowing with cascading nebula of light. It was in describable, but if a near accurate description were made it would be this.

Their almond ship was inside a lava lamp with all the colors of the rainbow shining in black water. Add in some moving whirlpool and marine life and that was what Saito was seeing.

 _I wish I could take a pic on my phone._

" _Yeah, but we got to get ready. The ship is rising."_

 _What?!_

" _Look!"_

Saito noticed the ship's direction moving up. Then he felt a rumble and suddenly the entire ship rose from the sea. They rose from the sea with a splash. Th Eagle crew then opened the shell and unfurled the sails.

When they got a good view, the three travelers took in the scenery. Instead of that deep space sea, was a tranquil calm moving.

And on the horizon was port.

The sun was beginning to set, and the ship drew close to land. Prince Wales look them with a smile.

"Welcome, friends to Newcastle."

 **END**

* * *

 **Well, we survived the Phantom Boundary. I'll try to get another chapter in soon. Also I have a Question. Should I go easy on Louise. or Am I allowed to take my time wrapping her with a slave collar. I wanted to make sure Saito doesn't turn into total d***kWAD #%$#%. Or an idiotic, self righteous tool. like Shirou in cannon in the fate route. How do you think Wardes will get his ass kicked. By a scientist or a monster.**


	19. Chapter 16 Climaxing nightmare

**Well hello Hirem here. It Fall and that means Summer is over. We all have school and work to do so expect the next chapter by Christmas vacation. That said I will apoligize in advance. The chapter will have some graphic scenes. If they are to strong I am sorry. I am sorry it took so long. Making this chapter required me to meditate on the force and cultivate my hate. That said, if the lemons are crappy, I sorry. if not ok. Please don't get this banned.**

 **I do not own Familiar of Zero , nor the Bioshock 2 game. This is a fan fiction of my personal taste and interrpretation.**

 **BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Ablion Eagle**

The warship _Eagle_ took Saito's group to the ragged coastline of Albion. They had been traveling for three hours and could already see the cape, a big castle standing on its very edge.

Wales explained to Saito, who was standing on the front deck, that it was the fortress of Newcastle. However, the _Eagle_ did not head straight to the city, but instead sailed toward the coast.

"Why are we going to the coast?" Saito asked. While the Egg had merged with his awakened intellect and allowed him to hoard all the knowledge from the internet, He didn't have enough time to organize all of it. Hence, his proxies were also sorting it out on his spare time. And why he considers himself a poor strategist.

Wales pointed at the sky behind the castle where a huge ship was floating. However, it could not see the _Eagle_ , which was hiding on the other side of the land by a cloud.

"Warship of rebels." He stated grimly.

It could be described only as a huge ship - it was twice as long as the _Eagle_ with an incredible number of sails, and it seemed like it was aiming for Newcastle port. With no warning it opened fire aiming at the castle. The first cannonball crashed into the wall and a small fire could be seen. The shockwave from impact could be felt on the deck of the _Eagle_.

 _Mother-! What the hell?! I thought castle Magical Wards, traps, Barriers. Something!_

" _It appears we arrived at near climax of the war."_ TEST commented tiredly.

 _Climax? The rebels haven't won or broken through._

" _Use your dark vision in detective mode"_

Saito followed the instruction and activated his Dark Vision and used the telescope and detective mode to see the castle.

 _No…._

" _They've been bombing the castle for weeks."_

True to form Saito saw that Newcastle originally had bombardment defenses, but he saw that they were running out. They probably could have held for longer. But the barrier was spread to the whole city, with the castle becoming the designated target.

"This ship named " _Royal Sovereign_ " once belonged to the fleet of our country. Yet, when rebels took control over it, they changed the name to " _Lexington_ ". It was named in honor of the battlefield where those guys snatched the first victory from us." Wales said with a smile.

"This warship keeps a constant blockade of Newcastle from the sky. It shoots at the castle from time to time, not in order to do some damage, but just to annoy us."

Saito looked through the cloud at the warship. There were a lot of cannons on each side, and a dragon was painted on the surface of the ship.

 _And weaken the barriers for the coup de grace._

That thought coupled with his new burden convinced that the prince was likely to die.

"It has 108 cannons and really looks like a fire breathing dragon at times. The whole rebellion started from this ship. We can't match it, so it's better to sail through this cloud and remain unseen. We can reach Newcastle from the other side, as there is a secret port that only we know."

 **Later**

* * *

It suddenly became pitch-dark when the ship went under the continent into a hidden cave, as the landmass and water blocked the sunlight. In addition, they were still surrounded by water They couldn't see a thing. Wales explained that rebels never went under the continent because traveling in such a way was dangerous. Cold, damp and chilly air hit Saito's cheeks in the cave.

"For Navigators of the royal air force it's easy to navigate by relying on topographical maps, using magic of light and measurements."

Wales laughed, the noble that does not know the sky is not an intelligent person.

"And a Merlin Needle?" Saito guessed.

"Exactly."

They sailed for a while and eventually reached a section which opened into black hole overhead. Illuminated by the magic light from the mast, it was spectacular, they could see a hole 300 mails in diameter.

"Stop here for now."

"Aye Aye sir, stop here!"

Wales' order was given to the still very energetic and lively crew. The sails were taken off and the _Eagle_ started to drift right under the hole.

"Slowly increase speed."

"Aye Aye sir, slowly increase the speed!"

The _Eagle_ rose slowly toward the hole. Following just behind was the _Marie Galante_ that navigators of the _Eagle_ had boarded.

Wardes nodded, "You are definitely not sky pirates, Your Highness."

"We are precisely sky pirates, Viscount."

 _All that left is sing dancing, wenches and a little port named Tortuga._

Light could be seen inside the hole and that's where the _Eagle_ headed to.

The warship had arrived at a secret port of Newcastle. Inside, the huge limestone cave was covered with white moss. Many people were waiting on the quay. Ropes were thrown to the sailors to tie down the _Eagle_ and finally the wooden gangway was attached.

Wales hurried Louise and the others to go down the gangway.

A tall and aged mage approached them.

"Ha ha, wonderful military results, right, Your Highness?"

The old mage seemed to appear out of nowhere before the _Eagle_.

"Rejoice, Paris. Sulfur, it is sulfur!" Wales pointed at their haul.

When Wales shouted so, around him gathered cheering soldiers.

"Ooh! Sulfur! This is for the honor of our guardianship!" The old mage began to cry as he was aging.

"I served for sixty years under the previous king... There won't be such happy days again, Your Highness. After the revolt happened it all turned into sorrow... Even with sulfur we won't make it..."

Wales laughed with a smile. "Even if we'll be defeated, we'll show the revolters the royal family's courage and honor."

Saito frowned at this statement.

"A glorious death. My old bones are trembling with excitement. It was reported that the rebels are going to attack the castle tomorrow. It's really all or nothing now, Your Highness."

"With our last breath we'll put their soldiers to shame!"

Wales and the others were laughing at ease from the bottoms of their hearts. Louise became worried after hearing the word defeat. _In other words, they will die. Aren't these people scared of death?_

Saito grew even more Upset. They had the same thoughts he had but were shrugging it off and seizing the day. It would have been inspiring had he not have memories of personal experience and the temptation of his goals snaking into his thoughts.

"And who are these people?" The old mage named Paris asked Wales after seeing Louise.

"This is an ambassador from Tristan. She came because of an important business related to the kingdom."

Paris was surprised for a moment, what would the ambassador from another kingdom be searching for in those ruins? But soon a smile returned to his face.

"So, you are an ambassador. Paris Chamberlain at your service, madam. It's nice that you came all the way to Albion. Though it might not be much, we will have a small feast tonight. By all means - please come."

" _Cheer up kid at we get to eat."_

 _Yeah. Hey wait. What are you going to eat?_

" _I'm not eating. I going to make raucous party in your head will you eat."_

 _Fair enough._

 **Wales' Room**

* * *

Louise and the others followed Wales to his room. The prince's room was situated behind the kitchen room and it was rather ordinary looking. Saito leaned near the Window and activated his senses and Silence to hinder spies. He also observed the Prince's room.

There was a wooden bed, table and a pair of chairs, as well as two paintings on the wall, one that illustrated a battle scene.

 _Fianna's Rebellion. The day Arondight was last seen._

Saito eye twitched slightly at this thought. He looked at the second painting. It was a Family portrait on a gentle spring day in the Garden. The center was a male of 40-50s with oak black hair reaching his neck and a small goatee siting on a chair of pelt. He had brown-red eyes that radiated bloodlust yet were somehow warm and gentle, probably because he was with his family.

The person to his left must've been his wife who was painted with her hands gently on his shoulders. She had silver hair tied a bun and face and posture made her look like a heartless sword if her golden red eyes didn't seemed happy and sighing expression didn't contrast. Her dress seemed to be made of light fur but matched her husband's armor pelt look rather well.

Next to the wife was a rather large muscular man with oak black hair and a similar goatee but more unkempt. He wore a blend of leather, fur and metal plating. His ruby eyes made him look frightening, yet one couldn't help but like the would laugh and shudder if the saw his celebrating at the pub, or bash heads in.

He large arms were hold two people together, conveying that they were his most precious treasures. His wife was in a green dress with satin. She was a green hair woman with a stern, yet embarrassed expression directed at her husband. Their son was a boy of eight years old with white hair with fleck of black and green and red eyes. Despite being so young and having a joyful active expression he was painted to appear as a lithe hunter.

But it was the person to the man right that caught Saito's attention.

It was a man of 18-19 years old in appearance. He was about a 3 in. shorter than the armored man and was half as muscular. His hair was straight, but the color of his hair was the same as the two men, but his had gray highlights. His eyes were also red as the entire family. This figure was wearing complete armor of hardened leather, fur with metal studs. He was depicted in a butler posture with his hand behind his back, wearing a sheepish little smile on his stoic, tilted head indicting annoying but hearting peace.

Something about that figure seemed familiar to Saito. But he ignored for later to pay attention to the Prince.

The prince sat on the chair and opened a drawer of the desk, inside of which was a little jewelry box. The prince took the necklace off his neck.

A small key was put into the lock of the little box and Wales opened it. Henrietta's portrait was lying in there.

 _Damn it._

" _Well, you have two choices kid."_

 _Forcefully haul his ass to Tristan._

" _Our use his death to your advantage."_

Wales, who had noticed Louise looking at the box, spoke embarrassedly. "Strongbox."

There was one letter inside. It seemed to be from the princess too. Wales took it out with love and read it. That letter looked older than it should from being constantly re-read.

Saito tightened his "injured hand". He was getting more proof of the picture as the Wales kept reading.

After reading it Wales gently folded it and put it into an envelope, then he handed it to Louise. "This is the letter I got from the princess. I am returning it as well."

"Thank you." Louise received the letter while bowing deeply.

"The Eagle will take you back to Tristian tomorrow, as we won't be using it in the battle." Wale stated reassuringly. This just made it even worse for the group.

Louise opened her mouth decisively after looking for some time at the letter.

"But, Your Highness... What did you have in mind when you mentioned a glorious defeat?" Louise asked with hesitation. Wales answered it very easily.

"It is so. My army has 300 men while the enemy force has 50000. There is no chance of victory. So, let us at least die in glory."

Saito hearing those numbers couldn't stand the outcome. _He intends to enact a 300 and buy time for allies to fight!_

" _Not if he survives."_

 _We both know he will die no matter what we do._

" _I'm not say we save him. But maybe turn him into a legend?"_

That thought pique Saito curiosity as well as the Armor will inside him. Still, he kept in the back of his mind until later.

Louise looked down. "Your Highness, do you also mean yourself when you talk about dying in battle?"

"Of course. I will die as well."

Saito, who had been looking at the conversation from the side, sighed. The prince being worried so little by death tomorrow made it all so confusing. It seemed that it was not reality but an event from a play.

A rather cheap one at that.

Louise's shoulders dropped when she bowed deeply to Wales. She had more things to say though.

"Your Highness... Forgive my impoliteness, but there are a few more things I have to say."

 _Don't_

"What do you want to say?"

 _Oh, God she is._

" _Crap."_

"What is the content of the letter?"

"Louise." Saito protested. Indeed, the content of the letter was a personal thing after all. Even if he had a good guess, he kept his mouth for curtesy.

 _She's unbelievably a hypocrite._

" _Aren't you glad you already Fucked her. Now while they sleep you can relive some burden."_

TEST saw the Armored figure shaking disapprovingly.

 _Tempting but I wait until I truly hate her to do that._

Saito earnest wanted to feel love for Louise, but every action Louise did convince him of the necessity of what he must do.

Louise, after asking Wales, looked up with determination. Unaware of her familiar's judgement.

"When princess-sama gave me this task she looked like she was worrying about her lover. And in the box, there was a portrait of princess-sama, and seeing the gloomy face after you kissed and read the letter... Are you and the princess-sama..."?

Wales smiled. He guessed what Louise wanted to ask. "Do you want to ask if cousin Henrietta and I have a love relationship?"

Saito shook his head at Louise's interrogation. Louise nodded. "It seems so. Forgive my surprising impoliteness. In that case, the content of this letter is..."

After putting his hand to his forehead and making a gesture, as if worried for a moment about what he should and shouldn't say, Wales spoke.

"A love letter. Just like you guessed. Foolishly, if this love letter were to be passed to the imperial household of Germania as Henrietta informed by letter, it might become a great threat. In the letter she is swearing eternal love for me in the name of Founder Brimir. It is like an oath when marrying, love sworn in the name of the founder. If this letter is brought to light, she will be accused of committing the crime of bigamy. The emperor of Germania is sure to break off the engagement with the princess who violated the rules. Then, there would be no alliance. Tristan might be politically ignored by other countries' noble families."

"So, princess-sama and Your Highness were in love with each other?"

"It's an old story."

After hearing the dangers of that letter, Saito mood soured further. Sometimes, he hated being right more than being wrong. Louise continued to speak to Wales in a feverish tone. "Your Highness, return! Return to Tristan!"

"Don't bother Louise." Saito said dejectedly. Louise ignored him and continued pleading.

Wardes abruptly put his hand on her shoulder. However, this did not stop Louise. "I beg you! Please, come to Tristan with us!"

"It cannot be done." Wales said with a laugh.

"Your Highness, I disagree. Princess-sama would think so as well! Didn't it say so in the letter? I have known princess-sama since our childhood, I know very well how she thinks. Princess-sama does not desert the people she loves! Your Highness, you didn't say it, but I am sure princess-sama told you to run away as well!"

Wales shook his head. "There is not such line written."

" _He's Lying?"_

 _Yeah? But why?_

… _.._

"Your Highness!" Louise kept on pressing Wales.

"I am from a royal family. I am not lying. There is nothing in the letter from the princess telling me to run away. I swear it by my honor." Wales spoke as if he was in pain.

It seemed like Louise's words hit him. Saito felt his nails almost stab into his forearm.

 _Damn it! He really is lying!_

" _Are you okay?"_

 _No. Why am I feeling so much pain?_ Saito pleaded his uncle for advice. But the illusion of Ryuushi gave none.

"Henrietta is a princess. She has to give priority to the country rather than me."

Louise understood what he meant with that. Even if Wales liked Henrietta, it would never be supported by other nobles in his situation.

Wales tapped Louise's shoulder. "You are an honest girl, Vallière. You have honest, clear and kind eyes."

Louise looked down desolately. Saito almost snorted in laughter. The conversation a depressing, but he at least cheered up a little.

"But let me give you some advice. It's not too good for an ambassador to be honest like that." Wales smiled with an attractive smile.

"She's actually a very crappy ambassador, My Crown." Saito quipped. "A dummy who would piss off pirates for respect."

"Saito!" Louise yelled at her familiar almost forget her sadness. Wales chuckled at their banter before returning to Louise.

"However, you are a perfect ambassador to a ruined country like ours, as the government that will be destroyed tomorrow is more honest than anyone, since it doesn't have anything to defend besides its honor." Wales finished with a subtle hint of regret.

After that he pulled something out of his pocket. From the shape and running arrow it seemed to be a clock. Saito looked at it closer and realized it was Wales' Merlin Needle!

"Ahhaha, it is time for our little party. Since you are the last guests of our kingdom, I would like you to attend it as well."

Saito and Louise went out of the room. He kept his senses clear to hear Wardes behind them. Wardes had stayed behind and bowed to Wales.

"Oh, do you have some more business, Viscount?"

"There is one favor I would like to ask, Milord."

"Ask."

Wardes whispered into the ear of Wales, who smiled. "Ah such a lovely request, it will be my pleasure."

Hearing their conversation, Saito frowned, But his eye glinted with determination and triumph.

 _Rider. When you are ready here what I want you to do…._

 **Banquet**

* * *

The party was held in the castle's hall. The king of Albion, James I, sat on the throne, and watched the nobles and vassals who had gathered through narrowed eyes.

Though the following day everyone would die, it was still quite a feast and the table were filled with various treats.

Saito and the others were watching this colorful party while standing in the corner of the hall. Despite his reservations of their situation, he still had three plates of food, dessert and bottles of wine next to him. Sometimes, he could like this primitive dump.

"They put all the troubles of tomorrow behind and are trying to enjoy the present." Saito said philosophically. He personally didn't experience a party like this, but records from long ago gave him some understand to the Albion nobles. Still he had to voice his thought to enjoy his eighth glass.

Wardes nodded in response to Saito's words. "Yes, they behave joyfully."

When Prince Wales showed up, there were some enthusiastic sighs between the ladies. It seemed like he was popular not only as a prince but as a handsome man as well. When he approached the throne, people started whispering.

 _I don't know. Why would Otto make go through these hoops for an ease of getting her? Prince Wales seemed to be very well-liked. Beloved even._

" _Perhaps,"_ TEST added after belching his fourth turkey and drinking more wine. " _Wales was merely a means to an end for his real target._ "

 _You don't mean…?_

Saito looked from Wales to where he was walking to. His father.

James I tried to stand up straight and greet him, but because of his old age he staggered and almost fell.

 _Otto was very interested in Albion. He did technically force me to do him a favor just to sign Guiche and Louise up. Could he be the Traitor?_

" _We both know who the traitor is. However, if we want to solve that mystery, I suggest we look for clue at that plate of Raspberry cream puffs."_

 _Agreed._

While Saito stuffed his face, some laughter could be heard from the hall at the King's attempt to stand.

"Your Majesty! It's too early to fall!"

"Indeed! Save that for tomorrow!"

James I wasn't insulted by such comments and smiled. "Don't worry, it's just my legs were numb from sitting for so long."

Wales came closer and supported the king's body with his. There were a few more chuckles.

"You. I will tell all of you brave and loyal vassals, that tomorrow 'Reconquista' is planning to attack our Newcastle with their full force. You followed and fought bravely for this incapable old king; however, tomorrow won't be a battle. It is likely to be a one-sided slaughter. Let's endure it and show our bravery for one last time."

The king coughed loudly, after that he continued talking. "But it might be asking too much for all you to die. Thus, tomorrow morning the warship Eagle will take all women and children and the ones who chose to leave to a safer place further from this forsaken continent."

However, no one answered. One noble loudly informed the king. "You Majesty! We are waiting for the order! Whole Army Forward! Whole Army Forward! Whole Army Forward! Since our hearing is so bad tonight, I doubt we will be able to hear any other orders!"

All the people nodded.

"Yeah! What would others say if we were to run away?"

"It's too late to retreat, Your Majesty"

"It's alright! We will continue to serve the king like we did years before! Tonight, is a good night! The founder has blessed us with a wonderful moon and warm night! Let's enjoy drinking and dancing for tonight!"

With this everyone returned to the feast. The three guests from Tristan attracted a lot of attention. The nobles didn't seem to be sad or worried, they playfully kept on joking and offering wine or food to the guests.

"Ambassador! Try this wine! Tell us which country's wine is better!"

"Here! Try this! It's Albion's special - chicken with honey, will make you healthy and strong for sure!"

Albion kept on having fun! Even in the end.

Saito became melancholic. But not from the drinking. He enjoyed the drink, food, and fun, but inside he felt that he had failed them. The people who acted joyfully at the face of death looked more sad than brave. Louise seemed to have felt it more. She couldn't endure the atmosphere, shook her head and ran out of the hall.

For a moment Saito wanted to follow her, but he urged Wardes to go instead. He didn't trust Wardes, but he doubted he could do anything but control in his current condition

Wardes nodded and went after her. Saito crouched on the floor and sighed. He let the burden Otto's potion course him and was close to drowning in his pain and tears.

Wales saw Saito acting this way and came to him from the center of the hall.

"This boy is Miss Vallière's familiar. However, it is very unusual for a person to be a familiar. Tristan is really an unusual country." Wales laughed while saying so.

"It is unusual in Tristan as well." Said Saito tiredly. This was perfect. Saito wanted to have a conversation with Wales. With that in mind he silenced their area so no one would be eavesdropping. Hell, he faked a smile while he talked.

"Feeling down?"

Anxiously, Wales investigated Saito's face. His arm had 'healed' but seeing people preparing for their death was depressing.

Saito stood up and asked Wales. "Sorry for the impoliteness... But aren't you scared?"

"Scared?" Wales looked blankly at Saito.

"Aren't you scared to die?" Saito asked with a serious expression.

Wales laughed after hearing Saito's words. "You are worried about us! Us! What a nice boy you are!"

"No, it's just that it is scary for me." Saito confessed. "I could not laugh the way you do if I were to know that I would die tomorrow."

"I am scared. There is no person who would not be scared to die. It doesn't matter if you are a noble or commoner."

"Then why?"

"It is because I have something to defend. Something that makes me forget the coldness of the grave."

"What do you defend? Honor? Fame? Those are foolish things to die for." Saito said with louder voice. He was shocked at the contempt in his voice. And so was Wales.

Wales answered with distant eyes. "The aristocrat faction 'Reconquista' is our enemy that tries to unite Halkeginia. It hangs to the 'Holy Land' ideal. It's good that people have such ideals, but it shouldn't be brought about with force and blood. All countries would be ruined."

"However, is there no chance of victory anymore?" Saito pleaded strangely. "What's the point of dying here? Maybe you can find other means to defeat them later..."

"No, we should at least show off a glimpse of courage and honor to other nobles even if is not possible to win. We can show that Halkeginia's royal families are not a weak enemy, even though the other side does not seem like they will throw away the ambitions of 'Union' and 'Recovery of the Holy Land' anytime soon."

"Why?" Saito asked. He who grew up in modern Japan could not understand why one would show one's courage in such way. He had lived his life either tortured by amoral sociopaths or drown in the carnage of battle during training. Worse, brainwashed into a pawn. But even after all that he still couldn't fathom such noble altruism.

Wales declared decisively. "Why? Simply, it is our obligation. The obligation of those born in the royal family. The obligation imposed on the royal family to defend the kingdom to the very end."

Saito did not understand. Wales has a person whom he loves, and who loves Wales as well; isn't surviving for that person also an obligation? He thought in such a way.

" _How romantic._ "

 _Shut Up!_

"The princess of Tristian loves you. Did you forget her letter? She told you to come with us!"

After Saito said that, Wales smiled as he remembered it. "Because of love, sometimes it is necessary to pretend not to know. Because of love, sometimes it is necessary to let go. It would only give others an excuse to invade Tristan."

"But, but..." Saito hesitated. Wales's decision won't be changed. Wales gripped Saito's shoulder and looked straight into his eyes.

"Since it is cleared, don't tell this to Henrietta. No need to worry her pretty face with unnecessary worries. She is like a pretty flower. Don't you think so too?"

Saito nodded. _She indeed is a beautiful princess. I don't want to see her face sad or worried either. I want to see her face painted with heavenly joy and ecstasy in the cover of night with silk sheets and candlelight. I would gladly drug this pretty boy for her to smile._

But Wales wouldn't change his decision because of that. That's what Wales' eyes said.

"Just tell her that Wales fought bravely and died bravely. That will be enough."

Saito nodded as he took out his hand. "Were I'm from a promise between men is cemented with a handshake for business, or a fist bump."

Wales was perplexed at first but he smiled and imitated Saito and bumped fist.

" _That takes care of one Ace."_

"There's two things that concerns me." Wales with an inquiring eye. "How did you know that Henrietta and I were lovers and that she wanted me to flee with you."

"Prince Wales, it may seem strange, but your situation is a bit of a love story in my homeland." Saito explained.

"Love story?"

"Yes, love story. You see, three things stood out." Saito held his fingers. "First, the Princess asked Louise to deliver the letter to you. A trusted friend on a secret mission with a political marriage raises a lot of attention. Second, your reaction to reading the letter given to you. You might not notice but your left eye twitches when stressed."

"I must really be a bad liar." Wale replied shocked at the commoner's perception.

"Nah, you just didn't realize that quirk, also If you are going to die you can be relieved about one thing." Saito added before he drank more wine.

"Which is?"

"You won't be able to lie to Henrietta when you die."

Wales widened his eyes and twitched with anger. "How is that a relief?"

"My Prince, the princess is a woman. They know when we lie to them. It's almost a magic power. If she were here when you lied, you be dragged to Tristan in rope with a mouth gag."

Realization at the hidden meaning dawned Wales and he couldn't help but laugh at the vulgar remark.

When Wales calmed down, he wiped a tear from his face. "Oh, Founder I haven't laughed like that in over ten Years."

"At your service." Saito said in an accent, before pour a spare glass of wine and offering Wales.

Wale took the glass and drank the wine to calm down. "Thank you."

"Thirdly, I also was in love with my cousin once." Saito said with a sad knowing smile. "We were childhood sweethearts in a sense."

"You were?" Wales asked curiously. The Prince immediately notice that Saito seemed sadder than usual and realized the implication. "What happened to her?"

But he had a feeling he knew.

"Dead." Saito answered before drinking more wine. "She was tortured, then killed before I found out. I was nine."

"I'm sorry." Wales Apologized. "It would seem my own troubles seemed to have reminded you of a terrible time."

"It's Okay. The pain has lessened a bit with Time." Saito said. _And the bastards' memory wipes._ "But this is exactly the kind of pain you will subject the Princess to if you die here. She will grieve for, long for you. Hell, she'll probably start a war with Albion in order to avenge you."

"You may be right." Wales agreed. "But my choice still stands. If I flee, my presence would destabilize the Alliance with Germania. The Citizens of my Britannia will not only lose faith in the nobility and Crown but will be subjected to an ideology that is as corrupt as it is dangerous. If I die here, the Loyalists hidden will be emboldened to keep fight and buy time for the other Nations to unite and save us."

"I'm guessing you have a plan that you haven't told anyone." Saito guessed.

"Thanks for understanding." Wale said drinking the rest of his wine.

"You're welcome." Saito smiled before turning his face blank. "Now what is the real reason you came to me?"

Wales smiled amused that he had been read again. "Was I really that predictable?"

"Not really, it's just ever since being summoned here. I've been exposed to nobles that act like pompous incompetents for so long that a decent competent one raise alarms in my head. Every noble at the party was either interacting with Wardes or Louise. You are interacting with me though strange is ignored because I am of the servant class and you might order me."

"Yes, well I had some questions to ask you." Wales confessed. "Something about you were occupying my mind. Who told you to tell me that message?"

"Oh?" Saito raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think someone sent me to deliver that to you?"

"When the _Marie Galante_ was attacked by my crew, me and the crew heard you saw something odd." Wale explained while holding three fingers. "First was the dialect that you said. It was close match to Southern Gallian. Few know how to speak it well. With only the Gallian Royal family. Nobility from Southern Gallia, Myself, and a now deceased noble family. Henrietta may have you, but from my memories her Gallian still needed work. When you said that message, it sounded like you were repeating it word for word from a script. Commoners are rarely known to read and write, but you might have been the exception. Another would be the original source had recited it perfectly to deliver to me, or at the very least have it delivered to any pirate ship loyal to the Crown."

"Well you're right about that." Saito confessed. "The guy who gave me the message told me to say it to any pirate crew that would attack us or in front of the Crown Prince. It was payment for allowing Louise to come here. Despite the urgency of the mission, The Academy wouldn't let her go without a signed form."

Wales nodded his with understanding. He had heard of the bureaucratic tape Tristan Academy used to allow for anything It was the 69th Tyrant King that made such laws.

Recalling such a fact made him shudder.

"Second," Wales continued, dropping one finger. "When Miss Valliere and I were talking, you, though hid it well, had a look of resignation and sorrow, as if you knew beforehand."

Wale stared into Saito's eye searching for any falsehoods. "Someone told you about my choice."

This made Saito recall the last bits of his conversation with Otto. After agreeing with the strange man's demands, he had asked if they were trying to rescue the prince.

Otto shook his head and said one thing that had made Saito want to quit with 50% accuracy.

"He said 'Wales will die on Albion before the King falls.'"

"I see." Wales nodded his head and Saito saw his expression was a strange amalgamation of relief, sorrow, shame, and grief. "So, we really do deserve this fate."

"Eh?"

"It's nothing. Just remembering a dear friend." Wales deflected and lowered his second finger. "Finally, the message itself. If translated is 'The Howling wind will not blow towards the Rose dragons.'"

"That's what the message was?" Saito asked perplexed. Although the Egg and his intellect allowed to learn any language easily, he still needed practice to truly use it properly. Hell, he hadn't organized his data or studied the world writing yet! "What does it mean?"

"The Rose dragon is the symbol for House Tudor." Wales explain looking at the flag above the King. "It is the most beautiful and poisonous of all the Sea dragons in Britannia. From that the message is clear."

"He's not going to help you." Saito finished.

"He will not help my father the King and by proxy me." Wales elaborated. "Still, I can understand and accept this. He's helped us far too much, but he still can't forgive us for what we did."

"But why?" Saito asked having doubts of the irrationality of the situation. "Why does Otto say that he won't help you anymore? Is it pride, glory, other foolish noble stuff? With his power and skill, you could get out of here and plan…"

Saito stopped his tirade before he looked at Wales.

Wales smiled and closed the distance to Saito and whispered something. Saito's eye widened, but he determined his purpose and nodded his head.

Wales smiled. "Thank you. Please do not blame them for their inaction. The burden they bear is immense and they would aid us if they could. I only wish that what happened hadn't."

Wales returned to the center of the hall after saying that.

 **After the feast**

* * *

Saito left the feast, but since he felt lost, he asked the waiter where his room was. He could have found on his own, but he wanted to avoid any bad ending flags.

Like now.

After he was told, someone tapped his shoulder from behind. Saito saw Wardes when he turned around.

"I have to tell you something." Wardes said in a stony voice.

"And that would be?" Saito asked. He already knew, but he wanted to get some things off his chest.

"Louise and I will hold a wedding here tomorrow."

Saito's body froze. He couldn't understand the meaning of the words. For about six milliseconds.

 _This bastard…_

" _Let's play dumb, shall we?"_

"A-at such time? Saito stuttered. "Why?"

"Because we want to ask the brave Crown Prince Wales to act as go-between of our marriage. The Crown Prince pleasantly agreed. We will hold a ceremony before the decisive battle."

Saito became silent and nodded.

"Will you come?" Wardes asked.

Saito shook his head. He personally didn't want to go or have Wardes and Louise play this farce. But his desires needed a turning point.

"Then you can leave with the ship tomorrow. Louise and I will return with a griffon."

 _And probably gamble it on the Bedivere Gate with the Prince's Merlin Needle!_

"But isn't it too long of a distance from the Bedivere Gate?" Saito, because he was feigning confusion, asked rather a trivial question.

Wardes was unaware of the growing bloodlust in this awkward teenager.

"Only if you fly fast without resting." Wardes answered. "Well then, I need to go now."

"A-alright." Saito's shoulders dropped.

Though he knew that this would come eventually, he still felt very lonely.

 _In the end I am like any boy who doesn't want what his to be stolen._

" _It is not an easy thing losing your killing virginity. Well it only half as difficult as losing your real one."_

 _Yeah. Shit. After all that wine, I'm still horny._

" _Well, thank goodness we have to cure."_

Saito was walking through a pitch-dark passage with a candlestick. The moon was shining through an open window on the way of the passage.

There was a girl who walked alone in the moonlight. She had long blond-pink hair... Tears that looked like pearls were falling down her white cheek. Saito looked quietly admiring her for a while, such a beautiful but sad face.

If only she wasn't a bitch.

Louise turned around and noticed Saito, who was standing there with a candle. Her eyes were wet even though she had wiped them.

Her face became sad once again. When Saito walked up to her, she leaned into his body, as if losing all her strength.

"You are crying, why?" Saito asked with surprising sincerity. He recalled a tale of his ancestor being upset when his daughter cried.

Louise didn't answer but pressed her face into Saito's chest.

He embraced her firmly. His resolve wavered slightly so he held on to her to cultivate his hate.

Saito, at first, was puzzled by Louise clinging to him. He wasn't used to these kinds of things. Typical pure love shit with drug, mind control or dates. However, she sobbed like a girl, and it felt like Louise clung to him very dearly. She was hurt and he felt sorry for her. However, what does this mean?

 _Louise probably clung to me because I was here by chance- like a girl clinging to a stuffed animal. It is not me but Wardes that is important to her._

 _And she doesn't even realize that she truly is alone. Wardes will break her heart. And I… I have already resolved to deal with the rest._

Still, Saito said nothing and patted Louise's head in an awkward way with his hand. Her head seemed so small that it fit in his palm.

Almost enough to crush it.

Saito held her closer to keep his impulses for leaking, ashamed of what was going to happen.

Louise spoke while crying. "No... Those people... Why, why did they choose to die? Even though there is the princess... Even if Wales loves her... Why does Crown Prince Wales choose death?"

"He said that it was to defend something important." Saito recalled his conversation with the whole context.

"What is more important in this world than the person you love?"

"I don't understand the prince's way of thinking either." It was a lie. Saito knew exactly what Wales had planned. But that didn't mean like approved or agreed with it.

"I will persuade him! I will persuade him again!"

"Don't." Saito shook his head while stroking Louise's head. How strange her demeanor was almost like an impertinent kitten? One that was turned into a human.

"Why?"

"Because you are here to deliver princess-sama's letter. That is your only mission." Saito explain rationally.

Louise muttered while tears kept on streaming down her cheeks. "...I want to return soon. I want to return to Tristan. I dislike this country. These foolish people and this unreasonable prince that leaves everything."

Saito agreed with her for once. The Nobles here were foolish in their chivalry. But he couldn't blame them. They caught between a rock and hard place.

Stay they die.

Leave be ashamed and Albion will fall with the Rebellion given a stronger foothold to invade the continent.

He could see it because of the Egg and the memories and Experiences of his lineage. But he understood Louise's problem.

Though Louise sometimes acted tough (and Bitchy), she was still a girl. Louise could not understand Wales' world. But Saito understood her as he thought partially the same way as well.

Louise, as if suddenly remembering, took something out of her pocket.

 _Huh?_

" _Oh, shit she is doing it."_

"Put out your left arm." Louise said.

"What?" Saito asked his left arm was completely healed. Only a superfluous injury remained for appearances.

"Just do it."

Saito presented his left arm as he was told. It was a can that Louise took out. She scooped inside with her finger and took some sticky medicine that had a funny smell to it.

"I got it from someone in the castle a little while ago. This magical water medicine is very effective against burns. I could get only this medicine, but it should be alright." Louise muttered while she was lubricating Saito's arm with it.

 _I never thought she could be so gentle. But I should not become dependent on this gentleness too much, as it will be gone soon._

" _Plus, this girl may not notice, but as a tsundere loli she is the worst kind of poison any man must not fall for."_

 _All they know is their own pain and not the pain of others. Instead of medicine they spray acid. Instead of sincerity they sow doubt._

Saito shook his head and pushed Louise away from him. Louise looked up at his face surprised.

Saito had a painful expression on his face. All the stress of the Egg, Otto's potion, and nightmares for the past few nights were exceeding his limit.

After seeing such an expression on his face, Louise bit her lip. "...Why such a face? Did something happen?"

 _Yeah, we are in hostile territory with an assassin because of you. And you seem to not realize how much you are in danger._

It was rising. "It's nothing."

"I understand. As soon as we return, I will search for a way to send you back to your world." Louise said while hesitating. Apparently, she misunderstood. However, Saito thought it was good to let it be this way.

It burned. "...It's alright even if you don't help."

 _Because all you bring is pain._

"What?" Louise looked confused. She soon found herself looking at Saito's ye which appear sapphire in the Moonlight.

"I mean, you will marry soon, so you shouldn't bother about searching for a way to send me back." Saito made the excuse to foster annoyance in her and he was almost glad that he saw it work.

"What? Don't tell me you are worrying about that? You're still thinking about words I said in the La Rochelle hotel? Indeed, I said 'marry' at that time... But I wasn't serious about it."

"And like an idiot, you carelessly threw insult in a pathetic attempt to make familiar feel better." Saito said with a little venom. "Wardes is handsome, powerful. A noble with superb magical ability you should marry him."

Louise turned her face away from Saito. She was getting angry at his mockery but realized that he was doing it on purpose. "It is not possible to marry yet. I am still not a splendid mage... And I haven't found a way to send you back either..."

 _Indeed, Louise might not marry because she feels responsible for me. And because of that she won't be able to marry until I find my way home._ Saito thought. _Or she's just a coward who lets her insecurity hamper while her pride blinds her to the truth. Personally, I would like to crush her, but maybe I can use her cowardice to my advantage._

" _Oh, this should be good. Popcorn?"_

"… _."_

"It's alright. I will look for the way to return alone, so you should marry." Saito declared confidently mimicking Louise Arrogant tone two days ago. He skillfully suppressed the sudden heart ache and piercing headache from the Familiar runes' brainwashing.

 _More like after I have some in this playground called Halkegenia._

"What a selfish thing to say, you are my familiar! Defend me until we can find a way to send you back!" Louise said and intensely stared at Saito.

As if by magic the malicious instinct inside that were suppressed exponentially grew. His Hatred of Louise was rapidly in increasing close to the hatred he had for those bastards.

Saito felt the Louise in front him was a delicate tomato. One that he was conflict to crush in his palm or eat with a salad. The desire to kill and the desire to fuck Louise waged and intense war at his core.

However, thankfully both sides had reached a truce.

"I cannot defend you." Saito's shoulders dropped down lonely when he said it. "Remember what happened."

The spectacle of the travel revived in Louise's head at Saito urging. When they started shooting the arrows, he was saved by Wardes. He was defeated in the duel with Wardes. When they were attacked by the man in the white mask, he could not save Louise.

"It is always Wardes saving you." Saito lied. "I was not able to do a thing but stand and watch _._ I am not a strong mage like the Viscount. I am just a normal person, even if they say I am the legendary familiar 'Gandálfr'. I don't know how to fight. All I can do is just swing a sword around recklessly and feel extreme loathing for mages. I can't protect you."

" _Kid you really are milking the bullshit factor. Also watch your 2."_

 _What?_

Louise's palm struck Saito's cheek. "Coward!"

And with that his resolve was made clear. A restless pool suddenly made clear; the answer had come from the reflection.

Saito calmly spoke without changing his expression. "Let's separate from here on Louise. You return with the viscount by griffon while I return with the Eagle. A plan which carries too many risks to be called a successful escape plan. When I get back, I'll look for the way to return to my world. As things are, I am indebted to you already."

 _Afterall, I owe you that much._

" _Aww, look, he's hangry."_

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Saito responded with a smile. This expression infuriated Louise further that she lost control.

"Idiot!" Louise shouted. Tears started running from her eyes again. Still, Saito didn't answer. He just watched Louise tremble.

"I hate you! I hate you!"

Saito muttered while veiling his eyes. "I know. I do too."

Louise turned on her heels and ran down the dark passage. Saito patted his cheek. The place where it was hit still ached and made him feel very sad.

"Good-bye, Louise." Saito said in a small voice. Though he thought that he would not cry, tears were streaming down and did not stop.

He finished his tears with a tone dipped in callous sarcasm. "Good-bye, my gentle and lovely master."

 **Louise's room**

* * *

BAM!

Louise slammed her room's door and locked it shut. She then ran to her bed and covered her face pillow and screamed. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

"Idiot Saito! How dare he abandon his duty just because he is weak! A s familiar he should obey his master and protect me."

"Well, to be fair Louise, you are a very stupid master and person."

Suddenly hearing that voice made Louise yelp in fright. "Kyaa!"

She jumps upright and search for the source of the voice.

"Honestly, if I didn't prepare a barrier that squeal might have alerted everyone." The intruder stated with a yawn. "Well, no matter tomorrow is the Final day. So, I should at least have some fun."

Louise soon had quick view of her intruder. "Saito!"

"Haaah! Damn, your voice is loud!" Saito complained after emerging from the shadows. "Not that it matters seeing as the rest of the night will be spent in a nightmare of debauchery."

"What are talking about?! Get out of my-!" Louise ordered.

PA!

She didn't because she was flung to her bed and felt a stinging pain on her left cheek.

Suddenly the shock wore off and the heart wrench reality can to her.

Saito had slapped her!

"Really? Even when someone you know is intruding without any prior formalities, you still act and yell like an idiotic bitch." Saito approached Louise while he took off his parka. "I had tried being reasonable and understanding, giving you many chances to redeem yourself. Hell, I could even blame the mistreatment on the students and your sister Elinore for being such a bitch."

Louise felt a chill in her spine. She never told anyone about her personal Life. Ever!

And yet her familiar just said the name of her Eldest sister with even more venom than he said to her. Saito removed his shoes and socks before continuing.

"No, I haven't met her. But from your descriptions, she's an even bigger bitch than you." Saito clarified as he took off his pants. He then crawled on top of the bed.

Louise stared at her almost naked familiar and felt that she couldn't move nor take her eyes of him. Normally, Saito appear thin and scrawny in his usual outfit. But without his clothes, she saw his body was far from weak. It was as if a Guiche-like body had been filled steel and that steel was compressed to the very limit. His muscles though not bulky were dense and radiated power. It might have been the trick of the moons' light, but she thought she saw 8 abdominal muscles.

"How pleasant the aroma of your love nectar is in the moonlight, Louise." Saito before forcefully make Louise remove her dress and stripped her naked. This swift action finally made her speak.

"Kyaah!"

Louise was now naked in her own room helpless to Saito's grip. The moon was shining in her room, illuminating her attacker's form. Dark shadows on his face blended to the light to display his face smiling and panting with glee. His sapphires were tinged with purple and steel glow, radiating madness and supremacy.

When she lowered her gaze, she a penis had grown erect and muscular. It was touching her entrance which had been secrete translucent honey for a while.

"No…"

Saito member gentle pushed into her entrance. Fear rose in her heart with each breath and was about to rise into her throat.

"No…!"

Louise was so consumed with fear that she didn't realize her body's sudden changes and arousal. She didn't notice her hair growing longer, Horns and draconic bat wings grow on her head and back. Hell, she didn't her pathetic chest grow to a C cup!

She felt fear and desire interweaving in heart as the flesh slowly and ruthless entered her body.

"NOAAAARGH!"

And in hole the snake goes.

"Haaa…. Haaa…!"

Louise gasped for breath as massive jolts ecstasy surged through her brain. Her eye was already rolling behind her head and she was drooling. Saito slowly moved before he picked up the pace and thrusted inward hard.

Louise's moan was slurred, and Saito guessed that the combine stimulus must have almost fried her brain.

"I suppose I should answer your question on why you feel no pain."

With determination in his voice, Saito proceed to snap his fingers. " **Slave lock memory: Release!** "

In that instant, memories that seemed to be sealed were released. Louise who had been drowning in the ecstasy felt her mind grow clearer as the specific memories Saito showed appeared.

Of her masturbating.

Of her putting his dick in her mouth.

And him taking her virginity and raping her.

With her reasoning partially returned Louise's face slowly glared at Saito full of hate. "You…!"

"Yep," Saito smirked while he suppressed what little remorse he had. "From the very beginning since you contracted me, I 've been slowly removing your hold and reversing our relationship, master."

The way he spoke that word with contempt and glared with greater loathing broke her own glare. Her inside subconsciously tightened and Saito continued his movements.

"I'll admit I was at first reluctant the do that to you. I even considered helping you. But your behavior, attitude and pride, coupled with your stupidity, were major turn offs that I was just as tempted to kill you."

At that Saito Released a sliver of his killing intent that he didn't seal in Assassin. When Louise feel it, she struggled to breath. It was almost as if Saito was choking her. The struggle to live and create life only seemed to make her wetter.

But the feeling quickly faded.

"Really Louise," saito mocked. "Getting off on the prospect of me beating you? Tristan really is twisted."

"How dare you disgrace my country, your worthless commoner AAAAHHH?!" Louise screamed in retaliation before Saito silenced her with deep thrust into her cervix.

"And there's your problem, you always judge a book by its cover and let your pride and temper get the better of you. Without considering the hidden qualities of those below you. I told you that my ability makes me hostile to Magic, but you still treated my less than dirt. I mean come on. Making me clean and do your Laundry! You realize I easily laced your underwear with aphrodisiacs and conditioning drugs."

Saito stopped his thrusting and gazed at Louise's shimmering form. All while he had been on a tirade, he fucked her hard enough to keep her from speaking except wails of passion.

Louise's mind was blank surges of pleasure threaten to burn his reason, her hate, and her pride. She could barely speak before feeling strong sharp pain on her breast.

"HIIIH!"

Saito had just chomped on her breast and sucked on her pink tips. The simultaneous suction and pelvis thrusting again pulverized any remaining thought.

Louise had become a twitching mass of a pussy.

As Saito released his semen deep inside her honeypot, he finished the climax with a lover passionate kiss.

Louise in her unconscious state return his gesture with equal fervor, as if she were a loyal lover.

Saito stayed motionless. Bathed in the moonlight with Louise's peaceful sleep breathes. He gazes at her sleeping form.

She was still in her demonic form but that was slowly returning to normal. The only thing that remain was her swollen belly full of his cum. He felt was sense of triumph and peace that crush his shame and he was content.

And the spill semen flows out of Louise's body like a river. As her stomach deflated from the retreating seed jelly. He studied the mark above her womb.

When Saito came inside Louise, he had seen her transform and a heart shaped mark appear were he figure her womb was. Something in him, perhaps the Egg, told him that was proof of successful insemination and protection. Again

He had slept with three women and by that logic, impregnated the same number. The Egg had modified his semen to have a longer incubation period to avoid detection. He was grateful because he didn't want the public to know of his philandering, Rance-like tendencies.

" _Kid, you can't distance yourself from her too much. Like it or not you've fallen for the little bitch."_

 _Your wrong. I can never love such creature. She's only good for reproduction and collection._

" _Then why do you seal all the memories of her rapes? Why do you gently care and stay by her side?"_

… _._

Saito said nothing because he didn't like what TEST was implying.

" _Well, whatever. We'll deal with that later. Have your memories locked and clean up this mess? You still have one more thing to do."_

 _Two._ Saito corrected telepathically. _I got to clean her up for tomorrow and get Rider and Assassin to rob them blind._

" _All that for two paintings?"_

 _Hey! Art is part of culture. We don't take what we can it will be lost to the ashes._

Saito swiftly cleaned Louise up and redressed her. He then altered her memories, before leaving for his room.

After several minutes, Saito went inside, locked the door, placed a barrier and began to dream. "Consciousness focus decrease at 34%."

He felt the slow hazy embrace of fatigue the ha kept in check overwhelm him.

"Optical sensors closing." His eyes gradually grow heavy.

 _Breathing patterns shift to REM state._

Slowly he grows sleepy, until he can't distinguish reality and his dreams.

" _Biological alarm clock set at 7 hour, 32 minutes, 30 seconds._ "

Saito was now asleep. TEST soon started its routine.

" _Engage final core memory download. Assimilation of Program Lamb, Delta, Rapture, Lutece. Correction for data corruption._ "

" _Error. Subject genetic memory bleeds out at 65%. Source: Azumachi template._

" _Error. Subject traumatic memory bleeds out at 45%. SourceK5463I63353H65376A8363836R633736A83736H213I232R232A223G3228A."_

" _Risk of memory download beyond acceptable range imminent._ "

" _Correcting for bleed out. Increase memory potency 99.45%. Duration time of download 10hour, 34 minute, 56 seconds._ "

" _Engage cognitive compartmentalization."_

" _Intellect 100% maximum."_

" _Libido 93% maximum."_

" _Empathy 100% maximum."_

" _Apathy and logic 23%."_

" _Selfishness 43%."_

" _Secrecy 64%."_

" _rage control 33%"_

" _Memory program inheritance error with acceptable range."_

" _Commence Inheritance of Final ADAM core….3…2….1…"_

" _Delta- Lamb final entry. Activate."_

 **Final memory of Juggernaut pt. 2 3 ending**

* * *

 _He stole her._

 _This slime stole Eleanor and was main reason she and I were forced into the Protector program._

 _All this since waking I had wondered why I was what I was. Why was I protecting Eleanor specifically?_

 _The answer was simple. Poole sold me out._

 _He had killed everyone by flooding Dionysus to hid evidence of using Lamb's money for hedonistic parties._

 _But worst of all, he sold Eleanor and turned her into a Gatherer!_

 _Stoic as my presence appeared the worm was still smart enough to sense the seething hatred, I felt for him after Lamb and Eleanor expose him._

 _I should kill him, but Eleanor is watching._

 _I remember reading some guy named Mark saying 'If you forgive other people when they sin against you, heavenly Father will also forgive you. But if you do not forgive others their sins, your Father will not forgive your sins.'_

 _He didn't admit his sins. And if I kill him Eleanor will see me as a monster._

 _Screw it I'm sorry Eleanor._

 _I drilled the bastard's chest at top speed. And went on my way._

 _The Father may forgive sins, I want Eleanor to be human. We choose what sins to forgive._

… _.._

 _Taking Alexander's key was easier than ending Poole._

 _For one the genius follower was now a failed abomination._

 _And another, he created a program to guide me in destroying him._

 _Eleanor, it may be wrong to kill no matter the consequence._

 _But it is not right to go against a good man dying wish._

 _As pressed the button electrocuting the mass formerly name Gilbert Alexander. Made haste to my daughter, hoping she will forgive me._

…

 _Alright, I will admit it. This is weird and ridiculous._

 _I'm now dying faster. Lamb suffocated her own daughter to kill me. Eleanor attached my consciousness inside a Little and I'm see this dump look like some 5-star hotel._

 _I look at the mirror._

 _Yep, I'm little girl._

 _Getting a Big sister was easy, what was Eleanor's morality._

 _I didn't perfect job, but Eleanor at least had the decency of a human with morality. She understands the necessity for violence and the restraint for it._

 _If I had indulged in my worst aspects, I might have turned my daughter into a monster, or worse left her alone in pain at what she is._

 _Still, as fasten the component on her, I can't help chuckling inwardly at how she appeared._

 _Time to take my daughter to work._

… _._

 _I was right about Sinclair._

 _He was a self-serving asshole. But at least he had the dry wit to be honest and the hidden nobility to be a good person, even if he believed otherwise._

 _Which made killing him even worse._

 _I never admitted it to myself, but I was on board with the steal Rapture Science idea._

 _Yeah. Work for him as a semi-normal human with my daughter. Enjoying life and seeing it grow. I could live with for a bit._

 _And. And Eleanor could get married! She might find difficult because she's now big. But she beautiful and smart, a very kind. Walking her down the aisle. Tell stories to her children. Having peace and freedom. And finally forgetting this hell._

 _Sofia Lamb tried replicating the condition of Andrew Ryan's son saving five girls and now having a family._

 _But she tore her own apart and killed the one person who could have proven her right._

 _I'm dying. But I will standby and let that witch free. Dead or broken I will take Lamb to the Slaughter._

… _._

 _BOOM!_

 _Shit! We were a step too late!_

 _The bitch had bombs in the escape pod!_

 _Eleanor managed to teleport inside. I on the other hand need to resist thousand of meter of undersea pressure going up._

 _Each step as magnet boots keep stable ache with the pressure._

 _I managed to get close to the window to see Eleanor and Sophia inside._

 _Sophia is drowning and now Eleanor must make the choice._

 _By I am confident she chose wisely._

…

 _I'm dying. But at least the scene of my is with my daughter under the dawning sky._

 _Eleanor is young beautiful woman with good head on her shoulders._

 _As felt the needle pierce and siphon my lifeforce, memories, ADAM into her, I'm at peace._

 _Lamb is Gone._

 _Rapture is dead._

 _By Eleanor lives and to world is her oyster._

 _As fade into sleep a watch daughter from beyond, I can't help but chuckle at what partner she'll choose from some strange reason._

… _._

 **Eleanor POV**

* * *

 _Father, you are with me always. Even as your is empty, you are forever wit, guiding my actions._

 _Thanks to you I know what kind of Utopian I can be._

 _The world is changing. It always has and continues._

 _I knew love afterwards. From my fellow Sisters. To the man I loved._

 _I am reminded of that blessing as I watch my grandson smile and play._

 _He reminds me of you._

 _At times stoic and sometime, violently temperamental, but he has an enormous heart._

 _I regret not being able to free him from his pain, like you. But I am certain this will help him heal._

 _Maybe he can find someone to ease his pain. The loss of family may hurt, but Love and justice continue onward._

 _Right Father_

 _END record._

 **TEST scape**

* * *

" _Well, it would seem the kid was more well-loved than anticipated."_

The program commented absentmindedly. Its partner stared at it as asking what it meant.

" _Take a look."_ The program pointed at the empty space s two figure appeared out of nothing.

One was a large bulky man in metal an old sea leather. He had a rill on his right hand and stand tall and strong.

The other was as tall but thinner and shaped like a female. She was crouched down to look smaller. Her suit was form fitting version of the man's her helmet was large and bulky. She carried a gauntlet attach with a long needle.

Both Giants radiated hostility, and stoicism at the same time somehow. But the male was cautious, why the female seemed curious.

" _Don't worry, they won't move or interact with us."_

"… _..?"_

" _They're like us in that they are echoes or will long since passed. But not like us in that they can't do anything to the kid. Think of them as an inheritance test that the kid passed."_

" _333"_

" _Yeah, but we got 7 more hours before show time. So, let start the upgrades, shall we?"_

The Knight wraith nodded in agreement. It stared at the two statues of Father and daughter and understood it host worth.

" _1_ _st_ _seal release._ "

 **END Chapter**

* * *

 **Yes, saito Backstory and the lore of Albion is hinted. Am I making it to obvious here. Review and PM question and critics. I'll explain without spoiling. On that point can some tell me what personality flaws and stregthes Canon Saito had as well as Fanfic Saito. I don't want him to be too OP, but not a wuss. Later, we will go to the climax of volume 2 and I can't wait to vent.**


End file.
